Corazón Envenenado
by Lady Graham
Summary: CUATRO. Tuvo una infancia feliz, la mejor de las amistades pero una mujer apareció en su vida y le envenenó el corazón para odiar a lo más amado. WARNING. Protagónico un tantito antagónico. Thanks a lot for your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **6 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Corazón Envenenado**

**by**

**Lady Graham**

**. . .**

Transcurría el mes de Febrero del año 2010; y a pesar de la fuerte llovizna que cubría a la Gran Manzana, los miles de habitantes y visitantes, abrigados de pies a cabeza y protegidos por sus paraguas, transitaban las calles de la ciudad. Y en un restaurante ubicado en la Avenida Broadway, entre las Calles 42 y 40, alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, una mujer, vistiendo uniforme completamente en negro, acomodaba las mesas traseras del local: lugar que ya le tenía empleada como mesera desde hacía más de cinco años, y que a pesar del fuerte frío afuera, adentro estaba completamente solo, habiendo sido pocos los clientes que cayeran esa tarde.

Empero la mujer estaba tan entretenida con su actividad, que no escuchó cuando la puerta del establecimiento se abrió y a éste, ingresaron dos hombres de gran altura que por sus ropas elegantes, podía decirse que eran importantes ejecutivos, inundando inmediatamente el lugar, con sus exquisitas colonias; entonces Connie, la chica encargada de la limpieza en general, fue a donde la mesera para avisarle de la llegada de los clientes.

Después de habérsele agradecido a la empleada aquella, Candy… una rubia que aunque a sus 30 años de edad, lucía tan jovial como cuando tenía 18… de su medio mandil negro sacó la libreta de órdenes y caminó con la cabeza agachada. Más al llegar a ellos, con la más amable de las sonrisas les atendería. – **Bienvenidos, caballeros, ¿qué les ofrezco de tomar?**

El primero en despegar los ojos de la carta de menú y levantar la cabeza al escuchar la dulce voz de la mesera, fue un guapísimo hombre de cabellos lacios castaños claros, pícaros ojos color avellana y el cual le regaló una sensual sonrisa al pedir… – **Un descafeinado para mí, por favor.**

Ante el obvio coqueteo de aquél, Candy posó su mirada en el segundo individuo que la miraba no sólo de reojo sino fría y enemigamente, consiguiendo que la mujer se sintiera desfallecer al verse reflejada en aquellos ojos profundos, y palidecer en cuestión de segundos borrándole hasta la sonrisa de su lindo rostro; sin embargo la voz potente de ese ser sería más seca que el mismo Sahara cuando le ordenara… – **Té negro**… – e indiferente volviera sus ojos hacia su compañero.

La rubia haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, le contestó de lo más normal… –** Con gusto**… – y se alejó aparentando no pasar nada. Más al llegar a la barra y al comenzar a preparar las bebidas solicitadas, el ataque de nerviosismo que le dio, logró que todo lo que tocaba se le resbalara de las manos. Así que dejó por un momento de hacer lo que hacía para recargarse, tallarse la cara y recuperarse de la fuerte impresión.

Sin embargo Connie, que era una simpática mexicana, le preguntaría al verla tan tensa… – **¿Candy, está bien?**

**- Sí, gracias**. – La cuestionada rápidamente se reincorporó ordenando… **– Limpia esto, por favor.**

**- Como usted diga.**

Y en lo que la mesera llevaba las bebidas, un celular sonó y al cual con desgano y molestia, se le tomó; pero el dueño de aquel artefacto se levantó para contestarlo mirando con verdadero desprecio, a la empleada que se atravesaba a su paso, pudiendo Candy admirar lo alto que era, además de su gallardo porte que hacía que su simple presencia impusiera autoridad y miedo. Luego de dejar las bebidas, la mujer se devolvió al mostrador y cuando lo vio tomar de nuevo su asiento, regresó para preguntarles… – **¿Ordenarán algo para comer?**... – tratando de sonar lo más serena posible.

**- Sí, un sándwich de atún, por favor…** – solicitó Archie sin dejar de mirar a la rubia que asintió conforme escribía lo pedido.

Al finalizar y queriendo o no, la empleada tuvo que cuestionar al segundo… – **¿Usted?**

El cliente ni siquiera se dignó a darle la cara al solicitarle… – **Una ensalada de frutas.**

**- ¿Miel o yogurt?**. – Se había notado el temor cuando Candy habló; pero ante eso, ella nuevamente sintió el iceberg de aquellos hermosos ojos que la miraban, y el dueño de éstos, como sí ella supiera de sus gustos, le contestaría recriminador…

**- ¡Yogurt natural!**

Y a pesar de la dura contestación, la rubia agradeció amablemente y se alejó para entrar a la cocina. Allá, llegó hasta la mesa de acero, entregó la comanda y aprovechó para apoyar sus manos sobre el frío metal y así soltar al fin y libremente el aire contenido. Luego agachando la cabeza, comenzó a negar diciendo… – **No puede ser posible que después de tanto tiempo**…

La mesera se enderezó para llevarse las manos al rostro porque las lágrimas le querían traicionar; más no salieron gracias al cocinero que le cuestionaría… – **¿Le pongo apio al atún?**

**- No sé, Lalo, deja pregunto**. – Con desgano Candy salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la butaca que un hombre había desocupado y justamente abandonaba el local. **– Disculpe, ¿cómo quiere preparado su sándwich?...** – preguntó la mesera con cierto alivio y a la vez desilusión al único comensal.

**- ¿Cómo lo preparan ustedes?**... – devolvió la pregunta el elegante hombre apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y mirando muy sonriente a la mujer que titubearía...

**- Bueno**… – porque increíblemente no sabía qué decir.

El castaño que percibió su pálido semblante y consternado, le preguntaría… – **¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?**

**- Sí, sí, gracias, mil disculpas…** – y la trabajadora retomó su posición. **– ¿Le gusta el apio en el atún?**

**- ¡Claro! y pan integral si es posible.**

**- En seguida…** – empero cuando la mesera pretendía marcharse, el cliente le informaría…

**- El plato de frutas ya no lo traiga.**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – la empleada había fruncido el ceño.

**- Mi socio recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que retirarse. Cancele ese pedido si es tan amable.**

**- Como guste**… – respondió Candy que se giró para ingresar de nueva cuenta a la cocina para allá reportar… **– Lalo, prepara el sándwich con pan integral y todos los ingredientes… ¡ah! y cancela la ensalada.**

**- Bien.**

Y mientras la mesera esperaba por los alimentos, sus memorias comenzaron a revolotearse en su cabeza…

*** Montana, 1988 ***

**- ¿Estás seguro que la mamá no se enojará?**

**- Por supuesto que no porque es un simple ternero; además sólo lo acariciaremos, y será tan rápido que ni tiempo le daremos.**

**- Yo no estoy tan segura.**

**- ¡Vamos, no seas gallina! ¿No dices tenerle miedo a nada?**

**- Sí, pero, ¿qué tal si en lugar de la vaca… nos sale el toro?**

Un chiquillo de cabellos castaños, de unos 8 años de edad, rió burlón al ver la inseguridad en su amiguita: una pequeña rubia de graciosas pecas y un año menor que él que le diría… – **Los toros están en aquel corral**… – le señaló observándole… **– y no los ponen con las crías.**

**- Bueno, pero conste… sólo ir a tocarlo y nos regresamos rápido.**

**- Sí, "nenita"**… – había dicho muy sarcástico.

Parados detrás de los maderos de aquel corral, los dos chiquillos habían estado mirando a los pequeños animales; así que a la indicación del varoncito, como vulgares cuatreros, los traviesos entraron al rodeo, habiendo tomado el niño la mano de su compañerita para ayudarle a pasar, soltándose y quedándose ambos al estar adentro inmóviles por unos momentos para asegurarse que nadie los viera.

Después de corroborarlo, caminaron lentamente hacia los becerros y llegaron a uno muy pequeño de color negro. Entonces el chiquillo estiró su mano y lo acarició; luego tomó la mano de su amiga y la jaló para colocarla sobre el lomo del animalito que dio un reparo juguetón e hizo que la chiquilla diera un brinco.

**- ¡Miedosa, no hace nada!…** – le recriminó su amigo, pero el ternerito comenzó a correr por todo el corral y esparció al resto del grupo. En eso, un becerro más grande los detectó, emprendió tremenda carrera y el niño tuvo que gritar… **– ¡Candy, corre!**. – La chiquilla abrió tremendos ojos al ver que el animal venía justo hacia ellos, y como pudo, se soltó de su amigo y juntos corrieron hacia afuera del corral; pero por desgracia, la niña pisó una piedra y cayó de bruces al suelo. Entonces el chico que ya le llevaba ventaja, al oírla gritar se paró en seco, la vio enterrada en el lodo y rápidamente se quitó su camiseta para agitarla por arriba de su cabeza y correr en otra dirección para distraer al animal que ya iba en dirección a su amiga caída. **– ¡Aha, toro!.**.. – decía el pequeño, mientras que la chiquilla, con dificultad se levantaba ya que el lodo que tenía en la cara le impedía ver. **– ¡Vamos, Candy, apúrate, o regresara a ti!.**.. – su amigo le gritaba.

Con dificultad, la niña llegó hasta los maderos y los saltó casi al mismo tiempo que su amiguito lo hizo por otro extremo del corral; así que sintiendo como su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, ella se sentó recargándose en un árbol donde su amigo llegó para preguntarle… – **¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí**… – respondió la chica mirando a su cómplice de travesuras que en cuestión de segundos, soltó tremenda carcajada observándole…

**- ¡Estás mugrosísima, Candy!. **– Ésta se miró sus ropas llenas de lodo y estiércol; luego se tocó la cara y la sintió toda sucia; pero en lugar de enojarse, se echó a reír con todas sus fuerzas junto a su amigo. Ya que estuvieron más tranquilos… **– Ven, te ayudo…** – él conforme le extendía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, le decía… **– Vamos al río para que te laves el rostro y la ropa, porque si tu mamá te ve así… ¡paliza segura!**

En eso, el cocinero le llamó…

**- Candy, la orden está lista…** – haciéndola volver de su recuerdo.

. . .

Eran alrededor de las 8 de la noche, cuando la rubia estaba cerrando el local después de haber hecho corte de caja y pagar a los empleados ese día de trabajo; más estaba poniendo el último cerrojo de la cortina, cuando sus compañeros se despidieron de ella que les vio caminar en dirección al norte de la avenida, mientras que Candy se dispuso a cruzar la calle para ir al cajón de estacionamiento donde estaba su auto: un Cavalier gris modelo 1985 pero que todavía servía muy bien. Sin embargo, a causa de la lluvia, la avenida por donde transitaba y la llevaba directamente a su domicilio, estaba bloqueada a causa de un accidente suscitado y ahí se quedó atorada por varios minutos; y en lo que esperaba el siga, otro recuerdo vino a ella…

*** Chicago ***

**- Candy, nos estamos alejando mucho de la casa y si no llegamos para la cena, nuestros padres se preocuparán.**

**- ¡Ay, Terry, no exageres! La casa está detrás de esos árboles**… – se habían señalado… **– pero si no quieres ir, nos regresamos y no te muestro el tesoro que encontré**… – le había dicho con chantaje; y la niña fingió darse la vuelta y el chico resignado contestaría…

**- Está bien, vayamos. **– Y la parejita continuó el camino preguntándose con curiosidad… **– ¿Y dices que unos piratas lo dejaron ahí?**

**- Yo digo que sí…** – respondió la chiquilla; y los dos amiguitos llegaron a la entrada de una cueva de la que se observaría…

**- Candy, necesitaremos lámparas. Está demasiado oscuro allá adentro.**

**- ¡Por supuesto, soquete, es una cueva!**... – había sido burlona, más sonando astuta… **– pero para eso ya estoy preparada**… – de unos arbustos la exploradora sacó dos quinqués de petróleo; no obstante de nuevo se le preguntó con ingenuidad…

**- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esto?!**

Torciendo los ojos ella le contestó… – **¡Ay, Terry, ¿de quién ha de ser?! ¡De Papá! Los encontré en el garaje**… – y de su short de mezclilla, la traviesa pecosa sacó unos fósforos que se los ofreció para que juntos los encendieran. Luego ingresaron al lugar y caminaron cuidadosamente hacia la oscuridad alumbrándose uno al otro; pero a cierto punto...

**- ¡Candy, espera! No te despegues demasiado de mí.**

**- ¡Já! ¡Tienes miedo, gallina!**

**- ¡No lo digo por mí, tonta, si no por ti!**… – se había defendido el ofendido niño que siguió caminando hacia el interior, más ésta vez lo hicieron en silencio, escuchando únicamente el ruido de las gotitas de agua que caían de las paredes, hasta que con clara inseguridad el explorador preguntó… **– ¿Qué tan profundo es?**

**- No mucho, ya casi llegamos. ¡Ah, mira! ¡Aquí está!**... – apuntó ella y los dos pequeños dejaron las lámparas sobre unas piedras y se agacharon para abrir un baúl que no era muy grande.

Sin embargo apenas estaban intentando abrirlo, cuando otro ruido se escuchó. Terry y Candy levantaron sus cabezas y sus miradas se toparon con dos brillantes ojos de algo que les gruñó; a lo que rápidamente, el chiquillo alcanzó a tomar la mano de su amiga y salieron de ahí despavoridos, corriendo tan rápido como sus cortas piernitas se los permitían; pero al querer brincar una cerca alámbrica que tenía puntas cortantes, en el intento Candy salió lastimada y gritó además de caerse; entonces Terry para auxiliarle, se detuvo y regresó dándose cuenta que nada los perseguía.

**- ¿Qué sucedió?**... – el chico preguntó conforme se agachaba para mirar donde ella se cubría.

**- No sé, se me atoró el short con una punta.**

**- Déjame ver**… – le mostraron y sí, una cuchilla había atravesado la mezclilla del pantalón de ella cortándole la piel. **– Estás bien, sólo fue un arañón**… – se le aseguró mirando ambos hacia la cueva y luego se preguntó… **– Candy ¿qué fue eso?**

**- No lo sé**… – ella fue sincera.

Y en lo que Terry le ayudaba a ponerse de pie, la reprendía… – **¿No dijiste que ya habías estado ahí antes?**

**- Sí, pero no me explico.**

**- Bueno, está bien; ya lo que haya sido, será mejor que no volvamos. Ahora regresemos a casa para limpiarte la herida.**

El sonido de los claxon logró que Candy volviera de aquel nuevo letargo; y de inmediato ella miró al policía de tránsito que ya le indicaba el paso para que avanzara.

Y mientras la rubia se concentraba en la carretera, también un hombre de castaños cabellos… que conforme veía sentado en una silla de la recámara a su pequeña hija: una linda rubiecita de cabellos lacios y unas cuantas pecas sobre su nariz… también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando que no mucho había estado acompañado por su socio Archibald Cornwell cuando su celular sonó y que al contestar se le notificó de emergencia que su nena había tenido nuevamente una recaída y lo llamaba con insistencia.

Pero cuando él llegó, ya la habían sedado y ahora descansaba sobre su cama habiéndole el padre acariciado el cabello y su cara con mucho amor, ya que su hija era su todo y desafortunadamente estaba enferma, sufría de insuficiencia renal, herencia de la madre que había muerto en espera de un donante y que él, a pesar de su reconocido nombre como el arquitecto más exitoso de todo el país y de otros más, no había podido conseguir un donador ni para su esposa ni ahora para su hija que nuevamente le pasó su grande mano sobre su pequeño rostro delineando la forma de su naricita y escapándosele una palabra de sus labios… – **Pecosa**… – y con ello también sus recuerdos se removieron…

*** Chicago ***

**- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!.**.. – gritaba el pequeño de debajo de un árbol.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – contestó la rubia desde la casita de madera.

**- ¡Ni te imaginas lo que mi Papá, me acaba de regalar!**… – había dicho el chiquillo con gran emoción enseñándole una caja.

**- ¡¿Un videojuego?!**... – exclamó la chiquilla también emocionada; así que tomando una la cuerda, se deslizó fácilmente hacia abajo, oyendo...

**- ¡Y es el más reciente!**

**- ¡Qué padre! ¡Déjame verlo!**

El chico le entregó el paquete invitándole… – **¡Vamos a probarlo!**

**- Sí, sólo le aviso a Mamá**. – La niña corrió hacia el interior de su hogar. Minutos después salió al reencuentro con su amigo para preguntarle… **– ¿Y tiene los controles?**

**- ¡Todo! ¡También me trajo una TV nueva!**

**- ¡Qué suerte, mano! Yo también le diré a Papá que me compre uno.**

**- ¡¿Para qué, tonta?! Si con uno tenemos, y cuando lo quieras, sólo ven a casa y úsalo. Yo te lo presto.**

**- ¿De verdad, Terry?**

**- ¡Claro! ¿Qué acaso no eres mi mejor amiga?**

**- ¿Lo soy?... – **se preguntó con ingenua incredulidad.

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Eres la única!. **– Y como los mejores camaradas que eran, el niño le pasó un brazo al hombro y caminaron juntos.

Pero el recuerdo de aquel hombre se desvaneció porque su pequeña estornudó y en su rostro guapo y varonil, apenas una sonrisa se dibujó. Entonces la arropó amorosamente, le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y le declaró… – **Te quiero, pecosa**.

Después caminó hacia la puerta, la abrió quedamente y abandonó la habitación de color rosa para caminar por el amplio pasillo de su casa, descender las escaleras y dirigirse hacia el bar donde agarró una botella de whisky y se sirvió un poco del licor en una copa; luego la sostuvo en su mano y conforme la agitaba, otro recuerdo le llegó…

*** Colegio en Chicago***

**- ¡Dale duro, Terry! ¡Con la derecha! ¡Eso! ¡Así!**

Eran las porras y gritos de un grupo de chiquillos que hacían una rueda alrededor de dos más que estaban en el suelo dándose de golpes pero Terry decía con coraje… – **¡Toma! ¡Te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo!.**.. – estando encima de su contrincante y golpeándole fuertemente la cara.

De pronto, un chico mayor lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo aventó lejos, liberando al chiquillo caído cuando vieron que estaba perdiendo. Entonces Terry que había volado por los aires, cayó duramente contra el suelo y otros dos más llegaron y comenzaron a patearlo, sin hacer nada ninguno de los presentes que sólo veían como Terry se cubría de los golpes recibidos y luego era levantado para entregarlo a su rival que comenzó a atacarlo alevosamente; más de repente un golpe en seco se escuchó.

**- ¡Déjenlo, montoneros!**... – había dicho la chica rubia que con un bate había golpeado la espalda del atacante de su amigo.

**- ¡Tú no te metas, mocosa! ¡Esto es cosa de hombres!**

**- ¡De cobardes diría yo!.**. – les había gritado molesta. Y el chiquillo, al sentirse ofendido se lanzó sobre ella que lo recibió de nueva cuenta con el bate sacándole todo el aire del estómago. **– ¡Já!**... – exclamó victoriosa además de burlarse vilmente… **– ¡No me sabes ni a sandía!**

Aún adolorido, el agredido le gritó… –** ¡Me las pagarás, entrometida!**. – Pero Terry que ya se había levantado, se lanzó contra aquel y lo tumbó al suelo; y mientras este par regresaba a los golpes, Candy amenazaba a los otros con el bate si se volvían a atrever a tocar a su amigo; pero en eso gritaron….

**- ¡El director! ¡Viene el director!**... – y todo aquel grupo desapareció como por arte de magia. Sin embargo, luego de correr un par de cuadras, Terry pidió…

**- ¡Espera, Candy!**

Ésta se detuvo para ver a su amigo doblarse debido a la falta de oxígeno. –** ¿Estás bien?... – **le preguntó.

**- Sí… sólo necesito aire.**

**- Estás sangrando de la nariz**… – ella le observó ofreciéndole… **– Vamos a mi casa para que te limpies aprovechando que mis Papás no están, porque si la Señora Grandchester te ve así, se molestará. Sabes que no le gusta que te pelees.**

**- Sí, tienes razón**. – Y de nuevo la parejita emprendió camino por un solitario callejón.

Ante esa memoria, el hombre sonrió con pesar, sacudió su cabeza y de un trago bebió su copa dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta, donde una pelirroja cargada de paquetes hacía su entrada.

**- ¡¿Dónde has estado?!.**.. – fue el fuerte saludo reclamo por parte de él.

**- Estuve de compras…** – contestó aquella con naturalidad además de exclamar… **– ¡Uf, estoy muerta!.**.. – y dejando toda su paquetería en el recibidor. Después de su acción, fue a su lado y sin importarle lo molesto que el hombre estaba, lo besó en la mejilla.

**- ¡Te estuve llamando toda la tarde y ni dónde localizarte!**

**- ¡Oh!**… – la mujer sacó de su bolso su teléfono móvil y se lo mostró. **– Lo siento, ¡se apagó!**... – pero... **– ¿por qué estás tan molesto?**

**- ¡Es el colmo contigo!**

**- ¡¿Qué pasa, Terrence?! Ya te había dicho que pasaría la tarde con Gigi; así que no sé por qué te molestas, cariño**.

La esposa quiso acercarse nuevamente a su marido pero éste la miró duramente y así le informaría… – **La niña ha vuelto a recaer y tú… ¡haciendo compras!**

**- Y ¿qué dice el doctor?**... – preguntó ella ignorando el tono sarcástico que su esposo hubo usado.

**- ¡¿Qué ha de decir?! ¡Que debemos estar al tanto de ella y no dejarla… SOLA!**... – le gritó desesperado ante la confianzuda actitud de su esposa que reclamaría…

**- ¡Ay! Yo casi todo el tiempo me la paso a su lado, y por una tarde que me desaparezco… ¡haces tanto drama!**

**- ¡¿Te parece poco la enfermedad de nuestra hija?!**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!.** – La pelirroja fingiría preocupación al observarle… **– Terry, hemos ofrecido miles de dólares, pero nadie ha querido donar un riñón. Los donantes que han conseguido los doctores, no han sido compatibles. Así que, cariño, no podemos hacer más aunque quisiéramos**. – Se finalizaría abruptamente con… **– ¡Ay! ¡cómo me duelen los pies!**

Y en lo que la insensata mujer iba a sentarse al sofá para quitarse sus altísimas zapatillas y sobarse los tobillos, el marido le diría… – **¡Por el amor de Dios, Chanel! ¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquila?**

**- Cariño, porque es la verdad. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Sólo nos queda esperar la suerte de alguien y que… ¡el que muera sea el correcto para la nena!**

Ante el descarado cinismo de su esposa, el hombre optó por retirarse porque estaba a punto de perder los estribos con ella; sin embargo ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando la puerta fue abierta nuevamente y un pequeño de 7 años de edad entró, y como un torbellino fue a los brazos de su padre anunciándole… – **¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Me han aceptado finalmente en el equipo!**

El acongojado ser tuvo que cambiar su gesto molesto para sonreírle a su primogénito. – **Felicidades, campeón**.

Pero el chiquillo notó el dejo de molestia en su padre y quiso saber... – **¿Qué pasa?**

**- Nada, hijo. Anda, ve arriba y aséate.**

**- ¿Y Lizzie?**

**- Está durmiendo.**

**- ¿Se puso mal?**... – se había escuchado más preocupación en la vocecita del pequeño.

**- Sí, y ahora**… – el padre no terminó de decir la frase porque ya el niño corría escaleras arriba. **– No la despiertes**... – únicamente pudo advertírsele al chiquillo que era de la misma resemblanza que el padre, y que después de haber abierto silenciosamente la puerta de la habitación, del mismo modo se acercó al lecho de su hermanita de 4 años; luego se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, le tomó la mano y se la besó; y mientras la sostenía, con su mano libre le acariciaba el cabello y le decía…

**- Pobrecita mía, no sabes cuánto le he pedido al cielo para que pronto sanes y puedas ser como todas las niñas de tu edad. Así que mientras el milagro llega, ya no me apartaré más de tu lado... ¡te lo prometo, hermanita!**

. . .

Eran las 9 30 de la noche cuando Candy apenas llegaba a su pequeño hogar: un departamento en el tercer piso de unas casas condominio, donde, conforme dejaba sus pertenencias en el closet y colgaba las llaves, llamaba… – **¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!**. – Un hermoso gato persa blanco apareció por la puerta de la cocina y corrió hacia ella. **– Hola, pequeña, ¿cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?**... – le decía ella en lo que la levantaba del suelo para caminar hacia la sala, donde Candy se quitaría los zapatos antes de pisar la alfombra; luego iría a sentarse en el sofá para encender el televisor y compartir con su mascota… **– No creerás lo que me pasó hoy, Bombón. No, hoy no fue un día normal, bueno lo fue, hasta hace apenas un par de horas**. – De repente, la rubia dejó su conversación con el animal porque puso toda su atención en la televisión que anunciaba…

_Días anteriores nuestras cámaras televisivas captaron a la ex modelo internacional Chanel Beaumont en la grata compañía de su guapo esposo el reconocido y exitoso arquitecto de nuestros tiempos: Terrence Grandchester, en lo que asistían a la fiesta de beneficencia que ofreció el Alcalde de la Ciudad._

**- Con eso**… – apuntó la rubia con desilusión y suspirando profundamente. **– Eso, se me presentó hoy**… – aseveró conforme acariciaba el pelaje de su mascota. **– Después de tantos años, volví a verle, sólo que ahora es un exitoso arquitecto**. – Y sin explicar como, la pantalla se quedó estática exactamente en un close up que tomaron del guapísimo hombre que no sonría, más su altivez y arrogancia lo hacían verse interesante, consiguiendo que la mujer perdiera su mirada en el monitor y los recuerdos le traicionaron nuevamente…

*** Chicago ***

**- Buenas tardes, Señora Grandchester. ¿Está Terry?**

**- Hola, chiquilla; sí, está arriba en el ático**… – contestó una hermosa dama mientras recolectaba verduras de su pequeña cosecha.

**- Gracias.**

**- De nada, hija.**

Candy ingresó a la casa para conducirse escaleras arriba. Al llegar al punto indicado, tocó la puerta y desde adentro le autorizaron… – **Si eres Candy… ¡pasa!**

**- Hola**… – ella le saludó después de haberse dado el acceso. Luego le comentó… **– hoy no fuiste a jugar pelota**… – conforme se sentaba a un lado del chiquillo que entretenido movía pequeñas figurillas de plastilina y le contestaba…

**- No, Mamá recibió el reporte del director por la pelea del otro día y me castigaron.**

**- Ah, lo siento mucho. ¿Qué haces?**... – preguntó curiosa e intrigada por la actitud tan entregada que ponía su amigo en lo que hacía.

**- ¿Qué parece?**

**- No sé.** – La rubiecita se levantó para caminar alrededor de la mesa cuadrada y decir… **– ¿Casas?**

**- Sí; estoy haciendo lo que será una enorme comunidad de casas.**

**- ¡Ah!**

**- Mira, te mostraré lo que he estado haciendo**. – Terry fue al closet; y de ahí sacó varios pedazos que fue uniendo.

**- ¡Órale!... – **se exclamó. –** ¡Es un rascacielos!**

**- Así es; y algún día construiré uno de verdad que será ¡de los más altos del mundo!**

**- Si tú lo dices…** – contestó la chiquilla con incredulidad; y ofendido, él respingó...

**- ¡Claro que sí! Además, tú vas a ser mi diseñadora exclusiva de interiores**.

Con tremenda sandez, la pequeña rió además de decir… – **¡No te burles, Terry! porque si con trabajos puedo organizar mi recámara… ¡ya me imagino tus enormes edificios!**. – El chico también rió, sólo que él con mayor ganas al acordarse de que la Mamá de Candy la regañaba constantemente por su manera tan desordenada de ser.

**- Sí, ya me los imagino… ¡enormes!**… – repitió la rubia en voz alta mezclando tristeza y añoranza en su sonrisa. Pero como estaba tan perdida en su recuerdo, sin querer jaló la cola esponjosa de su mascota que maulló y saltó de su regazo haciéndola volver de su letargo. Entonces la mesera… **– Lo siento, Bombón**… – se disculpó apenada; y como la verdad su pecho le ardía por un dolor que sentía, resopló con frustración, apagó el televisor y se retiró a su recámara para descansarse del día porque al siguiente...

. . . . .

A las 7 45 de la mañana, Candy llegó a las instalaciones de una Clínica Privada de Especialidades Médicas ubicada en la Avenida 11 y Calle 54 Este, donde el fundador y presidente era el Doctor Alistear Cornwell: un genio en la medicina, una persona de carácter admirable y muy guapo a pesar de usar gafas de gran aumento.

Así que al oír ruidos provenientes de la oficina del jefe, la rubia fue hasta allá para saludar con… – **Buen día**… – al hombre que se le veía muy entretenido buscando y acomodando papeles en su portafolio que yacía en su escritorio, y quien levantó su mirada hacia ella para devolverle el saludo…

**- Hola, Candy, ¿cómo amanecimos hoy?**. – No obstante al verla vestida sencillamente pero muy presentable, sonrió y le hizo un cumplido… **– Hermoso vestido.**

**- Oh, gracias. Hay que aprovechar que el día de hoy está soleado**… – fue la excusa que se empleó observando ella… **– Hoy llegó más temprano que de costumbre.**

**- Así es. Tengo una emergencia y debo partir pronto.**

**- ¿Se va?.**.. – preguntó la rubia con un obvio dejo de tristeza.

**- Sí. Así que voy a dejarte al cargo de todo; y para empezar el día necesito que muevas mis citas de hoy y las acomodes conforme a las fechas más cercanas y avises a todos del cambio.**

**- Como usted lo ordene. **– Empero al verlo nervioso, Candy ofrecería… **– ¿Quiere que le ayude?**

**- Sí, gracias, es que se me está haciendo tarde. Pon esto en un sobre grande, por favor**… – le entregó varios documentos… **– mientras yo empaco algunas medicinas.**

Después de terminar con esa actividad, la rubia se retiró hacia su lugar de trabajo para atender los pendientes de su agenda, siendo así su rutina diaria: por las mañanas, de lunes a viernes trabajaba en la administración de la clínica; y por las tardes se empleaba en el restaurante de miércoles a viernes, mientras que sábado y domingo los trabajaba por la mañana, no teniendo la mujer días completos para descansar.

Sin embargo estaba tomando asiento, cuando…

**- Bueno, Candy, me voy. Espero volver esta misma semana, si no, no te preocupes… ¡tu sueldo ya está depositado!**... – le avisó el sonriente galeno además de guiñarle un ojo conforme pasaba por el área de trabajo de la rubia que gritaría…

**- ¡Gracias, qué tenga buen viaje!**... – casi al verlo en la puerta desde donde él se volvió a despedir.

. . .

Su día de labores en la clínica estaba por terminar y Candy anotaba las últimas citas cuando sonó el teléfono; y éste sería amablemente atendido por ella. – **Clínica de Especialidades.**

_- Alistear Cornwell_… – fue la voz prepotente y exigente de un hombre al otro lado de la línea al que se le tuvo que informar..

**- Lo siento, el doctor salió de viaje a última hora; pero puedo tomar su mensaje y en cuanto**… – la rubia no terminó de hablar porque el majadero ya le había colgado el teléfono; así que ella dijo… **– ¡Vaya modales de tipo!.**.. – mirando el auricular; luego lo devolvió a su lugar y verificó el número registrado, indicándose éste como "línea privada". Así que no tomándole debida importancia, levantó los hombros y se retiró al sanitario.

. . .

Alrededor de las dos de la tarde, la rubia ya estaba cerrando la oficina cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar y corrió para atenderlo. – **Clínica Cornwell.**

_- ¡Candy, soy yo!_

Al reconocer la agradable voz, la mujer sonrió y quiso saber… – **¡Doctor, ¿cómo le fue?!**

_- Muy bien, pero necesito un favor._

**- Usted dirá.**

_- Dentro de un cajón de mi escritorio tengo un sobre amarillo que está listo para envío por paquetería, ¿podrías pasar por alguna oficina de esas para entrega inmediata?_

**- Por supuesto, señor.**

_- Mil gracias, chica. Nos vemos el lunes._

**- ¡Hasta el lunes entonces!**

Y en cuanto colgó la bocina, Candy así lo hizo: abrió la oficina del doctor, fue directo al escritorio y buscó entre los cajones el sobre indicado; lo tomó y salió rumbo a la mensajería más cercana y lo envió; más nunca la rubia se fijó para quién iba destinado.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **11 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 2**

**. . .**

Por la tarde de ese mismo jueves, el restaurante donde colaboraba estaba concurrido; así que la rubia tenía un buen de trabajo. Sin embargo estaba atendiendo las mesas, cuando la puerta del local se abrió y la mesera se acercó a la barra del mostrador, percatándose ahí que el recién llegado era el mismo castaño de ojos marrones del día anterior.

**- Buenas tardes**… – él la saludó y se sentó en una silla de la barra.

**- Buen día. ¿Qué le ofrezco?**

**- Un descafeinado, por favor.**

**- En seguida**.

Y mientras la rubia se giraba para servirle el café, le observaron… – **Hoy parece estar más ocupada.**

**- Sí, así es esto**… – ella le informó… **– días está solo y otros, muy atareado**.

Interesado, él pediría verificación… – **No trabaja todo el día ¿verdad?**

**- No, sólo por las tardes y fines de semana.**

**- Entiendo.**

Con el servicio en la mano, la rubia se giró para entregarlo… **– Aquí tiene**… – apreciándole el castaño con…

**- Gracias**… – y acompañado de una coqueta sonrisa al verla nuevamente marcharse.

Cuando la mesera terminó de atender algunas mesas, regresó a la caja registradora preguntándosele al cliente...** – ¿Comerá algo?**

**- No, gracias. Ya lo hice al mediodía.**

**- Nunca le había visto por aquí…** – ella fue honesta.

**- No, es que apenas un amigo y yo abriremos una oficina corporativa en el edificio de la siguiente cuadra.**

**- ¡Qué bien!**… – ella dijo amable y lo volvió a dejar para llevar una orden que salía.

Minutos más tarde, Candy regresó a la barra para llevar café a los demás clientes; y cuando volvió, le ofreció un poco más al guapo aquel que aceptó con gusto y se atrevió a preguntar… – **Disculpe, ¿cuál es su nombre?**

**- Candy… ¿y el suyo? **

**- Archibald, pero puede llamarme Archie.**

**- Mucho gusto, Archie**. – La rubia le regaló una sonrisa abierta, honesta y sincera, tal y como ella era y eso al guapo hombre le encantó, pero en el interior de la rubia creció la angustia que nunca conoció cuando de encontrarse con su ex amigo se trataba porque…

*** Chicago ***

Corría el año 1992 y Candy y Terry ya habían cumplido sus 12 y 13 años de edad respectivamente; entonces para ese verano, pasarían las vacaciones en Florida ya que su Padres les habían regalado pases mágicos para Disney World por haber conseguido los primeros lugares en su clase.

Así que cuando llegaron al parque de diversiones, sus caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar porque había tanto por recorrer que no sabían por dónde empezar; empero como los chiquillos que eran, acudieron a los clásicos "volados" donde Candy ganó elegir el primer juego y Terry el siguiente, y así se fueron turnando para disfrutarlos todos donde las 24 horas del día, fueran pocas para aquel par de chicos que sus padres difícilmente se los llevaban de ahí y que accedían a hacerlo únicamente con la promesa de volver a temprana hora.

Más debido a su cansancio, en cuanto aquel par alcanzaban la cama caían como rocas, dando la impresión que no rompían ni un plato, pero por las mañanas parecían demonios de Tasmania, viéndoseles, siempre tomados de la mano, correr a todos lados o jugando divertidamente en el agua presumiendo sus clavados. A lo que sus padres, al verlos tan unidos y felices, especulaban en sus pláticas de adultos, la excelente pareja que formarían cuando fueran mayores, ya que nadie e inclusive ellos: sus padres, los conocían tanto como entre ellos dos.

Sin embargo, cuando la primera vez que Candy y Terry escucharon un comentario de esos, sus rostros se llenaron de horror siendo el más drástico el del chico que se ponía el dedo en la boca y fingía asco provocando que la chica se riera de las caras graciosas de su amigo. Pero una de esas noches, en lo que Candy cepillaba el cabello rubio de su Mamá, le preguntó precisamente a ella. – **Madre, ¿por qué piensan que Terry y yo haríamos una pareja de grandes?**

**- Bueno, por la unión tan grande que existe entre ustedes.**

**- ¿Y se vería bien, "eso" que piensan ustedes, entre dos hermanos?**

**- Candy, hija, Terry no es tu hermano. Así que no habría nada de malo que se casaran cuando grandes.**

**- ¡Para mí lo es!**… – dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño. **– ¡Y no me gusta que digan eso!**

No obstante la hermosa mujer de ojos azules le sonrió a través del espejo advirtiéndole… – **Ya cambiarás de opinión después, nena. Porque si el chico a esta edad ya es guapo, de grande… ¡no quiero ni imaginarlo!**

**- ¡Pues a mí no me gusta!**… – volvió a decir molesta, cruzándose de brazos al irse a sentar en la orilla de la cama consiguiendo que la Mamá riera con ganas ante el berrinche de su hija que para la mañana siguiente, la rubia menor mostró seguir molesta, pero en cuanto vio a su cómplice de travesuras, se le olvidó del por qué lo estaba y se la siguieron pasando sensacional…

… siendo esta vez, Archie la que la devolviera al presente cuando… – **¿Candy? ¿Candy? ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! perdón, ¿qué me decías?.** – El guapo hombre sonrió de buena gana; empero en ese justo momento, una pareja de clientes llegó; y mientras se conducía allá, Candy interiormente reconocía… _**– Cuánta razón tenías, Madre, y te reirías de mí nuevamente si vieras a Terry hoy en día**_**…** – concluyó su pensamiento, suspirando hondamente.

. . .

Para esa misma noche, en un lujoso apartamento del centro de la ciudad…

**- Te digo, amigo, no sé que me dio**… – confesaba un hombre que estando de pie, ofrecía una bebida a su amigo que ocupaba el sillón individual de la sala.

**- ¡Estás loco, Archibald! No sé qué pudieras verle de interesante. No es más que… ¡una simple mesera!**... – se expresaron con desprecio en lo que se aceptaba la copa.

**- Lo que sea**… – se le respondió conforme ocupaba un lugar en el sofá grande. **– Pero está ¡tal como me la recetó el doctor!**

**- ¡JA, tú con cualquier cosa te conformas!**

**- Qué bueno que pienses así, porque conociéndote, no dudaría que me la quitaras**.

Con lo dicho, el hombre aquel se carcajeó con ganas. – **¡¿Yo, quitarte a esa?! ¡No me hagas reír, por favor! No es de mi tipo**… – había dicho sumamente serio pero algo le traicionó…

*** Chicago ***

Esa noche hacían juntos tarea de Astronomía; y en lo que uno tomaba nota, el otro veía el cielo por el telescopio; hasta que…

**- Candy, eres mi amiga ¿verdad?**

**- Claro.**

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Sí**… – contestó ella enfocando hacia el cielo.

**- ¿Te han dado un beso?.**.. – preguntó Terry; y Candy le contestó con confianza…

**- No, nunca, ¡eso es cosa de niñas!**

**- ¡Candy, tú eres una niña!**

**- Bueno sí, pero**… – ella se interrumpió porque comprendió; así que se giró para mirarlo y cuestionar… **– ¿y tú?**... – logrando con eso que Terry se mordiera un labio, mirara al suelo y fuera honesto cuando respondió un…

**- No**… – Entonces la chica notando el nerviosismo de su amigo, descarada rió. De pronto, se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- Bueno, ahí está. Ya una niña te ha dado un beso.**

**- ¡No seas tonta, Candy! No hablo de esos besos.**

**- ¿Ah, no? entonces ¿de cuáles?**

**- ¿Nunca has hablado con tu mamá?**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De lo que pasa**… – había dicho muy animoso; luego cambió de parecer y continuó diciendo titubeante… **– entre… una mujer y… un hombre.**

**- ¡Ah!**... – exclamó la rubia abriendo la boca y comprendiendo… **– ¿Hay una niña que te gusta?**... – había sonado pícaramente y mayormente cuando Terry le dijo Sí con timidez. **– ¿Y quieres que sea tu novia?.**.. – volvió a preguntarle y él le contestó con franqueza…

**- Pero no sé qué hacer.**

**- ¿Cómo de qué?**

**- Tú sabes… ¿cómo le hago?**

**- Bueno…** – y "la experta" le aconsejó… **– te paras enfrente de la chica y le dices: me gustas, ¿quieres ser mi novia? Y si te dice que sí… le das un beso.**

**- Y ¿dónde le doy el beso?**

**- ¡En la mejilla, claro está!**... – lo dejó en claro… **– porque si se lo das en la boca puede que te golpee.**

**- ¿Tú lo harías si alguien te besa?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!.**.. – respondió muy ofendida y él, "inocente"….

**- Pero… ¿qué los novios no se besan… en los labios?**

**- ¡¿Cómo los de Papá y Mamá?!**... – había exclamado muy espantada y Terry dijo "Sí". Entonces la rubia se puso pensativa dizque analizando la situación de su amigo al que volvió a preguntarle… **– ¿Nunca has dado un beso?**. – Terry dijo "No"… **– Pues yo tampoco**… – afirmó ella también; así que a alguien se le vino una idea...

**- Y si… ¿practicamos tú y yo?**

Candy parpadeó varias veces, se rascó la cabeza y cuestionó… – **¿Dolerá?**. – El chico se encogió de hombros y ella aceptó… **– Bueno, esperemos que no**. – Y los dos chiquillos se pusieron de frente notándose en Terry centímetros más alto que ella a la que se le acercó y le tomó una mano. Sin embargo Candy al mirarlo tan serio, estaba a punto de echarse a reír.

**- ¡Supuestamente no debes reírte!**… – dijo molesto porque estaba nervioso.

**- Perdón**… – ella se disculpó poniéndose seria; entonces y lentamente el chiquillo se acercó y puso sus labios en la boca de Candy que se paralizó a ese simple toque, y lo empujó tan fuerte que el pobre casi se cae queriendo saber…

**- ¡¿Qué pasó?!**

**- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!**... – ella le amenazó severamente.

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Te lastimé?!**... – sonó preocupado; y la rubia…

**- No, sólo que… ¡no me gustó!**... – se reconoció disculpándose él...

**- Lo siento**. – Sin embargo algo provocó que los chicos se llenaran de rubor.

En eso la puerta se abrió y los dos rápidamente voltearon espantados hacia allá donde… – **Terry, tu Mamá está preguntando por ti, hijo.**

**- ¡Sí, Señora Browning, enseguida voy!**. – Y como de rayo, el chico tomó todos sus útiles escolares y salió de ahí sin despedirse de la rubia menor que seguía en una sola pieza.

**- Candy ¿estás bien, cariño?**... – la llamó su madre, pero la chica parecía hipnotizada. **– ¿Candy? ¿Candice?**... – y no reaccionó hasta que la mujer la movió.

**- ¡Ah, sí, Mamá! Ya casi termino la tarea**… – dijo rápidamente; y la jovencita volvió a fijar su ojo en el telescopio sin comprender por qué se sentía como se sentía.

**- ¿Terry? ¡Terry!**... – gritó Archibald que ya llevaba rato llamando a su amigo por el rostro indescriptible que tenía. Entonces el castaño socio quiso saber… **– ¡¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?!..**. – y sacudió sus manos en el aire con molestia.

**- ¿Eh? ¿Qué me decías?**

**- ¡Increíble! ¡Eres la segunda persona que después de volver de su letargo, me hace la misma pregunta!**

**- Perdón, me distraje**… – Terry se masajeó las sienes; y Archie le observó con sorna..

**- Sí, ya lo noté.**

**- Lo siento**… – y queriéndose distraer con otra cosa… **– Por cierto ¿cómo van las instalaciones de la oficina?.**

**- ¡Perfectas! Los acabados ya están hechos; los muebles llegan en una semana y para la siguiente, la gran apertura de Corporación de Arquitectos Grandchester & Cornwell.**

**- ¿Y qué noticias me das de Stear?**

**- Nada todavía. Según él, llega mañana.**

**- Sí, eso me dijo también. Bueno, entonces me retiro**. – Terry se puso de pie explayando su excusa… **– mis hijos están esperándome.**

**- ¡Ah! ¡Eres el vivo ejemplo del padre familiar, que ha dejado la mala vida por dedicarse a ellos!**... – Archie no abandonó ni su asiento ni el sarcasmo.

**- Y aunque lo digas en ese tono, así es.**

**- ¿Y Chanel?**

**- Tuvo un "desfile de modas" en Los Ángeles.**

**- Amigo, no sé si hiciste bien volviéndote a casar después de la muerte de Elisa, tu primera esposa.**

**- Pero ya lo hecho, hecho está**… – respondió el criticado con resignación y bebió su copa oyendo cuando su amigo, con verdadera sinceridad, le aconsejaba…

**- Puedes divorciarte, Terry**.

Éste le observaría sardónico. – **¿Te has puesto a pensar lo que me costará hacer eso?**

**- Sí; pero… Terry, tus hijos necesitan una madre, no una muñeca de pasarela. Te entiendo que como hombre necesites una mujer a tu lado, pero… **

**- Pensé que hablabas en serio cuando me decías de tu nueva "amiga".**

**- Eso es diferente.**

**- Bueno, para mí es lo mismo, sólo que tú quieres todo sin nada a cambio.**

**- No, no te creas. La mujercita tiene un no sé qué, que me gusta, me gusta mucho**… – finalizó Archie también bebiendo su copa y sosteniendo la mirada pesada que su amigo le dedicaba. Luego aquél le dijo con indiferencia…

**- Allá tú entonces**… – y con una señal de despedida Terry caminó hacia el elevador buscando la salida.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente y de nuevo en la clínica…

**- Entonces ¿no consiguió nada con su viaje?**... – preguntó la rubia que estaba sentada enfrente del escritorio del doctor.

**- Nada, Candy.**

**- ¿Y qué fue a buscar? Claro, sí se puede saber**.

Stear, quitándose sus gafas y masajeando sus ojos, le contestaría con pesar… – **Un donador de riñón**.

La rubia sonaría igual al querer saber del fracaso… – **¿Y qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué no lo consiguió?**

**- Porque después de varios análisis favorables, al final… no fue compatible.**

**- ¡Cuánto lo siento!**

**- El problema es que… le aseguré a mi amigo que lo tendríamos. Está desesperado ¿sabes? E inclusive ha ofrecido una cantidad de dinero exagerada como compensación a quien done.**

**- ¿Su amigo está enfermo?**

**- No; lo necesita para su hija: una pequeña de 4 años.**

**- ¡Oh, Santo Cielo!.**.. – fue tal el lamento sincero de la rubia que se llevó las manos al rostro.

**- Así es, Candy.**

**- Lo siento, de verdad**… – compasiva, estiró su mano hacia el galeno que al decir…

**- Yo también**…. – le aceptó el afecto. **– Ahora ese es el problema que no sé como le diré, aunque si sé de su reacción**.

Con actitud resignada la rubia se levantó de su lugar para decir… – **Bueno, si no tiene algo más que se le ofrezca, voy a hacer los pagos correspondientes.**

**- No, Candy, estoy bien. Atiende lo que tengas que hacer.**

**- Con permiso entonces.**

Y para suerte de la rubia que salió por la puerta trasera de la clínica, no se topó con el visitante que hizo su llegada por la puerta principal y que se puso como loco al recibir las malas noticias; y en lo que el doctor le daba un calmante, escuchaba… – **¡Stear, entiéndeme, ya no sé qué hacer! ¡Mi hija se me muere día a día y no puedo hacer nada para salvarla!**

**- Terry, amigo, yo te comprendo mejor que nadie, pero tú sabes que es así, nos tenemos que apegar a la lista enorme que hay. También sabes que he hecho hasta lo imposible por ayudarte pero… la suerte no ha querido favorecernos.**

**- ¡Ofrece lo doble si es preciso, no me importa perderlo todo con tal de…!**

**- Terry, no es cuestión de dinero, sino de altruismo, de buenos sentimientos, amigo.**

**- Sí, lo sé. Perdóname, es que estoy tan desesperado que aún no logro comprender que ni yo puedo ayudarla; mi angustia es tanta que… ¡daría lo que me pidieran con tal de verla sana!**

**- Te comprendo, hermano, y sé que no te sirve de mucho pero… ¡no pierdas las esperanzas!**

. . . . . . . . . . .

Para el sábado por la mañana, impecablemente vestido Archie apareció por el restaurante.

**- Hola, Candy.**

**- Archie, ¡qué gusto!**... – le saludó la rubia en su característico uniforme.

**- ¿Descansaste?.**.. – le preguntó él sentándose en el lugar que ya se le hacía su favorito: la barra.

**- Un poco claro. ¿Cómo va la oficina?**

**- Quedando de maravilla, y precisamente de eso quiero hablarte.**

**- ¿A mí?**... – había sonado extrañada.

**- Sí. ¿Sabes? Para el próximo sábado inauguramos la oficina y me preguntaba… ¿tienes algo qué hacer para esa noche?**

**- ¿El próximo sábado?**... – ella repitió.

**- Sí, de este a la siguiente semana, bueno para ser más exactos el 27 de Febrero.**

**- Bueno…**

**- ¿No me digas que estarás ocupada?**

**- No, pero…**

**- ¿Pero qué?**

**- No, gracias**… – Candy rechazó rotundamente la invitación. No obstante…

**- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tienes compromiso con alguien más?**

**- No, por supuesto que no, pero…**

**- ¡Vamos, no seas malita!.**.. – Archie le hizo una cara suplicante. **– No tengo compañía ¿sabes? y todos mis amigos ya son casados o irán con sus respectivas parejas.**

**- Lo siento, de verdad, no puedo.**

**- ¿Es por mi socio?**. – Candy levantó una ceja en señal de alerta porque le repitieron… **– ¿No quieres ir por mi amigo?**

**- No, para nada…** – respondió la rubia con firmeza… **– Además, ni le conozco.**

**- Entonces ¿no te simpatizo yo ni un tantito?.**.. – el castaño le había hecho un gesto infantil.

**- Claro, eres muy simpático, pero…**

**- ¡Por favor!.**.. – le rogó. **– Me portaré bien, te lo prometo**… – levantó su mano en señal de juramento y la rubia sonrió ante los gestos graciosos que aquel hacía desviviéndose por convencerla.

**- No es eso, es que… yo no pertenezco a esos círculos sociales y me sentiría muy incómoda. Te haría pasar un mal rato con tus conocidos, te lo aseguro.**

**- Bromeas, ¿verdad?**

**- No, de verdad y no insistas más, por favor**. – La mesera se marchó para seguir con sus actividades; pero Archie que la vio pasar a su lado, se propuso no darse por vencido tan fácilmente.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes días siguieron su curso y Candy con su misma rutina de trabajo. Entonces en el siguiente viernes, el Doctor Cornwell había salido para asistir en una operación de emergencia y conforme la rubia organizaba los archiveros, encontró un expediente que atrajo toda su atención.

**- ¡Fiorenza Elisabetta Grandchester!**… – exclamó la rubia llena de sorpresa. Y apresurada abrió el folder y comenzó a leer todo el historial llenándose rápidamente sus ojos de lágrimas que no pudo contenerlas porque comenzaron a rodarle por sus mejillas ante lo que leía expresando… **– ¡Oh, Dios, chiquita! ¡Pobre Terry, cuánto ha de estar sufriendo!**… – y siguió leyendo. Cuando terminó de arreglar todos los documentos, fue al teléfono, marcó un número y aguardó por… **– ¿Albert?... Necesito verte. ¿Puedes hoy?... Bien. Te veo ahí.**

. . .

Más tarde en una capilla cercana a la 5ta Avenida, una mujer oraba fervientemente… – **Padre, no me tomes a mal, éste bien, que quiero hacer. Yo disfruté de mi niñez, ahora permite que esta pequeña, también lo haga. Ayuda, a que todo salga bien.** – Y después sentada sobre una banca de un pequeño jardín…

**- ¿Es voluntad propia? ¿Estás segura qué quieres hacerlo?**.

Candy era cuestionada por un guapo rubio, como de 47 años, y de una envidiable piel bronceada ya que era un hombre que le encantaban las actividades extremas al aire libre, además de ser un exitoso empresario. – **Claro que sí. Sólo te estoy poniendo al tanto en caso de que algo salga mal.**

**- ¡No me gusta que hables así!**… – el rubio le reprendió frunciendo su ceño.

**- Sólo fue un decir; lo siento, Tío, pero quiero que me ayudes.**

**- Está bien, lo haré. Dame toda la información y yo me comunicaré con ellos.**

**- Sólo adviérteles, que esto no tiene nada que ver con lo económico**… – fue tajante y firme.

**- Claro, así mismo lo dejaré estipulado.**

Luego de más minutos, Candy se despidió de su familiar y se fue a continuar con sus actividades; pero esa misma tarde en el restaurante, a tanta necia insistencia de Archie, la rubia con tal de quitárselo de encima, terminó aceptando la dichosa invitación, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle por el cuerpo y temblando de tan sólo pensar con un reencuentro con Terry, más se había prometido hacerse de aplomo, ¿de dónde lo tomaría? Ni idea tenía.

. . . . . . . . . .

Todos agradecían en la ciudad de que el invierno parecía haberse marchado; entonces la noche del sábado 27 de Febrero, llegó; y Candy… en un vestido a la rodilla, de faldón amplio, mangas un poco abombadas cortas, cuello cuadrado, talle ceñido que le hacía lucir su delgada cintura y en un color muy acorde a la estación del año… lucía sencilla pero muy linda.

En su cuello pendía una delgada cadena que había sido regalo de su padre. Su cabello largo rizado lo había dejado suelto y sólo lo adornaba con una diadema.

**- Bueno, creo que no te hace falta nada**. – De repente… **– ¡Ah! ¿y las zapatillas, Candy?**… – se rió de sí misma. Así que después de colocárselas, tomó su abrigo, su bolso y se marchó al dichoso evento.

Como no quiso dar su dirección, Candy manejó hasta allá, se estacionó en el cajón perteneciente al restaurante y ahí, Archie ya la esperaba.

**- ¡Estás lindísima, Candy!**... – la halagó a pesar de que el abrigo la cubría toda y conforme le extendía su mano para ayudarla a descender de su viejo auto.

**- Gracias, Archie**… – se aceptó la mano ofrecida y la rubia se cohibió realmente porque a lado de él, se sintió insignificante; y es que el tipo se veía sencillamente espectacular: su gabardina negra con el cuello alto, lo hacían imaginárselo un gánster de antaño.

**- ¿Nos vamos?**... – sonó coqueto por la mirada que la mujer le dedicó y a la cual le ofreció caballerosamente su brazo.

**- Claro**… – y la rubia apoyó tímidamente su mano en su acompañante que sonreía satisfecho, embriagándose ella con el aroma de la colonia varonil de él.

Así, la pareja cruzó la avenida y caminó unos cuantos metros llegando a la puerta del edificio que inmediatamente fue abierta por el guardia. Archie, sin soltar la mano de la rubia, la dirigió al elevador y fueron conducidos hasta el último piso. Pero en el trayecto, Candy volteaba a ver a Archie de vez en cuando, ya que éste no despegaba sus ojos de ella.

En eso el timbre de señal de que habían llegado, sonó; la puerta se abrió casi en seguida y la rubia tuvo que taparse la boca al ver la majestuosidad del lugar y eso que era el simple pasillo donde ya todos los invitados esperaban ansiosos a que la cinta inaugural fuera cortada.

No obstante, no fue mucho tiempo el que aguardaran, ya que el socio mayor arribó acompañado de su esposa y sus dos hijos; no pudiendo el rostro de la rubia esconder la sorpresa de conocer a los pequeños de Terry, percibiendo que el niño era idéntico a él cuando tenía esa edad, pero había una diferencia, y era que cuando el chiquillo reía, un simpático hoyuelo aparecía en su mejilla derecha; la niña se le hacía la cosa más preciosa que Candy nunca había visto jamás y eso la ayudó a reafirmar su decisión… ¡sin vacilar le donaría su riñón, sin importarle las diferencias que existían con su padre!

También los fotógrafos se regocijaron con ellos y los demás invitados aplaudieron emotivos cuando los pequeños cortaron las cintas de inauguración, dándoles así el paso para ingresar al lugar donde Archie llevó a Candy a dar un recorrido por el área que era sencillamente impresionante; las paredes estaban llenas de cuadros de todos los trabajos de arquitectura que él y Terry habían hecho individualmente; aunque el que sobresalía más era precisamente su ex amigo que en casi todo el mundo, había dejado su huella, no importando si se trataba de un pequeño o gran proyecto. De pronto…

**- ¿Me disculpas un momento, por favor?**… – le había pedido Archie al recibir una señal por parte de Terry.

**- Claro, pasa**… – contestó ella que la dejaron después de haberle besado la mano. Sin embargo, esa no fue la única ocasión que la abandonó, entendiendo la rubia que Archie debía atender a sus invitados; pero llegó un momento en que Candy comenzó a sentirse incómoda y era debido a que las mujeres invitadas la miraban con cierto menosprecio, hasta que una voz se le hizo conocida…

**- ¿Candy? ¿Qué haces aquí?**... – y que al verlo se exclamó de lo más feliz…

**- ¡Doctor Cornwell!**

**- ¡Pero mírate… te ves… bellísima!.**.. – expresó el galeno observando maravillado a su rubia asistente.

**- Gracias**… – la mujer se ruborizó de pies a cabeza porque la conocía muy bien y sabía que estaba incómoda. En eso…

**- ¡Hermano, qué gusto verte!**… – dijo Archie que ya venía de vuelta a su compañera.

**- ¡Lo mismo digo, haragán! Desde que llegaste de Londres, te has dignado a visitarme**… – le habían reprochado.

**- Discúlpame, pero ya sabes. Todo tenía que estar listo para esta noche, pero un momento**… – señaló a la pareja y quiso saber… **– ¿ustedes dos se conocen?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Candy es mi asistente!**... – y ella intentó atar lazos…

**- ¿Entonces ustedes…?**

**- ¡Somos hermanos!**… – contestaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo y se rieron el uno del otro, pero el rostro de Candy se llenó de sorpresa y sus destellantes ojos verdes se cruzaron con una mirada llena de indiferencia que estaba al fondo del pasillo.

**- Hermano, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento, ¿me disculpas nuevamente, Candy?**

**- Sí, claro, Archie**… – le dio autorización con resignada costumbre; más en cuanto los hermanos se retiraron, la rubia buscó un lugar donde estar sola. Así que llegó a una puerta que abrió para maravillarse de: una terraza amplia cubierta de ventanales de vidrio desde donde se podía admirar la preciosa vista de la ciudad. Además en el lugar había una sala, una fuente, un bar, bueno… ¡el lujo era exagerado!

Y conforme sus ojos se deleitaban, Candy caminó hasta la jardinera que rodeaba el contorno y notó que las ventanas eran corredizas, así que abrió una para sentir el viento frío. Más estaba tan extasiada con la brisa que corría y jugaba con su rubia cabellera que la mujer no sintió que alguien estaba a sus espaldas y que la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo. Pero Candy sintió la necesidad de volver y cuando estaba cerrando la ventana… – **Por lo visto, a última hora cambiaste de parecer**.

El corazón de la rubia se paralizó y con dificultad tragó saliva al escuchar al que tanto temía. Como pudo se giró para quedar de frente al dueño de aquella voz ronca y varonil que tenía una mezcla de sensualidad y cargada de resentimiento. – **Hola, Terry.**

**- ¡Terrence para ti!**… – le aclaró con severidad y la miró nuevamente de arriba abajo para complementarla con desprecio… **– A pesar de todo no te ves tan… "peor"**… – logrando con ello, que la rubia agachara la cabeza porque le dolía mucho su actitud tan cruel hacia con ella que le observaron… **– Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Candice.**

**- Sí, mucho**… – la rubia contestó con tristeza; pero de pronto se emocionó y le dijo… **– ¡Tus hijos son hermosos!**

El castaño enarcó altamente una ceja y le respondió con duro sarcasmo… – **Supongo que debo decir ¿"gracias"?**

**- No, no es necesario.**

**- Al menos lo entiendes. ¿Te diviertes?**... – La rubia levantó un hombro como contestación y él arrojó un… **– ¡Bah!.**.. – y se dio la vuelta para dejarla, pero…

**- ¡Terry!**... – se le llamó; éste volteó de inmediato y por la mirada de advertencia que él le lanzó, ella corrigió rápidamente… **– Perdón, Terrence**. – Más fue honesta al expresar… **– Me ha dado mucho gusto volver a verte**.

Él le correspondería con crueldad… **– En cambio yo… lamento no poder decir lo mismo, y sólo porque se trata de mi socio, si no, te agradecería que te marcharas. Tú me comprendes ¿verdad?**

Candy asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada porque sentía que las lágrimas la iban a traicionar. Así que como pudo se controló volviendo su cara hacia él que ya estaba ingresando al lugar, sintiéndose peor la mujer que bien sabía que eso sucedería y por eso se negaba a ir, pero…

**- ¡Archie, Archie!**... – la rubia se llevó las manos al rostro para llorar preguntándose ¿dónde había quedado el Terry que algún día conoció? Pero ella, mejor que nadie, sabía muy bien la respuesta…

*** Chicago, 1996 ***

**- ¡Annie! ¡Annie!**

**- ¡Candy! ¡Candy!**

Se llamaban mutuamente morena y rubia mientras corrían a su encuentro; y cuando estuvieron cerca, se unieron en un abrazo fuerte.

**- Pero mírate… ¡estás hermosa!**

**- ¡Pero no tanto como tú!**

**- ¡Cuántos años sin vernos!**

**- ¡Miles!**

**- Y dime… ¿te quedarás para siempre?**

**- Bueno, Papá ha dicho que… ¡sí!**… – y los dos chicas brincaron gustosas.

**- ¡Qué bueno que hayas llegado! En dos semanas mis Papás me festejarán mis 16 años y estoy tan contenta que mis dos grandes amigos estén conmigo. ¡Ven, voy a presentártelo!**… – dijo la rubia sinceramente sin imaginarse que Annie, su prima favorita, le daría fuertes dolores de cabeza.

Así que las dos caminaron hacia el jardín trasero de la casa donde las dos familias Grandchester – Browning, lo habían hecho costumbre para reunirse y organizar parrilladas.

A sus 17 años, Terry ya era un joven muy apuesto y traía loquitas a más de medio pueblo, claro que todas encelaban a Candy porque ella era la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él y que a pesar de sus cambios físicos se seguían tratando igual.

**- Terry, mira, te presento a mi prima Annie Burton. Annie, él es Terry.**

**- Mucho gusto, Annie**… – el castaño la saludó y la morena no contestó porque se quedó impresionada y contemplándolo a sus anchas dándole Candy un codazo que dijo…

**- ¡Hey, Annie! ¡No hagas eso delante de éste, porque de por sí, es un creído, y si tú le muestras interés, no lo bajaré más de las nubes!**... – bromeó la rubia como siempre pero Annie se sonrojó y ni aún así despegó sus ojos de Terry que ya le sonreía abiertamente, acto que a Candy no le agradó mucho, además de que un sentimiento llamado "celos" que nunca había sentido, brotó, preguntándose ¿por quién? ¿Por Annie o por Terry? En ese momento no quiso averiguarlo porque... **– Bueno, pues ya que parece que quieren conocerse mejor, les dejo solos**… – dijo con molesto sarcasmo.

**- ¡Candy, espera!**... – pidió su prima pero Terry, sonriendo ante aquello, la invitó…

**- ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo, Annie?**

**- Sí**… – contestó con timidez; y cediéndole el paso, la pareja comenzó a recorrer el jardín de la casa, mientras que Candy se había ido a parar a un lado de la Señora Grandchester que atendía la parrilla para voltear una y otra vez el mismo pedazo de carne, hasta que…

**- Candy, hija, así no se cocina el chorizo. Debes dejar que el fuego lo haga.**

**- Ah, sí, perdón**… – y molesta dejó el tenedor, tomó a Bombón: un hermoso gato que Terry le había adelantado como regalo de cumpleaños, y se metió a la casa en busca de la sala donde prendió el televisor y puso un video juego para entretenerse.

Pasadas dos horas, Terry y Annie, regresaron a casa fingiendo la rubia alegría por verlos y al preguntarles… – **Y ¿qué pasó? ¿se divirtieron?**

La visita fue quien respondió… – **Mucho, Candy. Terry es muy amable.**

**- Sí, demasiado diría yo**… – había dicho la rubia entre dientes y con recelo, lo que consiguió que su amigo se echara a reír al recibir la mirada molesta de su amiga…

… siendo así como Candy lo recordaba, sonriente, feliz, amable; y no en el monstruo indiferente, seco y despreciativo hombre en que Terry se había convertido.

Después de unos minutos, la rubia se arregló un poco y tomando valor, dejó su copa y regresó al interior del lugar; pero aprovechando de que Archie estaba de espaldas, Candy buscó la salida rápidamente y se fue, pensando que tal vez nadie percibiría su retirada, sin embargo le falló, porque la mirada profunda y llena de rencor de unos ojos color índigo la habían visto partir, y triunfador, sonrió de lado, más la poca conciencia que tenía, le recriminó y fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir mal.

Continuará


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **18 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 3**

**. . .**

Candy había salido a toda prisa de aquel edificio y así había llegado a su automóvil donde al estar en su interior, nuevamente dio rienda suelta a todo su dolor. Después de unos instantes, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el volante cuando unos golpecitos al cristal de la ventanilla, la hicieron enderezarse espantada.

Al reconocer a quien la llamaba, la rubia bajó el vidrio para oír… – **¿Qué pasó, Candy? Te he estado buscando por todo el lugar.**

**- Lo siento, Archie**.

**- ¿Estás bien?... –** él le preguntó.

**- No**… – fue franca; no obstante pretextaría… **– de repente me dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza y preferí retirarme. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Debo irme.**

Archie al verla llevar una mano hacia las llaves que colgaban, intentó detenerla… – **¡Espera! Déjame acompañarte, no vaya a pasarte algo en el camino y…**

**- No, no te preocupes tanto. Hasta luego, Archie y gracias por todo. Nos vemos**… – y la mujer encendió el motor del auto y se fue dejando a un hombre completamente abochornado y desilusionado que regresó a la fiesta y caminó hacia la barra donde estaba su hermano y su socio.

**- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿La encontraste?!**... – preguntó el galeno con preocupación.

**- Sí, pero ya se fue**… – contestó Archie con resignación y recibiendo una copa de champagne mientras que Terry, en lo que sonreía con disimulado cinismo, comentaba…

**- Vamos, Archie, no te pongas así, como si fuera la primera noche que pasarás solo.**

**- Y aunque lo dudes, así será… pero bueno, ya ni modo. Mi plan se vino abajo.**

**- Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Archibald**…. – le advirtió Stear. **– Candy ya no es una jovencita cualquiera ¡es toda una mujer! y como tal, se da su lugar; así que voy a pedirte que por favor no la molestes.**

**- Hazle caso a Stear, Archie. Además yo digo que esa mujer no te conviene**… – comentó nuevamente el cínico de Terry que levantaba su copa para ofrecer un brindis.

**- Sin embargo, déjame decirte que estás muy equivocado, Terry, porque Candy ¡es una mujer excepcional que ya quisiera yo y muchos encontrarse una como ella!**

**- ¡Caray, doctor! ¡Nunca te había escuchado expresarte así de una mujer!**

**- Claro, porque con ustedes es imposible hablar de ellas, ya que sólo les interesa saber "quién tiene la colección más grande de mujeres llevadas a la cama". Y es en serio, Archie, no quiero verte rondando la clínica si es con el son de molestarla.**

**- ¡¿Es que acaso la conoces, Stear?!.**.. – preguntó finalmente un intrigado Terry.

**- Sí, resultó ser nada menos que su recepcionista**… – le corroboró Archie, y su socio arquitecto se irguió con la noticia y mayormente cuando…

**- ¡Y por lo mismo que la conozco, y los conozco a ustedes, par de cínicos, les puedo decir que con ella, pierden su tiempo de "conquista"! Así que con permiso**… – pidió un molesto doctor que dejó pasmados a los dos. Pero uno frunció el ceño; y un pensamiento en voz alta le traicionaría...

- **¡Ay, Stear, qué mal informado estás!**

**- ¿Qué dijiste?**... – le preguntó su compañero.

**- ¿Eh? **

**- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?**

**- ¡Ah! Nada sin importancia**… – y más tragos se bebieron en aquella velada.

. . .

La noche siguió su paso; y a pesar de que el cielo estaba despejado, afuera el frío carcomía hasta los huesos. Dentro de su cálida cama, una mujer intentaba dormir, pero cada vez que intentaba conciliar el sueño, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente…

*** Chicago, 1996 ***

**- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!**... – le llamaba la rubia desde afuera al pie de su habitación donde el joven, al aparecer por la ventana y sacando medio cuerpo, le preguntó…

**- ¿Qué pasó, Pecosa? ¿Por qué tanto grito? Ya ni porque eres toda una "señorita" presentada en sociedad, te comportas como tal**… – había sido burlón.

**- ¡Ay, ya, déjate de cosas!**... – ella le manoteó para tratar su asunto… **– ¿Ya te enteraste de la competencia de remos que se llevará a cabo el próximo mes?**

**- Algo escuché en el colegio.**

**- ¿Y?**

**- ¿Y?**... – Terry replicó sin interés; y con reproche su amiga le dijo…

**- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, soquete? ¡Ya las inscripciones están casi cubiertas!**

**- Bueno, es que...**

**- ¡Annie, ¿qué haces allá arriba?!**... – a él se le hubo interrumpido al verla aparecer por la ventana y abrazando por la cintura a su amigo, acto que no le gustó ni tantito a la rubia que fue informada…

**- Terry me estaba mostrando todos sus trabajos de arquitectura**… – pudiendo la chica apenas expresar…

**- ¡Ah, qué bien**… – y quedar mayormente aturdida cuando Terry dijo…

**- Pecosa ¿te parece si hablamos después?... **– se miró muy sonriente a la morena.** – He prometido a Annie dar una vuelta en la moto**.

Otro ¡Ah! se le escapó a la rubia ya que el joven era extremadamente celoso con su vehículo y nunca, a ella, a la que decía ser su mejor amiga, le había permitido manejarla o llevarla de paseo porque su siempre excusa era… "es muy peligroso"; entonces reaccionando… – **Sí, está bien, no te preocupes. Los veo después**… – sin embargo el corazón le dolió porque se sintió traicionada; y triste, la amiga se retiró para entrar por la puerta trasera de su hogar y llegar hasta su habitación donde lloró amargamente.

Candy se revolvía en la cama y gracias a que el teléfono sonó, pudo despertar, dándose cuenta que estaba llorando; así que mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, tomó el aparato y diría… – **¿Si, diga?**

_- ¿Candy?_

**- ¿Quién es?**

_- Perdona que te llame a estas horas._

**- Y ¿qué hora es?**... – la rubia checó su reloj despertador que marcaba las 2 25.

_- Estabas durmiendo, ¿verdad?_

**- Bueno, me parece que eso se hace en las noches, ¿no lo crees?**

_- Sí, me imagino que sí._

**- ¿Cómo estás, Tony?**... – la rubia lo nombró al reconocer la voz de su hermano diez años mayor y marine de profesión.

_- Bien, querida, bien._

**- ¿Dónde estás?**

_- En Aruba._

**- ¡Válgame! ¿Y estando en semejante paraíso se te ocurre despertarme? De seguro estarás aburrido o extrañándome que por eso me llamas.**

_- ¡Ah, qué hermanita tan chistosa tengo!_... – dijo aquel con una bella sonrisa que la rubia le conocía muy bien.

**- Bueno, entonces ¿qué pasa?**

_- Sólo llamo para decirte que… ¡ya eres tía de una preciosa muñeca!_

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades, hermano! ¿Y cómo está, Paulette, la nena?**

_- Ambas excelentes. Sólo espero que el tiempo que esté yo aquí puedas viajar y visitarnos para que la conozcas._

**- Eso espero yo también.**

_- Bueno, linda, me tengo que ir. Cuídate y nos hablamos en otro momento._

**- Sí, hermano, saludos a todos por allá, adiós.**

Y como la rubia ya se había reincorporado del todo, fue a la cocina para prepararse un té.

Pero en la biblioteca de una enorme y lujosa residencia, también otra persona no podía conciliar el sueño. Sentado en su sillón reclinable, con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas sobre el escritorio, Terry, con la camisa desabrochada, miraba al techo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo; no obstante entre el humo, se perdió su recuerdo…

*** Chicago, 1996 ***

**- Candy ¿podemos hablar?**

Feliz de siempre verlo, ella le saludó… – **¡Terry! Por supuesto. ¿Cómo te fue en los exámenes?**

**- Muy bien, sólo creo que en Cálculo estaré muy bajo y eso no me conviene.**

**- Bueno, no te preocupes tanto, el bimestre pasado saliste altísimo, pero pasa, me imagino que no vienes a hablar de la escuela ¿verdad?**

**- No**. – Terry saltó de la rama del árbol que daba a la habitación de la rubia que se le recriminó… **– ¿Cuándo cambiarás el color de tu habitación, pecosa?**

**- ¡Ay! ¿qué tiene? A mí me gusta. Siéntate…** – ella le indicó y él…

**- Gracias**… – se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama.

**- ¿Y bien?**. – Terry se quedó callado mirando fijamente a Candy que lo instó a hablar… **– ¿Qué pasa?**

**- Candy**… – el joven primero se limpió la garganta y luego confió… **– Estoy enamorado.**

**- ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya era tiempo!**... – la rubia sonrió pícaramente… **– y ¿puedo saber de quién se trata?**

**- Bueno, tú la conoces**… – dijo él desviando su mirada hacia un póster de los Bee Gees que había en la habitación de su amiga.

**- ¿Y… te corresponde?**... – se le acercó y la chica se sentó a su lado.

**- Creo que sí**… – él le respondió mirando y jugando con sus dedos.

**- ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**- No hay problema, ¿verdad?.** – Terry había suspirado antes de mirarla de nuevo.

**- ¿Con qué?**

**- Con… contigo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Candy, tú eres mi amiga y siempre hemos contado el uno con el otro.**

**- Así es y así será siempre.**

**- Bueno, entonces te digo que… ¡me gusta tu prima!**

**- ¿Annie?.**.. – la rubia dio con el objetivo y dejó su lugar recriminándose interiormente al preguntarse..._**– ¿y por qué me extraña?**_

**- Sí**. – Terry la había imitado porque abandonó su asiento.

**- Pero…**

**- Dijiste que no había problema.**

**- No, y no lo hay, pero… ¿Annie?**

**- ¿Por qué no Annie? Tú sabes que me gustó desde que la vi y todo este tiempo que la he tratado**… – él se tocó el pecho… **– no había sentido esto antes con nadie. Me gusta, me atrae.**

**- Entonces no estás enamorado.**

**- ¡Lo estoy!.**.. – le dijo muy seguro. **– Estoy enamorado de… ella**.

Ante la aseveración Candy bajó la mirada y apenada se atrevió a decir… – **Terry, yo te quiero mucho, pero Annie….**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Candy?**

**- Annie no es lo que aparenta y no quisiera que salieras lastimado por su culpa.**

**- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Cómo es Annie, según tú, Pecosa?**

**- Bueno, no niego que es una chica muy linda, pero…**

**- Un momento… ¿no será que estás celosa de ella?**

**- ¡¿Celosa?! Por supuesto que no. Yo a los dos los quiero mucho y por lo mismo no me gustaría que…**

**- Ya entiendo, Candy.**

**- ¿Qué es, Terry? ¿Qué es lo qué entiendes?**

**- Le tienes envidia a Annie.**

**- Imposible.**

**- ¡Claro que sí! porque a pesar del poco tiempo que lleva en el colegio, ya es muy conocida por su carisma, y tú…**

**- ¡No es así! Y si yo no tengo o busco otras amistades es porque la única que lo vale es la tuya.**

**- ¡No es cierto! ¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de que hasta has copiado su forma de vestir? ¿Qué imitas algunos de sus gestos para parecerte a ella? ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque sólo las envidiosas lo hacen!**

**- ¡Mentira!**

**- Creo que mejor me voy, porque no vine a discutir contigo… pero de una vez te digo que… Annie me gusta y si ella me acepta… no te sorprenda vernos juntos**. – El joven salió por el mismo lugar: la ventana, dejando a una rubia totalmente desconcertada.

Terry, ante ese claro recuerdo, cerró los ojos y dijo… – **¿Por qué, Candice? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?**

Candy que estaba sentada sobre el borde ancho de la ventana y miraba a la luna, como si lo hubiese escuchado le respondería… – **Por ella que te envenenó el corazón. Ella te cambió y tú me cambiaste por ella.**

**- ¡Era mi novia, además… tu prima!.**.. – contestó el castaño con reproche, además de llevarse con desesperación las manos a la cabeza porque también sentía que la escuchaba…

**- Lo sé, pero no era quien tú creías. Te engañó, los engañó a todos.**

**- ¡¿Y tú, no?! ¡¿Tú no me engañaste?! ¡¿Tú no me mentiste?! Porque te tengo noticias ya que para mí… ¡Tú fuiste PEOR!**... – finalizó el arquitecto apretando los dientes lleno de rencor; luego se levantó para salir muy molesto de esa habitación.

Pero Candy, desde su casa, le contestaría… – **Tal vez sí, porque falté a nuestra lealtad, no siendo sincera contigo, pero lo hice para no lastimarte, más nunca con el fin de engañarte. Yo nunca lo hice, nunca podría**… – y otro vago recuerdo, llegó…

*** Chicago ***

A los pocos días del pequeño disgusto con su amigo del alma, la rubia se enteró por los cuchicheos entre sus compañeros de colegio mientras cruzaba el área de comedores, que Terry y Annie ya eran novios. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino las risas burlonas que sentía a su espalda ya que escuchó a una hostigosa con la que la rubia había tenido diferencias ya que rapada por su amigo y éste, nunca le hizo caso.

**- Ahora sí, a la muy presumida de Candice la han relegado definitivamente del lado de Terry y ¿quién lo ha hecho? ¡Pues nada menos que su propia prima!**

Candy no queriendo prestar atención, optó por salir de ahí caminando hacia los jardines de la escuela para tomar su almuerzo, por primera vez en muchos años… sola. Entonces buscó un lugar muy apartado pero inconscientemente arribó al que era el favorito de ambos y allá, sufrió otra desilusión cuando…

Annie, recargada sobre el tronco del árbol, era acorralada por el cuerpo de Terry que justamente en ese momento se acercaba para besarla. Candy no supo por qué, pero ese acto la hirió demasiado y prefirió irse rápidamente de ahí siendo las clases de ese día, eternas para la rubia que en cuanto la última campana sonó, tomó su mochila y nuevamente huyó. Pero al llegar a la parada para tomar el autobús colegial que la llevaba a casa….

**- ¡Candy! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?**... – sofocada Annie le había preguntado; y una cortante Candy…

**- ¿Eh? Ah, porque pensé que Terry te llevaría.**

**- No, tiene práctica de natación y… Candy, no estás enojada conmigo, ¿verdad?**

Frente a esa posibilidad la rubia volteó a ver a su prima para cuestionarle… – **¿Por qué habría de estarlo?**

**- Bueno, pues como Terry ya no pasa tanto tiempo contigo**… – había dicho muy apenada, en cambio la rubia no quiso contestarle porque abordaron el autobús; y todo el trayecto lo hicieron en silencio, pero en cuanto bajaron del vehículo…

**- Annie, ¿estás verdaderamente enamorada de Terry?**

**- ¡Mucho!, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿es que acaso lo dudas?**

**- No, claro que no, sólo que…**

**- Candy, eres mi prima y te quiero mucho. Yo estoy muy consciente del enorme cariño que existe entre ustedes dos y por lo mismo, no quiero ser la causa de su distanciamiento ni que su amistad se vea afectada; al contrario, me gustaría que… me incluyeran en ella, así los tres disfrutaríamos mucho más de nuestra compañía ¿no te parece?.**.. – a la rubia le sonó razonable y sintió sincera a su prima; así que…

**- Tienes razón. Perdóname, Annie, es que no sé porqué sentí miedo de perderlos a los dos.**

**- ¡Nunca! ¡Eso nunca pasará!**... – y las primas se dieron un fuerte abrazo no percibiendo Candy la sonrisa perversa que apareció en el rostro de la morena que fue llamada...

**- ¡Hipócrita!**… – por la rubia que sus recuerdos se desbordaron esa noche…

*** Chicago ***

Terry ya cursaba su primero semestre en la carrera de Arquitectura y su relación con Annie iba viento en popa. Candy lo veía "loco" por su novia y debido a las pláticas en confidencia por parte de Annie, se enteró que esa relación ya había llegado más allá de lo normal; entonces una tarde, las primas recargadas sobre la baranda metálica que rodea al Lago Michigan…

**- Candy, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.**

**- Tú dirás, Annie.**

**- Tú conoces muy bien a Terry, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro, nos criamos y crecimos juntos. Hemos estado, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, siempre unidos. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Aunque me extraña que tú no lo conozcas lo suficiente.**

**- ¡No, como crees! Claro que lo conozco, si es súper lindo, pero… quiero preguntarte… así como le tienes lealtad a él, ¿me la tienes a mí?**

**- Por supuesto, Annie, eres mi prima**… – había dicho Candy inconsciente de lo que hacía.

**- Sí, pero…**

**- ¿Podrías hablar ya sin tantos rodeos?**

**- Si te cuento algo, ¿me guardarás el secreto?.**

Candy, después de pensarlo seriamente, acordó… – **Está bien**... – entonces…

**- Ven, sentémonos**… – Annie le señaló una banca y la rubia obedeció quedándose la morena callada.

**- ¿Y?... **– la instaron.

**- Es delicado.**

**- Está bien.**

**- Terry quiere casarse.**

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Y tú?**

**- Bueno… **

**- No lo quieres lo suficiente, ¿cierto?**

**- ¡Sí, claro que sí! He pasado excelentes momentos con él; es riquísimo en la cama, sus besos tan ardientes, apasionados me hacen perder la razón y cuando me toca…**

**- ¡Ok, ok! ¡Córtale a tus detalles, por favor, y ve al grano!**

**- Yo no quiero casarme aún porque quiero conocer a más chicos para saber si Terry es el elegido de mi corazón y…**

**- ¿Y?**

**- ¿No te enojarás conmigo?**

**- ¡Dime de una buena vez!... **– se alteraron; aunque lo harían más al oír…

**- Conocí a otro universitario y ya me he visto varias veces con él.**

**- ¡¿Qué has dicho?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que puede suceder si Terry se entera?! Puede ser todo lo lindo que tú quieras, pero cuando se enoja es muy peligroso y esto…**

**- "esto", sólo tú lo sabes y no me traicionarás, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Pero lo que haces está mal!**... – Candy se puso de pie para confrontarla… **– ¡Y no, lo siento, no voy a encubrirte ni mucho menos te permitiré que juegues y lo lastimes así!**

**- ¿Ah, no? y ¿cómo le harás?**. – La actitud tímida de Annie, desapareció como por arte de magia porque al ponerse de pie y frente a ella… **– ¡No te engañes, Candy, porque sabes que Terry come de mi mano! y si yo me lo propongo, la amistad de años que presumes tener con él, ¡en un chasquido se irían por el caño!**

**- ¡Ah, vamos! ¿con qué esas tenemos? ¡No cabe duda que eres la típica mosquita muerta que esconde su verdadero yo! ¿Pero sabes?**... – la rubia la miró retadoramente… **– ¡no me importaría perder a Terry con tal de sacarte de su camino!**

**- ¡Eso! ¡Bravo, Candy! ¡Hasta que sacaste las garras para defender lo tuyo! ¡Finalmente tengo enfrente a mi gran rival! Aunque debo confesar que ya me estabas cansando con tu actitud.**

**- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!**... – preguntó una desconcertada rubia a la que le observaron…

**- Pobre "primita", te has engañado tanto que hasta tú misma te lo has creído, pero a mí ¡NO!... ¡Reaccionas así, porque no puedes ocultar que estás enamorada de Terry y te DUELE el daño que otras puedan ocasionarle!**

**- ¡No digas incoherencias, Annie, por favor!**

**- ¡Está bien, Candy, sigue así! Pero eso sí… si Terry sabe una palabra de esto, te aseguro que…**

**- ¡Guárdate tus amenazas!**

**- ¡Como gustes, sólo no digas que no te lo advertí!**

Y a partir de ese día, una gran enemistad se formó entorno a ellas porque Annie siguió viéndose con chicos a espaldas de Terry, y lo peor era que la muy descarada se los paseaba a su prima que la hacía rabiar y sentirse atada de manos, y mayormente al ver que su amigo se desvivía por aquella que no se lo merecía.

Más una tarde, la rubia fue a buscarlo porque tenía un problema de Matemáticas; así que el Señor Grandchester le informó que Terry no estaba en casa; entonces la chica recordó que Annie había viajado a Canadá, y como si supiera donde localizarlo, Candy se despidió rápidamente y caminó hacia el parque donde…

**- Sabía que estarías aquí.**

**- Hola, entrometida.**

**- ¡Terry ¿estás ebrio?!.**.. – preguntó extrañada.

**- Sólo un poquito… pero ven, siéntate, aquí conmigo**. – La rubia obedeció y se sentó a su lado sobre el césped. **– ¿Sabes, Candy? Estaba pensando… **

**- ¡¿En serio?!**... – ella le bromeó con sarcasmo puro; aquél le tronó la boca y la chica se rió porque Terry la empujó cayendo ella de lado sobre el pasto. Luego se enderezó ayudada por él, más al estar más serena… **– ya dime ¿en qué estabas pensando?**

**- ¡En que tú y yo nunca nos hemos emborrachado juntos!**

**- ¡Estás loco! Tú tienes razón para hacerlo… "Extraña a su noviecita"**… – dijo graciosamente burlona… **– pero ¿y yo?**

**- ¿Qué acaso no eres mi amiga? Deberías sufrir junto conmigo…** – había dicho él dramáticamente.

**- ¡Vamos, Terry, que sea para menos! Habiendo tanta chica que se muere por estar contigo y mírate tú, acabándote por una**… – diciendo para sus adentros… **– **_**¡que ni vale la pena!**_

**- No, Candy**… – el joven suspiró. **– Yo no quiero otra chica. Yo la quiero a ella, porque es diferente a todas.**

**- ¿Ah, si? Y ¿cuál es la diferencia según tú?**

**- Sólo mira: Annie se entrega totalmente sin importarle nada; es agresivamente pasional y a la vez tan tierna, tan dulce**.

Candy volteó los ojos para ponerlos en blanco; y para cortarle la inspiración, le dijo burlona… – **¡Te dio duro el amor, amigo!**

**- Te burlas de mí, porque no te has enamorado.**

**- ¡¿Yo?! ¿y para qué? ¿Para volar por las nubes como lo haces tú? No, gracias, yo estoy bien con los pies firmes sobre la tierra**… – aseveró viendo cuando Terry le daba un trago a la botella de licor que escondía en una bolsa de papel. **– ¡Ya deja de tomar, hombre, que el mundo no se va a acabar! Annie sólo fue a Canadá y en un mes regresará.**

**- ¡¿Sabes lo que es un mes?!**... – expresó el exagerado contestando ella matemáticamente…

**- Sí, 30 días o un equivalente a 720 horas, o 43,200 minutos**.

Empero Terry le dio un zape en la cabeza además de calificarla… – **¡No seas sonsa!**... – y se carcajeó con ganas porque sí le dio duro.

**- Ah, pero por lo menos te saqué una sonrisa**… – dijo ella quejándose y a la vez sobándose la cabeza.

**- Gracias, Candy.**

**- ¿Y ahora qué hice?**

**- Por ser mi amiga. Por estar siempre conmigo cuando lo necesito.**

**- Para esos estamos, ¿no?**

**- ¡Anda, toma conmigo y emborrachémonos juntos!**

**- ¡Terry, tú sabes que no me gusta el alcohol. **

**- ¡Vamos, sólo una vez; y celebremos por nuestra amistad!**

**- ¿Seguro? ¿Sólo por eso?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Me prometes que no llorarás ni mencionarás a Annie?**

**- Eso es imposible.**

**- Entonces no**… – respondió la rubia haciendo puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

**- Ah, ¿empezamos con condiciones?**

**- Lo digo, porque en verdad quiero que disfrutemos este momento como lo hemos hecho siempre, sólo tú y yo**… – Terry la miró y sonrió.

**- Está bien; ahora, ¡ven!**

**- ¿A dónde vamos?**

**- A comprar más porque ésta ya se acabó**. – Candy se rió al ver que aquél empinaba la botella vacía. **– Además, yo te llevo una de ventaja, y nos tenemos que poner a mano como siempre.**

**- O sea, tú de plano quieres verme en el suelo.**

**- Sí**... – y le guiñó un ojo con coquetería, lo suficiente para la rubia en negarle nada…

**- Ya que entonces.**

La chica se levantó sacudiéndose los jeans y luego ayudó a su amigo. Después se dirigieron a la licorería más cercana; allá Terry, a pesar de no tener la edad para comprar licor, lo consiguió y salió con tres botellas; y como se lo advirtiera a su amiga, a ella le tocaron dos y la esperó a que se tomara la primera. Cuando ésta acabó, comenzaron a beber juntos.

Luego regresaron a caminar por todo el parque, pero Terry era tremendo ya que cuando pasaban los deportistas en bicicletas los toreaba y a más de uno, mandó al suelo, lo cual indicaba cuando sucedía eso, que debían salir corriendo porque si no ¡paliza que les acomodarían! no parando Candy de reírse por las ocurrencias y bromas de su amigo.

Y de lo que felices que estaban, la rubia no se arrepintió de ponerse hasta las chanclas con él que a su lado, varias veces se cayeron pero entre ellos se ayudaban a levantarse. Además que transeúnte que pasaba, les decían "Salud" hasta que…

**- Muy bonitos, jovencitos**… – fue la voz dura de un hombre.

**- Gracias por el cumplido, Comandante Carson**… – dijo el cínico de Terry cuadrándose frente al policía y la rubia soltando la carcajada; pero al oficial no le causó mucha gracia…

**- El licor te ha puesto muy gracioso, ¿no, Terry?**

**- Sólo un poquito**… – había medido con sus dedos.

**- ¿Y tú, Candy? De éste no me extraña, pero ¿tú?**

**- Oficial, es que verá…**

**- ¡No necesito explicaciones, señorita! Así que, háganme el favor de acompañarme porque están alterando la vía pública. Suban a la patrulla**… – y cuando el uniformado se giró para abrir la puerta, Terry y Candy se miraron de reojo, y como siempre era su costumbre, se tomaron de las manos y volvieron a emprender la carrera, no quedándole de otra al oficial más que echarse a reír y decir… **– ¡Ay, este par! ¿cuándo dejarán de hacer de las suyas? Además… sólo los iba a llevar a casa…**. – pero los fugitivos ya iban lejos y cuando vieron que el oficial no los seguía…

**- Candy, ya me dio sed.**

**- A mí también.**

**- Mira, allá hay una tienda de abarrotes. Espera aquí**… – Terry fue e ingresó al local y cuando salió, entregó… **– Toma.**

**- ¡Terry, ya hemos tomado mucho!**

**- Pero nos estamos divirtiendo ¿o no, Pecosa?**

**- Sí, en eso tienes razón**… – y la rubia aceptó la bebida, pero hizo trampa porque en momentos de descuido, derramaba el licor, vaciando así poco a poco la botella, empero emprendiendo esta vez camino a casa porque el castaño se veía más aturdido.

Así que primero llegaron al hogar de él, donde los Padres de éste, no estaban; entonces como pudo, Candy se las arregló para llevarlo hasta su recámara.

**- ¡Cómo pesas!**... – sufría ella; pero cuando alcanzó la cama y lo dejó caer, el joven se la llevó en el viaje cayendo la chica encima de él y quedando sus rostros muy, muy juntos.

Terry la miró y le dijo… – **Tú si eres diferente a todas.**

**- Claro, yo soy única en mi especie…** – bromeó la rubia e intentó levantarse, sin embargo el joven la sujetó de la cara, la atrajo hacia él… ¡y la besó!... quedándose Candy en una pieza al sentir los labios suaves y carnosos de Terry; más al instante de reaccionar, otra vez como pudo, se separó de él, pidiéndole… **– No, no hagas eso.**

**- ¿Por que no?.**.. – él le habló dulcemente; y con mayor exigencia volvió a adueñarse de su boca diciéndose la rubia interiormente…

_**- "Esto no está bien"**_… – pero la verdad era que lo estaba gozando; y es que las cosas que Annie presumía sobre él, la habían hecho soñar precisamente en esos besos y las caricias que ya su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir; no obstante la morena se había quedado corta en detalles y Candy sin querer dejar de disfrutarlos, se dejó llevar por el momento.

Ante ese recuerdo, Terry se enderezó sobre su cama y su respiración estaba acelerada e impulsivamente levantó la sábana y se miró hacia abajo.

**- No, entre nosotros no pasó nada, absolutamente nada**… – sonó muy convencido; pero su alterada excitación le estaba indicando otra cosa porque…

Al día siguiente de la borrachera… Terry estaba muy aturdido; miró a su alrededor y por supuesto estaba solo. Así que como pudo se levantó; y es que la cruda que se cargaba, no tenía madre de él, pero algo le importaba más. Entonces, estaba abriendo la puerta de su recámara cuando Candy apareció.

**- Buenos tardes, dormilón. Ya son casi las dos de la tarde y ¡mírate la facha que traes!**

**- ¡Candy, no grites!**… – Terry se agarró la cabeza.

**- ¿Y quién está gritando?**... – había sido maldosa… **– Ah, sí, eso es efecto del día siguiente cuando alguien toma mucho alcohol y como supuse que estarías crudo, te traigo este té que es muy bueno con estas dos pastillas**… – el castaño las tomó, más algo lo tenía aterrado; así que siguió a la rubia y le cortó el paso para saber…

**- Candy ¿qué pasó ayer?**

**- ¿Con qué?**... – el joven la veía espantado.

**- ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**

**- Yo te traje.**

**- Tú me**… – hizo señal de quitarle la ropa.

**- No, eso lo hiciste tú.**

**- ¿Delante de ti?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no! Ante todo eres un caballero**.

Pero Terry no estaba seguro de haberlo sido con... – **¿Candy? **

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**

**- ¡Claro! ¿Qué te pasa, eh? Te veo extraño.**

**- Me siento extraño y no sé por qué. Así que dime algo… entre tú y yo… nada pasó, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Pasar? ¿De qué?**

**- Tú y yo tuvimos…** – no hallaba cómo decirlo tan abiertamente, así que sólo usó señales y ella atinó...

**- ¿Sexo?**... – él pobre abrió tremendos ojos pero aceptó; y Candy… **– No te preocupes, porque por supuesto que yo no te dejaría, además… no sería normal entre nosotros. ¿Qué dirían nuestros padres si cometemos "incesto"?**… – dijo irónicamente burlona, empero al verlo tan desconcertado… **– ¡Vamos, Campeón, no sufras!... ¡que de estas pulgas**… – se señaló… **– no brincan en tu alfombra!**… – Y sonriente la rubia se retiró cerrando la puerta por detrás y dejando a un Terry menos ¿intranquilo?

Continuará


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **18 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 4**

**. . .**

A pesar de las grandes ojeras a causa de la mala noche que pasó, la rubia atendía a sus clientes con la más bella de las sonrisas; y como ese domingo por la mañana el restaurante estaba igual de concurrido, Candy que estaba llenando las tazas con café no se percató del hombre que ingresó al local; así que cuando se giró, casi le avienta las cafeteras encima cuando lo tuvo enfrente de ella.

**- Buen día**… – la saludó tratando de sonar cortés.

Después de atragantarse con su propia saliva, la rubia le contestaría… – **Buen día. **

**- ¿Tienes tiempo?**... – la cuestionó al momento de mirar a su alrededor sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que fue…

**- Estoy algo ocupada, pero si…**

**- Entiendo, entonces regreso más tarde**… – la "amenazó"; y con voz demandante… **– porque tú y yo tenemos "algo" qué aclarar.**

**- Claro**… – precisamente contestó Candy, dejándola Terry, cuando éste se marchó, con el corazón temblando.

. . .

Su turno de trabajo terminó y la mujer, sin poder ocultar su nerviosismo, se dedicó a esperar a su ex amigo; pero al checar su reloj y en ello se marcaba pasadas las 3 de la tarde, la rubia comprendió que aquel frío hombre la había dejado plantada como lo hiciera otras veces siendo jóvenes…

_**Flash Back**_

Candy ya contaba con 18 años y cursaba su primero semestre de Mercadotecnia; pero a pesar de sus edades, sus juegos y salidas clandestinas, entre los amigos no cesaban, hasta un día cuando…

**- Hola, Terry.**.. – la joven saludó a su amigo que limpiaba su motocicleta con sumo cuidado.

**- Hola, Pecosa**… – y ésta le observó…

**- ¡Tu moto está genial! ¿Cuándo me dejarás manejarla?**... – le pidió conforme caminaba alrededor del vehículo contestándosele a su petición…

**- ¡NUNCA! porque eres muy acelerada**... – y con su índice le golpeteó su respingada nariz cuando ella fue a pararse a un lado de él.

**- ¡Ah, sí, verdad! y a tu novia si la dejas**.

Terry se rió ante ese reproche infantil; pero no le prestó caso porque le preguntó… – **¿Qué traes ahí?**... – al ver que la rubia escondía algo.

**- ¡Ah, cierto! Papá me ha regalado un nuevo equipo de pescar**… – le enseñó el instructivo. **– Y vine a preguntarte ¿si quieres ir conmigo el sábado para estrenarlo?**

El joven sacó aire antes de contestarle… – **Lo siento, Candy. Mañana salgo para Nueva York porque el sábado, iré con Annie al concierto de Elton John.**

**- ¡Oh, está bien! No hay problema. ¡Otra vez será!**

**- ¡Claro, pecosa! ¡Diviértete y me traes un buen pez!**

**- Sí, ya sabes… te veo después.**

**- Adiós.**

Y como esa, continuaron varias más…

**- ¡Papá ha conseguido boletos para primera fila del Campeonato de la Serie Mundial de Baseball!**... – le había dicho la rubia muy emocionada mientras lo veía haciendo abdominales en su "ab cruncher" personal que estaba en la cochera.

**- Qué bueno**… – había sido la respuesta indiferente de su amigo.

**- ¿Qué pasa? No pareces estar muy emocionado.**

**- Es que**… – Terry se enderezó para quedarse sentado y mirarla de frente.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- No te vayas a enojar, pero… parto a Maryland.**

**- ¡¿Maryland?!**

**- Sí, quedé de pasar este fin de semana en la cabaña con… Annie.**

**- ¡Ah ya! Bueno, entonces tú te lo pierdes.**

**- Sí, qué pena.**

Pero que no se le ofreciera a él porque… Candy jugaba un divertido partido de basketball cuando vio a Terry sentado en las gradas del gimnasio de la universidad; los amigos se saludaron de lejos, y la rubia pidió un descanso para ir a su lado.

**- Hola, extraño**… – lo saludó recargando medio cuerpo en él.

**- Hola, Pecas.**

**- ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**- ¿Qué, acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mi amiga?**

**- Claro, pero desde que Annie ocupa la mayor parte de tu tiempo**… – nuevamente usó reproche sarcástico, ganándose con ello…

**- ¡Hey, que estás hablando de mi novia!**

**- Lo siento, entonces me imagino que no viniste a hablar de ella, ¿verdad?**

**- Bueno no, pero sí porque quiero pedirte un favor.**

**- Está bien; sabes que si puedo, lo haré con gusto.**

**- Necesito que me cubras.**

**- ¿Con quién?**

**- Con mis Padres.**

**- Ajá, ¿qué has hecho ahora, tremendo, que no me invitaste?**... – había dicho divertida; pero al escuchar…

**- Me voy a Hawái.**

**- ¡¿Y a qué vas a Hawái?!**... – le cuestionó intrigada.

**- Invité a Annie**… – y Candy…

**- ¿Por qué no me extraña?**… – pero Terry enarcó una ceja en señal de advertencia, lo que la hizo corregir… **– está bien… ¿y qué debo hacer?**

**- Que como tú irás a la Florida, hables con sus padres y les pidas permiso.**

**- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Y ¿por qué no lo haces tú o ella?!**

**- Es que… nos negaron el permiso.**

**- Terry, te desconozco…** – Candy se levantó para quedar frente a su amigo y mirarlo con reto.

**- ¿Por qué?... Candy, de verdad, hemos hecho planes y todo nos salió mal; así que la única que puede ayudarnos eres tú. Habla con tus tíos y diles que Annie irá contigo.**

**- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides?! Quieres que mienta para que tú y**… – le estaba dando coraje y tenía la palabra correcta para describirla, pero la pecosa la llamó por su nombre para que su amigo no se molestara más con ella que le suplicaron...

**- ¡Candy, por favor!**

**- ¿En caso que diga que sí?**

**- ¡Te haré las tareas de matemáticas por todo el semestre!**… – contestó el chantajista porque sabía que su amiga las padecía; así que después de meditar…

**-¿Debo contestarte hoy?**

**- ¡Candy!**... – él le echó una miradita con esos hermosos ojos profundos que la derritió.

**- Está bien**… – ella aceptó porque interiormente no podía negarle nada.

**- Gracias, Pecosa**… – aquel se levantó y con gusto la abrazó; sin embargo ella le advirtió…

**- ¡No te emociones tanto, porque el pago será otro!**

**- ¡Lo que quieras!**… – y la rubia sonrió al ver la siempre bella sonrisa de su amigo y de la cual se aprovechó para aconsejarle…

**- Sólo ten mucho cuidado, Terry; porque Annie te está empujando a hacer cosas que no son normales en ti.**

**- ¡Candy, la amo y por ella soy capaz de todo!**

**- Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta**… – y la amiga resopló con resignación y de nuevo le advirtió… **– sólo que te quede claro que esto… lo hago por ti.**

**- Candy…**

**- ¡Sólo por ti!**... – había dicho con firmeza; entonces él…

**- Está bien. Gracias.**

Pero como la rubia lo presentía, las cosas se les salieron de control a aquella joven pareja dizque de enamorados, porque...

**- Candy, ¿puedo hablar contigo?**... – fue la extraña petición de su prima que apareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

**- Claro, Annie, pasa**… – dijo la rubia con desgano conforme cerraba el libro que estudiaba; luego se levantó de su asiento para atenderla, no obstante…

**- ¡Candy, necesito de ti!**... – corrieron rápidamente para abrazarse fuertemente de la joven solicitada que extrañada preguntó…

**- ¿De mí?**... – por la reacción tan repentina de la morena que aseveró…

**- Sí; es que necesito decírselo a alguien**. – Annie se separó de su prima y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente. De pronto se detuvo y le soltó… **– ¡Estoy embarazada!**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – la rubia casi se cae.

**- ¡Tengo tres meses de embarazo!**

**- ¿Lo saben los Tíos?**

**- No, no lo he hablado con nadie**… – había dicho la morena tapándose el rostro y llorando de verdad.

**- ¡¿Terry tampoco lo sabe?!**

**- No, no he podido decírselo porque… ¡no estoy segura de que él sea el padre y debo abortarlo!**

**- ¡¿Qué p… tontería estás diciendo?!**

**- ¡Está decidido! Sólo recurrí a ti para avisarte por si algo sale mal. Me han dado la dirección de un consultorio clandestino y**… – la morena no terminó de informar porque la rubia estampó fuertemente su mano en la mejilla de aquella insensata, además de…

**- ¡¿Cómo te atreves siquiera a pensarlo?!**... – Candy estaba furiosa… **– ¡Además ¿no te das cuenta del dolor que le provocarás a Terry?! ¡¿A mis Tíos?!**

**- ¡¿Y quién piensa en mí?! ¡¿Dónde quedo yo?! ¡Yo también tengo planes, sueños y un hijo… me estorbaría!**... – le contestaba conforme se sobaba la enrojecida mejilla.

**- ¡Eso lo debiste haber pensando antes de a… meterte en la cama con cuánto hombre se te puso en frente y convertirte en una mujerzuela barata!**

**- ¡¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?! ¡Yo hago con mi vida lo que se me da la gana!**

**- ¡Me importa, babosa, porque aunque yo no quiera, eres de mi familia y porque Terry es mi mejor amigo y no se merecía esto! **

**- ¡¿Tu mejor amigo?! ¡Ya me tienes harta con esa cantaleta! ¿Por qué no lo dices de una buena vez? ¡Reaccionas de este modo porque estás dolida, ardida, porque nunca pudiste ni podrás competir conmigo! Porque tú, a pesar de haber estado a su lado todo el tiempo y hasta haberte metido en su cama, no has sabido ser lo suficientemente mujer para quitármelo, y ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque para él sí eres una simple amiga y nunca, me escuchas, NUNCA, te verá como mujer porque no eres más que una perdedora fracasada que no significa nada en su vida!**

**- ¡Cállate! ¡No digas más estupideces!**... – le gritó estando sumamente contrariada Candy porque cómo sabía aquello la morena que no cesaba de hablar…

**- ¡Entonces reconócelo! ¡Admite en mi cara que estás estúpidamente enamorada de ¡mi novio! ¡Que siempre lo has querido para ti! ¡Que te mueres de celos porque está conmigo!**. – La rubia ya no le contestó porque impulsivamente la tomó por un brazo y la sacó a empellones de su habitación; sin embargo alguien que iba llegando, escuchó las últimas líneas dichas entre aquellas jóvenes y en su rostro apareció la sorpresa, el enojo y la confusión.

**- Candy, ¿eso es verdad?**... – se preguntó; empero al oír que la puerta se abría, Terry se escondió rápidamente detrás del gran mueble que había en el pasillo y ninguna lo vio.

Por momentos quiso seguir a su novia pero estaba desconcertado y prefirió ir a reunirse con un grupo de amigos de la facultad; y sin comprender por qué, le preguntó a uno de ellos… – **¿Te enamorarías de tu mejor amiga?**

**- ¿Hablas de Candy?**... – le aseguraron y el castaño frunció el ceño cuando le preguntaron… **– ¿a poco no te habías dado cuenta?**

**- ¿De qué?**

**- De que la chica está perdidamente enamorada de ti.**

**- ¡Estás loco, Legan!…. ¡Ella es mi amiga! Hasta podría decirte que mi hermana.**

**- Bueno, pues si así están las cosas y no te molesta "cuñado", me gustaría hacer mi luchita con tu "hermanita"… porque la nena, ¡se está poniendo muy bonita!**... – entonces Terry…

**- Una cosa te advierto, Legan, ¡pásate de listo con ella y te las verás conmigo!**

**- Claro, cuñado, como tú digas**… – también le había sonreído sarcástico.

Pero a partir de ese día, Terry comenzó a pensar en Candy de otra manera, lo malo fue que Annie ya comenzaba a llenarle la cabeza con cosas negativas referentes a la rubia y él, por supuesto, optaba por no hacerle mucho caso, porque se trataba de su novia y debía ser fiel a sus sentimientos, así que se distanció un tiempo de su amiga, cosa que a la joven rubia no le extrañó ya que cuando los veía pasar juntos, la morena la miraba de reojo y con aires victoriosos se burlaba de ella, dejándose de ver casi por un mes, hasta que una tarde…

**- ¿Candy?**

**- ¡Terry!**... – respondió muy sonriente la rubia mientras caminaba por el corredor de su escuela. **– ¿Qué haces por aquí?**

**- Vine por ti ya que no hemos coincidimos últimamente.**

**- Así es. ¿Y cómo te ha ido?**... – la joven le entregó su mochila ya que el joven hombre se la pedía.

**- Muy bien. ¿Y a ti?**

**- También y… ¿"el amor de tu vida"?**... – preguntó irónica y con muchos deseos de saber.

**- No la veré esta semana, me dijo que tiene cosas qué hacer.**

**- ¡Ah!**... – y ante esa respuesta la rubia supuso que la morena seguía con sus planes.

**- ¿Tienes tiempo?**

**- Para ti… ¡siempre!**

**- Bueno, ¿te invito un helado?**

Candy se lo saboreó y luego… – **¡Me encanta la idea! ¡Vamos!**. – Y como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos, la joven mujer se colgó de su brazo actuando de lo más normal.

Así caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y arribaron al lugar ocupando una mesa de las que estaban afuera sobre el andador de la avenida; luego los helados llegaron y en lo que Candy disfrutaba el suyo, por la manera tan analítica de ser observada por su amigo, a éste le preguntaron… – **¿Qué pasa, Terry? ¿Qué me miras tanto?**

**- Lo hermosa que estás**... – había sido sincero, y la rubia lo miró alarmada, pero…

**- ¡¿Qué le han puesto al helado de mi amigo?!**… – bromeó fuertemente echándose a reír junto con vecinos que lo habían escuchado cuando la complementó, empero Terry sonrió levemente y después le dijo con seriedad…

**- Candy, siempre nos hemos dicho la verdad y contado mil cosas porque la confianza que hay entre nosotros es inmensa ¿cierto?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces, si te pregunto algo, ¿me contestarás honestamente sin ocultarme nada?**

**- Siempre lo he hecho ¿o no?**

**- Sí, pero… esto será diferente.**

**- Está bien; pregunta entonces.**

**- ¿Qué sientes por mí?**

**- ¿Cómo dices?**

**- ¿Cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí?**... – y siendo honesta…

**- Eres mi amigo, te quiero muchísimo y no necesitas preguntarlo porque tú lo sabes de sobra.**

**- Sí, pero ¿has pensado en mí en otro modo?**

**- ¿Cómo cuál?**

**- ¿Estás enamorada de mí?**

Hasta antes de esa pregunta, la joven había tratado de ser muy firme en sus respuestas pero en esta última, no pudo articular palabra; así que inhalando profundamente, dijo… – **Terry, ¿quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza?**

**- Contéstame.**

**- ¿Por qué te interesa saber?**

**- ¡Contéstame!... – **alzó la voz.

**- Creo que esta conversación no tiene sentido.**

**- ¡Entonces es verdad!... – **él sacó su propia conclusión.

**- Terry, por favor…**

**- ¿Por favor qué? ¿Por qué no contestas a una simple pregunta?**

**- ¡Porque no es una simple pregunta la que haces!**. – Y ante la respuesta alterada de la rubia, el castaño se confundió y ella... **– ¿Sabes? Será mejor que me retire. Gracias por el helado.**

Y con esa obvia revelación, sus destinos tomaron ventaja para jugar con sus verdaderos sentimientos, porque por la noche de ese mismo día hicieron sonar dos teléfonos residenciales.

Las luces de las casas se encendieron y los habitantes de ellas, comenzaron a movilizarse rápidamente. Cada familia en sus respectivos automóviles partió hacia un mismo lugar donde se encontraron alrededor de la 1 de la mañana en la sala de espera de un hospital de Chicago.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- ¡Oh, Rosemary!**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Matilda?**

**- ¡Una catástrofe!**

**- ¡¿Terry?!**... – preguntó aterrada la joven rubia.

**- No, hija, Terry está bien**… – fue la respuesta de Eleanor que la abrazó por detrás al verla tan tensa.

**- Se trata de Annie**… – dijo, temblando de miedo, la madre de la morena.

**- ¿Qué ha sucedido?**... – más no hubo respuesta porque los gritos desgarradores de Terry se oyeron en el interior de una habitación. Los corazones de todos los ahí presentes se detuvieron por un instante al escuchar el dolor de aquél. Luego los médicos salieron y dieron las malas nuevas…

**- ¿Familiares de Annie Burton?**

**- Aquí**… – respondieron los padres.

**- Lo sentimos, la señorita acaba de fallecer.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero la madre de la finada gritó tomando al galeno de las solapas…

**- ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué sucedió?!**

**- Una mala práctica de aborto**… – diagnosticó el doctor con un dejo de molestia e indignación. **– La destrozaron por dentro. Es una verdadera lástima que señoritas de esa edad hagan eso. Lo siento**…. – empero la dama ya no escuchó eso porque se había desvanecido precisamente en los brazos del médico.

Por su parte, Candy se sintió fatal por Terry y lógico quiso ir a su lado, pero éste, sin decir nada a nadie, salió corriendo del lugar. La rubia intentó darle alcance no viendo el rumbo que había tomado; así que lo buscó en su casa y allá fue a encontrarlo. – **Terry, ábreme, por favor, quiero estar contigo. Sé lo que estás sufriendo y quiero que sepas que aquí estoy, como siempre**… – le decía suplicante tras de la puerta, y a Candy las lágrimas le rodaban porque sentía en carne propia el dolor de su amigo; pero el joven no se compadeció de ella porque sentado al pie de su cama, Terry sostenía dos fotografías: una era la de su novia fallecida y la otra era de Candy y que mientras la acariciaba con su pulgar, gruesas lágrimas también rodaban por sus mejillas.

. . . . . . . . . .

La tarde del funeral de Annie fue muy concurrida por familiares, conocidos y amigos; y hasta ese día, la rubia pudo ver a Terry que estaba parado a un lado del féretro y con la mirada perdida.

Desde el otro extremo, la rubia le observaba y con el pensamiento, le suplicaba una y otra vez… – **¡Terry, mírame! ¿por qué no lo haces si aquí estoy?**… – pero si alguien le hubiese advertido a la joven no suplicar más porque su petición sería concedida a cambio de dolor y desgracias, le hubieran evitado mucho, porque en el justo momento que volvía a suplicar, el escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo fue indescriptible cuando los hermosos ojos de aquél se posaron en ella que por primera vez sintió miedo, ya que el hombre que tenía enfrente no podía ser su amigo porque la mirada que recibió de él, fue peor que la de un león a punto de aniquilar a su presa.

Así que sin importarle la gente ahí reunida, Terry, en breves zancadas, llegó hasta Candy y con gran odio le gritó… – **¡¿Qué haces aquí?!**. – La rubia por supuesto no comprendió. **– ¡Lárgate! ¡¿Qué no te bastó con lo que hiciste, si no que tienes el descaro de presentarte?! ¡Lárgate! ¡Aquí tienes nada que hacer!**

Pero el Padre de Candy lo tomó del brazo y le dijo condescendientemente… – **Hijo, todos entendemos tu dolor, pero por favor...**

**- ¡Suélteme!.**.. – había sido brusco. **– ¡Y pídale a su hija que se largue de aquí, si no**…!... – el joven apretó los dientes y puños fuertemente.

**- No sabes lo que dices, Terry**… – pero este ignoró al padre de la rubia porque…

**- ¡Será mejor que te largues, Candice, porque te juro que…!**

**- Terry, no te entiendo**… – ella habló; así que tomándola fuertemente del brazo, él la llevó casi arrastras hasta el féretro y como el joven estaba fuera de sí, nadie pudo quitarle a la chica. Con brusquedad Terry levantó la tapa y la rubia, sin entender, sólo lo miraba aterrada y con la vista nublada por las lágrimas.

**- ¡MÍRALA!**... – fue su orden, suplicándole Candy con la mirada que no, pero aquél ser cegado por el dolor y la rabia, poco le importó y con tal brutalidad la tomó de la nuca y antes de gritarle… **– ¡TE DIJE QUE LA MIRARAS!.**.. – le inclinó la cabeza para dejar su rostro muy cerca del cristal y obligarla así a mirar a Annie. **– ¿Ahora ya entiendes?**... – le había dicho al oído.

La Madre de Candy se acercó y le ordenó fuertemente… – **¡Terrence, déjala en paz!**

Con gran bestialidad se la aventó a sus brazos ordenándole nuevamente… – **¡Ahora, lárgate! ¡Lárgate y no vuelvas a atravesarte en mi vida!**

**- ¡Terry!**... – la rubia lloró y se echó a sus brazos, pero él se soltó con brusquedad y sin misericordia la abofeteó.

**- ¡Suficiente, Terrence!**... – gritó el padre de la rubia al ver como su hija caía de sentón sobre el césped verdaderamente desconcertada; más el joven herido no le hizo caso porque se le acercó de nuevo y mirándola con desprecio le declaró…

**- ¡Te odio, Candice! ¡Te odio más de lo que alguna vez te quise, porque el cariño que sentía por ti, ha muerto junto con Annie y…!**

**- ¡Pero, hijo, ¿qué pasa?!**... – finalmente preguntó la madre de Terry que miró y respondió despectivamente…

**- Pregúntenle a "esa"**… – a Candy… **– ¡si es que tiene el valor de confesarlo!**

Pero la chica estaba en un océano de confusión y decía entre sollozos en los brazos de su Padre que no entendía de lo que Terry hablaba tranquilizándola el buen Papá con… – **No te preocupes, cariño. Sólo está dolido y es normal que quiera responsabilizar a alguien.**

**- Pero…**

**- Ya no te angusties más. Ya se fue.**

Y en efecto, Terry se fue… se fue de la ciudad, se fue del país, se fue definitivamente de la vida de Candy; sin embargo para la rubia, la partida de su amigo, fue sólo el inicio de la cola de desgracias que llegaron a ella porque…

Un mes después de la muerte de Annie, le siguió el Señor Browning, padre de la rubia, en otro accidente por demás trágico ya que trabajaba como Ingeniero Mecánico en la compañía de Ferrocarriles Nacionales y debían hacer pruebas con nuevas maquinarias pesadas; llevaban horas tratándolas sin tener éxito alguno y cuando finalmente lo lograron, un solo instante bastó para tomar la vida del buen hombre y todo a causa de un simple fallo técnico.

La familia estaba devastada porque murió instantáneamente siendo los Señores Grandchester un buen soporte para la viuda, viéndose Candy en la necesidad de dejar sus estudios para hacerse cargo de la casa. Su hermano Anthony llegó en un viaje relámpago ya que su profesión le absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo y él le rogaba que no abandonara sus estudios, respondiéndole la pecosa… – **No, Anthony, la verdad no tengo ánimos para el estudio ni para nada.**

**- Candy, es tu futuro, linda.**

**- Lo sé, pero por favor, déjame tomarme un tiempo y ya que esté lista, te prometo volver a retomar la carrera. Además, yo veo mal a Mamá y tengo miedo de que…**

**- ¡No digas eso Candy! Mamá estará bien.**

No obstante no fue así, porque una mañana mientras Candy le llevaba el desayuno, la encontró sin vida. Los médicos forenses no pudieron explicar la causa de su muerte siendo lo más explicable que su corazón no aguantó el dolor de haber perdido a su esposo amado.

. . . . . . . . . .

A los pocos días, mientras Candy ponía un último arreglo de rosas sobre la tumba, le preguntaba… – **¿Tanto así lo amaste, Madre, que no soportaste el imaginarte la vida sin él? ¿Es que así es el amor?**

**- Cuando sé es puro y sincero, sí, pequeña**.

La rubia al reconocer la voz de aquél, sin siquiera darle la cara, se giró para enterrar su rostro sobre su ancho pecho y ahí lloró desconsoladamente. Después de un rato y que estuvo más tranquila… – **Gracias por venir, Tío Albert.**

**- No hay nada qué agradecer, al contrario, me disculpo por no haber podido llegar antes, pero aquí estoy, para ti y sólo por ti.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes días de luto fueron lentos y Candy se refugiaba mucho en los brazos de la Señora Grandchester hasta que…

**- ¡¿También ustedes se van?!**... – le preguntó con doloroso reproche.

**- Candy, hija, debemos de. A mi esposo le han dado un importante puesto en Londres y…**

**- ¡Está bien, váyanse! ¡Váyanse todos! ¡No los necesito! ¡No necesito a nadie a mi lado! ¡Me basto y me bastaré sola para seguir adelante!**

**- Candy, hija…**

**- ¡YO NO SOY SU HIJA!**

**- Lo lamento mucho**… – dijo la noble mujer caminando hacia aquella, que estaba parada junto al ventanal y viendo a la nada. Al estar cerca le depositó un beso en la frente como despedida, y desde aquel entonces Candy no supo más de ellos.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Al dar las cuatro de la tarde, la rubia no esperó más por Terry; y como ese día no llevaba auto, Candy hizo un poco de ejercicio: caminó varias cuadras hacia abajo mirando aparadores, y ya después, tomó el subterráneo que la llevaría de nueva cuenta a casa.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, Candy se presentó con Albert para comenzar el proceso de análisis clínicos y ver si podía ser compatible con la pequeña Lizzie y ser ella su donante; transcurriendo así los días, para ser más exactos: dos semanas, en las que también diariamente, ya fuera en la clínica o en el restaurante, Candy no dejaba de recibir docenas de arreglos florales por parte de Archie, según él, a manera de disculpa por su falta de cortesía en el evento aquel; y al pobre en verdad le estaba costando mucho trabajo convencer a la hermosa mujer para que le aceptara otra invitación a salir agradeciéndole la rubia infinitamente su atención para con ella, pero la verdad, era que ya le estaba fastidiando tanta necia insistencia del castaño, más esta vez Candy no cedería fácilmente, así que su respuesta era la misma: NO.

Y como también Terry nunca volvió, dejando así pendiente aquella plática, la rubia no les dio más importancia y se concentró en sus propios asuntos.

. . . . . . . . . .

Para media semana del mes de Marzo, mientras Candy cubría su horario en la clínica, su empleador recibió una importante llamada.

**- ¡¿Está usted seguro?!**... – expresó emocionado en el instante de levantarse de su sillón reclinable.

_- Completamente…_ – le aseveró una voz del otro lado del auricular.

**- ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Por supuesto que me interesa! ¡En la tarde estaré ahí!**... – y Stear colgó; y sin pensarlo mucho… **– ¿Candy?**... – salió a buscarla en su pequeña área de trabajo.

**- ¿Sí, doctor?**... – respondió la rubia de debajo del mostrador.

**- ¡Salgo un momento, espero no tardar!**

**- Muy bien, señor**… – contestó conforme lo veía quitarse su bata a toda prisa y luego aventarla por los aires sonriendo la rubia con satisfacción.

Afuera, Stear corrió hasta el estacionamiento, montó su automóvil que era un Rolls Royce 1970 y se dirigió a la oficina de Terry. Al llegar a la Avenida Broadway bajó del auto y emprendió carrera lanzando a su paso, las llaves al Valet Parking y de ese modo acelerado, ingresó al edificio donde ni siquiera se le avisó a la secretaria de su llegada, sino que se pasó como Juan por su casa, directo a las oficinas presidenciales; y cuando encontró su objetivo… – **¡Terry, hermano! ¡Una excelente noticia!**

**- ¿Qué pasa?.**.. – había contestado Terry sin mucho interés ya que estaba detrás de un restirador modificando un complicado plano.

**- ¡Lo tenemos!**... – anunció el galeno.

Ante eso, el mundo dejó de girar para el castaño porque… – **¡¿Qué has dicho?!**... – el hombre dejó caer lápiz y escuadra para que le confirmara lo que escuchó.

**- ¡El donador! ¡Tenemos un donador!**

Terry saltó de su banco para alcanzarlo, sujetarlo fuertemente por la camisa y exigirle… – **¡¿Dónde?! **

**- ¡No lo vas a creer!**… – era la voz entremezclada de sentimientos del moreno. **– ¡Aquí! ¡En Nueva York!.**

Con tal afirmación Terry sintió que el edificio completo se había sacudido y sin dejar de soltar a su amigo, pidió aseveración… – **¡¿Estás seguro?!**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Oh, cielos!**... – y el arquitecto cayó de rodillas y se abrazó a las piernas de su amigo. Su emoción era tanta, que la arrogancia, prepotencia y todas las malas cualidades que caracterizaban a ese ser, desaparecieron en cuestión de segundos. Y por lo mismo le era imposible soltar el llanto, así que sólo se le escuchó decir… **– ¡Mi pequeña Lizzie, al fin, mi princesa, al fin!**

**- Sí, amigo, al fin una esperanza de vida para ella**… – dijo Stear sonriendo para sí frente a la escena, porque si otro lo hubiese visto, ni así lo hubiera creído que aquel humano también tenía su lado bueno, sólo que muy escondido. Luego el galeno ayudó al castaño a incorporarse, pero la arrogancia del amigo apareció nuevamente al demandar…

**- ¡Stear, no importa lo que te pidan! ¡El precio que fijen… págalo!**

**- Lo sé, Terry.**

**- ¡Y ¿para cuándo es?! ¡¿cuándo podremos hacerlo?!**

**- En un rato más iré a entrevistarme con el representante del donador.**

**- Bien.**

**- Pero te aseguro que será pronto. Muy pronto.**

**- Gracias, amigo**… – lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

**- No, no me agradezcas a mí, si no… al buen samaritano, porque… ¡es un donante vivo!**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – finalizó el castaño verdaderamente sorprendido.

. . .

Candy había salido de la clínica casi en seguida del doctor; y la rubia se dirigió a la oficina del Abogado George Johnson, Representante Legal de W. Albert Andrew, su tío, y donde ya tenía un buen rato con ellos.

**- Candy, nuevamente te pregunto ¿estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? Mira que todavía estamos a tiempo de…**

**- ¡No, Albert! Está decidido.**

**- Lo haces por él ¿verdad? A pesar de todo… no puedes olvidarlo.**

**- Imposible hacerlo. Él, es parte de mi vida y a pesar de las circunstancias que nos separaron, yo le sigo queriendo mucho, pero ese no es el caso… ésta vez, es por ella… por un ser de 4 años, que no es justo que siendo tan pequeña, tenga que padecer esto.**

**- Te entiendo.**

**- Tío, sólo pido que no lo sepa**… – pidió encarecidamente a los elegantes caballeros.

**- En los documentos aparecerá su nombre**… – intervino el licenciado.

**- Lo sé, pero**… – el conmutador sonó y la secretaria anunció al Doctor Alistear Cornwell.

**- Que pase, por favor**… – ordenó el guapo rubio y minuto seguido el galeno apareció por la puerta.

**- Buenas tardes**… – saludó, pero el científico se sorprendió al ver a la rubia ahí; así que la nombró. **– ¿Candy?**

**- Hola, doc**… – le contestó ella obsequiándole una amplia sonrisa.

**- Tome asiento, si es tan amable**… – le pidieron; más el doctor, boquiabierto, se quedó de pie. Luego pasados unos segundos reaccionó para preguntar…

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**- La Señorita Candice White Browning… es su donante.**

**- ¡¿Tú?!**... – la rubia asintió.

**- Aquí tiene los resultados de los análisis a los que la señorita se sometió en estas últimas dos semanas y absolutamente en todos, encaja a la perfección con su paciente; además, que sobra decir que cuenta con una excelente salud**.

Stear había recibido el documento que le entregaron sin poder apartar sus ojos de ella. Después de haberse sentado, se dedicó a revisarlos. – **¡Quién lo hubiese imaginado!.**.. – expresó sin salir de su sorpresa.

**- Así que si quiere re-analizarla personalmente para estar más seguros y fijar la fecha de la operación…**

**- Sí, sí, claro, sólo unas pequeñas pruebas, pero serían muy rápidas y en base a eso, intervendremos.**

**- Sólo le pido total discreción, doctor**… – le suplicó la rubia.

**- Pero… **

**- No quiero que nadie más sepa que yo soy la donante, mucho menos el Arquitecto Grandchester.**

**- Candy, él…**

**- No me interesa su dinero. Por favor, esa es la única condición que pido**… – y Stear supo que no era momento de regatear.

**- Está bien, te guardaré el secreto y ya veré como le hago. Mil gracias, chica, ¡no sabes cuánto te lo aprecio!**. – El galeno abandonó su asiento para abrazarla fuertemente y besar su mejilla, pero cuando se separó le pidió encarecidamente… **– Déjame cubrir todos los gastos de tu recuperación**… – Candy miró a Albert y éste levantó un hombro porque era decisión de ella, ya que él cubría sus gastos médicos.

**- Está bien, pero únicamente mientras estoy de incapacidad.**

**- Gracias**… – y el guapo doctor sonrió porque fue complacido llegándose así a un mutuo acuerdo.

Continuará

**Gracias por haberte hecho presente allá y aquí…**

_Sayuri1707, Vero, Jennifer, Liz Carter, Amanecer Grandchester, Celia, Zu Castillo, Viry Queen, Pau Ardley and Wendy Grandchester._


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **25 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 5**

**. . .**

Los siguientes dos días de la semana, el doctor analizó a Candy y sólo le bastó una prueba, ya que la chica poseía el tipo de sangre donador; así que el viernes por la mañana… – **¿Cuándo cree que pueda realizar la operación?**

**- Mañana si quieres. Mi equipo médico está listo y a la espera de una simple llamada.**

**- Bueno, entonces usted programe.**

**- ¿Te parece bien… el lunes a las 7 de la mañana?**

**- ¡Perfecto!**

… entonces por la tarde, Candy habló con Harry, el dueño del restaurante, para informarle que su incapacidad comenzaba ese mismo día, ya que el doctor le había sugerido que la necesitaba tranquila, serena y descansada; inclusive le había recomendado irse a un Spa fuera de la ciudad y que de los gastos, no se preocupara, porque él los cubría. Claro que por supuesto que la rubia no aceptó porque, ella también tenía pendientes importantes como… su gato.

Pero mientras la rubia mujer retomaba sus labores del día, Stear ponía al tanto a su personal médico; y cuando todo estuvo en orden, fue hasta la casa de Terry para notificarle que todo estaba listo.

. . . . . . . . . . .

El lunes 22 de Marzo a tempranas horas de la mañana, Candy ya se instalaba en la habitación que Stear le había proporcionado. Y en la habitación del fondo, estaba Terry y su esposa viendo como preparaban a la pequeña Lizzie para entrar a cirugía. La nena cuan más sentía miedo y con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas, le preguntaba a Papá qué le iban a hacer, pero en cuanto vio al Doctor Cornwell a éste le cuestionó y el moreno con mucho cariño le explicó; ya que la hubo calmado un poco, Stear dio la orden a los camilleros de llevarla a la sala de operaciones donde Candy ya aguardaba.

**- Te la encargo mucho, Stear**… – pidió un angustiado padre al que se le contestaría...

**- Claro, amigo**… – y el matrimonio Grandchester les vio alejarse.

. . .

Más tarde, ya en la sala de operación, todos los médicos estaban alrededor de las pacientes más que preparados, pero antes de, Stear le preguntó a Candy… – **¿Lista?**

**- Sí, Doctor.**

**- Bien**… – luego se dirigió a sus colegas… **– ¿caballeros?**... – estos asintieron… **– entonces empecemos**… – y a esa señal, el proceso de anestesia comenzó.

. . .

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro horas, y en la sala de espera, nadie decía nada. Y en lo que Terry caminaba por el pasillo, su esposa Chanel, propiamente sentada, leía una revista, pero al saltar de página, la mujer buscó a su marido que lo ubicó parado muy cerca del ventanal; más cuando las puertas del quirófano fueron abiertas, el castaño corrió hasta allá para enterarse… – **¡¿Cómo está, Stear?!**

**- La operación ha sido todo un éxito… ya hace una hora que terminamos y Lizzie no ha presentado rechazo alguno**. – El arquitecto elevó una plegaria al cielo conforme apretaba el brazo del galeno que seguía diciendo… **– En unos momentos la llevamos a su habitación para que puedan visitarla.**

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Candy ya estaba consciente y le preguntaban.. – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Bien**… – respondió entre cansada y sonriente; más sujetando su mano diría… **– Gracias por estar conmigo, Tío.**

**- No tienes nada qué agradecer, pequeña**. – Albert le besó el dorso en el instante que el doctor ingresó.

La rubia no espero más y también quiso enterarse… – **¡¿Cómo está la niña, doctor?!**

**- ¡Excelente!.**.. – exclamó emocionado para calmarla… **– ¿Y tú?**

**- Me siento bien… bueno, sólo un poco adolorida.**

**- Pero estarás bien, porque con muchos cuidados y atenciones, tendrás una vida normal…** – y tomándole la mano libre… **– Nuevamente gracias, Candy…** – extendió sinceramente el doctor y también se la besó.

. . . . . . . . . .

Dos días después, la rubia abandonó la clínica con la lista de indicaciones de su médico; así que Albert la instaló en su condominio de Trump Place que contaba con una hermosa vista hacia el Río Hudson y Nueva Jersey.

Al cuarto día de la operación, Lizzie fue dada de alta y Terry no podía estar más que agradecido de ver a su hija reponiéndose favorablemente, y por lo mismo le insistía a Stear saber el nombre del donante para compensarlo enormemente, pero el galeno no faltó a su promesa; entonces Terry, al ver que no hablaría, no le cuestionó más, recuperándose rápidamente las dos mujeres: Lizzie, bajo los cuidados de su padre que le puso un ejército de enfermeras y Candy, que parecía peor que chiquilla, sólo con los "magias" de Albert.

**- ¡Yo ya no quiero!**

**- ¡Debes comer!**

**- ¡Pero me pondré como pelota!**... – se quejaba y hacía berrinches pero recibiendo la comida que su tío le daba en la boca además de aconsejarle…

**- Para eso está el ejercicio; puedes usar mi equipo o si quieres bajar al gimnasio; más yo te recomiendo que no seas floja y camines hacia al parque.**

**- Pero, Albert…**

**- ¡Pero nada, señorita!**

Y como todo tiene un fin, los días de consentimiento de Candy se le acabaron, ya que Albert debía volver a sus obligaciones y Bélgica lo estaba llamando. Así que únicamente acompañó a su sobrina a la clínica para que a ella le quitaran las grapas de la herida y luego partió, dejando su departamento a Candy que se acomodó rápidamente porque hizo amistades con los encargados de recepción; y es que en el edificio no aceptaban animales y ella tenía a su gato que lo había dejado al cuidado de una vecina y como ya la extrañaba, debía ir por ella. Sin embargo eran difíciles de convencer los hombres aquellos, hasta que… – **Ya encontraré el modo**… – les había advertido haciéndolos reír por la cara tan graciosa que les hubo hecho.

Y así, conforme sus días de incapacidad pasaban, su salud mejoraba y sus actividades aumentaban, tanto, que se le ocurrió hacerle cambios al departamento; y cuando pidió la autorización de Albert, éste bien lindo, le dijo… – **Haz lo que quieras con ello. Es más… a partir de hoy… ¡es todo tuyo!**… – y por supuesto, la mujer se negó rotundamente, porque cuando hablaba de cambios no era precisamente de cambios de dueño si no de apariencia porque era sumamente varonil; sin embargo, esta vez pudo más la voluntad del guapo rubio ya que su sobrina, desde la muerte de sus padres, se había hecho totalmente independiente y siempre le había rechazado las cosas; así que a Candy no le quedó de otra más que de aceptarlo y tuvo que ir a cancelar el contrato que tenía con su arrendadora para establecerse permanentemente en su nuevo departamento y lo cual aprovechó para traerse a su gato, ya que en complicidad de un joven que tuvo compasión de ella, le autorizó pasarlo.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

La primera tarde del mes de Abril, después de recorrer la larga avenida comprando cosas, Candy se metió al parque, se quitó los zapatos y caminó por el césped húmedo; luego encontró un lindo lugar y se sentó justo enfrente del lago; más apenas estaba disfrutando el respirar el aire fresco, cuando las risas de unos chiquillos llamaron su atención. La rubia les buscó con insistencia y después de haberlos localizado, sonrió con ternura ante la escena cuando los vio que venían remando con dificultad y el padre sólo los miraba divertido sentado a sus anchas en el otro extremo de la lancha.

**- Como todo un rey**… – fue el pensamiento de la mujer que sonrió con pesar y que con cansancio, se levantó y se marchó de ahí porque estaba muy a la vista de aquél.

. . . . . .

A la tarde siguiente, después de hacer su caminata diaria, Candy se sentó en una banca a un lado de un señor que plasmaba los rostros en papel y lápiz con una gran habilidad. Pero estaba tan entretenida con el trabajo del artista que no vio a la pequeña rubia que también los miraba.

**- ¿Es tu cara?**... – le preguntó con dulce vocecita; y la rubia posó sus ojos en la chiquilla de ojos azules para responderle…

**- No.**

**- Ah**… – la criatura exclamó obviamente desilusionada. De pronto una energúmena mujer la tomó rudamente por el bracito y la regañó.

**- ¡Lizzie! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! ¡Me tienes como loca buscándote!**… – y la jaló bruscamente para llevársela, dejando a Candy un poco molesta más sin poder hacer mucho por la nena.

. . . . . . . . . .

Sábado por la mañana, Candy fue a su cita médica con Stear y lo sorprendente fue que Lizzie Grandchester, también. Y mientras aguardaban, entre ellas dos entablaron conversación, sorprendiéndole a la rubia mayor que fuera la nana quien llevara a la menor a la cual se le preguntaría… – **¿Por qué tus Papás no vinieron contigo?**

**- Porque Mamá se fue a casa de mis abuelos y Papá tiene mucho trabajo en la oficina.**

**- Entiendo**.

Stear que llegaba en su clásica bata blanca, las escuchó y le explicaría a Candy… – **Le acaban de aceptar un proyecto y está construyendo el edificio para residencias de la Calle 42 Avenida 10; y como la economía no ha andado muy bien, debe de aprovechar… **– ¿lo había disculpado el galeno? Si sí, ella no se lo discutió porque contestaría…

**- ¡Claro!**

Y como esos pequeños encuentros, surgieron más... haciendo que el rostro de Candy, se le hiciera familiar a la pequeña que… – **¿Dónde vives?**... – le había preguntado otra tarde entre semana mientras daban de comer a las palomas.

**- ¿Logras ver aquellas dos torres idénticas y más altas de allá?**. – Candy había apuntado hacia el Este, y cuando la chiquilla rubia las ubicó, se le dijo… **– pues en una de esas.**

**- Oh**… – expresó con asombro la niña que le informaría a su amiga… **– Yo vivo lejos, pero Mamá trabaja ahí…** – señaló el edificio donde estaba instalada una oficina de la Embajada Francesa muy cerca al Hotel Plaza.

**- Oh**… – ahora el asombro fue de la rubia mayor que le preguntaría a Lizzie… **– ¿y no vas a la escuela?**

**- Estudio preescolar todas las mañanas; luego Antonella va por mí y aquí esperamos hasta que Mamá llama y nos lleva a casa**… – finalizó la chiquilla para correr tras las palomas.

Y así se la pasaron durante su primer mes de incapacidad, entre sus breves encuentros y sus amenas pláticas, ya fueran: en el parque o en la clínica.

. . . . . . . . . .

A la mañana del mes exacto de su operación, Candy aprovechando que se estaba sintiendo mejor y tenía tiempo de sobra, empezó a caminar desde la calle 59, que era donde estaba su departamento hasta la calle 40, donde estaba el restaurante. El dueño y todos los empleados se alegraron de verla ahí y tan recuperada; y entre abrazos y bienvenidas le decían que ya la extrañaban; así que, como no sintió el trayecto tan pesado y para pagarles el gesto, la rubia decidió que esa sería su nueva rutina: ir y desayunar con ellos todos los días hasta que volviera al trabajo.

. . .

Ese mismo día por la tarde, Candy cambió sus ropas por unos shorts de algodón y camiseta de tirantes para ponerse a trabajar un poco en el nuevo decorado del departamento. En eso le anunciaron por teléfono que tenía visita, extrañándole a la rubia porque a nadie invitaba a su espacio, pero cuando le dijeron… – **Es el Doctor Cornwell**… – la mujer dio su autorización.

Pero Candy caminaba hacia su recámara para ponerse algo más presentable, cuando el timbre de la puerta soñó. Ella por supuesto se sorprendió de la rapidez con que habían subido, así que observó por la mirilla y un… – **Ah**… – de sorpresa se le escapó, además de… **– Ni modo…** – así que al abrir la puerta pronunció muy sonriente… **– ¡Archie!**

**- Hola, Candy.**

**- ¡Qué sorpresa!**

**- Espero no ser un oportunista.**

**- Bueno**… – dijo la rubia mirando todo el relajo que tenía… **– si no te molesta, puedes pasar.**

**- Traje pizza**… – le mostraron la caja.

**- Qué bien y**… – no queriendo sonar grosera… **– ¿cómo conseguiste mi dirección?**

**- Bueno**… – titubeó el castaño. **– ¡De mi hermano!…** – reaccionó rápidamente. **– Lo he visitado y me dijo que no has estado trabajando; así que le pedí tu dirección. Espero no te moleste**… – había mentido porque aprovechando que Stear estaba atendiendo a un paciente, el arquitecto socio husmeó en la agenda del galeno.

**- No, por supuesto. Sólo… tú disculparás, estoy haciendo algunos cambios**… – y Archie siguió la vista de ella que miraba alrededor.

**- ¡Se ve muy bien!**… – dijo el muy sinvergüenza porque lo que veía era el buen cuerpo y las piernas desnudas de la rubia.

**- Bueno, todavía no lo termino**. – Candy informó moviendo unas cajas para ofrecerle asiento; entonces Archie la siguió y...

**- ¿Eres diseñadora de interiores, Candy?**... – le preguntó ahora sí viendo el trabajo de la mujer que sonrió ante tal esa cosa.

**- No; únicamente me gusta cambiar cosas.**

**- ¡Pues lo haces muy bien!**

**- Gracias.**

Sin embargo, esas "sorpresivas" visitas se hicieron frecuentes, haciendo Archie caso omiso de la advertencia de su hermano Stear.

. . . . . . . . .

Eran las 6 30 de la mañana del 7 de Mayo; y la rubia seguía enredada entre las sábanas de su cama mientras que su gato dormía sobre la colcha que yacía en el suelo.

De pronto y como cosa del destino… teléfono habitacional, celular, timbre de la puerta y para colmo, el despertador… sonaron al mismo tiempo.

La mujer, por supuesto, se levantó asustadísima, no sabiendo qué contestar primero; así que irónica diría… – **¡Sólo faltaste tú!**… – mirando hacia arriba, hacia la alarma contra incendios.

Luego al mismo tiempo, levantó el teléfono que había en su recámara y apagó el despertador además de decir… – **¿Bueno?**

_- Feliz Cumpleaños, querida._

**- ¡Albert! Gracias. ¿Me permites un momento?**. – Candy dejó el auricular y salió a atender la puerta pero ya nadie estaba ahí, bueno sí, un gigantesco oso de peluche y una caja de regalo; entonces… **– ¡Qué hermosos!**... – expresó con sorpresa; y mientras los tomaba, la mujer miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo encontrando nada; luego se metió para correr hacia el teléfono y decir emocionada… **– ¡Oh, Albert! ¡Están preciosos tus regalos! ¡Me encantan!**... – pero…

_- ¿De qué regalos hablas, Candy?_

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿No son tuyos?!**

_- No, pequeña. _– Y ante la negativa la rubia frunció el ceño, pero sonrió de inmediato cuando recordó a alguien; así que dejando los obsequios en la cama y de nuevo el teléfono, corrió a tomar su celular donde ya la llamada había sido transferida al buzón, donde había un mensaje de texto que decía…

"_Feliz cumpleaños, bonita. Espero no me rechaces la invitación a cenar esta noche para celebrarte. Un beso."_

**- Archie**… – lo nombró y se acordó de Albert… **– Perdón, Tío… es que todo sonó al mismo.**

_- No te preocupes, cariño. Únicamente llamé para desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños y espero poder verte pronto y celebrarlo contigo._

**- Claro, claro, mil gracias; entonces y cuídate mucho. Adiós.** – Y cuando colgó el auricular, la rubia volvió a sonreír al ver su regalo; y tomando de nueva cuenta su celular le respondió a Archie; más en cuanto éste le contestó, le cantó el "Happy Birthday" teniendo la mujer una bella sonrisa en el rostro. – **Gracias, Archie.**

_- No hay de que, nena. Entonces ¿aceptarás mi invitación a cenar?._

Candy se sonrió contestándole… **– No pierdes oportunidad, ¿verdad?**

_- Hoy es un día especial y no puede pasar desapercibido._

**- Bueno, sólo por esta vez. ¿A qué hora pasas por mí?**

La rubia no pudo ver la cara que aquel hizo sino le cancelaba en ese momento, aparte de que el hombre había dicho para sus adentros… _**– Por mí, te recojo desde ya, chiquita**_… – más a ella… _– ¿Te parece a las 7?_

**- Muy bien, te veo después, adiós**… – y Candy se acordó… **– ¡oh! gracias por los regalos**… – pero ya había sido demasiado tarde porque la llamada se había cortado.

Ya con planes hecho, la mujer se dispuso a asearse y cambiarse para caminar hasta el restaurante, donde le organizaron una pequeña fiesta sorpresa; y no sólo empleados si no clientes, se unieron a la celebración. Candy estaba feliz ya que hacía muchos años que había dejado de celebrar; así que por unos instantes en su rostro se reflejó la tristeza, pero Harry le abrazó fraternalmente para darle ánimos y la fiesta, continuó.

Ya por la tarde…

**- ¿Bueno?**

_- Señorita Candy, el Arquitecto Archibald Cornwell pregunta por usted._

**- Gracias, Armand, en seguida bajo**… – y después de tomar su bolso, la rubia salió a su encuentro.

El hombre estaba sentando en la lujosa sala de espera que adornaba la recepción, vistiendo un traje casual pero que no dejaba de ser elegante en color verde olivo; empero a Archie se le notaba nervioso ya que estaba decidido a hablar con la mujer sobre sus sentimientos que no los guardó más en cuanto la vio aparecer cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió y fue rápidamente a ella para complementarla… –**¡Cielos! ¡Estás deliciosamente lindísima!**

**- Gracias**… – dijo ella también sonriendo muy coqueta.

**- ¡Preciosa! ¡Qué digo preciosa! ¡Bella! ¡Hermosa! ¡Maravillosa!**… – y el hombre cada vez exageraba más con los elogios haciendo reír a la rubia; y es que para ella su atuendo era muy sencillo ya que llevaba puesto un vestido suelto de tirantes anchos, eso sí, arriba de la rodilla; además su peinado lo había levantado en una media cola, sus zapatillas, no muy altas y un suave maquillaje. Sin embargo Archie estaba encantado con ella que la tomó de la mano y con altivez, el hombre caminó a su lado por el pasillo, como si llevara la joya más valiosa de todo el mundo hasta llegar afuera donde un Porsche en color amarillo, los esperaba y el guardia le abrió amablemente la puerta a la mujer que...

Archie la llevó a cenar a La Palma: un fino restaurante ubicado en la Segunda Avenida y que abriera sus instalaciones por primera vez en 1926 sirviendo las mejores carnes rojas, langostas y platillos italianos… y donde se la pasaron muy bien hasta las 10 de la noche, hora en que la llevó de vuelta a su casa; pero esta vez él la acompañó hasta arriba y allá, la rubia abría la puerta de su apartamento cuando Archie le tomó la mano y la giró para quedar de frente y confesarle… – **Candy, me gustas.**

**- Archie, yo…**

**- ¿No te gusto ni un tantito?**

**- No es eso, tú eres muy guapo y muy gentil, sólo que**… – Candy no terminó de explicar porque Archie ya se había apoderado de su boca sintiendo la rubia deseos de rechazarlo, sin embargo algo en su interior se lo impidió porque el beso a pesar de no ser decente tampoco era agresivo; así que lo aceptó y lo disfrutó por unos segundos. Después se fue separando poco a poco; y antes de que ella se alejara completamente de él…

**- Dame una oportunidad…** – le pidió el galán y la rubia lo miró por varios instantes porque sabía que sí lo aceptaba sus encuentros con Terry serían más frecuentes no sólo por la dichosa sociedad sino por su amistad; aunque también analizó que los podía evitar, así que después de pensarlo un rato, Candy aceptó y Archie casi le brinca encima porque la tomó entre sus brazos y nuevamente buscó su boca para besarla con mayor deseo.

. . . . .

**- ¡Vaya, hombre! Pensé que no te dignarías a trabajar hoy**… – observó un humano que mientras se doblaba las mangas de su camisa, se recargaba sobre el marco de la puerta de su oficina; luego se cruzó de brazos pero de repente, algo le extrañó en la facción de su amigo, así que le preguntaría… **– un momento ¿y esa cara de borrego enamorado?**

**- ¡Ah, el amor, el amor!**… – contestó Archie ensoñador tomando una rosa del escritorio de la secretaria, le dio un beso y se la regaló precisamente a ella soltando Terry una escandalosa carcajada burlona. Ignorándolo, el recién llegado se dirigió a su oficina seguido de su socio que quiso saber…

- **Bueno ¿qué te traes?**

**- Nada**… – dijo el cuestionado suspirando conforme se quitaba su chaqueta; luego fue hacia una gran maqueta y de ahí tomó dos muñecos pequeños formando una pareja que la puso enfrente de una diminuta casa; entonces Terry se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se la rascó porque la verdad le estaba inquietando el raro comportamiento de su amigo que le soltó de pronto… **– Me caso, Terry.**

**- ¡¿Qué pen…tontez has dicho?!**

**- Que me voy a casar**… – el próximo a matrimoniarse repitió de lo más sereno.

**- Archie**… – Terry se acercó a su socio, le tocó la frente, le agarró la cabeza, y en lo que se la revisaba alborotándole los cabellos, le preguntó. **– ¿Has sufrido un accidente? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?**

Empero Archie le dio un manotazo además de… – **¡Sácate por allá! ¡Por supuesto que no!.**.. – le aseveró molesto ya que su socio bien sabía que odiaba que le hiciera eso; y mientras lo veían acomodarse sus sedosos cabellos…

**- O sea que… ¿estás hablando en serio?**... – cuestionó Terry apoyándose en un silla alta y cruzándose de brazos al ver la firme decisión de su amigo.

**- ¡Ciento por ciento!**

**- ¡Caray! ¡Vivir para oír! ¿Tú, Archibald Cornwell, el casanova, casado?**

**- ¿Por qué no? ¿Tú no hiciste lo mismo y dos veces? ¿Por qué yo no?**

**- Está bien; ya entendí la indirecta… pero dime ¿quién es la afortunada?**... – y un juego de adivinanzas comenzó… **– No me digas que Heather, ¿siempre te convenció su padre con darte el 50% de su herencia si te casas con ella?**... – Archie negó y Terry tiró… **– ¿Cheryl, la hija del nuevo millonario?**... – y esta vez su amigo hizo una mueca de horror; y el socio arrogante… **– ¡Oye! No seas así, porque con el dinero que va a recibir lo feo se le quita**… – y los dos descarados soltaron la carcajada.

**- Sí pero no**… – contestó el socio menor recuperándose un poco.

**- ¿No? Entonces no doy porque si no son ellas no sé de quién hablas**. – Más de repente… **– ¡No!…** – dijo lleno de incredulidad y abriendo la boca con exageración al ver la sonrisa que Archie le daba y que conforme se quitaba una pelusa imaginaria de la camisa, le guiñaba un ojo. **– ¡¿La mesera?!.**.. – había dicho aquel con gran menosprecio, entonces….

**- ¡Eh, mucho cuidado! que estás hablando de la futura mujer que me mantendrá los siguientes años.**

**- ¡¿Has perdido la razón?!**... – Terry gritó con un toque de molesta seriedad.

**- ¿Por qué? ¿O es que tú la perdiste cuando te casaste?**

El socio mayor no supo que contestar; empero con obviedad su rostro se tornó duro y el cuerpo se le paralizó, y ante eso, reaccionó. – **¿Sabes qué? Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras y con quién quieras; y lo único que me queda es desearte mucha suerte en tu "matrimonio".**

**- Todavía no.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Todavía no me lo propone**… – había dicho el sinvergüenza.

**- ¿No le has propuesto matrimonio y ya vienes en las nubes? O**… – Al ver el rostro sonriente de Archie… **– ¡Já! ya comprendo**… – Terry sacudió la cabeza y mayormente cuando…

**- Amigo, anoche estuve con ella, y**… – haciendo unos gestos de satisfacción… **– Es tan… ¡uy! y tan ¡uy!**

**- ¡Eh, eh! ¡con esa… omite detalles conmigo, porque te aseguro que no me interesan! Y será mejor que te pongas a trabajar. Hay demasiado qué hacer.** – Terry le ordenó con altanería y Archie se carcajeó burlón al verlo salir tan furioso porque sabía que no la soportaba y él sólo lo había dicho para hacerlo rabiar y darle en sus aires de superioridad.

. . . . .

Alrededor de las doce del mediodía del sábado y después de su revisión, Candy era acompañada a la salida de la clínica por el Doctor Cornwell que le preguntaría… – **¿Y cómo te la pasaste anoche?**... – quedándose él parado sobre el marco de la puerta de madera mientras la veía descender los breves peldaños de concreto.

**- Muy bien. Archie es… muy lindo**…. – respondió Candy deteniéndose en el último escalón.

**- Siempre te convenció ¿verdad?**

**- Es muy perseverante**… – comentó la rubia apenada.

**- Sí**… – lo corroboró el doctor en tono casi sardónico.

**- Bueno, me voy y nuevamente gracias**. – Pero a último instante se acordaron… **– ¡Me encantó su regalo!**

**- ¡Oh, ni lo digas porque fue todo un placer! Aunque yo hubiese querido enviarte algo más de valor.**

**- No, eso estuvo genial; ahora sólo deberé buscarle un nombre a mi nueva mascota.** – Y Candy fingió pensar… **– ¿Qué tal "Stear"?**

El médico, increíblemente sonrojado sonrió comentando… –** Muy original de tu parte**.

La rubia también sonrió pero de aquel infantil gesto, además de… – **¿Sí, verdad? Bueno, lo veo la próxima semana.**

**- Claro que sí**.

Empero cuando la recién operada estaba sobre la banqueta otra vez recordaría… – **Por cierto ¿qué me dice de Lizzie?**

**- Ella está bien; ayer me cité con su padre y aproveché el viaje para revisarla. ¡Está reaccionando favorablemente y todo eso te lo debemos a ti!**

**- Al contrario, a mí me satisface saber que pude serle útil a alguien. Bueno, ahora sí me voy, doc.**

**- Hasta luego, chica**… – y la mujer comenzó a caminar aguardando Stear, ahí en su lugar, hasta que la vio doblando la esquina. Luego él se metió a la clínica mientras que Candy que no había avanzado mucho sobre la avenida principal, escuchó el timbre de su celular; así que lo sacó de la bolsa trasera de sus jeans, vio el número y…

**- Hola, Archie.**

_- Hola, preciosa ¿cómo estás?_

**- Muy bien.**

_- ¿Dónde estás?_

**- En la Avenida 11, estuve en la clínica.**

_- ¡Ah, qué bien!… ¿qué tienes que hacer mañana?_

**- No mucho.**

_- ¿Te veo en el YMCA de la Calle 23? _

**- ¿Y eso?**

_- Tengo una competencia de natación y me gustaría verte. También así aprovecho para comenzar a presentarte con unos amigos_.

Ante eso la rubia se puso nerviosa… – **Este…**

_- ¡Anda, acepta! Hoy no me dejaste visitarte_.

La rubia sonrió por el reproche infantil que Archie le hacía, pero es que se sentía rara ya que hacía años que había dejado de relacionarse. – **Está bien. ¿A qué hora es el evento?**

_- A las 12 PM._

**- Está bien; te veo ahí mañana.**

_- Sí, claro_… – dijo su novio con decepción. _– Entonces, hasta mañana. Te extraño…_ – él finalizó; y en lo que Candy cortaba la comunicación, sonrió y dijo para sí con ironía…

**- Me extraña.**

Y para el resto de la tarde siguió trabajando en el apartamento.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, Archie la esperaba en la puerta del lugar indicado, vistiendo deportivamente; ella también iba vestida muy cómoda: jeans ajustados al cuerpo, una blusa de seda con tirantes y unas sencillas sandalias; y el saludo de bienvenida que le dio su novio, casi la dejó sin respiración.

**- Te extrañé muchísimo**… – le dijo enamorado; y cuando ella se separó… **– ya todos están adentro**… – la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo llevándose la rubia una grata sorpresa al ver una cara muy conocida.

**- Hola, chica**… – la saludó el doctor que se levantó de su asiento en las gradas para darle un beso en la mejilla y decir de su compañera… **– Te presento a Karen**… – y la mujer de castaña cabellera y amigable sonrisa, le extendió la mano pero Stear se acercó al oído de la rubia… **– Dice que es mi novia; ¿tú le crees? ¿verdad que no?**... – Candy sonrió de la cara graciosa del científico y…

**- Mucho gusto**… – se dijeron ambas con amabilidad; y a pesar de la ocurrencia del moreno, Karen no se ofendió.

**- Es mi novia**… – le presumió Archie a su "cuñada" que percibió el beso dejado en el desnudo hombro de Candy; luego a ésta le presentaron…. **– Ella es Chanel, la esposa de mi socio y amigo Terry**… – la pelirroja aquella, bajó sus gafas oscuras y acompañada con una simple mirada le dijo…

**- Que tal**… – y volvieron a poner los ojos sobre alguien; empero Archie le guiñó un ojo a su novia para que no le tomara importancia; después...

**- Bueno, linda, te dejo un momento; debemos ocupar nuestros lugares.**

**- Sí, claro…** – y la pareja se despidió brevemente con otro beso.

Y en lo que Archie se alejaba, cada uno de los espectadores ocupaba sus lugares también en las gradas, haciéndole Karen plática inmediata a la rubia, porque Stear papaloteaba por otro lado y la esposa de Terry, de plano se cortaba feo, muy reservada en sus contestaciones y sus modos muy acordes con los de su esposo: llenos de indiferencia.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchó un llamado para los ocho hombres que se disputarían el primer lugar. Y todos los ahí presentes los vieron ocupar sus respectivos cubículos; y al disparo, que indicaba la salida, los nadadores saltaron al agua.

Las porras y los aplausos llenaron el lugar cerrado conforme se desarrollaba la carrera que era, los primeros 50 metros: al estilo mariposa; para los 100, estilo braza o pecho; para los 150, de espalda; y para finalizar, crol o nado libre.

Tres lugares eran los más cerrados: el número 3, 6 y 8; pero en los últimos 75 metros, el número 8 los dejó atrás por un cuerpo. Así que todos aplaudieron al ganador, y la esposa de éste no pudo evitar saltar emocionada de su asiento. Archie alcanzó el segundo lugar y un jovencito de 18 años, ocupó el tercero.

Y mientras la mujer aquella corría a lado de su esposo, la novia de Stear susurró algo al oído de Candy cuando vieron al ganador quitarse al mismo tiempo: la gorra que cubría su no tan largo cabello castaño y los goggles, además de estar recibiendo el abrazo efusivo de su esposa.

**- ¡Suerte de mujer!**… – la rubia volteó a ver de inmediato a su vecina que le preguntaba… **– ¿o me dirás que el tipo no es un cuerazo?**

**- No, claro. Es guapo.**

**- ¡¿Sólo guapo, Candy?!.**.. – repitió Karen; y con recriminación… **– ¡Sí es un adonis el infeliz!**… – y ante ese comentario, la rubia no pudo evitar la risa. **– ¡De verdad! ¡Duele de tan sólo verlo! ¡Pero esa flaca esqueletuda que tiene por mujer da más pena porque parece que se le quebrará entre los brazos!.** – Candy continuó riéndose pero ahora nerviosamente, porque debía darle toda la razón a Karen… ¡Terry era exageradamente guapo!... y la rubia para sí, describió su rostro: sus labios carnosos que te incitaban a morderlos, su barba un poco partida, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz afilada, cejas delgadas pero bien pobladas, y esos bellos ojos sombreados por unas largas y espesas pestañas que te paralizaban con su enigmático destello.

Sin embargo la rubia se recreó cuánto quiso con el cuerpo semidesnudo, alto y esbelto de su ex amigo: desde su ancha espalda, su abdomen bien marcado, sus bíceps, tríceps, esas piernas musculosas, y… bueno… todo en sí, era una invitación a soñar con lo prohibido.

Pero dejó de lado su descarado análisis cuando vio a su novio que vistiendo sólo unos bermudas y que conforme se acercaba, se venía secando el cabello; y comprobó que Archie tampoco pedía limosna, tenía todo exacto y en su lugar; y que cuando llegó hasta ella, la besó amorosamente; por su parte, la rubia le acarició la cara y no despreció sus labios diciéndole… – **¡Felicidades, campeón!**

**- Quedé en segundo lugar, nena.**

**- No importa; para mí lo eres…** – y esta vez fue Candy quien lo besó.

**- Bueno, si estos serán siempre mis premios, no me importará el lugar que ocupe a partir de ahora en adelante**… – dijo más que agradecido para continuar con sus afectuosas muestras de cariño; pero la rubia escuchó cuando Stear decía…

**- ¡Felicidades, Terry! ¡A pesar de los años, sigues manteniendo tu record!**

**- Gracias, brother**… – y el castaño, que ya venía presentable, cruzó su mirada con Candy que la esquivó para sonreírle exclusivamente a Archie que abrazando a su novia por la cintura, propuso…

**- Bueno, entonces vayámonos a festejar ¿qué les parece?**

**- Lo siento; hoy prometí pasar la tarde con mis hijos.**

**- ¡Oh, no, Terry! ¡Dijiste que estaríamos juntos hoy!**… – la esposa sonó con molesto reproche.

**- Y lo estaremos, linda, pero con ellos**… – el castaño fingiéndose cariñoso había sonado, además de tomarla por la barbilla; pero la ex modelo se separó de él haciendo un gesto de desaprobación. **– Nos vemos después…** – dijo él; y sujetándola de la mano, el matrimonio se dispuso a marcharse oyéndose…

**- Bueno, ellos se lo pierden. Nosotros sí vayamos a festejar.**

Y así, las salidas con Archie se hicieron más frecuentes y los encuentros con Terry, inevitables; aunque Candy se las ingeniaba para que no fueran tan seguidos.

Continuará


	6. Chapter 6

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **28 de Junio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 6**

**. . .**

Otra ocasión en que Terry y Candy coincidieron, fue para festejar el cumpleaños de Stear y por supuesto que ahí la rubia no podía negarse; así que para celebrarlo, los amigos se fueron a un antro: un lugar "clandestino" donde tocaban música viva.

El grupo de diez personas apareció por la puerta de arriba: Archie tomado de la mano de su novia fue la primera pareja en bajar; luego Stear con Karen, le siguió Terry y Chanel con Santiago, un amigo del castaño y Pamela, su acompañante; y otra pareja de amigos de estos últimos: Lidia y Rod… los cuatro de nacionalidad puertorriqueña… y que conforme descendían, atraían la atención de los ya ahí reunidos; pero los más admirados eran los guapos hombres, porque de inmediato, las miradas coquetas de las mujeres se posaron en ellos y no perdieron detalle en la elegancia de sus ropas, principalmente en Archie y Terry, aunque también sus compañeras no pasaron desapercibidas, notándosele a una de ellas verdaderamente emocionada porque el ambiente era espectacular, además las esferas de luces brillaban a todo su esplendor y alumbraban a las parejas que ya ocupaban la pista de baile y al gran entarimado que estaba hasta el fondo, donde un grupo tocaba Salsa.

Pero en lo que Candy seguía observando el lugar, Santiago condujo al grupo hasta un reservado no muy alejado de la enorme pista, y de inmediato a los recién llegados se les atendió con botanas y bebidas.

Después de ocupar sus asientos, Archie le hablaba a Candy en el oído conforme le entregaba una copa y a la rubia se le veía diciendo no, consiguiendo con eso que Stear, para vigilarlos de cerca, se fuera a sentar a su lado porque conociendo a su hermano era capaz de obligarla.

De pronto, la música cesó y los músicos de aquella banda hicieron un breve descanso; las luces bajaron de intensidad y un DJ comenzó a amenizar el ambiente y los ritmos cambiaron un poco; así que Archie le pidió a su novia salir a bailar, más ella lo rechazó excusando que no era su estilo pero él le dijo… – **Yo te enseño**. – Y sin más, la tomó de la mano y la llevó a la pista donde se descubrió que Archie era un show danzante, y la rubia se divirtió de lo lindo con él que se desvivía con ella mostrándole pasos o simplemente bailándole sensualmente; no obstante cuando el guapo galán hacía eso, la mujer sentía calientísimas las mejillas cada vez que su novio se le acercaba peligrosamente haciéndola perder muchas veces el ritmo.

Por su parte y desde la mesa, el resto de los amigos también se reía y más de los apuros en que el "experto" bailarín ponía a su novia; así que contagiada, Karen jaló a Stear para unirse a aquella feliz pareja; y Terry con compañía hicieron lo mismo.

Después de un rato, Candy pidió a Archie regresar al reservado; y en lo que los demás seguían bailando… – **¿Quieres tomar algo diferente?**... – le ofreció su novio.

**- Una naranjada.**

**- ¡¿Naranjada, Candy?!**

**- Estoy tomando medicamento; no puedo consumir alcohol.**

**- Oh, es verdad, lo había olvidado. Pero, ¿qué tal una piña colada, sin licor, por supuesto?**... – modificó al ver la cara de la rubia que confiaría en él…

**- Está bien**.

Con la aceptación, Archie caminó hasta la barra del bar. Sin embargo Terry también regresaba pareciendo su esposa severamente molesta y demostrándolo con el arranque de rabia al tomar su bolso de la silla para dirigirse a los privados dejándolos a ellos dos solos.

En la mesa el ambiente se tensó, porque el castaño no le quitaba la vista de encima a Candy; y es que desde que la vio llegar al lado de Archie, la verdad debía reconocerlo, le había sorprendido su apariencia: su vestido, un poco arriba de las rodillas le hacía lucir sus bien torneadas y largas piernas; el talle ceñido se moldeaba a la perfección conforme a las curvas de la rubia; y una curiosidad sintió de saber qué había debajo de esa chaqueta que le cubría los hombros y espalda porque el frente se le veía más que bien; además su peinado levantado en un chongo dejando libres unos cuantos rizos de su rubia cabellera, la hacían verse juvenil, fresca ¡guapa!

Por su parte la mujer al sentir el escrutinio de él, lo miró de reojo y se puso más nerviosa, ya que era la primera de tantas ocasiones que se quedaban a solas y la primera vez desde su reencuentro que la rubia notaba esa mirada en Terry que devolvió sus ojos hacia Santiago y Pamela que aparecieron agradeciéndoselos la rubia de corazón.

Pero así como aquellos, poco a poco el grupo comenzó a reunirse y también Archie que volvía con las bebidas; y cuando le entregaba la suya a su novia, Stear se la quitó y la probó. Por supuesto, su hermano se molestó. – **¡Hey! ¡Esa era para Candy!**. – No obstante Stear le dedicó una mirada de advertencia aclarando Archie rápidamente… **– No tiene alcohol si es lo que quieres saber**. – Empero el galeno, después de corroborarlo por sí mismo, le entregó la bebida a la rubia y lógico con eso se ganaría… **– ¡Qué sucio eres Stear! Ahora pretendes que mi novia se tome tus…**

**- ¿Verdad que no tiene nada de malo, Candy?**... – le preguntó inocentemente a su asistente; y Stear únicamente cambió el popote y ella la bebió sin tomarle mucha importancia pero Archie quería golpear a su hermano y el médico le dedicó otra miradita al guapo castaño que hasta las ganas se le quitaron.

Por otra lado, Terry disimuladamente reía de aquellos dos, porque Stear sabía de las mañas de su hermanito; sin embargo y de repente frunció el ceño al reflexionar sobre las atenciones tan amables que el galeno tenía para con la rubia; y un mal pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

Unos minutos más tarde, un nuevo grupo musical comenzó a ocupar sus respectivos lugares. El vocalista saludó a los visitantes y a la cuenta de tres, unos tambores comenzaron a sonar, y el resto de la banda se les unió con la primera canción que fue Lloré, lloré de Víctor Manuelle.

El ritmo, en su mayoría de trompetas, hizo casi a todos, levantarse de sus lugares; y entre ellos a Santiago que se acercó a la rubia y le pidió la pieza. La mujer, al principio, no supo cómo reaccionar y después de mirar a Archie, éste, con un guiño de ojo, le dio su autorización y Candy aceptó la invitación; así que se levantó y comenzó a quitar su chaqueta mientras que Archie amablemente le ayudaba, dejando la rubia a más de uno con la boca abierta por el escote pronunciado en V de la espalda que alcanzaba a cubrir su cicatriz.

Pero ese vestido: sin mangas con unos delgados tirantes pasando por sus hombros para hacer otro cuello en v al frente, consiguió que Archie se emocionara tanto que pasó, traviesamente su dedo por todo lo largo de la espalda desnuda, provocándole a la portadora, los mismos escalofríos que él ya sentía. Sin embargo el trigueño la tomó de la mano y mientras llegaban a la pista, Candy le confiaba… – **Yo casi no sé bailar, y esta música, menos.**

**- No te creo.**

**- ¿No? ¿Por qué dices eso?**... – preguntó desconcertada; y el hombre no dudó en halagarla...

**- Porque tu sensualidad lo dice todo. La tienes a flor de piel ¿sabías? y por lo mismo sé que lo harás bien**… – y le guiñó un ojo coquetamente, dejando a aquella momentáneamente con la boca abierta.

Así, la pareja llegó a la pista, y tomándola por la cintura la acercó a él y comenzaron a moverse con el ritmo de la música pero muy lentamente para conocerse primero; luego de un giro, Santiago le preguntó muy cerca de su oído… – **¿Estás lista?**

La rubia levantó un hombro y el trigueño la soltó de una mano y la separó siguiendo la mujer el ritmo de Santiago porque recordó que alguien le había aconsejado… – **"Al bailar, tu pareja es quien guía el paso. Tú sólo siente la música, déjate llevar y el resto sale solo"**… – y Candy así lo hizo, comenzó a sentir el ritmo de los tambores y su acompañante pudo ver su cadencioso movimiento; así que cuando volvió a tenerla entre sus brazos, le aseveró…

- **¿Ya ves? Te lo dije, yo raramente me equivoco**… – le sonrió; y con ello el verdadero baile comenzó.

El salsero aquel la hizo bailar y la rubia se envolvió en la música, en los pasos y se entregó por completo; además los giros que Santiago le daba, todos quedaban a la perfección y finalizaban en el punto exacto. De pronto, en un nuevo giro la soltó y cuando la rubia vio, ya estaba en brazos de otro; por un momento Candy sintió que perdería el paso pero no fue así, al contrario, el bailarín la hacía sentirse más en confianza y la mujer se atrevió a más, siendo observada por su grupo de amigos que la veían fascinados por su manera tan sensual de moverse.

Después de unos minutos, la guapa rubia volvió a los brazos de su compañero para finalizar la pieza y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Y en lo que el trigueño la regresaba a la mesa, le comentaba lo bien que lo había hecho; por su parte Archie la recibió con los brazos abiertos; estaba tan excitado que la besó con atrevimiento delante de sus amigos, recibiendo después Candy, por parte de todos, felicitaciones; aunque sólo un par de ojos la miraban con verdadera reprensión y a los cuales no les prestó atención para seguir disfrutando hasta las 4 de la mañana; porque después de más bailes y brindis a salud del festejando, los amigos partieron a sus respectivos hogares.

. . . . . . . . . .

El viernes por la tarde Candy caminaba de un lado a otro en espera de su pequeña amiga Lizzie; y es que por la mañana mientras estaba pintando su recámara, recibió una llamada de Archie que le solicitó el siguiente favor… – **El sábado es el cumpleaños de Lizzie, la hija de Terry, pero como sabes, no sé nada de niños y tengo la más mínima idea de qué regalo comprarle. ¿Serías buenita conmigo y ayudarme con eso?**

Y como la rubia estaba en las mismas, ya que imaginándose lo esplendoroso que sería Terry con sus hijos, no dudaba que la niña tuviera de todo; así que, recordando sus encuentros en el parque, Candy fue en su búsqueda para preguntarle directamente a ella qué le gustaría de regalo, no pasando mucho tiempo cuando la vio aparecer de mano de su nana; so la rubia les invitó un helado que conforme lo tomaban, la niña comenzó a informarle… – **Papaíto contratará un circo.**

**- ¿Ah, si?**

**- Sí, y estará en el jardín de la parte de atrás. ¡Vendrán muchos payasos y traerán animales y harán juegos! ¡Mi pastel estará así de enorme!**… – la niña se midió… **– y Mamá ordenará todos mis postres favoritos y mil cosas más.**

**- ¡Suena maravilloso!**... – expresó la rubia contagiada con el entusiasmo de la criatura que le preguntaría..

**- ¿Vendrás a mi fiesta?**

**- Bueno… **

**- ¡Di que sí! Es más**… – Lizzie le pidió a la nana su mochila y de ahí sacó un elegante sobre que extendió. **– Ten, para que no digas que no recibiste invitación**…. – y a Candy le encantó ese gesto tan amable de la niña que le dijo…

-** ¡Gracias, qué lindo de tu parte, Lizzie! Así cómo negarme, verdad? Y bueno, ya que tengo oficialmente la invitación, ahora te pregunto… ¿qué te gustaría de regalo?**

**- Papaíto me compra todo, pero ¿sabes qué me gustaría tener, pero que a él no?**

**- ¿OK?.**.. – la rubia mayor tenía una idea, pero quería escucharla de la pequeña…

**- Una mascota.**

**- ¿Qué tipo de mascota?**

**- Me gustan los perros…. ¡Eso! ¡Sí! ¡Quiero un perrito! ¡¿Me lo regalarás?!**... – preguntó una emocionada chiquilla emocionada.

**- Bueno**… – Candy lo pensó seriamente porque si de por sí, su padre no la podía ver, con un perro, ¡seguro la sacaría a patadas de su casa!… más de pronto sonrió con travesura y únicamente respondió. **– Déjame ver que podemos hacer**… – le guiñó un ojo y la chiquilla sonrió con complicidad; sin embargo no terminaron con su helado porque el celular de la nana sonó avisando que debían retirarse y no quedando de otra más que despedirse por ese día porque...

. . . . .

El sábado a las 4 de la tarde Archie y Candy estaban llegando a la fiesta sorprendiéndose la rubia de la majestuosidad de la Residencia Grandchester informándole su novio que la construcción era el propio diseño del dueño; más no habiendo oportunidad de réplica porque en la puerta, Stear y Karen ya los esperaban; entonces se saludaron y juntos ingresaron al hogar aquel donde desde la puerta se podían distinguir los colores y la diversión de la fiesta.

Los invitados de la chiquilla, grandes y chicos se veían felices disfrutando el show de los payasos. Los más pequeños corrían por todas partes y de pronto, la festejada apareció luciendo un hermoso vestido en color pastel, y corrió a saludar a los recién llegados pensando Terry que iba al encuentro de los hermanos Cornwell pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando la chiquilla saltó a los brazos de Candy que le dijo al oído… – **Te tengo una sorpresa**. – La chiquilla brilló de felicidad. **– Está afuera**… – y la bajaron de inmediato al ver a su padre enfrente de ellas; empero Lizzie salió veloz en busca de su regalo y Terry les dio la bienvenida, y que a pesar de sus indiferencias, siempre trataba a la rubia con amabilidad, claro, se disculpaba diciendo que lo hacía simplemente por su socio.

Pero cuando la hija de Grandchester entró como torbellino y de nueva cuenta saltó a los brazos de Candy por el regalo comprado, Terry abrió tremendos ojos al ver al cachorro San Bernardo blanco que venía detrás de su hija y que la oía emocionada cuando decía… – **¡Gracias, Tía Candy! ¡Muchas gracias!**... – además de estarla llenando de muchos besos.

El castaño olvidó su cordialidad y frunciendo tremendo ceño volvió su dura mirada a la rubia que, olvidándose de los presentes, se le dijo… – **¡¿No pudiste haberle traído otra cosa o algo más pequeño? ¡Sabes de sobra que no me gustan los animales!**

**- ¿Y como qué, según tú? ¿Un ratón?**

**- ¡No hubiese sido mala idea!**… – le respondió igual de sarcástico a la ironía de la rubia; en cambio su angelito…

**- Pero, Papaíto, yo quiero un perrito, no un ratón. Además, míralo ¿a poco no está bonito?.**.. – decía la niña con tanta ternura; y ante eso, Terry...

**- Sí, nena, pero ese animalito crecerá más rápido y más alto que tú. ¿Y quién crees que lo cuidará?**

**- ¡Yo, Papá!.**.. – contestó rápidamente el hijo mayor de Grandchester que salía de entre las piernas de Stear y Archie y ya se acercaba al animal, viendo algunos como el castaño se restregaba la cara con desespero.

**- Ni modo, amigo, no te queda de otra más que aceptar el regalo**… – dijo Stear divertido por las caras que Terry hacía; así que al mirar a todos y ver que no tenía alternativa…

**- Bueno… muchas gracias, Candice**… – le apreció tragándose el coraje más no la mirada furiosa que le lanzó a la rubia que se hizo la disimulada.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Pasados dos meses de su recuperación, y como se sentía muy bien, a Candy se le ocurrió, sin consultar antes a Stear, ¡la brillante idea! de regresar a laborar al restaurante. Así que, con el pretexto del desayuno, comenzó ayudando por las mañanas, acumulando así dos semanas: entre el restaurante, el arreglo del departamento que ya estaba casi listo gracias a que Archie le ayudaba, y sus desvelos que le ocasionaban sus salidas constantes con su novio, lo que significaba que la rubia se estaba descuidando, pero como según ella, tomaba todo bajo control, una mañana que se disponía a salir a trabajar, se levantó con dificultad de la cama, más se lo achacó a que se había ido a dormir hasta altas horas de la noche; entonces sin hacerle caso a su malestar, Candy se arriesgó a salir. Pero al estar en el restaurante, comenzó a sentirse mareada y cualquiera que la veía le decía que estaba muy pálida, sin embargo aquella necia, contestaba que estaba bien reconociendo para sí misma que se sentía mal.

Harry, su empleador, al verla sudando, le recomendó tomar un taxi y marcharse a casa. Candy aceptó sólo el irse a casa; así que salió del restaurante y comenzó a caminar en dirección al parque, tomándole las horas el llegar allá yendo precisamente en dirección a donde se reunía con la pequeña Lizzie que al divisarla de lejos, un nuevo mareo le apareció, y como la chiquilla estaba muy entretenida jugando, la rubia mujer optó por no acercarse e ir directamente a casa; más lo que no supo fue que Lizzie sí la vio y la comenzó a seguir desapareciendo de la vista de su nana que estaba de lo más entretenida platicando con el pintor y no percatándose del rumbo que la chiquilla tomó.

Cuando la empleada volteó a donde según la criatura jugaba y no la vio, se levantó a toda prisa y comenzó a buscarla llamándola por su nombre; y a cuanta persona que pasaba, le preguntaba si no habían visto a la niña.

Lógico, todos le contestaban "no" y la empleada empezó a llorar porque no sabía qué hacer; el pintor le aconsejó llamar a la policía y a los padres de la pequeña, pero la mujer de sólo pensar en el padre de la chiquilla, le dieron ganas de correr y también desaparecer, sin embargo ya un oficial de policía se acercaba a ellos, porque vio el desespero de la trabajadora.

Cuando el uniformado preguntó lo que pasaba y la nana le informó, el funcionario público solicitó las señas de la pequeña y llamó por radio a otros compañeros del área para localizarla.

Pero al no tener éxito alguno y después enterarse que la pequeña desaparecida era hija de Terrence Grandchester, se le pidió a la empleada acompañarles a la comandancia para levantar el acta correspondiente y notificarlo al padre; con su miedo y todo, la mujer obedeció; y al estar en frente del comisario, la empleada entregó números telefónicos para localizar a su patrón, aunque fue imposible dar con él, ya que cuando rondaba en las obras de trabajo, era muy difícil que Terry contestara un teléfono por el inmenso ruido de la maquinaria.

Luego la nana entregó el número de la madre añadiendo que la niña era huérfana y que dudaba que la actual esposa de su empleador atendiera la llamada; entonces para no seguir errando, se comunicaron a las oficinas donde la secretaria pasó la llamada de la policía a Archie y éste, que sabía dónde localizar a su socio, fue hacia allá para darle personalmente la mala noticia que puso enojadísimo a Terry y que cuando arribó a la comandancia y vio a la nana, la quiso estrangular sin importarle que los oficiales estuvieran presentes, pero aquellos comprendiendo la reacción lógica del padre, le pidieron serenarse haciéndoseles imposible controlar aquel monstruo que, como pudieron, le interrogaron sobre: algún enemigo, problemas pasados, si antes ya había sufrido extorsión, si no había recibido alguna llamada que indicara que se trataba de un secuestro… en fin, de todo y al no tener ningún sospechoso, continuaron con la nana que tuvo que confesar su descuido por cuestión de segundos, los que bastaron para la desaparición de la nena y los mismos que Terry necesitó para volver a saltar sobre la empleada gritándole que le pagaba para cuidar a su hija no para estar echando novio en la calle; empero el comandante le pidió serenidad y a cambio, Terry tronó la boca y manoteó al aire con ganas de soltarle un improperio.

**- ¿Alguna persona que se haya acercado a la niña con algún fin?**... – fue la pregunta del oficial.

**- Sí, pero no creo que ella haya sido. Siempre nos encontrábamos en el parque por las tardes mientras esperábamos a la señora e hizo amistad con la niña.**

**- ¡¿Quién es esa mujer?! ¡¿Cómo se llama?! ¡¿Cómo es?!**... – eran las interrogantes alteradas del castaño, contestando la aterrada mujer…

**- Bueno, al principio, no nos dijo su nombre, pero después la vi con el Arquitecto Cornwell**…. – y se atrevió a mirar a su patrón que nombraría a..

**- ¡Candice!.**.. – y los oficiales le cuestionaron sobre ella, facilitando Terry el teléfono de Stear ya que era su empleada y por lo mismo, le solicitaron al galeno la dirección de su asistente; pero el doctor se alteró demasiado cuando le dijeron que la rubia era sospechosa de secuestro; así que a modo de defensa les gritó que era imposible que Candy hiciera eso ¡que estaban equivocados de persona!

Archie, que iba llegando en ese justo momento, también estalló molesto contra el oficial porque no le gustó que señalaran a su novia como una delincuente, pero a Terry poco le importó y en sus respectivos vehículos fueron hacia la presunta responsable.

. . .

Candy ya había llegado a su hogar y estaba recostada sobre su sofá cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó; con dificultad se levantó y atendió al inquilino del primer departamento del mismo piso que la saludaría... – **Buenas tardes, señorita Candy.**

**- Señor Portman ¿qué se le ofrece?**

**- A mí, nada, Señorita, pero creo que a su amiguita sí**… – y detrás del gentil hombre apareció Lizzie con lágrimas en los ojos.

**- ¡Nena, ¿qué haces aquí?!**... – exclamó alarmada la visitada que se asomó al pasillo para buscar a alguien más; empero le informaron…

**- Llegó sola; estaba llorando en la entrada cuando yo salía del edificio, me acerqué y preguntó por su Tía Candy y pensé que se trataba de usted.**

**- ¡Santo cielo, Lizzie!**… – la rubia se espantó, la tomó entre sus brazos apreciando… **– ¡Muchas gracias, Sr. Portman!**

**- No hay cuidado…** – le contestaron a Candy y luego… **– Adiós, linda**… – enviándole un beso a Lizzie que la llevaron adentro para preguntarle…

**- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **

**- Te seguí; vi cuando pasaste y como no fuiste a saludarme, te seguí, pero me dio miedo cuando ya no te vi**… – explicaba la niña entre llanto y aferrada al cuello de Candy que la consolaba...

**- ¡Oh, pequeña! Ya, ya pasó, todo está bien**.

Después caminó con ella por el lugar en busca de su bolso de donde sacó su celular para llamar a Archie, y como éste no contestaba, se dirigieron a la cocina para darle a la pequeña un poco de agua. Cuando la vieron más tranquila, fueron a la sala, allá se encendió el televisor sin dejar Candy de localizar a Archie, pero como de éste no se obtuvo respuesta, la rubia marcó al celular de Stear.

_- ¡¿Dónde estás?!_... – fue la rápida respuesta del galeno que ya venía corriendo sobre una cuadra lejos de ahí.

**- En casa.**

_- ¡No te muevas de ahí! ¡En seguida voy para allá! Sólo espero llegar antes que ellos._

**- ¿Ellos? ¿Qué pasa, Stear?**... – la rubia se preocupó; y en eso el timbre de la puerta volvió a sonar, y antes de abrirla, Candy miró a través de la mirilla y su corazón saltó no tendiendo otra opción más que atender.

**- ¿Es usted Candice White Browning?**

**- Así es, oficial.**

**- Está usted detenida por sospechosa con el cargo de secuestro.**

**- ¿Perdón?**… – farfulló la mujer y abrió tremendos ojos cuando vio pasar la impetuosa presencia de Terry que ya se dirigía hacia el interior para encontrar a su hija viendo televisor.

**- ¿Con que aquí la tenía?**... – habló uno de los oficiales.

**- No entiendo**… – dijo la "sospechosa" en verdad muy confundida y mayormente cuando… **– ¡¿Qué sucede?!.**.. – Candy quiso poner resistencia al ver que sería esposada, pero el dolor que sentía en la espalda se le hizo más presente y tuvo que acceder.

Archie no llegó a tiempo porque, según para cortar camino, tomó otro tajo y sólo se atascó en el tráfico; pero cuando Stear apareció, ya la llevaban por el pasillo y por supuesto les gritaría… – **¡Esto es un error! ¡Exijo que liberen de inmediato a esta mujer!**

**- Lo sentimos, señor. ¡La niña está adentro!**

**- ¡Pero puede tratarse de un mal entendido!.**.. – se le dijo al policía viendo Stear el rostro desmejorado de la rubia y apartando con brusquedad a otro de los oficiales que la sujetaba de un brazo. **– ¡Candy! ¿Estás bien?**

**- Sí, Stear… estoy bien**… – ella le contestó; y sintiendo los párpados pesados pediría… **– Llama a… Albert… por favor. **– Fue todo lo que dijo porque los oficiales se la llevaron.

Pero cuando el doctor vio a Terry salir del departamento con su hija en brazos, le miró con tamaña rabia que hasta el castaño se extrañó de ese gesto por parte del moreno que comenzó a espetarle… – **¡¿Qué le has hecho, grandísimo imbécil?!**

**- ¡Lo que se merece!**... – le contestó igual al pasar a su lado, más el galeno lo detuvo por el brazo para saber…

**- ¡¿Y qué se merece según tú?!**

**- La cárcel**… – masculló con cinismo y después de quitarse el amarre, Terry se marchó como si nada.

Por su parte y abajo, Candy se estaba sentando en la parte trasera de la patrulla y ya un sudor frío le cubría todo su transparente rostro; entonces un oficial, antes de cerrar la puerta, le preguntaba con preocupación... – **¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?.** – Ésta giró su cabeza para mirarlo, le sonrió levemente y ya no supo más.

. . . . .

Las horas habían pasado, ¿cuántas? ¿10 o 12? ¡quién sabe! pero sí eran las 3 30 de la madrugada cuando la rubia abrió los ojos. No alcanzaba a enfocar bien porque todo lo veía borroso; así que después de varios parpadeos, logró aclarar la vista y vio sentado a un lado de su cama de aquel hospital, a un gentil hombre que se nombraría… – **¿Stear?**

El doctor respondería de inmediato a su llamado... – **Aquí estoy…** – y fue hacia ella; y conforme le tomaba una mano, le preguntaba… **– ¿cómo te sientes?**

**- Muy cansada. ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Tuviste una recaída.**

**- ¿Es serio?**

**- Un poco, porque no sólo te excediste sino que te descuidaste y fue normal que se presentara una fuerte infección.**

**- Lo siento**… – expresó aquella ante el leve regaño de su médico; y Candy intentó cerrar los ojos de nuevo; sin embargo recordaría… **– Estoy detenida, ¿verdad?**

**- Sí; Terrence piensa que quisiste secuestrar a su hija y levantó una demanda en contra tuya.**

**- Ya**… – expresó la rubia sin demostrar sorpresa.

**- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Lizzie estaba contigo? **

**- Llegó sola**. – Y en breve le explicaría… **– El Señor Portman llamó a mi puerta y la niña estaba con él.**

**- ¿Es tu vecino?**

**- Sí, ocupa el primer departamento en el piso donde vivo.**

**- Menos mal, ya que con eso será suficiente para aclarar ¡todo este relajo!**

**- Terry no cederá fácilmente.**

**- ¡Deberá hacerlo!**

**- ¿Y cómo, Stear?**

**- ¡Diciéndole la verdad!**

**- No; veamos cómo se resuelve esto sin necesidad de decirle nada.**

. . .

Archie estaba como energúmeno y peleaba con el necio de Terry para que retirara la demanda en contra de su novia; además la niña ya había explicado que ella por su propio pie, había seguido a la rubia hasta su casa, pero aquel testarudo insistía con que no lo haría y mentalmente se decía con verdadero rencor… _– __**Una vez te la pasé, Candice, otra… ¡ya no! y mucho menos tratándose de mis hijos.**_

. . .

Cuando la rubia rindió su declaración, la policía fue al apartamento del buen Portman y todo coincidió con lo dicho por ella y por la niña; así que todo era cuestión de esperar a que Grandchester retirara los cargos. Y como Archie ya estaba cansado de pelear contra su necedad, además de no encontrar delito qué perseguir, la policía redujo la vigilancia en la habitación de Candy que todavía seguía en el nosocomio hasta que Stear… – **Lo siento, Candy, pero si éste será el único modo para hacer entender a Terry, lo haré.**

**- Stear…**

**- ¿De qué hablan?**... – preguntó Archie que venía ingresando a la habitación; Candy que yacía sentada en la cama, le suplicó con la mirada al moreno de no decirle nada, pero ya el doctor estaba decidido.

**- Muy pronto lo sabrás**… – y se retiró dejando a solas a la pareja que se aprovechó para saber…

**- ¿Cómo estás, preciosa?**

**- Mucho mejor, porque ya llegaste**… – Candy le había estirado la mano que se aceptó.

**- ¿De verdad?**... – y Archie le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

**- ¡Claro!**… – le respondió sonriente; y mientras él le daba un beso en la frente y la abrazaba cariñosamente…

**- Tenemos que cuidarte mucho, amor. ¡Mira que tener infección en los riñones! ¡Eso es muy delicado!**

**- Lo sé. Pero ha sido porque tú me consientes mucho**… – ella puchereó.

**- Y eso no es nada comparado con lo que puedo llegar a darte**… – y el guapo hombre le dio un beso en los labios y que cuando se separó, le advirtió firmemente a su novia… **– Pero eso sí, si Grandchester no retira la demanda hoy mismo, ¡romperé mi sociedad con él y me valdrá un cacahuate su amistad!**

**- No, no lo hagas ni digas eso. Mejor compréndelo, sintió temor por su hija; son reacciones normales en un padre actuar como él lo hizo y desconfiar de todo mundo.**

**- ¿Pero de ti? ¿Cuando lo único que has demostrado es amor por sus hijos? ¡Para mí que está enfermo de la cabeza!**

**- No, es su corazón que lo tiene demasiado envenenado y herido.**

**- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?**

**- Porque… es muy obvio**… – contestó la rubia comprendiendo que hablaba de más.

. . .

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después Stear llegaba a la casa de Grandchester…

**- Buen día, doctor**… – le saludó la mucama cuando le atendió en la puerta.

**- ¿El señor?**

**- Aquí estoy**… – se anunció el mismo castaño conforme entraba por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín.

**- Necesito hablar contigo**… – el recién llegado apuntó amenazador al dueño de aquella casa; y los dos amigos fueron a reunirse en la sala donde Terry...

**- Stear, no voy a cambiar de parecer, y la verdad, ya bastante tuve con los berrinches de tu hermano como soportar ahora los tuyos.**

**- No, Terrence, te equivocas. Yo no vengo a hacerte "berrinches", sino a informarte de algo muy importante, y espero que con ello, se borre por completo la mala impresión que tienes de Candice**.

Su nombre consiguió que Terry espetara con desenfado… – **¡Candice! ¡Candice! ¡Ya me tienen harto con ese nombrecito! Pero mejor dime, Stear…** – le miró y le sonrió socarrón; y mientras se desparramaba en su elegante sofá, preguntó burlón… **– ¿Qué tanto les ha dado esa mujercita insignificante a los dos hermanos para que salten como fieras en su defensa?.**

No gustándole para nada al doctor la mala intención de sus palabras, también le miró sólo que con rudeza, la misma que empleó cuando le devolvió el agravio… – **¡A mí, no me ha dado nada! Más puedo decirte que sí se lo ha dado a…"otro". Además de que esa mujercita "insignificante" como tú la llamas, no lo es tanto ¿y sabes por qué?.** – Stear se detuvo, y con sardonia recorrió con su mirada todo el lujo de aquella casa para proseguir… **– porque comparada con todos tus millones que resguardas en tu "palacio" y en el banco… ¡ah! sin olvidar, claro, las ganancias que te dejan tus "impresionantes edificios"… lo tuyo junto a ella… ¡NO VALE NADA!**... – le recalcó riendo Terry con descaro además de ignorarle al decir…

**- Si tú lo dices, amigo**.

Empero esa actitud sardónica sí molestó en serio al doctor que fuertemente le gritaría… – **¡CARAJOS, TERRENCE, REACCIONA!**... – y le miró despectivamente. No obstante al castaño poco le importó, resoplando el galeno resignado pero no dándose por vencido, así que cambiaría su forma de hablar. **– ¿Qué te pasa, Terry? ¿Por qué tienes esa actitud para con ella? Dime ¿qué mal tan grande te ha hecho, para que la desprecies de este modo? ¿Como para qué te ensañes así?... ¿Es acaso su condición sencilla, humilde y despreocupada lo que te hace sentir superior a ella y te crees con el derecho de humillarla?… Si es eso, amigo, déjame decirte que estás mal; porque no toda la gente tiene las posibilidades que tú y yo tuvimos para obtener la exitosa profesión de la que hoy gozamos… Además ¿tú qué sabes de las cosas que Candy ha pasado o ha vivido para haber truncado sus aspiraciones, si ese fuera el caso? Sin embargo, nada la ha detenido, se ha labrado un camino y SOLA porque lo poco que tiene, lo ha conseguido por su propio mérito, sin la ayuda de nadie.** – Terry fingía poner atención porque todo eso, ya lo sabía, así que dejó al galeno continuar para ver hasta dónde llegaba. **– Muchas veces nos equivocamos con los conceptos pobre rico y ¿te soy sincero? Aquí los pobres, somos tú y yo. Ella es la rica, porque tiene valores, morales y hechos que pocas veces veremos en estos días. También de que es una mujer única y admirable y que sin importarle a que o a ¡quien! sólo les da bien a los que viven a su alrededor, porque tiene mucho de donde repartir, y todo eso le viene del corazón. **

**- ¡That's BULL SHIT!**... – gritó Terry y se levantó enfurecido de su asiento porque no le gustó la manera en como aquél se expresó de la rubia; así que la atacaría… **– ¡¿Se te está olvidando que trató de secuestrar a mi hija?! ¡¿Quién, ahora dime tú, con esa "bondad" que describes, haría algo así?! ¡¿Por qué tú ni nadie supo lo que hacía?! ¡La estuvo viendo a mis espaldas, se estuvo burlando de mí!**

**- ¡No, no lo hizo así!**

**- ¡Claro que sí, porque…! ¡¿por qué se acercó a ella?! ¡¿Con qué fin si no más que el de fastidiarme?!... ¡Si ya se me hacía raro que el día de su cumpleaños corriera a sus brazos muy amigablemente!… ¡Claro, sí ya se conocían desde antes y sólo estuvo esperando la oportunidad para hacerle daño a otro de mis hijos!**

**- ¡Terry, estás cegado por el rencor, amigo!… A la niña no le pasó nada y da gracias que por lo menos cayó en brazos amables y conocidos, y te la devolvieron sana, porque otra persona hubiera sido, te aseguro que no estuvieras hoy tan tranquilo como lo estás… pero veamos… si de verdad quisieras encontrar un responsable, ¡¿por qué no actuaste en contra de la nana?! Ella también lo sabía y nunca te lo informó, ella fue la irresponsable de que la niña desapareciera, porque la descuidó, sin embargo la sigues manteniendo a tu servicio y… ¡Candy de lo único que es culpable es de haber recibido con los brazos abiertos a TU hija en SU casa y darle el cariño que tu inepta esposa les ha negado a tus hijos!**. – Ante eso Terry se irguió ofendido, pero Stear le sostuvo la mirada en espera de una contestación que al no recibirla, lo instaría… **– ¡Vamos, respóndeme! ¿Ahora no dices nada? ¡Por supuesto que no! porque sabes que estoy en lo correcto ya que tu hija sólo ha recibido el amor y ternura de esa pobre mujer, a pesar del desprecio tan desmedido que demuestras hacia ella. Sé que la aceptas solamente por nosotros, pero por dentro no la soportas, ¿qué te hace ser así con ella? No lo sé, y no te cuestionaré más porque es muy tu vida personal, pero si supieras lo que ha sido capaz de hacer por TI, ¡no sólo le pedirías perdón de rodillas sino que la tendrías en un altar, besándole los pies día con día y el camino por donde anda!**

**- ¡Por favor, Stear, no seas tan cursi y dramático! ¡¿qué podría yo agradecerle a esa?!**

**- ¡Terry, Terry! Muchas veces me quedo sorprendido de lo inteligente que eres y de las maravillas que haces… pero otras, como ésta, me desilusionas tanto porque tu inteligencia ¡te apendeja y te ciega la razón!**

**- ¡Bueno, ya, es suficiente!**... – le gritó porque le dolió el insulto, pero el doctor no se dejó amedrentar y volvió a exigirle…

**- ¡Retira la demanda, Terrence! ¡La misma policía ha dado el caso como cerrado y no hagas mal si no quieres que en verdad, te lo hagan a ti!**… – finalizó y se dio la vuelta como buscando la salida empero el galeno, a medio camino, liberó fuertemente el aire y se regresó para aconsejarle… **– Lo que haya sucedido en el pasado entre ustedes dos… ¡Olvídalo! ¡PERDONA! y aprovecha la oportunidad que se te está poniendo en las manos ahora que LA has reencontrado, AHORA que te la volvieron a poner en el camino y no pierdas más el tiempo haciendo tanta estupidez**…. – y con eso dejaron al castaño en una pieza; luego parpadeó varias veces viendo a su amigo que sonreía por el desconcierto que provocó en el testarudo aquel; así que Stear, como despedida, palmeó el hombre de su amigo y salió de la casa dejando a un Terry sumamente pensativo.

Continuará


	7. Chapter 7

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **2 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 7**

**. . .**

Dos días después, Candy fue dada de alta y regresó a su departamento gracias a que, al final de cuentas y después de que Terry volviera a hablar con su hija, se retirara la demanda. Así que Stear le llevó una enfermera personal, pero Candy se negó rotundamente a emplearla, alegando que pondría más atención a su salud; sin embargo el doctor fue más necio aún y la cuidadora se quedó a vigilarla por un par de horas, ya fuera en la mañana o por la tarde. Archie también trataba de estar con su novia la mayor parte del tiempo, pero la constructora le absorbía demasiado, además debía viajar a Grecia. Entonces esa tarde que estaban juntos y después de haberla consentido, Archie se vio en la necesidad de retirarse, porque al día siguiente partiría acompañándole Candy hasta la puerta y allá, el hombre sin soltarse de su abrazo, le dijo… – **Te voy a extrañar**

Ella sonriendo de su chiquillada, contestaría… – **Yo también.**

**- Cuídate, por favor.**

**- Sí.**

**- Te quiero**… – le confesó Archie y le dio un beso, recibiendo él…

**- Yo también te quiero.**

**- Sólo porque estás convaleciente, si no, te pedía que vinieras conmigo.**

**- Lo sé, tal vez la próxima vez.**

**- Sí, tal vez**… – obligado, el castaño se separó de ella. **– Bueno, me voy.**

**- Adiós**… – se despidió cerrando la puerta, recargándose Candy sobre ella por unos momentos, luego sonrió porque de pronto el timbre sonó y dijo a su novio cuando la abría… **– ¿Qué se te olvidó?**... – pero el corazón de la rubia dejó de latir un momento cuando vio a la persona que tenía enfrente.

Por algunos segundos ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se miraban fijamente; y cuando Candy finalmente pudo articular palabra, Terry se le adelantó. – **¿Puedo pasar?**... – fue su solicitud increíblemente amable y la rubia se hizo a un lado para darle el acceso, pero antes de cerrar se asomó por el pasillo como buscando algo. **– Archie ya se ha marchado**... – le aseveró el castaño.

**- Lo sé; solamente me estaba asegurando de que… la policía no estuviera detrás de ti.** – Por otros instantes volvieron a sostener sus miradas. Y de repente soltaron juntos la carcajada, pero la sonrisa de Terry era la que Candy siempre conoció, ¡tan sincera, tan abierta, tan bella!. _**– ¡Cómo te he extrañado!**__._.. – confesó ella mentalmente y él le preguntaría…

**- ¿Cómo te has sentido?**

**- Bien, gracias.**

**- ¿Puedo sentarme?**

**- Oh, sí, perdón. Tú disculparas el desorden.**

**- No hay problema**… – él sonrió porque eso era normal en ella. Luego Terry se dispuso a recorrer el lugar y le gustó la decoración. **– ¿Tú has hecho esto?**

**- Un poco sí, y la ayuda de…**

**- Archie.**

**- Así es**… – sonrió la rubia apenada.

Terry ocupó el sofá grande, Candy el sillón individual y el silencio decoró el ambiente fijando el castaño su mirada en la alfombra, mientras que ella subía y doblaba las piernas para abrazarse de ellas; en eso, un gato pasó entre las piernas de él que lo reconocería… – **No me digas que es…**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Increíble!**... – fue la expresión del recién llegado que se inclinó para levantar al animal que le había regalado para acariciarlo y saludarlo… **– ¡Hola, buddy!**

**- Pronto le pondré a dormir**… – le informó la rubia con profunda tristeza.

**- Me imagino. ¿Cuántos años ya?**

**- Catorce.**

**- ¡Sorprendente!**… – volvió a exclamar.

Y en lo que Terry devolvía la mascota al suelo, Candy preguntaría.. – **¿Cómo están Lizzie y Sandro?**

**- Muy bien, gracias**.

Otro silencio los intentó abrazar no dejándose la rubia porque, al abandonar su asiento, ofrecería… – **¿Quieres tomar algo?**

Pero cuando pasaba frente a Terry, éste se puso de pie para detenerla… **– Candice, yo… vengo a**. – La mujer sonrió levemente al ver el nerviosismo en aquél que reconocía lo difícil que resultaba extenderle una disculpa. **– Lamento… este mal entendido… pero considero que tú sabrás entender. Mis hijos son lo más importante para mí y son lo único que tengo; y saberlos perdidos…**

**- Te entiendo perfectamente; no tienes porqué disculparte. Yo no tengo hijos, pero sí te comprendo mejor que nadie**

Ante lo dicho el castaño sonrió con pena. – **Bueno, era todo lo que quería decirte. Ahora me retiro**.

La rubia lo vio pasar a su lado; y cuando él estaba por llegar a la puerta, ella se animó a llamarlo… – **¡Terry!.** – El hombre se detuvo para girarse, verla de frente y oír… **– gracias por… la breve visita**.

La sonrisa que el castaño le dedicó, a ella le alegró el alma; y como el orgullo de Terry también era mucho, contestaría el muy arrogante… – **De nada, Pecosa**. – Y haberla llamado por su querido apodo… la mató.

. . . . . . . . . .

En los días que Archie estuvo fuera, Candy decidió irse a pasar unas vacaciones a Aruba a lado de su hermano Anthony y aprovechar para conocer a su sobrina recién nacida llamada: Sol, una preciosa muñequita rubia de bellos ojos azules que era muy idéntica a su padre.

Cuando Archie regresó de Grecia, la rubia seguía allá y la esperó impacientemente siendo el segundo domingo de Junio cuando Candy había llamado a su novio para informarle que regresaba al día siguiente. Así que por supuesto, él la fue a esperar al aeropuerto y el encuentro de aquella pareja de novios no se hizo esperar ya que Archie ¡la había extrañado muchísimo!

Luego partieron de aquel lugar para llevarla primero a comer y después a disfrutar del postre al departamento de la rubia, siendo esa la primera noche que en verdad Candy y Archie pasaron juntos.

. . . . . . . . . .

El verano ya estaba cerca porque el clima en la ciudad era sofocante; así que aprovechando el inicio de las vacaciones, entre el grupo de amigos, se organizó un viaje a Atlantic City: una ciudad costera del estado de Nueva Jersey, que supone es un importante destino turístico por sus playas y casinos.

Todos los miles de visitantes gozaban de la playa y el sol de ese sábado; y el grupo de diez, que normalmente lo formaba, estaban sentados debajo de unas palmeras disfrutando de un entretenido juego de pelota: vóleibol playero; y los hombres y mujeres que lo jugaban, demostraban sus grandes habilidades para ese deporte, sonriendo y aplaudiendo los presentes, a los ganadores y no ganadores.

En otro punto del lugar, se veía a: Candy platicando animadamente con Karen, ya que la castaña, era muy divertida. Archie comentando al parecer algo importante con Terry que no despegaba los ojos de sus hijos que jugaban entretenidos con la arena, mientras que su esposa Chanel estaba recostada sobre el camastro recibiendo los rayos del sol; Stear, llegando con bebidas; en lo que el resto, se alejaba para ir a nadar al mar.

En eso, un hombre de excelente ver, se les acercó a los arquitectos nombrando a uno... – **¿Qué tal, Terrence?**

Éste se bajó sus gafas oscuras y se levantó de su lugar para saludar al recién llegado. – **¡Qué gusto, John! ¿A qué te dedicas?**

**- A buscar contrincantes… pero sobre todo la revancha**… – le apuntó. **– ¿Qué me dices? Hay un trofeo y 5,000 de los grandes para el vencedor**.

El retado lo pensó y sonrió deseando… **– Buena suerte.**

**- ¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿Terrence Grandchester, rechazando una propuesta, o es que… temes a que te gane esta vez?**

El arquitecto se carcajeó burlón, no obstante preguntaría…** – ¿Con quién estás?**

**- Mi esposa.**

**- No, la mía no juega**… – comentó Terry; y cuando volvieron sus ojos hacia la susodicha, ésta, se giró rápidamente a ellos y los miró como si estuvieran locos; y ante ese gesto desagradable, su esposo negó con la cabeza pero su amigo no le tomó importancia porque…

**- ¿Y qué de tus amigas? Una de ellas podría cubrirte**… – John sugirió y señaló a las dos mujeres que tomaban sus cócteles viéndose directamente a Candy que miraba hacia la playa pero estaba muy atenta a la conversación; así que pudo sentir la mirada de su ex amigo que ya sonreía de lado y que después de pensarlo, la llamaría…

**- ¿Candice?**

La rubia volvió sus ojos hacia el castaño y éste, con un simple movimiento de cabeza, la invitó. Entonces ella sonrió y miró a su novio que no fue el único que preguntaría sorprendido… – **¿Sabes jugar?**

La mujer se alzó de hombros respondiéndole con modestia… – **No, pero… la lucha le haré**.

Archie se rascó la cabeza y miró a su hermano que tomaba de su bebida preparada y estaba sentado de lo más plácido sobre la arena. – **Sólo con cuidado, Candy**… – le recomendó su médico.

**- ¡Claro!**

Y con la aseveración el amigo de Terry dijo… – **Entonces los esperamos; yo me encargo de registrarlos y… los veo en la final**… – y se alejó. Candy también fue al vestidor para ponerse un traje de baño, tal como el deporte lo exigía.

. . .

Quince minutos más tarde, la rubia se reunía con el castaño; y la pareja caminó hacia la cancha arenosa, aunque aquel sinvergüenza de vez en cuando se daba un deleite con el buen cuerpo de su ex amiga que cuando lo pilló, él improvisaría… – **Espero que todavía seas lo suficientemente buena.**

**- Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.**

**- Bien.**

Pasos más adelante, llegaron al centro de reunión y esperaron por otros diez minutos, dentro de los cuales, John les entregó sus números participantes; pero cuando Terry le ayudó a Candy a colocarlo en la espalda, notó algo y lo cuestionó… – **¿Qué es esto?.**.. – tocando la cicatriz en la espalda.

La rubia que se le había olvidado ese "pequeño" detalle, contestó. – **Oh, nada sin importancia**… – y se giró rápidamente, frunciendo Terry el ceño y diciéndole…

**- Te untaste bloqueador ¿verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- Átate bien el cabello.**

**- Claro**... – Candy se sentía como si su amigo protector de antaño hubiera vuelto a ella.

En eso, les dieron la señal y los competidores se acercaron, perdiendo el volado, este par de amigos; así que los otros, no sólo habían ganado la oportunidad del saque, si no de elegir la cancha.

El sol estaba en todo su apogeo; y el reflejo estaba de frente a ellos y antes de iniciar el juego, se reunieron para decir Terry… – **¡Esos 5,000 son para nosotros!**

**- ¡Sí!**

… y después de chocar palmas, se acomodaron en sus lugares; el silbato se escuchó y el juego comenzó.

El primer saque salió con potencia, pero fue a caer a donde Terry que fácil la recibió y la levantó; al no caer tan lejos de la rubia, ésta, se acomodó, y suavecita, jugándola con las yemas de los dedos, le puso la pelota al castaño muy cerca de la red donde ya el contrincante brincaba para bloquear el proyectil que Terry había ejecutado con la derecha y resultando punto válido para ellos porque la bola fue a caer en medio de los rivales.

En los primeros puntos no celebraban ninguno de los dos, ya que el partido estaba muy cerrado. Candy y Terry hacían un punto y el equipo contrario los emparejaba. Aquí lo importante era que ambos cometían errores y ninguno se molestaba, al contrario se aplaudían para darse ánimos.

Mientras que afuera de la cancha, las porras de Archie, Stear, Karen y los pequeños Grandchester ya se escuchaban por todo el lugar; pero cuando Terry conseguía un punto a favor, el pequeño Sandro, gritaba a todo pulmón muy emocionado… – **¡Ese es mi Papi!**

Al inicio del juego, Candy era la colocadora, porque los hombres eran los rematadores, pero casi al final, la jugadora rival comenzaba a atacar también y la rubia tuvo que hacer su parte.

El primer set, lo ganó el equipo contrario por dos puntos de diferencia: 21-19.

En el segundo set y tercer cambio de cancha, se tomaron breves instantes para hablar. – **Te toca el saque; sólo trata de pasarlas y esta vez, nos turnaremos. Deberás saltar, ¿estás lista?**

**- Sí.**

**- Bien**… – e hicieron un high five y con eso el juego reinició; Candy al escuchar el silbato lanzó la pelota al aire, y ejecutó el saque sencillo, tal como Terry se lo había indicado: sólo pasarla. Y como los tres golpes eran obligatorios, la rubia se adelantó un poco y para su mala suerte, en el espacio libre que había dejado atrás, ahí fue a dar la pelota del contrincante haciéndola perder su saque.

**- ¡Está bien, está bien!**… – decía Terry y nuevamente se acomodaron para recibir un potente disparo. Candy que se había acomodado atrás lo recibió usando sus brazos abajo y la entregó a su compañero que le alcanzó a gritar... **– ¡Es tuya, mami!**

La rubia vio la perfecta colocación que el castaño le había entregado e iniciando la carrera, y como lo hiciera en sus tiempos de colegio, se impulsó hacia arriba para alcanzar la bola que sobrepasaba la red, y ahí con la izquierda, la remató haciendo que la bola cayera a unos escasos centímetros dentro de la línea que habían delimitado entre los cuatro jugadores.

**- ¡Bien!**... – exclamó Terry con fuerza y satisfacción; y se acercaron para celebrar chocando sus palmas, pero él no sólo sostuvo firmemente las manos de la rubia, sino que al soltarla le dio una nalgadita de paso que a Candy no le importó porque la adrenalina estaba a mil.

Con ese punto, consiguieron la bola y por un buen tiempo, no la perdieron más. Cuando llegaron a los siete primeros puntos, se hizo otro cambio de cancha.

Sus amigos y demás espectadores estaban muy animados por el buen partido que aquella pareja de amigos estaban dando juntos, ya que eran excelentes y encajaban a la perfección porque Candy conocía muy bien el juego del castaño y Terry sabía lo que la rubia podía lograr.

El segundo set, lo ganó esta bella pareja con una diferencia de seis puntos, 21-15. Fácil. Pero para el tercero… la cosa se puso reñidísima. Como únicamente corresponden quince puntos a este tercer set y debía haber una diferencia de dos, subieron hasta veinticuatro que se definió al ganador con un 24-22.

Y así, siguieron participando jugando otros dos partidos y con ellos les bastó para celebrar el triunfo; los ganadores recibieron su trofeo y los 5,000 dólares. Entonces Terry le entregó a Candy el cheque completo, pero la rubia no lo aceptó diciendo que por partes iguales sino nada; así que el castaño no le discutió.

El resto de la tarde, siguieron disfrutando del sol, la arena y la playa. El DJ que amenizaba invitó a todos los presentes a bailar y se hizo un gran ambiente, más…

. . .

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche, poco a poco, los amigos se iban reuniendo en el restaurante del Hotel Sheraton para seguir con el paseo; ya se habían puesto de acuerdo en que irían a uno de los tantos casinos del lugar a probar suerte. Pero los últimos en llegar fueron los miembros de la familia Grandchester que como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, los adultos llegaban de malas; empero con paciencia aguardaron a que ocuparan sus lugares y casi en seguida, ordenaron de cenar.

Todos estaban muy sonrientes y felices inclusive los pequeños Sandro y Lizzie; pero debido al rostro serio de Terry, aunque siempre esa era su actitud, la rubia percibió que esa noche, su molestia era mayor, ya que más de una ocasión llamó fuertemente la atención a sus hijos. De pronto, el celular de Chanel, su mujer, sonó y sin disculparse siquiera, se levantó de la mesa y atendió su llamada.

Por su parte, Candy trataba de hacer reír a la pequeña Lizzie que estaba cohibida por el recién regaño de su padre, al que la delgadísima mujer, le ordenaría.. – **Terry, debemos marcharnos.**

**- Yo ya te había dicho que no iríamos.**.. – fue su fría contestación; y la muy osada…

**- Y yo lo siento mucho, porque les acabo de informar de nuestra asistencia. ¡Así que levántate y vámonos!**. – Los ojos del castaño no pudieron ser más fieros cuando miró a su mujer por la manera no sólo de ordenarle sino de chasquearle los dedos; así que Terry se levantó tempestivamente y tomándola del brazo la alejó de la mesa, pero a pesar de la distancia, los presentes podían escuchar los gritos de la histérica mujer. En ese instante, Lizzie pidió ir al sanitario y Candy tomó a los dos niños y los llevó afuera, ya que a su parecer no era correcto que los pequeños vieran siempre las peleas entre sus padres… así que se disculpó y se retiraron.

Y mientras ella salía, Terry para no seguir pasando más vergüenzas, no le quedó de otra más que acceder a la "amable petición" de su linda mujercita.

**- ¿Y los niños?**... – preguntó al no ver a sus hijos, siendo Stear quien le contestara…

**- Salieron un momento**. – Luego le cuestionaría… **– ¿qué pasó?**

Negando y resoplando furioso, Terry espetaría… – **¡Te juro que me dan ganas de ahorcarla!**

**- ¡Caray, hermano! ¡Qué suerte la tuya!**... – observó un Archie indignado y sintiendo compasión de su amigo que pediría…

**- Háganme un favor, ¿puedo dejarles a los niños? No me dará tiempo de pasar a dejarlos a la casa ¡y aquella ya me está volviendo loco!**… – dijo molesto y jalándose los cabellos.

**- Claro ¿quieres que regresemos hoy?**... – sugirió Archie.

**- No, procuraré volver mañana temprano por ellos. Bueno, me voy**.

Y ya se estaba alejando cuando… – **¡Terry!**… – le llamó Stear que al obtener su atención le recomendaría… **– ¡Maneja tranquilo y con cuidado!**. – El castaño apenas asintió y los dejó.

Cuando la rubia volvió, se le notificó y los pequeños no se extrañaron mucho, además a Candy ya le habían tomado mucho cariño, así que no tendrían problema; lo malo fue que tuvieron que cancelar su salida al casino, pero a la mujer no le importó tanto porque disfrutó mayormente de los chiquillos y de la cena.

. . .

**- ¿Candy, duermes a los niños y vienes en seguida?**... – preguntó Archie cuando llegaron al piso de sus habitaciones.

**- Me gustaría pasar la noche con ellos… si no te molesta.**

**- No ¿cómo crees?**. – Y abrazándola… **– Discúlpame por ponerte en esta situación.**

**- Para nada, al contrario… los niños son lindos.**

**- Bueno, si me necesitas, llámame.**

**- Claro**… – y Candy lo despidió con un beso.

Adentro los chiquillos brincaban en las camas y la rubia fingió regañarlos; pero al ver sus rostros temerosos cambió de parecer no gustándole mucho esa reacción, así que pensó. _– __**Ese Terry es un monstruo terrorista**_… – y comenzó a jugar con ellos lanzándole la almohada primero a Sandro para hacerlo reír y luego a la nena.

Después de haber desbaratado las camas, los traviesos se sentaron a ver televisión; más la primera en caer rendida fue la niña y con sumo cuidado Candy la llevó a la cama y allá la contempló a sus anchas, sonriéndose más de una vez, al notar que la chiquilla tenía algunas facciones de su padre y algunos modos de dormir. Sin embargo, estaba acostada a su lado cuando llegó Sandro y se subió con ellas, dándole un beso a Lizzie y luego a la rubia mayor; después las abrazó y quedándose así, les venció el sueño a los tres.

. . .

Eran las 11 de la noche cuando un insistente llamado a la habitación, hizo que Candy al girarse en la cama, cayera de seco en la alfombra; más se levantó rápidamente porque los llamados no cesaban y entre dormida y sobándose, llegó a la puerta y la abrió; era Archie que entró como torbellino angustiado a la habitación.

**- ¿Qué pasa?**... – se alarmó la rubia al verlo tan desesperado, porque ya se mecía los cabellos y decía…

**- ¡Oh, Candy!**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**... – se oyó serena pero algo en el estómago se le revolvió.

**- Se trata de Terry.**

**- ¡¿Qué le pasó a Terry?!**... – preguntó la rubia alterándose un poco y Archie, de sopetón, le soltaría…

**- ¡Se mató en la carretera!**… – fue la insensatez dicha de aquél sintiendo la mujer como si un rayo le hubiera descargado toda su electricidad.

Después del impacto recibido, lo tomó por la solapa de su saco para espetarle furiosa… – **¡MIENTES! ¡NO ES VERDAD!**

Archie le sujetó las manos para afirmarle… –** No, no te miento. La policía acaba de llamar para informarme**… – dijo su novio con profundo pesar; y con la afirmación, la rubia sintió que todas las fuerzas se le escapaban y sólo comenzó a deslizarse para caer de bulto a los pies de Archie que le preguntaría… **– ¡Candy, ¿estás bien?!**. – Empero ella únicamente le balbuceaba y él no podía entenderla, además de que no lloraba y el castaño trataba de ponerla de pie pero la rubia había perdido fuerza alguna porque parecía una muñeca de trapo. Así que el hombre la cargó y la llevó para acostarla sobre el sofá, no comprendiendo la reacción tan drástica de su novia, bueno sí, pero… ¿tanto así le había afectado la noticia? Y como no, si él también lo estaba, además Stear que fue al primero que le avisó, ya había partido al punto del accidente diciendo que en cuanto tuviera noticias, llamaría. Pero en eso, el pequeño Sandro apareció por la puerta de la recámara y preguntó…

**- Tío Archie, ¿qué tiene la tía Candy?**

**- Nada, campeón. Anda, ve a la cama. Es todavía muy temprano.**

**- Quiero leche**.

La vocecita del niño consiguió que Candy reaccionara diciéndole con dificultad… –**En seguida te la llevo**… – pero…

**- ¿Por qué lloras, Tía?**... – le cuestionó el niño al ver como las lágrimas le brotaban por los ojos; y como a ella le costaba trabajo controlarlas, el pequeño quiso saber… **– ¿estás bien?**. – No obstante ninguno de los dos adultos supo qué decir, porque por supuesto, Candy no estaba bien y lloraba porque Archie le había dicho que su padre estaba muerto.

**- Ven, campeón, vamos al serví-bar por tu leche**… – le dijo él al notar lo contrariada que estaba su novia.

**- Pero…** – Archie lo jaló; y aún así Sandro volteó a ver a Candy que ya salía corriendo a la terraza porque el aire le hacía falta; sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho; quería gritar pero su dolor era tanto que no podía porque la garganta le dolía y sentía que se ahogaba, además las lágrimas no cesaban; hasta que de pronto una ráfaga de viento le pegó en la cara ayudándola a inhalar fuertemente el aire y fue cuando su grito finalmente pudo salir: un doloroso Terry muy alargado.

Y ahí, mirando hacia el mar y aferrándose a la baranda de aquella terraza, lo había gritado con todas sus fuerzas. Fue un grito desgarrador que hizo eco por todo el lugar. Después se dejó caer nuevamente de rodillas y comenzó a llorar haciendo otro mar. Cualquiera que hubiera visto el dolor que la rubia reflejaba y sentía en ese momento, pensaría que era su gran amor el que había partido.

Archie que ya regresaba, se agachó para abrazarla y consolarla sin alcanzar a comprender ¿por qué del sufrimiento de aquella, que era su novia, por su amigo muerto?

La rubia se sintió tan segura entre esos brazos que comenzó a hablar como si estuviera leyendo su diario contando todas y cada una de las aventuras que ella vivió con Terry cuando niños. En cada historia comenzaba a reír recordando lo feliz que habían sido y cada vez que decía su nombre lloraba más. Su llanto se mezclaba con las risas y eso le estaba preocupando a Archie que la dejó desahogarse; y cuando la rubia se tranquilizó un poco, fue que le preguntó. – **¿Quiere decir que tú conociste a Terry desde que eran niños?**. – Candy limpiándose la nariz con el pañuelo que Archie le extendía le confesó que "sí" y él quiso saber… **– ¿Y qué pasó? ¿por qué te trata, digo, te trataba como si fueras una desconocida y tan mal?.**.. – estaba muy confundido.

**- El día que nos separamos**… – ella comenzó a decir entre sollozos… **– fue precisamente en el funeral de su novia**… – se limpió la nariz… **– gritándome delante de todos que**… – más sollozos al recordar lo sucedido… **– ya no quería verme más…** – nuevamente se limpió la nariz… **– que yo había muerto junto con ella**… – y volvió a soltar el llanto.

Archie no podía creer todo lo que la rubia le contaba, hasta que… – **Candy, y… ¿fue verdad? ¿Te enamoraste de él?**

La mujer lo miró; y ésta vez ya no pudo negarlo más. – **Tal vez sí… pero todo se acabó porque Terry se había ido de mi vida**… – se limpió la nariz… **– yo no supe más de él, y por supuesto que ni él de mí; hasta hace unos meses que aparecieron en el restaurante**… – arrojó un profundo suspiro… **– y ahora**… – lo volvió a recordar y las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente.

**- Sí, claro, entiendo. Lo siento, linda, de verdad, lo siento.**

Y ahí sentados al pie de la baranda de aquel hotel, Archie consoló a su novia; y pasadas ya dos horas, Candy fue vencida por el agotamiento de tanto llorar; así que de nuevo la llevó al sofá y la cubrió con una manta quedándose con ella, hasta que a él también, le venció el sueño.

. . . . .

Eran las 6 de la mañana del día siguiente, cuando el celular de Archie sonó, y en voz muy baja, se dispuso a contestar… **– ¿Stear?**

_- Sí, Archie, soy yo._

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

_- Ya estamos en el hospital. _

**- ¿Cómo está Chanel?**

_- Archie… ella… Chanel fue la que pereció. Terry vive de milagro, pero… sí está muy grave. Los colegas dan pocas esperanzas pero nosotros confiemos que evolucione favorablemente en las próximas 72 horas._

Con esa noticia el alma le volvió a Archie que imploraría… – **Que así sea, hermano**. – Luego, una suave sonrisa apareció en su guapo rostro y acarició la cabellera de la rubia. **– Gracias por avisarme, Stear. En cuanto despierten los niños, nos regresamos para allá... ¿dónde está? **

_- En el Metropolitan._

**- Bueno, te aviso en cuanto llegue para hacerme cargo de lo demás.**

_- Está bien_… – dijo el galeno y...

Archie estaba cortando la llamada, cuando Candy despertó; se talló ligeramente los ojos para preguntar…** – ¿Qué pasó?**

**- Era Stear, linda**… – la tomó de las manos. **– Candy**… – la rubia le miró a los ojos con tristeza al recordar la desgracia que vivía, pero el castaño se apresuró a decirle al ver nuevamente las lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. **– Lamento el mal entendido, preciosa.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué mal entendido?!**

**- Sí**. – Le afirmaría… **– porque Terry no murió**.

Por supuesto ella se enderezó veloz y así quiso corroboración… – **¡¿En serio?! ¡¿Estás completamente seguro?!**

**- Así es; mi hermano me lo acaba de informar, pero sí está muy delicado**… – fue franco y le pediría… **– ¿Crees poder hacerte cargo de los niños, por favor?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Nos marchamos entonces?**

**- Sí, hay que despertarlos; y mientras desayunan, yo liquido la cuenta en el hotel y nos volvemos a la ciudad.**

**- Muy bien**… – contestó la rubia conforme se ponía de pie; pero antes de marcharse besó la mejilla de su novio para apreciarle… **– Gracias por todo.**

Archie le sonrió respondiéndole… **– No tienes nada que agradecer**. – Y mientras Candy iba hacia los pequeños Grandchester, el guapo hombre dejó el sofá para salir de la habitación.

. . .

A las 11 de la mañana de ese mismo día, Cornwell pasaba a dejar a su novia y a los niños a su departamento; y en lo que los entretenía un rato con la televisión, Candy, estaba sumamente inquieta: por un lado, sentía un gran alivio al saber que Terry estaba con vida, a pesar de las pocas esperanzas que le habían dado a Stear; pero luego, la angustia aumentaba y se desesperaba por no poder correr al hospital; más comprendía que sería inútil, porque el castaño estando en terapia intensiva, le sería difícil verlo; además de que no había ningún lazo familiar entre ellos que le permitieran el acceso fácilmente; entonces mientras hallaba la oportunidad, se informaba por medio del Doctor Cornwell que no se despegaba de su amigo, o de Archie que estaba atendiendo los funerales de la ex modelo.

El problema fue cuando los pequeños comenzaron a preguntar por sus padres y Candy se las tuvo que ingeniar diciéndoles que habían salido en un viaje muy pequeño y que no tardarían en regresar. Así los entretuvo otro rato más y ya por la tarde, los llevó a su residencia; sin embargo al llegar allá, lo primero que hicieron fue preguntar si sus padres ya se habían comunicado y por supuesto, la servidumbre les dijo que no, ya que esa había sido la orden de Archie hasta que se tuvieran noticias favorables de Terry.

Los chicos, en su hogar, volvieron a sus actividades normales y sin inquietarse mucho por la ausencia de sus progenitores además de que la compañía de Candy les era muy grata; pero por la noche, la rubia se descuidó y mientras iba a la cocina, Sandro puso el canal en la televisión donde siempre aparecía su "mamá".

El fatal accidente de la ex modelo era la noticia del espectáculo y cuando Candy regresó, vio a los chiquillos abrazados y llorando y que en cuanto la divisaron le preguntaron de inmediato por su papá, ya que ellos sabían de antemano que la esposa de éste, no era su verdadera madre. Entonces la rubia con sumo cuidado les informó del accidente; pero…

**- ¿Y también se va a morir?**... – preguntó la pequeña Lizzie que seguía abrazada de su hermanito y no paraba de llorar.

**- No, amor. Tu Papá se pondrá bien**… – le contestó Candy, siendo el turno de Sandro en solicitar…

**- Tía, ¿podemos ir a verlo?**

**- No, cariño; él ahora está durmiendo y no creo que te escuche.**

**- Pero nos llevarás cuando despierte ¿verdad?**

**- Claro que sí, princesa**. – Ambos niños se echaron a sus brazos y Candy resopló aliviada mientras fueron conformándose poco a poco.

Más tarde, Archie llegó, y la rubia le informó de los últimos acontecimientos, pero su novio lo vio por el lado amable ya que con ello, era una carga menos sobre los hombros; empero…

**- ¿Qué pasa, corazón?**... – le preguntó Candy conforme se acercaba para sentarse a su lado en el sofá al verlo tan serio.

**- Tenemos un problema con uno de los proyectos, ya que Terry quedó formalmente de entregar los planos mañana lunes a temprana hora.**

**- ¿Tú no puedes hacerlo?**

**- Sí, pero necesito entrar a su computador personal y extraer toda la información; lo malo que ya lo intenté y no doy con la contraseña. Y si no lo entrego a más tardar el viernes, que fue la prórroga que me dieron "gracias" a la situación por la que atraviesa, lo perderá definitivamente y Terry tiene puestas todas sus esperanzas en ello.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**

**- De la remodelación de un teatro que fue construido en 1929.**

**- Oh, entiendo.**

. . . . . . . . . .

Hasta el día martes, Stear finalmente tuvo noticias de la salud de Terry. Archie que había pasado a verlo, se encontró con su hermano a tempranas horas por los pasillos del hospital y lógico quiso saber… – **¿Ya hay noticias?**

**- Ya. Al parecer ha estado reaccionando, pero lo más importante, ya pudieron extraerle el pedazo de fierro que traía incrustada en la pierna; sólo esperemos que no haya secuelas.**

**- ¡Pobre Terry!**

**- Sí, sería muy duro para él**. – Los dos hermanos sintieron verdadera pena por su amigo; empero se preguntó… **– ¿Y los niños cómo están?**

**- Bien, ya están en su casa y Candy se está quedando con ellos.**

**- ¿No han preguntado?**

**- Se enteraron por la televisión.**

**- ¡¿Cómo fue eso?!**... – Stear se había alterado y Archie, calmado…

**- Un descuido, hermano; además tarde o temprano teníamos que informarles.**

**- Sí, tienes razón. ¿Y cómo lo han tomado? **

**- Están intranquilos porque ya quieren ver a su padre.**

**- Pobrecillos; la segunda madre que se les va**.

Pero el arquitecto… – **¡Vamos, Stear, esa mujer no era su madre sino la bruja del cuento!**

**- Hermano, respeta a los muertos**... – le reprobó el galeno que precisamente se acordaría… **– Por cierto ¿cómo vas con eso?**

**- Ya está todo listo. El funeral será el viernes; sólo necesito la autorización para que liberen el cuerpo y se lleve a la funeraria.**

**- Bien, eso lo veo yo más al rato.**

**- Stear ¿crees que Terry despierte pronto?**

**- No lo sé, Archie. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay problemas en la compañía?**

**- En sí es su proyecto el que está en juego**… – y como buenos amigos que eran, se dio en el clavo…

**- ¿El teatro?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¡Rayos! Sólo eso faltaba.**

. . .

A mediodía mientras Candy jugaba con Lizzie y su gran San Bernardo en el jardín trasero de la casa, Archie las observaba desde la oficina de Terry. Sentado tras el gran escritorio de roble, el castaño volvía a poner sus ojos enfrente del computador, intentando descifrar la dichosa contraseña.

**- ¡Vamos, vamos! Piensa, Cornwell ¿cuál más puede ser? Ya lo intentaste con Lizzie, Sandro, inclusive Eliza, Terrence, el nombre de su jugador favorito de baseball, Chanel, la fecha de su nacimiento, la de sus hijos, el día de su boda**… – pero las risas de Candy llamaron su atención y se le miró a través del ventanal mientras ésta corría detrás del animal con la manguera de agua en la mano y Lizzie se abrazaba del perro, intentando derribarlo; de pronto y gracias a la escena, se acordaron que las dos chicas de allá afuera compartían algo muy parecido y que Terry llamaba a su hija cariñosamente; así que Archie volvió su mirada al computador y tecleó… **– freckles…** – luego pulsar y la pantalla se abrió exclamando el hombre… **– ¡BINGO!**… – y sonriendo satisfecho del éxito obtenido y sacando todo lo necesario para entregar el proyecto de su amigo.

. . .

Por la noche, mientras los chicos cenaban, recibieron la noticia por parte de Stear que Terry había salido de la crisis. Los pequeños saltaron de gusto al saber que su papá ya había despertado y que al día siguiente podrían ir a visitarlo. Por su parte Candy, a pesar de que mostró más serenidad, su rostro se iluminó y Archie lo notó, más éste no le hizo ningún reproche ni escena de celos, sino que comenzaba a comprender muchas cosas.

Continuará

**Agradecidísima con todo, especialmente contigo…**

_Zu Castillo, Joy, Liz Carter, Mon Felton, Amanecer Grandchester, Luisa, Invitada, Celia, Viry Queen, Carito Andrew, Pau Ardley, Puka and Denisse Grandew._


	8. Chapter 8

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **5 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 8**

**. . .**

Al día siguiente en el hospital…

**- Buenos días, me alegro verte despierto. ¿Cómo estás, campeón?**

**- Molido hasta debajo de las muelas**… – contestó el convaleciente intentando moverse; entonces Stear…

**- Tranquilo, apenas te estás recuperando.**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?**

**- Dos días.**

**- ¡¿Y Chanel?!**... – preguntó inmediatamente y el doctor no respondió; así que Terry, cubriéndose de temor, insistiría… **– Stear ¿cómo está mi esposa?**

**- Hermano, yo… lo siento mucho.**

**- ¿Murió?**. – El galeno con pesar asintió levemente con la cabeza. **– ¡No puede ser!**… – el recién viudo sumió la cabeza en la almohada, cerró los ojos, se cubrió el rostro y se quedó así en silencio por unos momentos para el siguiente cuestionar alterado… **– ¡Mis hijos ¿cómo están?!**

**- Relájate, ellos están bien, aunque claro preguntando por ti.**

**- ¿Lo saben? ¿Saben lo de Chanel?**

**- Sí; Sandro lo descubrió en la televisión; además los medios no han parado de comentar lo del accidente; aquí ya no están porque el hospital les puso un alto, pero están interesados en saber que fue lo qué pasó, ya los conoces, el morbo los mueve.**

**- ¿Y en la casa?**

**- Allá, gracias a que vives en comunidad privada, los oficiales de seguridad difícilmente les dan el acceso; así que no te preocupes, tu familia está bien**.

Con eso, el castaño hizo su cabeza de lado, suspiró hondamente y volvió a cerrar los ojos. El galeno amigo le dio tiempo para asimilar su tragedia hasta que se escuchó. – **Fue mi culpa.**

**- Terry, no digas eso. Fue un accidente, hermano.**

**- No…** – el responsable se agarró la cabeza y negó… **– yo iba tan molesto con ella que…**

_**Flash back**_

Terry alcanzó a su mujer en el estacionamiento del hotel; y que cruzada de brazos, le esperaba recargada en un BMW 740ic negro. De mala gana, el castaño desactivó la alarma y subieron al automóvil; y conforme Terry conducía, le reclamaba severamente molesto… – **¡No puedo creer que siempre me hagas esto! ¡Imponerme las cosas y lo peor, ridiculizarme dándome órdenes delante de la gente y de mis amigos! ¡No soy ningún estúpido pelele, Chanel, y espero que ésta sea la última vez que lo haces, ¿me entendiste?!**. – Pero a la mujer parecía importarle poco que su marido estuviera por dentro como agua para chocolate; así que el sentirse ignorado, lo enfureció más y gritó fuertemente… **– ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE?!**... – consiguiendo que la mujer saltara en su asiento y se le corriera el labial que en ese momento se aplicaba.

**- ¡AY, YA!**... – le gritó también aquella… **– ¡Sí, sí te escuché, pero ahora me escucharás a mí porque ya estoy cansada de esta situación!**... – se había removido en su asiento para mirarlo de frente y escupir… **– ¡No sólo me obligas a venir a estas salidas estúpidas sino que me haces compartir tiempo con tus amigos que no son los míos! ¡Me choca que me ignores, que nunca podemos pasar tiempo juntos, porque si no es con ellos son esos "mocosos"!**

Con su calificativo, Terry la sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza y le refrescó la memoria…** – ¡Esos "mocosos", "querida", te recuerdo que son MIS HIJOS y los aceptaste como tales cuando te casaste conmigo!**... – la soltó bruscamente.

**- ¡Eso ya lo sé pero ya me harté! ¡Desde que regresamos de Italia no haces más que trabajar y encerrarte en esa estúpida oficina que montaste! ¡Y a mí, que soy tu esposa, me has hecho a un lado por completo!**

**- ¡Sin embargo, gracias a esa "estúpida" oficina, es que tienes lo que tienes! ¡¿O acaso crees que tus dichosas pasarelas siguen siendo todas un éxito?!**... – dijo molesto e irónico, lo que logró que se defendieran...

**- ¡Con mi trabajo no te metas, Terrence, porque si ya no tengo los éxitos de antes, ha sido por tu culpa! ¡Y si he dejado pasar excelentes oportunidades ha sido porque siempre me has retenido a tu lado!**

**- ¡No te engañes, Chanel, que si bien no te has largado ha sido porque sabes de las comodidades que te doy! O dime, ¡¿quién te paga todas tus extravagancias, tus guardarropas que cada semana estrenas?! y ¡¿qué me dices de la gigantesca cuenta que llega en joyas, sin contar, claro, el último auto que destrozaste?!**

**- ¡Ah, ahora resulta que me lo vas a echar en cara! ¡Por supuesto que tú debes cubrirlo por algo eres mi marido!**

La tensión dentro del automóvil era tanta que Terry, abusando de que ya estaba en la autopista, pisaba el acelerador más y más… hasta que un auto del carril vecino hizo sonar su claxon y el castaño puso sus ojos en la tabla del millaje y conforme fue reduciendo la velocidad, su temperamento también; así que por el bien de todos… – **Chanel, yo creo que esto se acabó**… – dijo seriamente más tranquilo.

**- ¡¿Qué dices?!**

**- Que no tiene caso seguir juntos. He fracasado nuevamente, porque no puedo ser un buen padre para mis hijos y mucho menos soy un buen esposo para ti.**

**- ¡Terry!**

**- Lamento mucho que esta situación haya llegado hasta este extremo. **

**- ¡No digas eso, podemos solucionarlo!**

**- No lo creo. ¡Míranos! Nos hemos faltado mucho al respeto y eso es primordial en una relación; además tú y yo no encajamos en nada. Yo busco una familia para mí, para mis hijos y tú, no estás dispuesta a dármela.**

**- No, no digas eso**. – La mujer se echó al cuello de su marido para abrazarlo; y lloriqueando de verdad, suplicó… **– Tú y yo podemos ser muy felices.**

**- ¿Y cómo según tú?**

**- Regresemos a Italia**… – fue la sugerencia que se rechazó.

**- No puedo y tú lo sabes. Aquí tengo planes, proyectos.**

**- Allá también los podías realizar.**

**- No, además no puedo traer a mis hijos de un lado para el otro. Debo pensar en ellos.**

**- ¡TUS HIJOS, TUS HIJOS, TODO EL TIEMPO TUS MAL NACIDOS HIJOS!**

Y si las cosas parecían que se habían calmado, con eso, ahí sí Terry no se contuvo y le soltó un buen golpe. La mujer por supuesto se enfureció y comenzó a golpearlo; y a pesar de que aquél trataba de esquivar los golpes que le propinaba aquella histérica, nunca dejó de mirar al frente. Pero la pelirroja en su berrinche y al ver que sus golpes le hacían nada a su marido, se posicionó del volante y lo giró bruscamente haciendo que Terry perdiera el control, pero él, al tener más fuerza, logró sostenerlo firmemente; y para evitar salirse de la carretera y caer al vacío, dio el giro hacia la izquierda pero para desgracia un trailer que venía detrás, los alcanzó aventándolos contra el muro de contención y arrastrándolos por un buen tramo tornándose todo de negro para aquellos pasajeros.

**- ¡Terry! ¡Terry!… ¡No me hagas esto, hermano! ¡Terry, despierta! ¡Carajos, responde!.**.. – Era la voz desesperada de Stear que se escuchaba conforme golpeaba fuertemente el pecho del castaño para hacerlo reaccionar.

**- ¡¿Qué sucede?!**... – preguntó el doctor al entrar rápidamente a la habitación después de recibir el llamado de emergencia de Stear.

**- ¡Le está dando un infarto!**... – le informó el moreno haciéndose a un lado para dejar a su colega hacer el resto, pero…

**- ¡Ven, Stear, ayúdame!**... – fue solicitado y el colega se acercó.

En eso el grupo médico entró y no fue necesaria la intervención del moreno que se alejó y se arrinconó en el otro extremo del cuarto viendo como los médicos hacían volver a su amigo. Más Stear se llevó las manos a la cabeza, porque la máquina a la que Terry estaba conectado, marcaba una línea recta.

**- ¡Vamos, Terry! ¡Tus hijos te necesitan! ¡Vuelve por ellos, amigo!**... – suplicaba fervientemente el buen amigo.

**- ¡Uno más!**… – fue la orden del doctor y las descargas del electroshock se escucharon, esperaron un segundo y el corazón de Terry volvió a latir; pero los doctores se quedaron a su lado por unos momentos y ya pasado el peligro… **– Enfermera, quédese con el paciente y tome nota de su evolución.**

**- Sí, doctor.**

**- Ven, Stear, vamos afuera**.

En el pasillo, en mal momento hacían su llegada, Archie, Candy y los pequeños.

**- Stear ¿qué ha pasado?**... – preguntó el arquitecto al ver sus rostros tensos.

**- Pasen a la sala de espera, los niños no pueden estar aquí**… – les ordenó el médico a la pareja y luego se dirigió al colega… **– Estaremos al pendiente.**

**- Gracias, Thomas.**

**- De nada, ese es nuestro trabajo.**

**- ¿Qué pasa, Stear?**... – volvió a preguntar Archie.

El galeno se acercó al oído de su hermano para decirle… –** Terry acaba de sufrir un infarto**… – y…

**- ¡Santo cielo!**... – exclamó la rubia llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca; entonces el doctor al ver su sobresalto le tomó una mano y la tranquilizó.

**- Los doctores han hecho un gran esfuerzo y lo han regresado a nosotros.**

**- Pero… ¿a qué se debió?**... – Archie de nuevo había cuestionado y finalmente se le compartió…

**- Tal parece que revivió lo del accidente; y todo ese trauma probablemente se lo provocó.**

**- ¡Caramba!**

**- Ahora debemos esperar nuevamente**. – Los tres mayores se miraron unos a otros, mientras que los pequeños hacían lo mismo sin entender de lo que hablaban.

Más tarde…

**- Tía Candy, ¿por qué no pudimos ver a Papá?**... – preguntó el niño.

**- Tío Archie dijo que ya había despertado**… – ahora fue turno de la nena y Candy...

**- Sí, pero está muy cansado y prefirió seguir durmiendo.**

**- Yo quiero ver a mi Papaíto, Tía. ¡Lo extraño mucho!**… – expresó Lizzie acostándose en el regazo de Candy que miraba a Sandro que se había quedado muy pensativo y veía a la nada por la ventanilla del auto que se alejaba del hospital y los transportaba de vuelta a casa.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Los siguientes tres días pasaron lentos pero sin novedad alguna. Terry se mejoraba, pero a lo dicho por Stear, parecía que había caído en total depresión por la manera tan vaga que respondía a lo que se le preguntaba.

Candy, por su parte, trataba de pasar todo el tiempo posible con los niños, involucrándose en sus actividades, por ejemplo: a Sandro, lo llevaba a sus prácticas y partidos de Baseball y a Lizzie la tenía entretenida coloreando o leyendo algo.

Archie estaba al frente de la constructora, recorriendo las obras negras y cubriendo las citas de su socio llegándose así...

. . . . . . . . . . . .

El viernes, Archie, como primer pendiente, atendió a los clientes de Grandchester y les hizo entrega de: cotizaciones en general, cálculos del costo de la obra, planos de todo tipo, maquetas, en fin. Los accionistas lo recibieron y quedaron de informarle después de revisarlos con detenimiento. Ya por la tarde, los funerales de la Señora Chanel B. Grandchester se llevaron a cabo y Cornwell se puso al frente, en representación de su amigo y socio, para recibir las condolencias que le hacían llegar al viudo. Desafortunadamente no pudo controlar a la prensa morbosa que buscaba una exclusiva; y como los familiares de la mujer aquella estaban inconsolables, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para responsabilizar públicamente a Terry por el fatídico hecho.

Mientras tanto éste, ya en su habitación privada, miraba la televisión y al escuchar los reportajes, le remordía más la conciencia; así que esa misma tarde le solicitó a Stear… – **Quiero ver a mis hijos. ¿Crees que puedan venir sin que esos se enteren?**... – señaló a la pantalla haciendo referencia de los reporteros.

**- Haremos lo posible por traértelos.**

**- Gracias**…. – y el castaño se volvió a encerrar en su enmudecimiento.

. . . . .

El sábado de la mañana siguiente, a tempranas horas, Candy alistó a los pequeños para ir a visitar a su padre. Los chiquitines estaban felices de poder ver al fin a su progenitor y la rubia lo estaba junto con ellos, ya se había cumplido una semana del fatal accidente y a pesar de las diferencias con Terry, le preocupaba mucho su situación.

A las 9 del día, la puerta de la habitación 498 se abría lentamente; el paciente de aquella cama parecía seguir durmiendo. Así que los visitantes entraron en silencio; de pronto, se escucharon unas risillas traviesas; Terry abrió los ojos y se topó con las figuritas pequeñas de sus hijos que llegaban con flores, globos y regalos.

**- ¡Papá!**… – gritaron los chiquillos emocionados al mismo tiempo que corrían a su lado saltando los dos a la cama para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos y muchos "Te queremos, te extrañamos".

Archie se acercó porque a los gestos que el castaño hacía, parecía que lo estaban lastimando, entonces… – **Lizzie, ten cuidado, nena, no brinques mucho que lastimas a tu padre**.

Con ello, la niña preguntó… – **¿Te duele mucho, Papaíto?**... – tomando con cariño el rostro severamente lastimado.

**- Sólo un poquito, pero viéndote ya no me importa el dolor.**

**- ¿Cuándo volverás a casa, Papá?**

**- No lo sé, hijo, espero que pronto.**

**- Te extraño, Papaíto.**

**- Yo también, muñeca**… – Terry le correspondió besando su mejilla; luego… **– Ahora díganme ¿cómo se han portado?**

**- Muy bien; por lo menos la Tía Candy no se ha quejado**… – había dicho la traviesa Lizzie.

**- ¿No?**... – re cuestionó aquél apenas sonriendo. **– Y tú ¿has estudiado?**... – le preguntó a su primogénito.

**- Sí, he avanzado mucho en matemáticas, gracias a mi Tía Candy.**

**- Ya veo**… – contestó el enfermo volviendo su mirada cansada sobre la figura de Candy, que levemente sonrió y miró en otra dirección, mientras que Terry se preguntaba interiormente ¿cuándo se había hecho buena en matemáticas?

**- Además, me ha enseñado un nuevo truco con el bate**… – Sandro compartió haciendo el movimiento en el aire.

**- Sí**… – y Candy volvió a sentir la mirada profunda de aquél, haciendo que esta vez sonriera ampliamente pero sin atreverse a mirarlo, porque fue como si ambos hubiesen recordado las veces que la rubia tuvo que dar batazos para salvarle cuando niños.

**- ¡Es muy buena, Papá!**... – la habían complementado; además… **– Ha ido a mis partidos de Base y no lo creerás**… – el simpático niño se cruzó de brazos con indignación para reclamar… **– ¡Sabe más que mi entrenador!**

**- ¿Ah, si?**. – Eso Terry más que nadie lo sabía, pero había sido cortante en su respuesta y de eso alguien se aprovechó para…

**- Sandro, no importunes a tu padre con esas banalidades.**

**- ¡Ay, Tía, espérate porque tengo que contarle esto a él**… – y el hijo se volvió a su padre… **– El otro día, estábamos jugando en el jardín y que le lanzo la bola… ¡le pegó tan fuerte! que la voló y fue a quebrar el vidrio de la ventana de la casa vecina y la dueña salió gritando porque le mató sus pajaritos.**

**- Sandro.**.. – fue Archie quien le llamó la atención, porque Terry se quejó de un dolor por no poder reírse de la cara apenada de la rubia al verse delatada, pero luego se volvieron a la novia que le recriminaron. **– ¡Candy, eso no me lo habías dicho!**

**- Pero… ¿y qué dijo la dueña?.**.. – Terry quiso saber el final.

**- Nos preguntó quién había sido el responsable y como tú nos has dicho que nunca digamos mentiras… la señalamos a ella**… – observó el inocente apuntando a la rubia, pero ahora fue Archie quien se echó a reír sólo de imaginar la escena; entonces Candy…

**- ¡Archie!.**.. – le llamó la atención a su novio; empero a la audiencia le aclaró… **– Pero no maté a sus pajaritos, Sandro.**

**- ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué te llamó "asesina de pajaritos"?**

La rubia no pudo contestar y explicar que en sí, había sido un insulto el que le había dicho la dama aquella, porque en ese momento, el doctor que estaba a cargo del paciente, entró. – **Muy buenos días, ¿cómo amanecimos hoy, Señor Grandchester?**

**- Mucho mejor, gracias.**

**- Ya lo creo. ¿Así que esta es su familia? **

**- Sí.**

**- Hola, pequeña**… – saludó el médico cuando pasó a su lado.

**- ¿Hay algún problema, doctor?.**.. – preguntó Archie un poco alarmado.

**- No; bueno, es que el transmisor electrónico me reportó una alteración y quise venir a corroborarlo, pero veo que es una falsa alarma. Además con estas lindas personitas qué mejor medicamento para sentirse bien**… – el hombre de blanco acarició la mejilla de la nena y a los adultos aconsejó… **– Sólo les recuerdo que sean breves.**

**- Sí, gracias.**

**- Con permiso**… – el especialista se marchó y Sandro prosiguió con sus historias; pero veinte minutos más tarde se retiraron; y cuando salían…

**- ¿Candice?**... – ella volteó al llamado pidiéndole Terry acercarse; más la rubia miró a su novio y éste, guiñándole un ojo, le dijo…

**- Te esperamos afuera.**

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Candy se llevó la mano al cuello porque increíblemente un nerviosismo la invadió y esquivó la mirada de Terry que… – **¿Por qué no te acercas? Prometo no comerte**… – le quiso bromear y la rubia apenas sonrió; así que con lentitud, se fue acercando hasta quedar al pie de la cama; no obstante el ocupante de ésta, le indicó que se sentara a un lado de él y cuando ella lo hizo… **– Quiero agradecerte todo lo que haces por mis hijos.**

**- No tienes por qué. Lo hago con mucho gusto; además, los niños son muy bien portados.**

**- De todos modos… gracias**. – La mujer agachó la cabeza, dijo sí con ella y sonrió. Luego… **– Sé que… no… tú y yo… bueno… tú sabes…** – aquel también se confundió y le ayudaron…

**- No necesitas decir más. Sólo recupérate pronto y vuelve a ellos que te necesitan**. – Terry la miró por unos instantes y casi en seguida le extendió la mano, no pudiendo Candy ocultar en su cara la sorpresa y el acelere de su corazón al ver ese gesto amable del castaño. Así que temblorosa extendió la suya y Terry la tomó, y sin dejar de mirar sus reacciones, lentamente se la fue acercando para depositar un beso en el dorso blanco y suave de aquella delgada mano.

La rubia no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada porque estaba aterrada, además lo que sintió en el estómago, el brinco que le dio el corazón y el escalofrío que le recorrió desde la punta del más largo de su cabello hasta la punta del pie cuando los labios de Terry tocaron su piel, fue indescriptible que no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando vio que él, después de haberle besado la mano, se la acomodaba delicadamente en su mejilla lastimaba y cerraba lentamente los ojos.

Candy que ya se limpiaba rápidamente las lágrimas quiso echarse en sus brazos sin importarle nada y decirle que… ¡ahí estaba ella, por él, como siempre, como cuando niños, como cuando amigos!... pero se acobardó porque ya no conocía a ese hombre y no sabía cuál sería su reacción; así que con su brazo libre se abrazó a ella misma.

Terry comenzó a sentir la mano sudorosa, temblorosa y fría de la rubia, así que rápidamente la liberó. – **Lo siento, no quise incomodarte**… – dijo desviando su mirada hacia otro punto.

**- Está bien**… – su voz sonó quebrada. **– ¿Se te ofrece algo más?**

**- No, ya puedes macharte**... – Terry le ordenó con la misma frialdad de siempre; entonces la rubia no esperó más y salió a toda prisa de ahí. Más al cerrar la puerta por fuera, ella se recargó sobre la pared y derramó más lágrimas; y es que no lo podía creer y por un momento se atrevió a pensar que… no, no quiso ni continuar… mejor optó por limpiarse el rostro y marcharse.

El castaño, por su parte, se quedó con la mirada puesta sobre el camino que la rubia había tomado, su ceño se frunció y se molestó consigo mismo. – **¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Grandchester?! ¡¿Qué te hizo besarla?! ¡¿Por qué te atreviste siquiera acariciarla?! ¡¿Acaso ya se te olvidó que ella "No se lo merece"?! ¡¿Qué ha sido la que más daño te ha hecho? ¡¿La que ha traído a tu vida sólo desgracias?!**

Y tercamente el corazón del arquitecto volvió a cubrirse de resentimiento en contra de ella que ya alcanzaba a Archie que jugaba con los niños en el jardín del hospital y quiso saber... – **¿Todo bien?**

Con una linda sonrisa Candy fingió al responder… – **¡Excelente!**

**- Qué bueno**… – el hombre la abrazó y comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia el automóvil; y en el trayecto los pequeños comentaban con Candy que Archie les había prometido visitar el Parque de diversiones de Coney Island en Brooklyn para el próximo fin de semana sí se portaban bien y cumplían con sus obligaciones al pie de la letra.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

En los siguientes dos días, en lo que Candy seguía haciéndose cargo de los niños de Terry, éste, estaba respondiendo favorablemente y por lo mismo, el lunes por la mañana le preguntó a su amigo el doctor. – **¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa? La verdad ya no quiero estar aquí. Además me he estado sintiendo mejor.**

**- Sí, pero los doctores quieren estar seguros de que tu corazón esté funcionando correctamente y eso es porque no queremos sorpresas futuras. Pero aún así, deja lo comento con ellos y esperemos qué decisión toman y dependiendo de ello... **

**- Está bien**… – contestó el paciente no muy convencido. En eso, alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación…

**- Puede pasar**… – ordenó Stear y Archie le saludó...

**- ¿Qué tal, hermano?**... – y luego… **– ¿cómo amanecimos hoy?**... – demostró interés por su convaleciente socio respondiéndole su hermano…

**- Ya se quiere ir a casa.**

**- ¡Ya estoy fastidiado de estar aquí!…** – se quejó Terry severamente molesto y golpeó el colchón de la cama; entonces…

**- Enseguida vuelvo**… – dijo el galeno sonriendo ante el berrinche de aquel impaciente y Archie que vestía elegantemente y llevaba un portafolios consigo, se acercó una silla para quedar cerca de la cama y se sentó.

**- ¿Qué novedades tenemos?**... – preguntó de inmediato el socio mayor.

**- La constructora marcha muy bien. El edificio que se construye en la Avenida 10 va lento pero sí se ve avance así como las demás obras; pero si son tus pendientes los que en verdad te preocupan, no hay por qué, ya están todos cubiertos.**

**- Gracias. ¿Y qué me dices con respecto a ti? ¿Ya tienes noticias de los arquitectos en Grecia?**

**- No, pero quiero pensar que siguen analizando mi propuesta del túnel acuático.**

**- Espero que te lo acepten; tú, más que nadie se merece ese proyecto. Has trabajado y empleado todo el tiempo en ello.**

**- Lo sé, sin embargo ellos son los que tienen la última palabra.**

**- Claro, pero sería genial que por lo menos alguno de los dos logre su objetivo**… – la voz de Terry sonó con tono derrotado.

**- ¿Por qué dices eso?**

Se compartió con obvia desilusión… – **La semana pasada tenía que haber entregado el presupuesto y todo el plan para la remodelación del teatro; y con todo esto, es lo más seguro que ya se lo dieron a la Compañía de Robespierre**. – Más Archie…

**- Bueno, esperemos que no; porque indagué en tu computador personal, saqué de ahí todo el plan y… ¡lo presenté por ti!**

**- ¡¿De verdad hiciste eso?!**... – quisieron saber habiendo empleado un poco de alteración.

**- Así es. Sólo espero que no estés molesto por haber metido mis narices en tus cosas privadas.**

**- No, no, está bien; y**… – tanto voz como semblante cambiaron al cuestionar… **– ¿qué te dijeron?**

**- Aunque sí se molestaron por tu falta de puntualidad, yo les expliqué de tu accidente; y alegando en tu defensa me dieron una prórroga que fue precisamente el viernes pasado y en este momento también lo estarán analizando. Así que únicamente hay que esperar por las buenas nuevas**.

Esa noticia le devolvió los ánimos al castaño que extendió su mano para agradecer sinceramente a su socio… – **¡Te debo una, Buddy!**

**- Por algo es la sociedad ¿no? Además es un excelente proyecto, donde no sólo tú eres el beneficiado y sería muy estúpido de nuestra parte, perderlo así como así**… – con interés propio había comentado Archie.

**- Gracias, Socio**... – se apreció de cierto modo preguntándose… **– ¿te dijeron cuando tendríamos noticias?**

**- No específicamente pero… ¡confiemos que sea pronto!**

**- Por supuesto.**

Y ese desinfle proyectado logró que se dijera… – **¡No te desanimes, hombre! ¡Hiciste un excelente proyecto que hasta yo me quedé maravillado con todo lo que planteaste: o sea ¿hacerlo lucir exactamente como cuando se inauguró en 1929; y recuperar toda la estructura original usando los mismos materiales que se emplearon en aquel entonces? Además el precio que les diste ¡es estupendo y la presentación te quedó genial! Yo estoy un ochenta por ciento seguro de que el proyecto es tuyo. ¡Así que échale ganas con la recuperación!**

Terry sólo asintió con la cabeza; sin embargo esa no fue la única buena noticia que recibió durante la mañana, ya que Stear consiguió la autorización para que saliera del hospital e ir a casa tal cual lo pidió; pero eso sí, lo haría seguido de un séquito de equipo médico, lo que se aprovechó para nuevamente solicitar... – **¿Entonces me puedo ir hoy mismo? **

**- No, tampoco exageres. El doctor dice que le des este día y mañana nos informará. Tal vez ¿el miércoles?**

**- Bueno, algo a nada**… – y debido a esa resignada contestación por parte de su amigo, los hermanos Cornwell se miraron mutuamente y se dispusieron a conversar por un rato.

. . .

En la tarde, después de un arduo día de trabajo, Archie pasó a saludar a Candy y a los pequeños para darles personalmente la buena nueva; los chiquillos no pudieron estar más felices y entre la rubia, Archie y ellos, organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida para Grandchester.

Al poco rato, sentados en un enorme sillón en el porche de aquella residencia y mientras veían como jugaban las criaturas con el perro, Candy comentaba con Archie… – **Ya no tendrá caso que me quede, ¿verdad?**

El arquitecto atrajo la cabeza de la rubia, la acomodó sobre su pecho y besó su cabellera. – **Esa es tu decisión, nena; pero… ¿dejarás solos a los niños?**

**- Con su padre aquí no lo estarán; además también está la servidumbre.**

**- Sí, es cierto, pero se están acostumbrando a ti, además… ¿por qué quieres irte?**

**- El dueño de la casa vendrá pronto ¿lo olvidas?**

**- Sí, y también su mamá.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Qué torpe he sido! Con tanta tensión, se me olvidó comentarle a Terry que su mamá avisó que llega el día miércoles.**

**- ¿La Señora Eleanor?**... – inquirió la rubia y sonrió al recordar a la bella dama.

**- Sí; llega de Italia en el vuelo de las 5 PM.**

Y así fue, para el miércoles por la mañana, Terry finalmente fue dado de alta, y su inseparable amigo Stear, pasó por él, en lo que en la casa Grandchester se arreglaba todo para recibirle con los brazos abiertos.

Los dos hombres llegaron alrededor de las 12 del mediodía y el castaño transportado en silla de ruedas, fue recibido alegremente por todos; aunque la sorpresa, valiendo la redundancia verdaderamente le sorprendió, poco lo demostró; sus empleados de inmediato se dispusieron a ayudarle acomodándolo en un amplio sillón mientras que sus hijos se sentaban a su lado para abrazarlo y besarlo con embeleso.

Candy como siempre se rezagaba mucho, además de que cuando cruzó su mirada con la indiferencia de Terry, le quedó claro que debía salir de ahí y entre más pronto posible ¡mejor!

Archie aprovechó ese momento para informarle a su socio con respecto de la llegada de su madre; los pequeñines saltaron de emoción ya que hacían dos años que no veían a su abuela paterna, bueno, la pequeña Lizzie vagamente la recordaba. Así que cuando Grandchester dio la orden de tener todo listo para recibir a su mamá, el ama de llaves le informó que ya Candy lo había dispuesto; entonces el castaño agradeció con desgano la atención de aquella.

Ya después de haber disfrutado un poco la reunión de bienvenida, Terry se disculpó diciendo que quería ir a su recámara para descansar; empero en lo que le ayudaban a devolverlo en la silla de ruedas, le informaron que le habían improvisado una habitación en la planta baja para su mayor comodidad mientras duraba su convalecencia. Cuando el castaño preguntó, sólo por querer saber, de quién había sido la genial idea, no se sorprendió con la respuesta, más sí sonrió con cruel ironía.

De pronto, los niños comenzaron a pelear entre ellos porque los dos querían conducir a su padre a sus nuevos aposentos, pero este monstruo bilioso, les gritó que los dos lo podían hacer con tal de que se callaran. Stear que iba caminando a la par de ellos, le observaría… – **Eso es lo malo; aquí a los niños no los estarás reprimiendo todo el tiempo para tenerlos callados y mucho menos con esos modos tan prepotentes. Y si lo que querías era silencio… te hubieses quedado en el hospital, allá hay mucho.**

**- Lo siento**… – Terry extendió una disculpa a sus hijos tras el regaño del médico que cuando estuvieron en la habitación, les pediría…

**- Sandro y Lizzie, vayan afuera con la Tía Candy, por favor.**

**- Sí, Tío**… – contestaron apenados; y cabizbajos los chiquillos salieron de la recámara; y en cuanto los mayores se quedaron a solas…

**- Terry, todos entendemos la situación por la que estás pasando. Sabemos que no es fácil para ti confrontarte nuevamente a la pérdida de una segunda esposa, sin contar con tu lamentable condición física y tu pésimo estado de ánimo; pero los niños no tienen porqué sufrir y soportar tus amarguras. Ellos también te necesitan y mucho. La muerte de Chanel no les afectó en demasía porque ella los mantuvo a distancia y no hubo trato alguno, pero tú eres su padre, su único lazo y también sufren al verte así. Así que, amigo, no los regañes más. Da gracias a que todavía son pequeños y no tienen malicia ni cabida en su corazón para rencores; pero están creciendo y si sigues tratándolos así, después no te quejes si llegan a alejarse de ti… o lo peor aún… ¡que te falten el respeto!**. – El castaño odiaba ser sermoneado pero optó por quedarse callado y reflexionar ante lo sugerido.

Mientras tanto afuera, los pequeños eran atendidos por Candy, que con grandes muestras de cariño, los consolaba y debía responder a… – **Tía, ¿por qué Papá nos regaña todo el tiempo? ¿Verdad que nos portamos bien? ¿o es porque ya no nos quiere?**

**- No digas eso, Lizzie ¡Tu padre los adora! sólo que…**

**- ¡Extraña más a Chanel que a nosotros!**… – le ganó a decir con verdadera desilusión Sandro que sentado sobre el sofá, abrazaba sus rodillas.

**- ¿Y tú no extrañas a Mamá?**... – le preguntó su hermanita.

**- ¡A Mamá sí!**… – le gritó. **– ¡Pero Chanel no lo era y mi padre la quería más a ella!**… – había dicho el niño con tamaña rebeldía y molestia.

La rubia, por momentos, no supo qué decir, así que, de la manga, se la sacaría… –**Bueno, y… ¿qué tal si dejamos que Papá descanse un rato, que es lo que necesita para que se le baje el mal humor, y mientras tanto nosotros nos vamos a tomar un helado? Y verán que cuando regresemos, estará mucho mejor y querrá verlos con gusto como siempre. ¡Además conozco un lugar donde no sólo hacen los helados más ricos que jamás hayan probado sino que tiene espectaculares juegos que ustedes puedan disfrutar a lo máximo!**

**- ¡Sí!.**.. – gritaron y brincaron muy animados; y la rubia se sintió bien al ver el cambio en los ojos hermosos de aquellas dos criaturas, sin embargo por dentro también recriminó al ogro de Terry.

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?**... – preguntó Archie conforme salía del estudio de aquella casa.

**- ¡Tía Candy nos llevará tomar un helado!**

**- ¡¿Y a mí no me invitarán?!**... – cuestionó el hombre aquel como si ya lo estuvieran dejando; entonces…

**- ¿Lo invitamos, Tía Candy?**... – dijo la inocente de Lizzie; y Archie que le imploró…

**- ¡Ándale, Candy, llévame! ¡No me dejes aquí con el ogro!**... – llorando graciosamente en lo que jalaba la manga de la blusa de la rubia que fingía estarlo pensando seriamente, hasta que el castaño se ofreció… **– Y yo pago absolutamente todo ¿sí?**

**- Está bien, así sí puedes venir con nosotros**… – contestó la rubia sonriendo y guiñando un ojo a los chiquillos que también reían divertidos de los gestos que hacía su tío; y éste, dejándole a su novia un beso en la mejilla, agregaría…

**- Gracias, no podía esperar menos de ti, linda. Ahora, sólo déjenme avisarle a Terry que saldremos y que de ahí nos iremos al aeropuerto en busca de la abuela Eleanor**… – comentó esto último con entusiasmo y los niños gritaron aún más; luego les ordenaría…** – Espérenme en la camioneta.**

. . .

En menos de cinco minutos, Archie salió al encuentro de Candy y los pequeños que ya ocupaban sus respectivos lugares en una lujosa Chevy Suburban último modelo en color azul marino; después se les veía conduciendo hacia la gran manzana, llevando un punto exacto que era: la Calle 42 entre las Avenidas 8 y 7, donde estaba Dave & Buster's: un restaurante americano y a la vez es un enorme centro de entretenimientos.

Pero Archie estacionó la nave en el edificio donde estaba la constructora y sólo caminaron unos cuantos metros para llegar a aquel lugar donde los niños Grandchester no perdieron el tiempo y corrieron emocionados hacia los divertidos y variados juegos, viéndoseles felices jugando y saltando de máquina en máquina mientras que Archie y Candy también se divertían como enanos probando sus mejores encestes en unos tableros de basquetbol.

Cuando se les avisó que la hora de marcharse estaba cerca, Sandro, que había acumulado más de 500 puntos, los intercambió por todo tipo de juguetes; la nena en cambio, juntó sus puntos con los ganados entre la pareja de novios y los usó para conseguir libros para colorear y crayolas.

Así que después de dos horas de diversión, se dirigieron al restaurante para comer algo y disfrutar del helado prometido; luego abandonaron el lugar para partir hacia el aeropuerto.

Continuará


	9. Chapter 9

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **9 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 9**

**. . .**

Alrededor de las 5 30 de la tarde, la pareja miraba la pantalla de los arribos en el área de Salidas del Aeropuerto Internacional JFK.

**- ¡Cielos, se adelantó el vuelo! Ya tiene casi una hora que aterrizó el avión**… – informaba Archie a su compañera que estaba sentada vigilando de vez en cuando a los chicos que miraban muy entretenidos uno de sus libros.

De pronto, la rubia reconoció a una bella dama que vestida elegantemente salía por la línea aduanera y jalaba una parte de su equipaje.

**- Ahí**… – le indicó a su novio que ya volteaba en esa dirección además de levantar el brazo para hacerse notar, mientras que Candy tomaba de las manos a los niños e iban al encuentro de la abuela.

**- ¡Eleanor, bienvenida!**… – dijo Archie saludando a la dama con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

**- Gracias, hijo. ¡Qué guapo estás!**… – la recién llegada lo elogió acariciando su varonil rostro. En eso…

**- ¡Abuela!**... – gritó Sandro y se abrazó a las piernas de la dama que decía...

**- Mi pequeño diablillo. ¡Estás enorme, hijo de mi corazón!**... – conforme lo abrazaba; pero al intentar cargarlo, la mujer falló exclamando… **– ¡Ay y estás pesadísimo también!**... – así que lo dejó como estaba. Por su parte Lizzie no soltaba la mano de Candy que la adelantaba para que fuera a saludar a la recién llegada que después de darle besos a Sandro y sin reconocer a Candy aún, recibió la mano de la chiquilla y se agachó para saludarla expresándose cariñosamente... **– ¡Mi hermoso ángel! ¿Cómo estás, vida mía?… ¿No me reconoces? Soy la abuela Eleanor**… – y abrazó a la nieta para darle un beso, pero la nena no mostraba ningún interés; entonces dándole su espacio, la abuela se enderezó para comentar… **– ¡Ah! ¡El viaje ha sido cansadísimo! ¡Mucha turbulencia, mucho zangoloteo! ¡Hasta traigo dolor de cabeza!**... – como si ya hubiese reconocido a quien le hablaba; pero Archie, tomando a Candy por la cintura, dijo…

**- Eleanor, espero que ya la hayas recordado. Ella es… **

**- ¡¿Candy?!**... – la nombró la dama al verla bien y la rubia sonrió al ser finalmente percibida.

**- Señora Grandchester**… – y ésta…

**- ¡Santo Cielo, hija!**... – se echó a los brazos de la presentada verdaderamente emocionada. **– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Añísimos! Pero mírate, estás… ¡bellísima!.** – Sin embargo y de pronto reaccionó separándose para… **– ¡Un momento!... ¡¿qué haces aquí y con…?!**

**- Es mi novia, Eleanor.**

**- ¡Oh!..**. – expresó la sorprendida y confundida mujer; y que conforme acariciaba el rostro de la joven con verdadera adoración, solicitó con un dejo de tristeza… **– ¡Tenemos tanto qué platicar tú y yo!**

**- Claro que sí, Señora Grandchester**… – le confirmó la rubia tomando la mano de la dama que le pidió.

**- Llámame Eleanor. ¡Ahora eres toda una mujer y así no me haces sentir tan vieja ni fea teniéndote a mi lado!**… – Candy le sonrió amablemente.

**- ¿Nos vamos?**... – dijo Archie tomando el cart con el resto del equipaje de la recién llegada que respondería…

**- ¡No!… Es que… verás… no vengo sola**… – Eleanor había cambiado su rostro sonriente por uno seriamente apenado.

**- ¿No? ¿Y quién viene contigo?.**.. – indagó él buscando a una persona.

**- ¡Mireya! Te debes de acordar "muy bien" de ella**… – aseveró la dama con cierta ironía. Archie se paralizó de pies a cabeza, y con mucha dificultad, tragó saliva cuando de entre un grupo de personas, salió una castaña de ojos azules, alta, esbelta, sí ¿por qué no? ¡bella! pero que a primera de cuentas se le notaba que era una coqueta, extrovertida y liberal mujer. Más la suya: Candy, notó el gesto de desconcierto en su novio a la sola mención de aquella chica que fue peor cuando éste la vio aparecer; pero la sorpresa impactante no fue para Archie, sino para la misma rubia, cuando vio a la castaña saludarlo muy efusivamente; porque sin importarle los presentes, se lanzó a los brazos de su novio y lo besó descaradamente, escapándoseles un…

**- ¡Ah!**... – de asombro a los niños que se quedaron con la boquita abierta y miraban a su tía y de nueva cuenta a su tío que ya forcejeaba con la osada aquella para quitársela de encima sin obtener éxito alguno, hasta que…

**- Tía, ¿por qué ella lo está besando así?**... – preguntó Lizzie; y el sonido de esa dulce vocecita ayudó a que la rubia saliera de su shock porque sólo los miraba asombrada; así que recuperando su postura, le respondería…

**- Porque así se saludan los… "primos europeos", nena**… – y ante esa burda irónica contestación la morena medio soltó a Archie y le dedicó una mirada despectiva a la rubia conforme la recorría de arriba abajo; luego preguntaría..

**- Estos son los chiquitines de Terrence, ¿cierto?**... – ignorando la presencia de Candy y acariciando toscamente las cabecitas de los pequeños; sin embargo Sandro, haciéndole un gesto desagradable, se alejó rápidamente de ella que se giró al hombre que miraba suplicante a su novia mientras que ésta, ya le sonreía de lo más tranquila y seguía escuchando… **– ¡Oh, Archie, amor! ¡Cuánto te he extrañado!**... – y Mireya volvió a colgarse de su cuello sabiendo Archie de antemano que estaba en verdaderos aprietos.

**- Que**… – se le atoraron los gallos… **– Que tal, Mireya**… – y limpiándose la garganta una vez más… **– Deja te presento a mi**… – otro carraspeo… **– Candy, mi novia**… – y a la mujer aquella poco le importó de quien se trataba porque únicamente expresó…

**- Ajá**… – volviéndose Archie a la rubia…

**- Candy, ella es… Mireya Gallup…**

**- "Amiga muy cercana" de Archie**… – aclaró la mujer con gran descaro y una sonrisa cínica en lo que continuaba acariciando la mejilla del castaño; no obstante Candy se comportó a la altura ante la sinvergüenza esa.

**- Un gusto, Mireya ¡Bienvenida a América!**… – pero luego le miró y le sonrió de igual modo.

**- ¿Ahora sí podemos irnos?**... – solicitó apresurado el pobre hombre para salir pronto de aquella penosa situación en que estúpidamente se había colocado.

. . .

Después, ayudados por un empleado del aeropuerto, llegaron hasta al vehículo; y mientras los hombres acomodaban el pesado equipaje, el resto de los pasajeros abordaban la unidad; pero para no caber en más sorpresas, aquella oportunista ocupó el asiento del copiloto; Candy sonrió por lo bajo y se acomodó en la parte trasera en compañía de Eleanor que estaba de lo más apenada; quedando los niños en la hilera de en medio porque ahí estaban instalados los asientos para menores.

Cuando Archie abrió la puerta y vio a su acompañante, prefirió no darle la cara a la rubia; sin embargo, un claro… – **¡Demonios!**... – se escuchó a pesar de haberlo dicho muy bajo. Entonces sin poder hacer mucho al respecto, el hombre abordó la camioneta, encendió el motor y aceleró rápidamente.

Y conforme se conducían a la residencia Grandchester, Candy era observada por el espejo retrovisor por miradas apenadas y suplicantes de su novio que le dedicaba entre labios uno que otro… – **¡Lo siento!**... – ya que la europea, no se le despegaba ni un tantito.

Empero la más avergonzada era la dama mayor que de algún modo se sentía responsable y trataba de entablar conversación con la rubia. – **¿Cómo has estado?**... – preguntó la señora con ternura y tomando entre sus manos las de la ojo verde que le respondería..

**- Muy bien, gracias. Yo a usted ni le pregunto. ¡Se ve tan joven y tan bella como siempre!**

**- ¡Qué lindo de tu parte, gracias! Aunque, tú también estás cambiadísima, hija… pero ahora dime ¿cómo es que…Terry y tú…?**

**- No; eso sigue igual**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Sí, no hay relación alguna entre nosotros.**

**- Entonces ¿cómo fue qué…?**

**- … La casualidad que nos volvió a cruzar en el camino**… – contestó la rubia que no dejaba de mirar como aquella descarada le hacía caricias a su novio que de algún modo y sin ser tan descortés, se las quitaba de encima; pero ya el rostro de Candy comenzaba a notarse molesto y la dama vecina lo percibió.

**- Lo siento… ella es… bueno, ellos…**

**- Tuvieron o**… – pujó la rubia burlándose de ella misma, así que se corrigió de inmediato… **– TIENEN algo que ver.** – Luego le sonrió a su compañera de asiento con fingida serenidad.

**- Así es**… – y como si le hubiesen preguntado, Eleanor informaría… **– Mireya es familiar de la primera esposa de mi hijo y cuando Archie estuvo allá…**

**- ¡Oh! Ahora entiendo**… – Candy no quiso decir más porque vio que Sandro se levantaba de su asiento y se volteaba para mirarla confundido; mientras que Lizzie, con los bracitos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño, veía su programa por el DVD Player; entonces Candy percibiendo claramente en los ojos del chiquillo…

**- Tía, ¿por qué no dices algo?**... – ella extendió su mano, acarició el rostro del pequeño y le ordenó amablemente…

**- Vuelve a tu lugar y ponte el cinturón, por favor**. – Sandro la obedeció de inmediato sonriendo Eleanor cuando la rubia la volteó a ver, y Candy supo que estaban en espera de una explicación que fue… **– No es tan largo de contar, pero no creo que sea el momento apropiado para hablar de ello.**

**- Comprendo, entonces dejémoslo para más adelante**… – y así continuaron el resto del viaje hasta llegar a casa, donde…

… en la recámara de Terry, éste, a pesar de que se quejaba del dolor, no dejaba de burlarse de la situación de su amigo socio, ya que aquél, de lo más campante, les compartía lo sucedido a él y a Stear.

**- ¡Ay, Archie, pero sólo a ti se te ocurre!**… – era el reclamo molesto del moreno con gafas.

**- Hermano, yo que iba a saber que se iba a atrever a venir. Además en Grecia**… – había hablado demasiado.

**- ¡¿Te la llevaste a Grecia?!.**.. – estalló furioso el galeno y Archie levantó un hombro y sonrió con cínica travesura; mientras que el otro sinvergüenza, con dolor y todo, estaba gozándolo de lo lindo, hasta que lo recriminó severamente el galeno… **– ¡Terrence deja de burlarte!**

**- ¡Oh, Stear, no lo tomes tan a pecho! Porque no es la primera vez que a alguien le pinten el cuerno**... – dijo el castaño que no dejaba de reír… sin saber todavía que a él también se los pintaron en un tiempo, pero en fin… luego se volvió a Archie para preguntarle… **– ¿Y qué pasó con tu noviecita? porque de seguro ya te reclamó**… – aseveró con ironía.

**- No, hasta eso no me ha dicho nada; pero lo más seguro es que lo haga en el camino a casa. Ahora sólo la estoy esperando a que termine de arreglar sus cosas.**

**- ¡¿Por qué?!**... – Terry preguntó rápidamente y tan serio que hasta la sonrisa le desapareció cuando...

**- Porque ya se va; además ya no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Tu madre te ayudará con los niños y...**

**- Ah sí, es cierto**… – contestó mostrando indiferencia al darse cuenta de su repentina reacción; y fingidamente siguió riéndose, pero el que estaba verdaderamente molesto era el galeno que reclamaría...

**- ¡Archie, Archie! ¡Te lo advertí! ¡Te dije que si tus intenciones eran únicamente con el son de molestarla, la dejaras en paz! ¡Pero nunca quieres escuchar lo que se te dice!**

**- ¡Ay, ya, Stear!**

**- ¡¿Y qué harás ahora?!**... – le preguntó su alterado hermano; y Archie encogiéndose de hombros, respondería…

**- No sé**.

Pero después de arrojar un pujido, el moreno diría… – **¡Eres tan sinvergüenza y descarado que no me extrañaría que quieras estar con las dos!**

**- ¡Oye! No estaría nada mal tu idea**… – contestó Archie con una cara de perversión.

**- ¡No seas cínico, Archibald!**... – y el médico le aventó fuertemente el cojín que adornaba el sillón donde estaba sentado.

**- Oh, Stear, fue sólo un decir**… – bromeó el castaño recibiendo el objeto lanzado siguiendo Terry con su ataque de risa nerviosa. En eso, se escuchó un llamado a la puerta.

**- Hijo, ¿se puede pasar?**

**- Sí, Madre, adelante**… – y la dama entró y se acercó yendo en dirección a Archie que le estamparon una inesperada bofetada, acompañada de un… **– ¡Sinvergüenza!.**.. – y por supuesto el arquitecto se quejó quedándose sorprendido de la acción de la gentil dama. Entonces…

**- ¡Mamá!.**.. – le gritó Terry al mismo tiempo de…

**- ¡Bien merecido!**… – por parte de Stear dando su apoyo total a la señora, que muy molesta, a los dos castaños cuestionaría...

**- ¡¿Por qué ninguno de ustedes me informó con respecto a Candy?!**

El hijo levantó un hombro con indiferencia y alegó sin tomarle importancia… – **¡¿Yo por qué tenía que informarte?!**

**- ¡Por lo menos para que no pasara estas… vergüenzas delante de ella por los descaros de estos dos!**… – se refirió a Archie y a Mireya por supuesto.

**- ¡Ay, Mamá! Candice ya está bastante grandecita, créeme, como para que necesite que alguien venga a defenderla a estas alturas de su vida**… – Terry había dicho con ironía; y Eleanor…

**- No lo digo por defenderla a ella, si no porque me hacen cómplices de sus… ¡canalladas!**

**- Eleanor, le aseguro que…**

**- ¡Tú no me asegures nada!**… – fue amenazante con Archie. **– ¡Es una lástima que se digan hombres!**

**- ¡Mamá, por favor!**... – Terry le volvió a llamar la atención.

**- ¡Mamá, nada!.**.. – le gritó; luego… **– Hay mujeres, Archibald, que en verdad valen la pena y no se deben tomar a la ligera; y para mí, Candy es una de ellas**… – observó la señora con carácter; pero el bocón de su retoño…

**- ¡Por favor!... ¡Tú ya ni siquiera la conoces!**

**- ¡Es cierto, tal vez YA no la conozco! ¡pero a simple vista se ve el tipo de mujer en que se convirtió, y no es cualquier papel desechable como las que ustedes están acostumbrados a usar!**

**- Eleanor, de verdad, yo…**

**- ¡No digas más, Archie! Lo bueno de esto es que les queda experiencia para que sepan elegir y diferenciar a las mujeres. Lo malo que llegará el día en que quieras casarte y formar una familia; y cuando busques a la mujer ideal, no la encontrarás porque inútilmente ya la habrás perdido. ¿Quieres un claro ejemplo? Ahí tienes al desgraciado de mi hijo. ¡Mírate en su reflejo!**… – Terry la miró furioso pero la mujer no se le amedrentó.

**- Bueno**… – Archie se levantó. **– Me retiro, quedé de llevar a Candy**… – y el descarado se atrevió a preguntar… **– ¿Creé que ya esté lista?**

**- ¡Candy ya tiene rato que se fue!**… – le informó la dama; y ahora el que soltó la carcajada burlona fue Stear de la cara de sorpresa que hizo su titubeante hermano.

**- Pero… dijo que…**

**- ¡¿Que la esperaras?! ¡Sí que eres creído, ¿eh?!… Pues no, sólo tomó unas cosas, se despidió de los niños y se fue de inmediato. ¿Crees que con lo que presenció se iba a quedar a esperarte como si nada?... Muchas mujeres tenemos dignidad, Archibald y otras no, como Mireya que a pesar de haber presentado a Candy como tu novia, la muy descarada le importó poco; así que te voy a pedir un favor, Terrence**… – se miró a éste. **– Sé que es tu cuñada, ¡pero aquí no la quiero!**

**- ¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?**

**- ¡Pídele que se vaya!**

**- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dirá mi padre? ¿Se te olvida que es su ahijada?**

**- ¡Eso a mí no me importa! ¡Y yo arreglaré ese problema con MI MARIDO! Así que te ordeno: ¡sácala de aquí! porque bajo el techo de mis nietos no la quiero. Búsquenle acomodo en otro lado o… pero ¿para qué ir tan lejos? Que aquí Archie se la lleve a vivir con él, al fin que han demostrado que juntos… se la pasan excelentemente bien**… – concluyó la dama con sarcasmo firme; pero Stear era el más feliz de aquellos hombres; y no sólo porque finalmente alguien les vino a poner en su lugar y les gritó unas cuantas verdades a aquel par de cínicos, sino que además, al ver el rostro de su hermano que por primera vez, lo habían dejado con un palmo de narices; y qué decir de Terry ya que en su rostro serio y contrariado se reflejaba claramente que tenía una lucha interior al saber que la rubia ya no estaría a su alrededor ni a su alcance. Y es que el galeno ya había descubierto por su propia cuenta, que todo ese odio desmedido de su amigo contra la rubia no era más que… pasión… porque para odiar hay que tener pasión.

. . .

Candy llegó a su departamento alrededor de las 8 de la noche, llevando consigo un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado por la rabia contenida. Estaba furiosa pero más con ella misma que no dejaba de llamarse una y otra vez… – **¡Estúpida, estúpida! ¡Eres una estúpida, cómo no te diste cuenta antes!**

Más de repente, el teléfono de su casa sonó y fue a ver de quién se trataba ya que Albert y Anthony siempre le llamaban por esa línea pero al reconocer el número, arrojó el aparato con fuerza contra la pared para descargar toda su frustración.

Bombón, su minino, maulló de entre las cortinas de la ventana que fue donde cayó el artefacto, pero el sonido producido por su mascota le llamó la atención y más se extrañó de que ésta no saliera corriendo despavorida. Entonces Candy se acercó, la buscó entre las gruesas telas y la vio acostada de lo más tranquila; y mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos, se disculpó con ella y caminó hacia el sofá donde la rubia se sentó y se colocó a Bombón en su regazo; en cierto modo, esa paz y serenidad del animalito se lo transmitió; luego la mujer se acostó acomodándose a su mascota a un lado y ahí se quedó hasta que un sueño pesado le venció.

Archie, por su parte, pensó ilusamente que yendo a arreglar con Candy lo sucedido con Mireya y darle una justa explicación, todo estaría mejor y seguirían como si nada. Así que la trató de localizar en su celular pero la conexión le mandaba directo al buzón; también le envió mensajes de texto que en cada uno de ellos, le decía… – **"Lo siento de verdad; pero necesito verte y darte una explicación"**… – después llamó al departamento; y al no obtener contestación, se atrevió a ir hasta allá, pero para su suerte…

**- Lo siento, caballero; la señorita ha dado estricta orden de que NADIE pase.** – Fue la respuesta ruda de un nuevo encargado de la recepción de aquel edificio.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, Candy fue a la clínica en busca de Stear que le decía... – **Chica, de verdad, estoy tan apenado por la actitud tan deshonesta de mi hermano que...**

**- ¿Y usted por qué, doctor?**

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – le preguntó el galeno atreviéndose a tomar la mano de la rubia que estaba sobre el escritorio.

**- Sí**… – le contestó muy segura. **– Pero ¿sabe? no vengo a hablar de él, sino a consultarle algo, ¿creé que si regreso a trabajar, vuelva a recaer?**

**- Mientras tomes todo bajo control y medida, todo estará bien. Tú me entiendes, no olvidándote de tomar los medicamentos en tus horas marcadas ni excediéndote en el ejercicio. Lo que te pasó fue porque te descuidaste.**

**- Lo sé y le aseguro que no volverá a pasar. Entonces ¿podré volver aquí, a mi trabajo?**

**- La clínica te espera cuando tú lo quieras; el restaurante, si me gustaría que lo dejaras. Además allá es más fácil que el cabezón de mi hermano te busque, y en cambio aquí yo le pongo un alto.**

**- No, hasta eso no me preocupa. Sé que en cualquier momento lo tendré que confrontar, porque no se ha cansado de llamar; ya mi teléfono lo tiene saturado de mensajes**… – quiso sonar graciosa, lo que se ganaría...

**- ¡Eres admirable, Candy! Te veo y no puedo creer que tengas esta actitud tan…**

**- ¿"Relajada"… porque ha de pensar que mi rompimiento y lo sucedido con Archie no me está afectando?**

**- ¿Es eso ya un hecho?**... – preguntó estúpidamente a sus espaldas: el nombrado; entonces la rubia volteó a verlo y con una sonrisa de lo más normal, le contestaría…

**- ¡Por supuesto!**… – y se levantó para quedar de frente a Archie que con gesto amable le diría… **– aunque no niego que fue muy lindo mientras la relación duró**… – luego giró levemente su rostro hacia el doctor para… **– ¿Le llamo después?.**.. – Stear le asintió; pero cuando Candy pasó a lado de Archie, se detuvo un momento para advertirle con firmeza… **– No pierdas más tu tiempo buscándome; me pediste una oportunidad, y yo te la di; es una verdadera pena que la desaprovecharas así**… – concluyó y ella prosiguió su camino. Sin embargo Archie pretendió seguirla y esta vez Stear se le adelantó, obstruyéndole el paso para exigirle amenazante…

**- ¡Déjala en paz!**... – pero nuevamente el castaño no prestó atención porque aprovechando que en ese justo momento, Stear recibía un mensaje de emergencia por su pager, Archie salió detrás de la rubia, la alcanzó como a media cuadra arriba y la llamó.

**- ¡Candy!**... – más ésta…

**- ¿Qué quieres, Archibald?**... – le contestó con desgano y sin detener su apresurado paso.

**- Quiero que me des un minuto para explicarte.**

**- ¡¿Explicarme?!**

**- ¡Por favor, espera!**… – y la tomó del brazo para detenerla y hacerla girar; pero la rubia, a pesar de que había fingido amabilidad, al sentir su contacto, se sintió agredida; e impulsivamente le soltó una bofetada además de amenazarle furiosa…

**- ¡No vuelvas a tocarme!**

Archie se llevó una mano a la mejilla porque a pesar de ser la segunda que recibía, ésta, le dolió más; así que… – **Perdóname, sé que me lo merezco, pero por favor, escúchame.**

**- ¡No!**… – le gritó; y al ver que atraían la atención de algunos transeúntes, la rubia moderó su voz… **– De verdad, Archibald, yo no quiero escucharte, no quiero tu explicación porque no la necesito. Para mí, está más que claro que lo único que buscabas era llevarme a la cama, ¡pues bien! ya lo conseguiste y obtuviste más al estarte burlándote de mí y a mis espaldas. Así que ahora… ¡déjame en paz! porque no te perdonaré fácilmente la humillación por la que me hiciste pasar.**

La mujer se giró para proseguir con su camino, empero lo que escucharía la hizo detenerse de tajo… – **¿Y a Terrence sí? ¿Él sí puede humillarte todo lo que quiera? ¿Él sí tiene derecho a tratarte mal y tú seguirás siempre a su lado como su perro fiel perdonándole todo lo que te hace?**

La rubia sintió como su sangre comenzó a calentarse, así que se giró de nuevo sobre su eje para mirar a aquel osado y estrellarle nuevamente y con ganas: otro golpe; no obstante optó por calmarse y decirle lo más serena posible… – **¡Archie, Archie! No cabe duda que es tu despecho el que te hace hablar de ese modo, porque me imagino que de tantas "amiguitas" que tienes, ninguna se te ha negado; y me da la impresión de que soy la primera que no vuelve a caer rendida a tus brazos ni a tus encantos después de tu engaño… Pero a pesar de no ser de tu incumbencia, te voy a responder a "eso" que acabas de cuestionar… cuando yo abrí libremente mi corazón con respecto a mi relación con Terrence, lo hice confiando en los brazos protectores y seguros de un amigo porque creí en su honestidad, creí en él, más nunca pensé que estaría poniendo un arma de doble filo en sus manos que después lo usaría para lastimar… ¡Qué desilusión tan grande!... y ahora más que nunca ¡no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haber perdido mi tiempo contigo y de engañarme tontamente pensando que eras un hombre!**

**- ¡Candy, perdón, perdón! no fue mi intención ofenderte, de verdad**... – quiso agarrarla pero aquella se hizo hacia atrás y...

**- No, Archie. Sí lo fue, porque por algo lo dijiste, pero está bien, así déjalo ya; más te darás cuenta que con esto… entre tú y yo… todo tipo de relación está acabada.**

Y Candy se dio la vuelta y siguió con su camino dejando a un Archie muy arrepentido ya que muy tarde comprendió su gran error cometido porque si él, alguna esperanza albergó, con lo que le dijo… simplemente la sepultó.

. . .

Horas más tarde, todo era oscuridad en el departamento aquel; la única luz que entraba era la de la luna y ésta alumbraba a la mujer que yacía acostada sobre su cama, y que mientras la contemplaba, acariciaba con sumo amor y nostalgia a su incondicional compañera… – **Puedo decir que esta noche tiene un toque especial, ¿será porque sabe que esta será la última que pasamos juntas tú y yo? Aún el firmamento también parece abrir sus puertas porque las nubes se están despejando en el cielo donde las estrellas brillan y ante ellas, aprovecho para darte las gracias, querida amiga, por todos estos años que me brindaste con tu compañía; por todo este tiempo que estuviste a mi lado, aguantando todos mis arranques de furia, de llanto, de soledad, de frustración; pero también de muchas, muchas alegrías… Gracias por escucharme en mis noches de insomnio, de dolor, en mis días de cansancio y en mis días que estuvieron llenos de felicidad. Yo no quisiera que mañana llegara porque algo me dice que ya no estarás aquí, pero creo que he sido muy egoísta al mantenerte atada a mi lado por tantísimos años y todo por "mi necesidad" de tener la compañía de alguien… Te quiero mucho, Bombón, ¿tú sí me querrás un tantito?... Sí, lo sé, soy una tonta ¿verdad? cuando has sido tú, quien ha demostrado quererme más que todos; perdóname por dudar de tu cariño; es que estoy tan deprimida ¿sabes? que no sé ni lo que digo… pero mejor dime, chiquita ¿qué es lo que tienes que estás tan quieta?… ¿Ya estás demasiado cansada? Sí, eso ha de ser y sólo te aferras a la vida por mí, por esta necia que no quiere dejarte ir, pero… si te vas, ¿no te has puesto a pensar que ahora sí me quedaré completamente sola?**... – de pronto… **– ¡Mira, Bombón, qué hermosa está la luna! Es como sí hoy se hubiese vestido especialmente de blanco para alumbrar un evento especial, más no sé porque pero creo que ha venido por ti… Sí, se ha llegado la hora de dejarte partir… bueno, sí es así, sólo me queda decir… Adiós, mi querida compañera, y nuevamente gracias por todo. No me olvides, porque yo nunca lo haré… ¡Anda, duerme, pequeña; descansa! que a partir de esta noche yo vigilaré por ti y no tienes porqué preocuparte más por mí.**

La rubia, sin dejar de acariciarla, la besó y apoyó su cabeza delicadamente sobre el suave pelaje de su mascota que se veía tranquilo, sereno; y que en el justo momento cuando sintió sobre ella la cabeza de su dueña, cerró sus ojos claros y tal parecía que le sonreía; más lentamente su cabeza fue perdiendo fuerza… y rodó sobre la almohada.

Candy comenzó a llorar en silencio porque sintió como su fiel amiga la iba dejando también y para siempre; aquella que había sido regalo, en aquel entonces lo que la rubia consideraba el mejor de los tesoros: la amistad de Terry y que esa noche junto a la muerte de Bombón había llegado a su fin… definitivamente.

. . . . .

A tempranas horas de la mañana, Candy se alistó para salir al hospital de animales llevando consigo el cuerpo inerte de Bombón y solicitarle al veterinario un servicio de cremación; así que mientras esperaba, algo de repente se le vino a la mente; sacó su celular de entre su bolso y sin dudarlo, hizo reservaciones de vuelo. Ya que obtuvo las cenizas en una pequeña urna, regresó a su departamento y en lo que empacaba algunas cosas, llamó a Stear para despedirse. Entonces por alrededor de la una de la tarde, la rubia viajó a Chicago para sepultar allá a su mascota, pero más que nada, para despejarse un poco de todo lo que le padecía.

. . .

Se llegó a la Ciudad del Viento como alrededor de las 5 de la tarde y Candy comenzó a recorrer las calles que solía andar cuando niña: donde estaba la que fue su escuela; el trabajo de su padre; también fue a la casa donde fue muy feliz por más de 18 años y miró con mucha nostalgia la que solía ser de Terry.

Luego observó "su" casa de árbol que ya estaba en ruinas; así que pidiendo permiso a los nuevos propietarios, la escaló y estando arriba, se acordó que de un madero hueco, se abría un pedazo; lo quitó y de entre las telarañas y polvo, sacó un estuche metálico que tenía grabadas las letras C y T; la abrió y sonrió al ver todas las estampas coleccionables de diferentes deportistas, aunque en su mayoría eran de famosos de baseball: el deporte favorito de Terry; así que la tomó consigo y después de agradecer, Candy fue a la tumba de sus padres, pero sin querer, erró el camino y pasó donde descansaban los restos de Annie que nunca antes se dignó a visitar.

Como atraída por un imán fue directo a su tumba y se quedó parada ahí por unos momentos, sin pensar en nada, sólo perdió su mirada en la piedra grabada y un suspiro muy hondo salió de su pecho; después comenzó con un monólogo lleno de amargura e ironía… – **Hola, Annie, tanto tiempo ¿verdad?... Sí, ya son más de doce años, ¿y cómo has estado, "querida"?... ¿Qué hace mucho calor allá abajo? No lo dudo… ¿Cómo? ahora preguntas que ¿cómo estoy yo? Bueno para serte sincera, tal vez en este justo momento, padeciendo lo mismo que tú, aunque claro, yo sí tengo la conciencia tranquila y con la ventaja de que mañana me sentiré mucho mejor… Oh, sí, se me olvidó traerte tus flores favoritas, pero tú disculparás, es que no venía a visitarte precisamente a ti… ¿Qué soy una ingrata porque no lo hice antes? Bueno, pues me imagino que tú mejor que nadie sabe las razones que tuve para evitarme la pena de no hacerlo, pero bueno ya que parece que estás muy "feliz" de verme y muy "conversadora"… aprovecho para preguntarte… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Annie? ¿qué otro secreto, a parte de tu embarazo, te llevaste contigo? ¿qué intrigaste en mi contra? ¿qué mentira le dijiste a Terry para que me odie tanto? ¿cuál fue la razón por la que le envenenaste el corazón? ¿acaso no decías amarlo?... ¡Qué tonta! ¡Es verdad, sí nunca lo hiciste!... pero a pesar de eso… ¿No decías estar muy segura de ti misma y presumir de que lo tenías bajo "cierto yugo"? entonces… ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿qué descubriste que te llenó de temor para vengarte de mí, de nosotros?... ¿Ahora no dices nada? ¡Qué primita! ¡No cabe duda que al paso de los años sigues siendo tan voluble como siempre!… pero bueno, aún tengo la esperanza que "alguien" más responda esas preguntas por ti y no sabes el gusto que me dará de venir a preguntarte… ¿quién fue la perdedora al final de cuentas?... en fin, bueno, pues como veo que es inútil seguir hablando contigo, mejor me retiro… Hasta nunca, prima, y sigue disfrutando de tu inf…eliz morada**… – Y con eso, la rubia se alejó de ahí para ir a donde sus padres.

Con el paso de los años, un árbol creció a un par de metros de distancia de las tumbas aquellas y Candy se sentó bajo la sombra y ahí esparció las cenizas de Bombón. Después de unos minutos, abandonó el cementerio. Y aprovechando de que Albert ya había regresado de su último viaje, se quedaría a su lado todo lo que restaba del mes de Julio.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York…

**- ¡Sandro! ¡Ven acá! ¡Te faltan las matemáticas! ¡Terry, háblale a tu hijo! ¡Tengo horas llamándole para que venga a terminar la tarea y no me hace caso! ¡Está pegado en el aparato ese Wii que le trajo Stear!**... – eran las quejas desesperadas que Eleanor daba a su hijo, que sentado en el camastro del jardín y debajo de una sombrilla con su computador personal en las piernas, trataba de concentrarse para hacer las modificaciones que le habían pedido del plano para que su proyecto de la remodelación del teatro fuera aceptado.

Terry no quiso gritar contra su primogénito porque todavía le revoloteaban las palabras dichas por Stear con respecto al mal trato, así que después de mecerse los cabellos con desespero, dijo con fingida serenidad… – **Madre, déjalo jugar un rato, por favor, y ya después te aseguro que la hará por sí solo. Ahora necesito concentrarme en mi trabajo, así que… ¿será mucho pedirte que no vuelvas a gritar?**... – y al no obtener respuesta se volvió a su computador, pero cuando iba a mover el cursor…

**- Sí, claro, "déjalo". Está bien, pero al rato que los niños se hagan adictos a esos juegos, ¡no te vengas a quejar conmigo!**... – dijo la señora indignada… **– ¡no sé que pasa con estos padres de hoy que dejan que sus hijos pierdan tanto tiempo en esos aparatos! ¡En mis tiempos, eran otras actividades las que se les enseñaba! ¡Como llevarlos al campo a respirar aire fresco, que hagan un deporte!**... – y más bla bla bla iba retando la pobre mujer, pero lo hacía más a propósito porque le encantaba hacer rabiar a su hijo que ya se lo imaginaba hecho un "hulk" perdiendo la paciencia por no dejarlo avanzar; y en efecto, porque de pronto se escuchó como Terry cerraba la laptop con fuerza acompañado de un…

**- ¡Maldición!**... – y Eleanor comenzó a burlarse de él.

. . .

Por la noche, aprovechando que Stear visitaba a Terry para revisarle la herida de la pierna, Eleanor le preguntó por Candy, informándosele… – **Salió en la tarde para Chicago y creo que volverá hasta el próximo mes; la verdad no estoy seguro.**

**- ¡Ah, qué lástima que se haya ido! Pero bueno ¿será mucha molestia que me consiguieras su número de teléfono? Porque me gustaría platicar tantas cosas con ella**… – solicitó la dama mirando de reojo a su hijo que ponía atención al vendaje que Stear le hacía y que ya le contestaba…

**- Claro que sí, Eleanor.**

Y conforme aquellos seguían platicando, Terry fingía desinterés, pero sintió algo extraño en el corazón cuando escuchó que Candy no estaba en la ciudad, y lo peor ¡que no volvería pronto! y ese hecho lo dejó muy pensativo.

. . .

Antes de marcharse, Stear le facilitó a la dama el número telefónico de la rubia y a Eleanor le tomó un par de días en comunicarse con ella, pero cuando la hubo localizado, platicaron largamente y quedaron de verse en cuanto regresara para seguir charlando.

Los niños también aprovecharon el momento para saludarla; y emocionados de escuchar a la rubia, le gritaron que ya la extrañaban, que la querían mucho y que ya querían verla pronto.

Esa algarabía de los pequeños, llamó la atención de Terry, que ya llevaba rato ocupando el sofá de la sala, dizque leyendo un libro porque estaba más interesado en la conversación de su madre que de tantos teléfonos que había en la casa, fue precisamente el de esa área donde se le ocurrió a la dama, llamar a la rubia… ¿por qué?.. era lo mismo que el guapo castaño se preguntaba.

. . . . . . . . . .

Los días, para unos, se pasaron rápidos, como el caso de Terry que sentía que se le acababa el tiempo para entregar su presupuesto; en cambio para Candy se fueron muy lentos.

Archie se conformó rápido con el rompimiento y por supuesto nunca dejó de ver a Mireya que "gracias a la petición amable" de Eleanor, tuvo que salir de la casa de su hijo. Además pronto se marcharían a Grecia, ya que a Cornwell le habían aceptado su proyecto personal y debía mudarse allá, indefinidamente. Así que, Archie entregó la mitad de su sociedad a Terry quedándose simplemente con un 15% de las acciones.

Stear pues seguía atendiendo su clínica y vigilando la salud de su amigo que cada día mejoraba y que ya comenzaba a caminar con la ayuda de un bastón.

Entonces, para despedir a Archie que dejaba el país al día siguiente, salieron a cenar en plan familiar: Stear acompañado de Karen, Terry con hijos y Eleanor, y Archie por supuesto con Mireya. Su reservación fue en el restaurante del Hotel "W" que está ubicado en Unión Square y que todavía conserva el encanto del Viejo Nueva York. Pero antes de llevarlos a su mesa, los invitaron a pasar a la elegante sala de espera y ofrecerles algo de beber a los adultos.

Más de pronto, nombraron al Señor Andrew; y todos voltearon cuando vieron a la bella acompañante de éste. Así que los niños Grandchester no dudaron en correr a su lado para saludarla cariñosamente no deteniéndose ni aún así cuando su Padre les llamó enérgicamente porque simplemente, les valió. Por su parte la rubia, después de recibir los besos y abrazos de los pequeños, los acompañó para también saludar al resto de los presentes.

Candy abrazó a Eleanor, a Stear y a Karen muy amigablemente; a los otros únicamente les dedicó una forzada sonrisa, sintiéndose Archie incómodo porque, al ver la belleza de aquella, algo le hizo recriminarse, además de que alguien le decía con burla muy cerca del oído… – **"Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". **

Por otro lado, la mujer esa, Mireya, miraba a la rubia envidiosamente; mientras que Terry, tenía el rostro serio e indiferente como siempre y disimulaba mirar por otro lado.

Luego Candy presentó al elegante y guapo rubio recordando Eleanor que su amiga Rosemary solía hablar mucho de su hermano y de lo exitoso que era en los negocios. Albert, por supuesto, agradeció el cumplido de la dama, besándole la mano caballerosamente; más el hostess volvió a llamarles para pasarlos a su reservado, así que la rubia se despidió de los chiquillos y les prometió verlos al día siguiente en el restaurante donde trabajaba ofreciéndose amablemente Stear de llevarlos allá.

Lo bueno de la cena, fue que a pesar de que estaban en el mismo lugar, sus mesas estuvieron completamente separadas y ninguno veía a ninguno e inclusive lo que Candy celebraba era: el festejo de su cumpleaños aunque ya habían pasado dos meses y también la nueva partida de Albert…

**- ¡¿Tailandia?! ¡Tú sí que disfrutas a lo grande, Tío!**

**- Sabes que no es por gusto; pero me dije que si este es mi destino, pues lo aprovecharé. Y ya que invertí demasiado tiempo de mi vida encerrado preparándome para atender los negocios de la familia, lo menos que merezco es… disfrutarlos ¿no te parece justo?**

**- Por supuesto; y por cierto… ¿irás solo?**

**- No**… – contestó Albert sonriendo apenado.

**- Ajá, picarón ¿quién irá contigo esta vez?**... – y el rubio no dudó en carcajearse.

**- ¡Vamos, Candy! Lo preguntas como si fuera un mujeriego.**

**- ¿Y no lo eres? Sólo escucha… Berenike, escultural griega, la recuerdo muy bien porque esa vez me llevaste; luego, Dominique, francesa; le sigue Fiorella, italiana; Giselle, "uy" esa alemana; Irene, venezolana; Louise, simpatiquísima mexicana; Pa…**

**- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Caramba! ¡Hasta en orden alfabético las tienes!**… – se sonrojó el hombre pero nunca dejó de reír.

**- ¡Ves, para que digas que no te tengo bien vigilado!**… – le observó apuntándose el ojo y también soltando la risa al ver el apuro en el que ponía a su guapo tío; pero cuando estuvieron más serenos… **– Lo que no me gusta es que sigues solo.**

**- Lo mismo digo de ti.**

**- Pues sí; pero creo que es mal de familia ¿no lo crees?**… – le sonrió Candy con la misma pena y Albert...

**- Puede que tengas razón. ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?**

**- Nada nuevo, regresaré a mi trabajo, a mi rutina normal.**

**- ¿Por qué no practicas tu carrera? o ¿estudias algo nuevo?.**.. – fue la sugerencia que pareció descabellada porque…

**- ¡¿Estudiar algo nuevo?! No, Tío, ya es demasiado tarde para mí.**

**- Nunca sé es demasiado tarde. Aprovecha tu tiempo, eres joven todavía**… – y se bajo-autoestimaron…

**- ¡¿Joven?! ¡¿A mis 30 años?!**

**- ¿No me dirás que te sientes vieja?**

**- No tampoco pero**… – Candy suspiró profundamente y dijo… **– hace mucho tiempo le perdí interés a las cosas.**

**- Candy.**.. – el rubio sonó con preocupación. **– Sabes que no me gusta cuando hablas así, tan derrotada, tan pesimista.**

La rubia sólo se encogió de hombros; pero después de unir sus manos y apretarlas con sinceridad… – **Lo sé, Albert, perdóname y te prometo no hacerlo tan seguido… es más, ¡desde hoy seré la solterona más feliz del mundo!**… – exclamó divertida; su tío le sonrió y le besó la mano porque sabía que la presencia de "alguien" la había llenado de inquietud; así que se dedicaron a disfrutar de su velada comentando otras cosas más sobre la cena.

Pero en el otro reservado, los únicos animados eran los niños que no dejaban de jugar entre ellos y Stear que entablaba una entretenida conversación con Eleanor porque de repente se le veía muy sonriente mientras que Karen y Mireya tenían unas caras de lo más aburridas; en cambio los otros dos hombres pensaban en la misma mujer: uno sin comprender por qué le había molestado tanto verla llegar con otro a pesar de que lo presentó como su familiar y que supuestamente ella no significaba nada en su vida; y el segundo, recriminándose duramente por su torpeza.

Así que nadie comentaba mucho; de hecho, nadie comentaba nada y así, su cena llegó, comieron cruzando unas cuantas palabras y muy seguido del postre, abandonaron de inmediato el lugar.

Continuará


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 15 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 10**

**. . .**

Era casi la media noche, los niños ya dormían, pero Terry parecía que el sueño lo había abandonado del todo porque tenía la más mínima intención de ir a meterse a la cama y… mucho menos, estando solo. Entonces esa noche, a pesar de saber que no podía hacerlo, le dieron unas enormes ganas de fumar; así que saliéndose a escondidas de su recámara, pasó a su despacho y allá buscó su cajetilla en el cajón de su escritorio; luego salió y cruzó por la espaciosa cocina donde tomó el control remoto y presionó el botón para abrir la puerta del garaje y que conforme se dirigía allá, encendía su cigarrillo; más en el camino agarró una silla armable y fue a sentarse al pie de la entrada; y en lo que liberaba el humo, se puso a observar el cielo estrellado.

El verano estaba en todo su apogeo y el aire corría muy caliente, así que, al estar solo, se deshizo de su camisa quedándose en pantalones porque hasta los zapatos se quitó.

Ese día su esposa cumplía un mes de fallecida y trató de pensar en ella, pero la que se le vino a la mente fue Eliza, su primera esposa; así que recordó rápidamente que la había conocido en una fiesta que organizaba la fraternidad en una de las universidades en Oxford; su frustrada relación con Annie y la desilusión en Candice, le hicieron desechar de su gusto personal tanto a morenas como a rubias; entonces al conocer a la pelirroja, quiso probar su suerte y comenzaron a salir juntos reconociendo que únicamente el interés le movió y se casó con ella ya que su padre era un millonario italiano y los contactos no le faltarían en su carrera. Desafortunadamente a pesar de la gran fortuna que poseían, su mujer murió de cáncer en los riñones, dejando en orfandad a sus hijos d años de edad y con ello heredándole su enfermedad a Lizzie.

Luego, en un viaje a Francia conoció a Chanel en una convención de Arte; se gustaron, le propuso matrimonio y ella le aceptó de inmediato y se casaron en menos de un mes, dándole así Terry la gran vida llena de comodidades gracias también al dinero que su suegro le heredó a Sandro por ser el primer varón dentro de su familia ya que al señor le dieron sólo mujeres.

Terry dio la última inhalada a su cigarrillo y se agachó para apagarlo en el suelo porque sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de alguien.

**- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?**... – aseveró la dama sentándose a su lado.

**- No, no tengo sueño.**

**- Y… ¿qué haces aquí en el garaje?**

**- Nada. Bueno, vine a fumar un rato y estaba recordando que hoy Chanel cumple un mes de fallecida.**

**- Y**… – su madre vaciló un poco para cuestionarle… **– con respecto a eso ¿cómo te has sentido? Ya tengo días a tu lado y no hemos hablado de ello y yo, reconozco también que no me he atrevido a preguntarte; por una parte porque te veo muy ocupado con tu proyecto, pero tienes otro semblante; estás más tenso, más extraño, más iracundo de lo normal que hasta a veces a mí me da miedo para preguntarte ciertas cosas.**

**- ¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta, Madre? ¿cómo quieres que esté?... ¡Por supuesto que mal!**... – dijo alterando un poco la voz… **– ¡Me siento responsable del accidente y de causarle la muerte a mi esposa! ¡Sus padres no están equivocados al hacerme culpable! ¡Yo soy el que debió haber muerto en su lugar porque perdí los estribos! ¡Porque la agredí… la provoqué!**

**- ¡Terry, no vuelvas a decir eso, hijo, por favor! Y no te recrimines de eso modo.**

**- ¡Claro que sí! Porque ahora no es sólo eso, también están mis hijos que nuevamente se han quedado sin madre y yo… me pongo a pensar ¿de qué me sirven todos los éxitos si me siento**… – se golpeó el pecho… **– me siento un fracasado? ¡Ya son tres relaciones, Madre, y dos de ellos matrimonios en donde terminan en desgracia!**… – habló con desesperación y resoplando fuertemente.

**- Hijo**... – la noble dama se abrazó de su desnuda piel para consolarlo y aquél, a pesar de que la miró de reojo, puso su fuerte mano sobre la de ella.

**- Lo siento, Madre, no quise… preocuparte.**

**- No, hijo. Entiendo tu dolor, tu frustración, pero no es demasiado tarde para que empieces de nuevo.**

**- ¿Cómo es eso?**... – Terry se desconcertó.

**- Tú sabes de lo que hablo.**

**- No, no sé.**

**- ¿Candy?**

**- Candice**… – replicó sonriendo sarcástico. **– Y según tú, ¿crees que con Candice se terminen mis rachas de mala suerte?**... – preguntó y contestó con burla… **– Pues deja te informo, sólo en caso de que ya lo hayas olvidado… ¡Gracias a ella, fue que mis desgracias empezaron!… No, Madre, Candice sería la última mujer en la que pondría mis ojos.**

**- "Nunca digas de esa agua no beberé". Además ¿no te das cuenta? **

**- ¿Cuenta de qué?**

**- El destino los ha hecho volver a encontrarse. Por alguna razón es que coincidieron aquí**… – Terry la miraba con incrédula ironía… **– Además tú tampoco eres el único que ha sufrido las desgracias, ella también y más después de su separación. Al poco tiempo de marcharte, una cadena de infortunios llegaron a su vida y también TÚ, fuiste el inicio de ellas y la dejaste sola, la abandonaste cuando iba a necesitar más de ti que a ninguno; pero mírala ahora, tan jovial, tan alegre, tan centrada y tan mujer… aunque quisiera preguntarte… ¿por qué crees que no se ha casado?**

**- ¡Yo que diablos sé!**... – dijo realmente ignorante de los hechos, más Eleanor...

**- ¡Sí lo sabes! Pero está bien, te lo digo yo… Ella, a pesar de todo, te sigue queriendo como lo hizo siempre, e hijo**… – le palmeó el hombro… **– tú, también.**

**- ¡¿Qué locura estás diciendo, Madre?!**

**- Mi amor**… – la dama dejó de lado que la llamara loca. **– Esa mujer… ¡es la mujer de tu vida!... Ustedes de niños se burlaban de nosotros cuando decíamos lo que pasaría entre ustedes cuando fueran grandes. Pero por azares que jugó el destino, Annie se atravesó en tu camino; tú la tomaste porque te negabas a confrontar lo que ya sentías por Candy y creías que estando con otra mujer la olvidarías. **

**- No, Madre, en eso te equivocas; yo sentía amor por Annie y por Candice no…**

**- Entonces, voy a tener que recordártelo del mismo como lo acabas de hacer tú, "sólo en caso de que ya lo hayas olvidado"**… – observó irónica; aquel abrió los ojos y la dama sonrió satisfecha… **– Ah, sí lo recuerdas ¿verdad? claro que no hablabas directamente conmigo pero lo hacías por medio de tu padre**. – Terry se sintió traicionado por su progenitor y su madre lo leyó en rostro… **– Sí, hijo, él siempre me lo contaba porque entre nosotros nunca ha habido secretos y los tuyos los tenemos bien guardados, pero piensa en ellos, en tus memorias y sólo tú tendrás la respuesta… así que te aconsejo: ¡ya no te niegues más y sé honesto contigo mismo! ¡La amaste siempre y lo sigues haciendo ahora!... Lo malo fue que lo quisiste disfrazar con un odio y un rencor absurdo; lo bueno de esos sentimientos negativos es que tu amor únicamente se extendió en todo tu ser… Ahora ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Annie, para que te sintieras tan herido en contra de la que en verdad amabas? ¿Qué ponzoña puso en tu corazón antes de morir?**

**- Madre, yo…**

**- No es necesario que me lo digas a mí, si no a ella: a Candy, quien es a la que le debes esas respuestas. Sólo espero que en estos vanos años, su amor siga ahí, intacto… más puedo decir que sí**… – luego le acarició su ancho pecho… **– y está en espera del tuyo que ya te pide a gritos ser consumado.**

Terry no dijo más; sólo apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas y fijó su mirada sobre el piso; y mientras Eleanor le daba un beso en la espalda para dejarlo solo, un recuerdo vino a él…

_**Flash Back**_

**- Papá, ¿puedo pasar?**

**- Por supuesto, hijo, adelante**. – Terry se sentó enfrente de su padre que estaba detrás de su escritorio; además el Señor Grandchester dejó de leer sus documentos para centrar su atención en su hijo que tenía la cabeza gacha y jugaba con los dedos de sus manos. **– Y ¿bien?**

**- Vengo a pedirte un consejo.**

**- Y ¿qué tipo de consejo es?**

El chico se levantó muy seguro, se acercó hasta su padre y se sentó sobre el escritorio… – **Pues verás… hay una chica que me gusta mucho porque es… extraña, divertida, ingeniosa, muy inteligente y… bonita… y yo… creo que estoy enamorado de ella.**

Al padre Grandchester no le faltaron ganas de echarse a reír al ver la seriedad de su hijo único, pero comprendió que si lo hacía, Terry no confiaría más en él, así que… – **¿Y cuál es el consejo que me pide, caballero?**

**- No sé qué hacer para que ella se fije en mí. **

**- ¿Has tratado de llamar su atención?**.

El jovencito torció la boca y negó con la cabeza, pero además dijo… – **No, porque precisamente no sé cómo.**

**- Entiendo… ¿la chica va en tu clase?**... – Terry negó… **– ¿es más joven que tú?**... – el chico dijo sí… **– ¿y de casualidad no es… cierta pecosita rubia de cabellos rizados?**... – el muchachito miró a su padre con asombro y directo a los ojos; y después de unos instantes… movió la cabeza diciendo "SI"… **– Vaya, vaya. Sí que es complicada tu situación porque es una chica difícil de convencer**… – observó el padre fingiendo seriedad ante la divertida situación de su primogénito; así que se levantó de su asiento, comenzó a caminar poniendo sus manos atrás de la espalda y "muy" pensativo, pero lo más lindo fue que su jovencito lo imitó y empezó a seguir los pasos de su progenitor. De repente, el Señor Grandchester se paró y se giró, más su hijo se estrelló contra él. El adulto se rió finalmente y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Terry, lo llevó para que se sentaran en el sofá y allá le preguntó… **– ¿desde cuándo crees que estás enamorado de ella? **

**- Creo que desde que llegamos a vivir aquí y la conocí, pero estoy seguro de que si le digo no me creerá y puede que hasta se burle de mí.**

**- Sí, claro. Bueno, pues como consejo me pediste, consejo te daré… más no le digas a tu madre porque de seguro me regañará si se entera de que te estoy diciendo estas cosas**… – Terry se sonrió; su padre le guiñó un ojo y le dijo… **– cuando tengas la oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, vas a ser esto… le preguntarás si le han dado un beso**… – los bellos ojos de Terry no pudieron abrirse más ante la idea descabellada de su padre…

**- Pero…**

**- ¿No me digas que no quieres hacerlo?**... – preguntó divertidamente Grandchester mayor y Terry se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza diciendo que sí… **– bueno, entonces dependiendo de su reacción, sabrás si ella está interesada en ti o no.**

**- ¿Cómo es eso?**

**- Bueno, si ella te acepta el beso y no hace nada, quiere decir que no lo está, pero si tiene una reacción agresiva contra ti, quiere decir…**

**- ¡¿Que sí?!**... – contestó Terry muy emocionado y el Señor Grandchester comenzó a reír atrayendo a su hijo hacia él para envolverlo en un abrazo al ver la carita de felicidad en su chiquillo enamorado.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

. . . . .

Por la tarde del día siguiente, Candy se presentó a trabajar en el restaurante y como lo había dicho la noche anterior, recibió las gratas visitas de Eleanor y los pequeños Grandchester y que mientras las dos mujeres platicaban, ellos comían cuanto postre, Lalo, el cocinero, les hacía.

Más en ese lapso de tiempo, Eleanor le preguntó sobre su estancia en Chicago y aquella le informó sobre los grandes cambios que había encontrado en la ciudad ya que ella tenía diez años viviendo en Nueva York.

Los niños de cierto modo le reprocharon que ya no volviera a casa; y Sandro le comentó que su Tío Archie nunca les llevó a aquel parque de diversiones que había prometido. Pero Lizzie dijo que porque estaba muy ocupado paseando a la mujer esa. Entonces las dos mujeres sonrieron ante el gesto desagradable que la niña hizo y Eleanor le corrigió diciendo que aquella bien o mal era su tía porque era hermana de su verdadera madre, más la nena le respondió que a ella no le gustaba, pero que estaba contenta de que su Tía ya no saliera con Archie porque así le pediría a su Papá una nueva Mamá y ella quería a Candy como tal. La rubia por supuesto respondió de inmediato que eso era imposible pero Eleanor de algún modo apoyó la idea de su nieta.

Un par de horas después las visitas se retiraron y la mesera continuó con sus labores pero… alrededor de las 8 de la noche, Candy estaba haciendo la contabilidad del día cuando los empleados comenzaron a despedirse.

Quince minutos más tarde terminó y luego de apagar las luces y pasar doble cerradura a la puerta… miraba hacia su izquierda y con la mano derecha intentaba alcanzar la media cortina de acero para hacerla bajar, pero el gancho de un bastón la alcanzó por ella que la hizo voltear enseguida al escuchar el ruido del metal; así que de inmediato buscó, al que con una leve sonrisa, le ayudaba.

**- Gracias**… – le apreció con nerviosismo y comenzó a buscar los candados correspondientes solicitándole él…

**- Deja lo hago yo**… – y le quitó los pasadores para hacer el trabajo por ella que no perdía de vista ninguno de los movimientos de él que cuando se enderezó… **– Tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente ¿la recuerdas?**... – la rubia estuvo de acuerdo… **– ¿Te gustaría caminar o traes auto?**

**- No, caminar estaría bien pero ¿aguantarás?**... – le indicó su incapacidad.

**- Espero que sí**… – y ante esa respuesta, la pareja inició su caminata hacia el norte. **– ¿Cómo has estado?**... – preguntó primero aquél.

**- Bien, gracias. Los niños estuvieron hoy aquí**… – le informó por sí acaso un mal entendido.

**- Sí, lo sé**… – pero la rubia en su nerviosismo e inconscientemente comenzó a acelerar su paso y él, rezagado, tuvo que preguntarle… **– ¿Llevas prisa?**

**- ¿Eh? No.**

**- ¿Entonces por qué caminas tan rápido?**

**- Oh, lo siento**…. – expresó recordando lo de su pierna… **– y ¿cómo vas con eso?**... – le cuestionó señalándosela precisamente.

**- Bien, va bien, como puedes ver ya puedo hacer más movimientos.**

**- Qué bueno**… – sonó sincera y tuvieron que detenerse para cruzar la calle.

**- ¿Quieres tomar un café?**... – ofreció el castaño y la rubia sonrió y aceptó. Más Candy pensó que entrarían al café que estaba en la esquina al cruzar la calle, pero Terry detuvo un taxi y le ordenó… **– Sube…** – abriendo la puerta para ella que se extrañó ante la petición. **– Tomaremos café en otro lugar menos concurrido porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Sólo espero que no tengas a alguien esperándote**. – La rubia agachó la cabeza, y triste dijo que no, porque la única que siempre le hacía volver pronto a casa, era su mascota Bombón pero ésta, ya la había abandonado. Entonces Terry al ver ese dejo de tristeza en ella, delicadamente le tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro. **– ¿Por qué lloras?.**.. – se atrevió a preguntar y con su pulgar le limpió la lágrima que le rodaba.

**- No me hagas caso**… – contestó; y la rubia abordó el vehículo, pero sus sorpresas apenas comenzaban cuando Terry pidió fueran llevados a los puertos.

Por esas breves cuadras no hablaron, sólo de vez en cuando se miraban y sonreían levemente notándose ambos sumamente nerviosos.

En diez minutos llegaron al puerto; Terry descendió primero y la ayudó a bajar, y sin soltarle la mano, ingresaron a la estación donde se caminó hacia las taquillas y de las máquinas, el castaño adquirió dos boletos no diciendo nada la rubia, sólo dejándose conducir, más interiormente preguntándose ¿a dónde la llevaría?

Luego cruzaron la línea de acceso y caminaron al Slip número seis; allá ya los pasajeros abordaban el ferry que los transportaría a Nueva Jersey.

**- ¿Dónde te gustaría viajar: abajo para que no te despeines o arriba?**... – había querido sonar divertido; así que sonriendo, la rubia elegiría…

**- Arriba, y así podremos disfrutar de la vista de la ciudad**. – Candy le ayudó a subir los peldaños que conducían al segundo nivel. Ya estando allá caminaron hasta el fondo y se quedaron de pie disfrutando de la brisa que corría.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando el bote inició la marcha y en ocho más, llegaron al puerto final donde descendieron de la nave y Terry la guiaba por los andenes; más al estar afuera de aquel lugar, el castaño solicitó otro servicio de taxi, proporcionándole al chofer una dirección para que continuara el viaje.

Y mientras él, indicaba el camino al taxista que ni con la ayuda del navegador se guiaba, la rubia iba muy pensativa. De pronto, el auto dobló en una esquina y subió por una colina; no avanzaría mucho cuando llegaron a un edificio muy moderno.

Terry nuevamente ayudó a Candy a bajar y la condujo adentro. Todos los empleados al verlo, corrieron rápidamente para atenderle la puerta conforme le saludaban respetuosamente. Así la pareja llegó al pie del ascensor y lo esperaron unos momentos, pero la rubia no perdió detalle del lujo de lugar.

Cuando el elevador arribó, ingresaron en ello y Terry, presionó el botón del último nivel donde en cuestión de segundos ya estaban ahí. El castaño le dio el paso evitando que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara y Candy se quedó maravillada del pent-house que ocupaba los dos últimos pisos de aquel edificio. No había paredes; se podía ver a simple vista el despacho, el comedor, la sala, la cocina, el bar, las cortinas de buen gusto que colgaban de las altísimas ventanas, en fin; y con ese elegante decorado la rubia se dio el placer de imaginarse cómo sería despertarse en las mañanas ahí y el sol iluminando todo el lugar.

Hipnotizada por la espectacular vista hacia la gran manzana, Candy se acercó hasta un ventanal donde miró tras su cristal y distinguió la terraza, sintiendo ganas de salir y sentir la brisa fuerte que pega a esas alturas. Terry que la observaba, le parecía ver a la misma chiquilla curiosa que todo quería conocer, así que fue hacia donde ella para deslizar la puerta e invitarla a salir, agradeciéndole la rubia su atención: con una linda sonrisa; después se acercaron a la baranda y la mujer miró hacia abajo: una alberca diminuta estaba en esa misma dirección, luego levantó su vista y divisó toda la isla.

**- ¿Tomarás café o té?**... – le preguntó finalmente Terry.

**- Té, estará bien**… – y juntos regresaron al lugar; y mientras el castaño caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina, la rubia miró hacia el frente y observó que en un segundo nivel conectado por unas escaleras de caracol, estaba una gran cama. Después caminó por la sala y algo llamó su atención, así que se dirigió hacia allá y se detuvo en frente de la pared. Cuando Candy terminó de leer el reconocimiento, se volvió hacia Terry que ya estaba a sus espaldas; y no se molestó en contemplar… **– ¡Es tu edificio!**. – Él sonrió y asintió en silencio no sabiendo ella cómo reaccionar porque sus sentimientos la tenían confundida, tanto así que las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos verdes. **– Lo conseguiste**… – dijo apenas sintiendo que la garganta se le hacía un nudo y limpiándose rápidamente las dos lágrimas que se le escaparon; más al final y sonriente, comprendió lo que sentía en ese momento: orgullo, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy orgullosa de él que se le extendió… **– Felicidades.**

**- Gracias**.. – Candy lo miraba con verdadera emoción, hasta que él… **– Ven, vayamos a sentarnos en la barra de la cocina mientras está el té**… – y la condujo allá. Cada uno al lado del otro, ocupó un asiento y mientras tanto… **– ¿A qué fuiste a Chicago?**... – era la curiosidad que Terry tenía.

**- ¡Ah! Lo que pasó fue que… Bombón murió y quise llevarle allá**.

El castaño la vio entristecerse. – **Lo siento. ¿La extrañas?**

**- Mucho**…. – Y Candy dejó salir un suspiro muy profundo; más Terry iba a tomarle la mano cuando la tetera sonó; y por instinto, la rubia se levantó y lo preparó no dejando que el castaño moviera un dedo, pero cuando ella se acercaba…

**- ¿Quieres tomarlo aquí o vamos a la sala?**... – le preguntó el arquitecto.

**- La sala me parece bien, así descansas tu pierna**… – dijo muy considerada y mayormente relajada; así que Candy llevó el servicio de té y lo sirvió en lo que Terry, se acomodaba en el sillón pero sin dejar de mirarla. Luego la rubia le extendió su taza…

**- Gracias**… – y después ella se fue a acomodar en otro sillón. **– ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí?**... – Terry le señaló a su lado y la mujer sin más le obedeció, se acomodó y quedaron de frente… **– así está mejor, digo no tendremos que gritarnos**… – él corrigió rápidamente no tomándole ella importancia porque...

**- Por cierto, nunca he tenido oportunidad de darte el pésame por lo de tu esposa**… – se le dijo con sinceridad.

**- Sí, gracias. Y tú… ¿cómo te has sentido después de…?**... – el castaño se quedó callado porque pensó que estaba invadiendo terrenos que ya no conocía, empero Candy le ayudaría…

**- ¿Te refieres a lo Archie?**... – él asintió. **– Estoy bien**… – dijo de lo más normal y con esa actitud, Terry se arriesgó a más...

**- Por un momento pensé que… tu tristeza era por eso.**

**- No**… – ella aseveró sonriendo; pero luego frunció un poco el ceño al compartir… **– bueno, al principio un poco, pero como he estado tanto tiempo sola que, me acostumbro pronto a las cosas, puedo estar triste unos minutos y a los siguientes ya se me olvidó porqué lo estaba… aunque no te puedo negar que me dejó muy molesta y con un muy mal sabor de boca… ¿por cuánto tiempo se estuvieron burlando de mí?**… – preguntó con reproche y a aquél le llegó la indirecta. Candy le sostuvo firmemente la mirada pero comprendió que no venía el caso así que… **– Discúlpame, no fue mi intención sacar a brote mi amargura y mucho menos contigo**… – y volvió a poner una sonrisa.

**- No, no te preocupes al contrario, te entiendo y… lo siento.**

**- Sí, está bien**… – dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia; luego el silencio los rodeó porque en sus interiores querían decir tanto que ninguno sabía cómo comenzar o qué hacer; sin embargo Terry la observaba detenidamente y Candy prefería mirar alrededor y no toparse con esa mirada profunda que de pronto se había tornado recriminadora; así que después de unos minutos…

**- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Candy**… – dijo serio pero amable.

**- Bastante, Terry**… – y ella volvió su mirada a él cuando la llamó por su diminutivo; luego Candy suspiró hondamente y haciéndose de mucho valor fue directo al grano… **– Y bien, ¿de qué me querías hablar?**

**- Eres directa.**

**- Siempre lo he sido.**

**- ¿Estás segura que siempre?**… – él la retó y ella también comprendió su toque de ironía. Terry resopló e intentó proseguir con el motivo por el que estaban ahí, pero se le complicó. **– Pensé que esto sería fácil**… – se rascó la frente.

**- Y lo será**… – le animó la rubia recordando lo pasado...

. . .

… Mientras que Candy y Terry salían muy sonrientes de la Universidad hacia los helados, no se percataron que detrás de un pilar, una mirada azul los observaba con furia.

Annie se había citado en aquel instituto con el verdadero padre del hijo que esperaba y en lo que aguardaba impaciente por él, ya que éste, la llevaría a la "clínica" aquella para deshacerse del producto, vio llegar a su novio y lo siguió a cierta distancia. La morena sabía de antemano que el castaño iba en busca de la rubia y no se equivocó cuando aquellos se encontraron, pero su odio aumentó cuando vio que su prima, de lo más tranquila, se colgaba del brazo de Terry y sonreía de lo más feliz, así que… – **Eso Candy, sonríe mucho y disfruta hoy la compañía de Terry porque mañana… uno nunca sabe.**

Luego los siguió hasta aquel lugar y todo el tiempo les estuvo observando; después vio cuando la rubia se levantaba y abandonaba el lugar dejando al castaño muy serio y pensante. Sin dudarlo, la morena siguió a su prima que iba también de lo más cabizbaja y distraída. La vio cuando se sentó en una banca muy cerca del lago que está dentro de las inmediaciones del Parque Washington. Más de pronto su beeper sonó y reconoció que se trataba de su amigo que le preguntaba dónde estaba y que ya la esperaba en la universidad; entonces Annie se dio la media vuelta y regresó con aquél.

Y mientras aquella se alejaba, Candy miraba el agua, y en el reflejo recordó la última pregunta de Terry…

"¿Estás enamorada de mí?"

La rubia se había desconcertado con las preguntas que su amigo le hacía, pero no pensó que el castaño le fuera a preguntar precisamente eso; así que de pronto, respondió a lo que no se atrevió a decir de frente…

**- Sí; pero ¿qué caso tendría decirte lo que siento, cuando tú sólo tienes ojos para Annie? ¿Cómo decirte que ¡sí! me muero de celos de sólo saberte con ella!? De qué me enfurezco, como no tienes idea, de ver cómo te desvives por "tu novia" y esa burlándose a tus espaldas, y por más que quiero hablarte de ello no me das oportunidad porque cada vez que lo hago piensas que reacciono por envidia o por celos.**

**Sí, porque hasta Annie tiene razón, estoy estúpidamente enamorada de ti, y si me preguntarás desde cuando… tal vez diría que todo empezó desde ese día siendo aún niños y "practicamos el beso". Pero ese extraño hormigueo en el estómago que me provocó tu simple caricia, me dejó desconcertada y desde ahí comenzaste a ocupar todo el tiempo mis pensamientos; mi urgencia por verte y estar cerca de ti, aumentó; pero como siempre estábamos juntos ¡con eso yo era feliz! más a la llegada de mi prima, el sentimiento de celos antes desconocido, brotó en mí y se hizo cuando tú la preferiste a ella, y yo sólo tuve que hacerme a un lado y conformarme con tu amistad.**

**Sí, más debo decir que no sólo estoy enamorada de ti, si no que… ¡te amo, te amo tanto, Terry!… y más aún después de que tuvimos se… no, no, aquello no fue sexo… me hiciste el amor y yo lo disfruté tanto a pesar de que nuestras condiciones no eran las más sanas**. – La rubia sonrió levemente e increíblemente se volvió a sonrojar cuando recordó cómo había sido su primera vez y precisamente con él…

_**Flash back**_

Candy se quedó en una pieza, cuando después de caer encima de Terry, éste comenzó a besarla dulcemente; empero ella, con dificultad se separó de él y le pidió… – **No, no hagas eso.**

**- ¿Por que no?**... – le preguntó Terry volviendo éste a atraerla para adueñarse nuevamente de su boca haciendo esta vez el beso más exigente; y mientras el castaño hacía lo suyo y muy bien, la rubia interiormente se repetía…

**- "Esto no está bien"**… – sin embargo no hacía nada para detenerlo, ni aún así cuando sintió que las manos del joven comenzaron a descender por sus formas.

Las cosas que Annie le había comentado con respecto a lo "amoroso" que él era en la cama, no sólo la habían hecho soñar más de una vez precisamente con esos besos y caricias que la morena tanto le presumía, sino que era su propio deseo y amor lo que lo hacían aceptarlo, así que haciendo caso a sus sentimientos, Candy se dejó llevar por el momento. Entonces conforme el beso se iba intensificando, las respiraciones comenzaron hacerse pesadas y las caricias se estaban haciendo más y más y más demandantes hasta que se escuchó… – **Quiero hacerte el amor… ¿me dejas?**

Candy abrió los ojos y separó su boca de la de Terry, pero el castaño la volvió atraer hacia él con verdaderas ansias de saciarse de ella que por supuesto se contrarió un poco ante la petición, pero la verdad era que sí, sí lo deseaba también y por ello le contestó… – **Sí, tienes mi permiso**… – y con la autorización, de un movimiento rápido la rubia fue puesta de espaldas sobre la cama y Terry se acomodó encima de ella pero sin dejar de acariciarla.

De pronto, la chica se sintió abandonada y vio cuando aquél se levantaba para quedar hincado y quitarse la playera, dándose ella el lujo de recrearse con el torso desnudo que a pesar de ser delgado, ya desarrollaba buenos músculos.

Al percibir el deseo en la mirada de Candy, Terry le sonrió y seductoramente le guiñó un ojo; después, sin apartar su vista de ella, él comenzó a zafar el cinturón, desabrochó el botón y bajó la bragueta de su pantalón.

Candy, al ver que aquello iba en serio, tragó saliva e intentó enderezarse, más el castaño la devolvió a la cama, y en lo que buscaba sus labios, le preguntó susurradoramente... – **¿A dónde crees que vas? Si todavía no empezamos.**

La joven rió nerviosa y aún más cuando él comenzó a besarle por el cuello; sin embargo las manos de Terry ya trabajaban rápido, porque desabotonó el jeans de la rubia y luego desfajó un poco la playera para deslizar su mano por debajo de aquella prenda, sintiendo Candy una ligera descarga eléctrica que bastó, para que ese suave contacto, le recorriera por todo el cuerpo. Empero la traviesa mano masculina comenzó a subir lentamente hasta alcanzar uno de los senos de la chica, mientras que la otra la ponía sobre el colchón para ayudarse, sostenerse y no dejar de besarla.

De pronto y con dificultad, el joven se levantó para quedar parado al pie de la cama y ahí comenzó a deshacerse de sus pantalones, pero en un movimiento torpe, el castaño no alcanzó a zafar una pierna y cayó graciosamente.

Por supuesto la rubia se enderezó rápidamente para auxiliarlo pero antes de, lo vio sobre el suelo peleando con la prenda porque se le había atorado en el zapato y no podía liberar el pie. Así que la joven se hincó para ayudarle, más no aguantó las ganas de carcajearse, ganándose una recriminación… – **No te reías, Pecosa y mejor ayúdame a levantarme**… – le había dicho el castaño con divertido acento etílico pero cuando Candy le extendió la mano, Terry la volvió a jalar hacia él para acostarla sobre la alfombra donde la rubia siguió riendo. Más poco a poco su histeria fue cesando cuando él se acomodó sobre ella para besarla, acariciarla y volver a encender lo interrumpido, hasta que entre murmullos excitantes le cuestionó… **– ¿Me ayudarás a desvestirte o lo tengo que hacer todo yo?**

**- No**… – le contestó Candy y con ello Terry se sentó en el suelo recargando la espalda en la cama.

Luego le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse; empero la rubia quedó hincada frente a él, y en esa posición, ella se deshizo de su playera dejando a la vista su coqueto sostén que protegía y moldeaba a la perfección sus bien formados y firmes senos que el joven miró maravillado al mismo tiempo que se mordía un labio y hacía un divertido gesto; pero su gusto continuó cuando Candy se puso de pie para zafarse sus tenis Vans y deshacerse del jeans, dándole oportunidad a Terry para que la observara toda: desde la cabeza hasta los pies donde había caído la dichosa prenda de vestir y él ¡cómo se deleitó con cada detalle de aquel cuerpo! además de que esa coqueta combinación de lencería la hacían verse muy sexy. Entonces, al percibir que la mirada que Terry le dedicaba había cambiado abruptamente, la rubia le sonrió seductoramente complacida y así, sin dejar de mirarse, ella se hincó nuevamente entre sus piernas para quedar a su altura.

El castaño estiró su mano para acariciarle el rostro; luego pasó su dedo pulgar por los labios de aquella boca mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el cabello; después metió sus dedos entre la cabellera rubia, la tomó por la nuca y la atrajo hacia él para besarla con verdadera urgencia no cerrando Terry los ojos porque se dispuso a contemplarla.

Por su parte, Candy había apoyado sus manos sobre los muslos de él y disfrutaba de ese beso tan apasionado cuando percibió que era observada; así que sin separar sus labios, la pareja se miró y el joven le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonreír tímidamente y grandemente cuando ella sintió que unos dedos le zafaban los ganchillos de plástico que estaban al frente de su sostén que lentamente fue removido, quedando así sus senos al descubierto y Terry permitirse acariciarlos libremente y en su totalidad.

A su toque y al mismo tiempo, Candy cerró los ojos y gimió quedamente entre una mezcla de dolor y placer al sentir que sus pechos eran presionados un poco; pero su excitación comenzó a incrementar cuando aquellas intrépidas y grandes manos empezaron a descender suavemente por su cuerpo, hasta posicionarse de sus caderas.

Luego y lentamente la rubia levantó su rodilla y saltó una pierna masculina haciendo lo mismo con la otra para quedar hincada, dejando a Terry, en medio de ellas. Entonces aprovechándose de su cercanía, el castaño comenzó a besarle la quijada, el cuello y pausadamente descendió hasta al pecho de la joven que al sentir la boca de aquel sobre uno de sus pezones, Candy arqueó levemente la espalda como invitándolo a que siguiera.

Terry que no dejaba de acariciar las formas femeninas y a pesar de su condición, recordó que era la primera vez para aquella, así que delicadamente pasó un par de dedos por la parte más interesante, consiguiendo que Candy respingara un poco al sentir ese contacto que la llenó de escalofríos y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de él.

Ante la reacción de la chica, el castaño, apoyando sus manos sobre la cama, se levantó para quedar sentado enfrente de ella que de nuevo le extendió la mano para que su futura amante se pusiera de pie y quedara ahora en medio de él que lentamente la tomó por las caderas y la acercó para besar su torso plano. Y mientras él se entretenía jugueteando con el ombligo, la rubia metía sus dedos entre la cabellera castaña y la alborotaba.

Después y audazmente Terry deslizó sus manos entre la piel y el bikini aquel y comenzó a bajarlo muy sutilmente, llegando la prenda aquella a un punto donde no hubo necesidad de ayuda porque cayó sola al suelo.

Y conforme Candy mantenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando las caricias que Terry le hacía y de los besos dejados sobre su piel, ella sintió cuando su pierna izquierda era presionada para ser levantada, y su rodilla flexionada para dejarla apoyada sobre el colchón; más de pronto, en un ágil movimiento, la rubia fue puesta sobre la cama quedando boca arriba.

Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente; Candy lo vio acercarse y cerró los ojos en la espera de la boca de Terry, pero éste agarró otro rumbo, uno hacia abajo donde comenzó a besar y algunas veces a mordisquear conforme pasaba por: el vientre, la ingle y todo lo largo de una pierna, mientras que la otra no fue abandonada ya que era acariciada y ligeramente arañada en lo que la mano descendía, haciendo que la piel de la rubia se erizara en su totalidad.

Cuando el castaño llegó a la punta del pie, saltó al otro y continuó ahora el rumbo hacia arriba dejándose Candy querer, pero lo que verdaderamente la hizo brincar fue cuando aquel atrevido, se detuvo en su parte más preciada y virginal, donde, al sentir aquellos labios, la hicieron estremecerse, arquearse nuevamente y gemir con verdadero placer, más una delicada y traviesa intromisión, hizo que Candy lanzara un nuevo gemido pero esta vez iba acompañado de… – **¡Oh, Terry!**… – y una sensación desconocida para ella la cubrió desde la punta del pie hasta la punta del más largo de sus cabellos y de paso volviéndola a erizar toda.

El castaño, por supuesto, al escuchar su nombre, sonrió y su ego no fue lo único que le creció; así que lentamente abandonó aquella excitada parte para seguir ascendiendo e ir dejando otra estela de besos conforme avanzaba, más entreteniéndose otro tanto, en los perfectos senos de aquella; después de saciarse, con sumo cuidado Terry se volvió a colocar entre ella que se aferraba fuertemente de las sábanas oscuras por la sola sensación que aquél con sus caricias le estaba provocando, empero al sentir la excitación del sexo masculino, Candy sabía que había llegado el momento de culminar aquella tortura tan agradable.

Así que al tener al castaño tan cerca, la rubia se abrazó a él, le acarició la espalda y se atrevió a más, porque descendió hasta los glúteos de aquél y lo imitó: deslizó sus manos entre el bóxer y lo bajó, pero cuando sus manos le tocaron ligeramente por el frente, ahora el que gimió fue otro, y con el "accidente" Candy puso de nuevo sus manos en los duros y musculosos glúteos para atraerlo hacia ella que separó un poco más sus piernas indicándole con ello a Terry que no sólo estaba más que lista, sino haciéndole la invitación a que ingresara a ella ¡ya!

Ante ese atrevido movimiento de Candy, Terry enderezó la cabeza y la miró... pero la chica pudo notar que aquel brillo, nunca antes visto, en aquellos ojos color índigo no era la del producto del alcohol sino una mirada más profunda, llena de deseo por supuesto, y sí ¿por qué no? de mucho amor que antes de besarla, se confesó al decir… – **Te amo.**

La rubia se contrarió y mientras aceptaba el beso ardiente del castaño, ella tenía los ojos bien abiertos porque no quería creer lo que había escuchado, pero los cerró abruptamente en el momento en que sintió como aquella excitación ingresaba en ella. Candy sabía de antemano que dolería, pero Terry la trataba con mucho cuidado, ya que era delicado y gentil en su movimiento, sin embargo cada vez que se profundizaba hacía que el dolor aumentara.

El joven supuso del dolor que estaba ocasionando por la manera en que la rubia lo empujaba para hacerlo salir; entonces queriendo y no, tuvo que ser un poco rudo para no hacerla sufrir tanto, así que con pesar y todo… lo hizo.

Candy por supuesto se quejó pero Terry ahogó su grito cubriendo su boca porque él también quería ahogar el suyo propio, porque la rubia ya le enterraba las uñas en la espalda para que la abandonara, más el castaño no hizo caso, sólo se quedó inmóvil y dejó que ella se acostumbrara poco a poco a él que no tardó mucho en notarlo, porque la rubia fue liberando su piel lentamente y era conforme su dolor iba cesando ya que la chica, pausadamente movía sus caderas. Terry volvió a sonreír de gusto y con eso, le bastó para que él comenzara a hacer su parte, no tardando mucho, cuando los dos alcanzaran la gloria sintiéndola él primero, por la manera en que la chica se estremecía, además porque había exclamado otro… – **¡Oh, Terry!**

Éste por su parte, fue paciente y aguardó un poco, más dejando que ella disfrutara de esa sensación extraordinaria; así que después de: ver su rostro sonrojado no sólo por el esfuerzo si no por la culminación exitosa de aquello, de escucharla gemir y su nombre nuevamente pronunciado, Terry se excitó más del logro obtenido y pronto llegó su turno, más él, tuvo que abandonarla para terminar su tarea… afuera.

Las respiraciones de ambos estaban extremadamente aceleradas, sus corazones bombeaban a mil, pero la felicidad que reflejaban en sus rostros era de dos mil.

Cuando Terry se reincorporó, se acercó a ella y la besó en la frente. Candy todavía mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sonreía plácidamente; luego los abrió y al tenerlo tan cerca y sin decir con permiso, se adueñó de su boca, más el joven comenzó a sentirse verdaderamente exhausto y sólo se recostó en ella y en menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba "out", completamente dormido. Entonces la rubia lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la espalda; y lentamente también se quedó dormida.

. . .

Las horas habían pasado y serían como las cinco de la mañana cuando la chica despertó, espantándose de ver la habitación donde estaba y de ¡quien! estaba a su lado; así que atolondrada se levantó a la carrera, y como pudo tomó sus ropas, se medio vistió y salió por la ventana de aquella recámara. Afortunadamente, la ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y por ahí… entró a su casa. Más Candy no se acostó de inmediato sino que fue a asearse y mientras el agua de la regadera la mojaba toda, la joven volvió a sonreír de la travesura que había hecho con Terry. Sin embargo no contaba con que el castaño se haría el amnésico al otro día y ella tuvo que fingir igual al verlo tan contrariado.

Pero antes y mientras Candy desayunaba a lado de sus padres, su madre le preguntó acerca de la hora qué se había metido a la casa ya que no la habían visto llegar; la hija les mintió a medias diciendo que había estado haciendo "la tarea" de matemáticas con Terry y que cuando llegó a casa pues ellos ya estaban dormidos y no quiso molestarlos; luego se concentró en sus alimentos más la joven no vio que sus padres cruzaron miradas y sonrieron con complicidad; e inclusive su Mamá fue quien le recomendó llevarle a Terry el remedio para la resaca.

Candy había abierto tremendos ojos y se había avergonzado de pies a cabeza ante lo descubierto por su madre, así que le pidió perdón, porque interiormente sabía que había hecho mal; pero la dama le dijo muy comprensible… – **No tienes porqué hacerlo; ya eres una adulta que empieza a tener necesidades y que sabe tomar decisiones propias sabiendo lo que está bien y cuando se está mal; sin embargo todos estábamos conscientes de que esto pasaría tarde o temprano**… – luego la abrazó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de su hija que le cuestionó… **– sólo espero que hayan tomado sus precauciones**… – y Candy asintió tímidamente.

Entonces en la siguiente reunión entre las familias Grandchester y Browning, no sólo comentaban el suceso de lo que Eleanor había descubierto sino que ya auguraban el próximo enlace; siendo las Madres las más emocionadas porque ya habían planeado y organizado todo, a pesar de que los chicos habían negado lo que había pasado entre ellos pero aún así no perdieron las esperanzas y coincidieron que tarde o temprano se darían cuenta.

Más ninguno contaba… con la astucia de Annie.

Continuará

**Mis pesadas cargas de trabajo desaparecen al leer tus comentarios. Gracias, querida amiga-lectora, por hacer mis horas de descanso bastante ligeras, lo que me permite seguir cumpliendo con mis pendientes contigo.**

_Conny de G, Mon Felton, Liz Carter, Celia, Luisa, Amanecer Grandchester, Zu Castillo, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Puka, Iris Adriana, Pau Ardley, Viry Queen and Carito Andrew._


	11. Chapter 11

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día **19 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 11**

. . . . .

Continúa Flash Black

Un oficial había conseguido que Candy volviera de su letargo indicándole que ya era noche y además muy peligroso para una joven como ella estar sola a esas horas en el parque. Así que, éste la encaminó hacia la avenida y allá, la rubia tomó un servicio de taxi y mientras se dirigía a casa, Terry ya estaba en su habitación con la luz apagada, recostado en la cama y en su mente giraba una y otra vez…

"¡Porque no es una simple pregunta la que haces!"

Eso era lo que la rubia acababa de decirle en la heladería. Entonces él…

**- Candy, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿por qué no quieres ser totalmente franca y aceptar lo que sientes? Te aseguro, amor, que no me molestaré en lo absoluto, al contrario, me harías inmensamente dichoso, Pecosa. Tanto tiempo que he guardado este sentimiento, pero conociéndote y si te declaro lo que siento por ti, sé que lo primero que dirás es que no puede ser porque somos "hermanos y no se vería bien".**

**Pero los hermanos no hacen lo que tú y yo hicimos aquella noche cuando te entregaste completamente a mí, haciéndome con ello el hombre más feliz del planeta**… – el joven cerró los ojos y una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro y sensualmente se mordió un labio… **– pero también yo no podía decirte que lo recuerdo perfectamente, ante todo soy un caballero. Sin embargo tus besos, tus caricias, tu calor, tu olor, los tengo aún impregnados en la piel. ¡Oh, Candy, cuánto duele tenerte tan cerca y no poder tocarte como yo quisiera para repetir aquello una y otra vez y decirte nuevamente al oído y luego gritarlo al mundo entero que TE AMO! ¡Que te he amado siempre!**

**Annie ha hecho hasta lo imposible por alejarte de mi lado, más no lo conseguirá porque me moriría si no te veo… Sé que es mi culpa porque he tenido que fingir ante ti para que creas que mis sentimientos por ella son verdaderos; he tenido que cancelar con dolor nuestras salidas para que todo fuera más real, pero no, mi amor, todo lo que soy, sólo te pertenece a ti, mi Pecosa, mi "amiga del alma". Ha sido tan bello tenerte a mi lado toda esta vida que… no verte, sería como si me cortaran la respiración. **

**Hoy tenía la esperanza a que me contestaras o me dieras una señal, más no fue así. Y dejaría todo sin importarme nada para estar a tu lado… ¡Pero un día, Candy, algún día te confesaré todo lo que siento por ti y sé que me corresponderás, yo lo sé y seremos inmensamente felices y formaremos una hermosa familia, tú y yo! ¡Cuánto te amo, Pecosa Mía! ¡Pero seré paciente y espero que tú también lo seas y reconozcas pronto que también me amas!**

Y un suspiro salió del pecho de aquel enamorado cuando su teléfono privado sonó; así que sólo estiró el brazo y lo alcanzó diciendo… – **Aquí Grandchester.**

_- ¿Es usted el novio de Annie Burton?_

**- Así es, ¿quién habla?**

_- Necesito que venga por ella a la Calle Walnut número 1459 en Cícero... ¡Pero venga pronto, porque su novia se está muriendo!_... – y el misterioso hombre cortó la línea.

Terry se quedó extrañado, mirando el aparato y no queriendo entender bien lo que había escuchado; así que para estar seguro, devolvió la llamada, pero ya nadie le contestó. Entonces haciendo caso a la emergencia, se levantó ágilmente, tomó su chamarra y salió a toda prisa de su casa.

El castaño manejó por más de 45 minutos porque le costó trabajo encontrar la dirección, además estaba en peligrosos barrios bajos y la gente que lo veía pasar lo miraba con desconfianza; pero dos edificios más adelante, distinguió el número.

Sobre la acera, estacionó el auto y sin importarle que algunos jovenzuelos se le acercaban, se dirigió al viejo edificio donde tocó la puerta y nadie le contestó. El rechinido de la apolillada madera se escuchó cuando la abrió, pero conforme avanzaba en su interior también la madera del suelo crujía. Terry pasó por un cuarto que estaba en total oscuridad, así que siguió derecho por el pasillo, y la luz por la rendija de otra puerta le guió hasta allá llevando su ceño fruncido, su rostro más serio y muy alerta porque no sabía lo que podía salirle o encontrarse ahí.

Instantes después arribó hasta la puerta que estaba en el fondo y la tocó, pero nuevamente nadie le atendió; así que con mano fría y sudorosa tomó la perilla y la giró; lentamente la fue abriendo y conforme lo hacía, iba distinguiendo que el pequeño cuarto era como una sala de operación más no había nadie, hasta que un quejido lo alertó y al abrir por completo la puerta ¡ahí la encontró! y su rostro serio se tornó en uno de pálido espanto.

Annie yacía en una cama, ensangrentada de la cintura para abajo pero lo que más le llenó de horror a Terry fue ver que a un lado de ella había trocitos de carne bañados en sangre; así que la morena en cuanto le vio, le nombró con dificultad… – **Te...rry**…

El pobre joven sentía que iba a desfallecer ante la horripilante escena y como pudo se acercó a ella. – **Annie**… – la llamó. **– ¿Qué has hecho?**... – fue su reproche al reconocer que los pedazos aquellos eran nada menos que los de un bebé.

**- Lo… si..en..to**… – dijo la moribunda.

**- ¡¿Quién te ha hecho esto?!**... – preguntó enfurecido sin despegar los ojos de aquel ser indefenso que le dolió hasta el alma porque pensó que era parte de él, pero lo que aquella mujer le dijo a pesar de la situación en la que estaba, le dolió más.

**- Can...dy… ella**… – entonces Terry que no podía creer lo que oía, lo dejó para después porque lo importante en ese momento era llevar a Annie a un hospital. Así que con las mismas sábanas manchadas, la tomó entre sus brazos y la sacó de ahí rápidamente.

El castaño llegó a su auto y los chicos que lo rodeaban, al ver a la mujer que llevaba, salieron huyendo de ahí. Terry la puso en la parte trasera, luego él montó el vehículo y se alejó a toda prisa.

En la zona le fue difícil encontrar un hospital, hasta que finalmente casi llegando a la ciudad, dio con uno donde el auxilio fue inmediato; pero mientras esperaba impaciente en la sala, el joven no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Annie le había dicho; así que se preguntaba… – **¿Por qué mencionó a Candy? ¿Qué tiene que ver Candy con esto?**

De repente, se acordó de avisar a los padres de su novia que en lo que era atendida, pensaba… – **Ahora sí, Candice, si yo no salgo de esta, tú tampoco saldrás librada. Está será mi venganza contra ti… sí, contra la dulce y siempre perfecta Candy, porque ante los ojos de Terry yo no podía hacer o decir algo porque tú ya lo habías dicho o hecho… pero de paso, le haré pagar a él, por la humillación tan grande que me hizo pasar**… – la moribunda también recordó…

Terry, vistiendo jeans, botas y chamarra de piel negra, estaba recargado sobre su moto, esperando a Annie afuera de su casa; y es que la morena había llegado en la madrugada de aquel viaje que había hecho a Canadá y como él no pudo ir a esperarla al aeropuerto aquella le llamó para decirle que estaba en casa y quedaron de verse al día siguiente.

Así que cruzado de brazos, el joven miraba hacia un punto perdido, y de pronto la vio aparecer por la puerta. Su novia al verlo, corrió veloz a sus brazos, se hizo de su cuello y la pareja se besó.

**- Te he extrañado cómo no tienes idea**… – dijo ella melosa.

**- Yo también**… – contestó el joven que se separó de ella para pedir… **– ¿nos vamos?**

**- Sí**… – pero la morena notó un cambio en él, así que le preguntó… **– ¿Estás bien?**

**- Perfectamente ¿por qué lo dices?**

**- No, sólo que te noté un poco raro. Me extrañaste también ¿verdad?**

**- Por supuesto**… – Terry la volvió a besar; luego le ordenó… **– Anda, sube**.

Empero la morena lo abrazó y le dijo al oído… – **Mis Papás no están casa; ¿por qué mejor no vamos adentro y me das la bienvenida en mi recámara?**... – solicitó seductoramente y Terry sonrió levemente porque no era su costumbre entrar a su casa; es cierto, tenían relaciones pero se iban normalmente a un hotel; pero la morena no esperó por su respuesta porque ya le tomaba de la mano y lo conducía adentro mientras que aquél conforme caminaba, observaba hacia los lados del andador dejándose llevar. La pareja entró a la casa cruzando la sala y subiendo por unas escaleras; no obstante, en cuanto se ingresó a la habitación, la novia, con voracidad, saltó a unos labios y al dueño de ellos, comenzó a quitarle la chamarra.

**- Annie…**

**- ¿Si?**

**- Espera**… – le pidió porque aquella ya estaba sobre la bragueta del pantalón.

**- No, no quiero esperar más porque no te vi en un mes y fue un martirio para mí; así que, te necesito ya, en este momento**… – y sin decir más lo empujó y él cayó en la cama y la morena comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas, pero Terry estaba desconcertado, porque algo en esa recámara se le hacía muy familiar. **– ¿Te gusta?**... – se le preguntó y el castaño volvió su mirada hacia ella que le modeló su ropa interior parpadeando el joven un par de veces porque Annie se veía ¡atrevidamente sexy! y él era hombre además su novio que cuando obtuvieron su atención, la morena comenzó a gatear sigilosamente hasta que llegó a él y lo besó, comenzando las cosas a calentarse rápido, y rápido se deshicieron de todo, como si el tiempo se les fuera acabar; pero cuando Terry poseía a su novia, estaba tan concentrado que entre sus susurros y gemidos se escuchó un…

**- Oh, Terry**… – muy idéntico a cierta joven rubia; entonces él sonrió y dijo…

**- Sí, Candy, soy yo, ¿me extrañaste?**… – y la besó y la amó ardientemente. Annie, por supuesto, se quedó tiesa cuando escuchó el nombre de su prima en los labios de su novio y por momentos quiso aventarlo lejos y reclamarle la comparación; sin embargo lo que estaba experimentando con el castaño no se lo permitió y dejó que él terminara la faena, más interiormente se prometió…

**- ¡Esta me la pagas, Candice!**… – comprendiendo que algo había pasando entre ellos y más por la manera en que Terry la poseyó.

Días después, Annie se enteró por "amistades" de la universidad, de aquella aventura alcohólica entre los dos amigos; además de que descubrió, durante su estancia en Canadá, que estaba embarazada y por eso se ofreció a su novio en cuanto llegó para hacerlo pasar como suyo.

Annie comenzó a toser y eso la hizo volver de su ensoñación; y mientras le atendían… – **Sé que no sobreviviré, pero tampoco tú te quedarás aquí como si nada ni serás feliz con él, te lo juro**… – y con voz lastimera solicitó ver a su novio.

El doctor que la había recibido, salió y le dijo a Terry que la joven quería verlo; antes de, el castaño se quitó su chamarra manchada de rojo e ingresó a la habitación.

El semblante de la morena estaba transparente por la gran pérdida de sangre, y en cuanto lo vio ingresar, Annie le estiró la mano para que se acercara a ella; aquél obedeció y se sentó a su lado y ahí la joven, comenzó a decirle con voz moribunda… – **Perdóname, Terry.**

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**- No podía tenerlo.**

**- ¿Por qué, Annie? ¿Creíste que no me haría cargo del bebé, de ti?**

**- Tuve mucho miedo.**

**- ¿Miedo? ¿De qué? Es cierto que somos jóvenes pero juntos lo hubiéramos logrado.**

**- No; no tuve miedo de eso, si no de**… – la joven hizo un breve silencio y Terry esperó la respuesta que fue… **– de Candy, porque me odia y me amenazó.**

**- No es verdad, Annie. **

**- Terry, tú no la conoces verdaderamente. Detrás de esa cara de ángel y niña buena que tiene, es mala, muy mala.**

**- Annie...**

**- No me crees ¿verdad? Mírame, Terry, me estoy muriendo, ¿tú crees que en esta condición tendría yo la necesidad de mentirte?**. – El castaño, ante la súplica, analizó su grave situación. **– Candy está dolida porque nunca le hiciste caso, porque me preferiste a mí. Muchas veces la vi mirándome con odio cuando pasábamos a su lado y cuando estábamos a solas, ella y yo, siempre me decía que tú le pertenecías y que yo había llegado a su vida para quitarte de su lado, que ella debería estar en mi lugar como tu novia y no yo. Cuando le dije del embarazo, me abofeteó, me gritó lo inconsciente que había sido y que tú no te harías responsable del bebé ni de mí, porque apenas iniciabas tu carrera, que debía deshacerme de tu hijo, yo le dije que nunca lo haría, pero se atrevió a amenazarme diciendo no sé cuántas cosas mal de mí, a mis padres, a ti. Luego un día llegó con la dirección de ese lugar, yo me negué por supuesto, pero hoy, me citó en la universidad y fui a buscarla, los seguí cuando salieron juntos y después de que te dejó fue a buscarme y ella me llevó a ese lugar, ahí estaba conmigo, es más ella le dio tu número de teléfono privado al doctor aquel**… – Terry no quería creer lo que escuchaba…

**- No, no su Candy**… – se decía para sí pero ya algo comenzaba a hacerlo dudar y recordó sus celos fingidos; sus irónicas formas de dirigirse a su novia y hasta ciertos reproches, pero además de que había preguntado precisamente por Annie en cuanto lo vio. **– ¿Con qué fin?**… – se preguntó interiormente pero aquella infeliz moribunda no paraba de decirle…

**- Yo sé que la quieres mucho, pero ella no te quiere igual, de hecho me restregó en la cara esa noche que… ustedes tuvieron relaciones. A cada rato me lo decía y también que si se lo proponía, tú me dejarías por ella porque tú no me querías lo suficiente y en cambio a ella…**

**- Calla, Annie, ya no digas más.**

**- Terry…** – le tomó de las manos y se las besó para luego llevarlas a su pecho… **– Todo este tiempo te ha estado engañando. Después de ti ha habido otros, tú no has sido el único en su vida, esconde una doble apariencia. ¡Aléjate de ella, antes de que te destruya como ya lo hizo conmigo, como lo ha hecho con tu hijo!**

Y eso fue suficiente para que Terry se sintiera mal, pero aún tenía una esperanza… – **Annie ¿jura qué lo has dicho es verdad? ¡Júralo!**

**- Te lo juro, Terry, te lo juro por mi hijo muerto que es lo que más quería en esta vida… ¿qué caso tendría para mí mentirte en este momento en que siento que la vida se me va? Ninguno ¿verdad?... Ahora, por favor, llama a mis padres porque quiero despedirme de ellos… estoy cansada y quisiera dormir un poco, pero no quiero que te vayas de mi lado. Te amo, Terry.**

**- Yo también, Annie.**

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- Sí.**

**- ¿Me amas más que a Candy? Dímelo, no importa que me digas una mentira**.

Terry se vio entre sentimientos encontrados pero se compadeció de la situación desgraciada de aquella y le dijo… – **No, Annie. Yo también te amo y más que a ella.**

**- ¿Me crees lo que te dije verdad? **

**- Sí.**

**- Nunca la perdones, no se lo merece. Dale su castigo por mí y por tu hijo, por ese ser indefenso que no se lo merecía… ¡ahora tú júramelo, prométeme que la harás pagar!**

El castaño creyó en las palabras de una moribunda; y sin saber que cavaba su propia tumba, le dijo… – **Te lo juro, Annie. Candice pagará por eso.**

Los padres de Annie no tardaron mucho en llegar y la alcanzaron con vida, y en lo que llegaban al hospital, estos, avisaron a los padres de Candy y Terry respectivamente.

. . .

En el pent-house aquel, sólo el tic tac de un reloj se escuchaba porque cada uno, de aquellos dos, estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Terry por supuesto al narrar lo sucedido con Annie había omitido sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Candy que, gracias a que vestía pantalones negros, estaba sentada sobre la carpeta que cubría el suelo, con las piernas dobladas, abrazada a ellas y con la mirada perdida, mientras que el castaño estaba en espera de su explicación; empero la rubia fue reincorporándose para comenzar a caminar lentamente por la sala, seguida en cada unos de sus movimientos, de la mirada del hombre. De pronto, Candy sacó aire de sus pulmones y le dijo como si nada… – **Qué fuerte, ¿no?**. – Terry frunció el ceño ante ese gesto de indiferencia por parte de ella que la vio acercarse a él con mucha seguridad haciendo a un lado la taza que estaba en la mesa de centro para sentarse y quedar frente a él que estaba apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y tenía sus manos juntas y hacía chocar sus dedos. Candy se le quedó mirando fijamente y el castaño levantó una ceja por el escrutinio de ella que suspiró antes de hablar… **– Pobre Terry, qué terrible lo que tuviste que presenciar; porque yo de tan sólo imaginarlo me dieron escalofríos, además de que debo admitir que a mí, bien o mal me lo advirtió pero contigo se ensañó**. – El arquitecto echó su espalda hacia el respaldo del sofá sin comprender tanto su reacción tan despreocupada como lo que significaban sus palabras en su última oración, pero no dijo nada, más la rubia bajó un momento la mirada y después volvió a mirarle para… **– Sé que**… – se apuntó… **– estás en espera de una "explicación" a todo esto que me contaste y por supuesto que… al dar tu promesa no te faltó razón para actuar como lo hiciste… ¡Cualquiera con un poco de sangre en las venas, actuaría como tú en defensa de lo suyo!... Y también como defensa de la mía, usaría otra historia totalmente diferente, pero… sería inútil, porque aún así dudarías… Y como para ponerme en una confrontación con Annie para saber quién dice la verdad y quién miente… pues como que sería imposible ¿no?**… – dijo con un poco de ironía.

Terry se llevó las manos a la nuca para decir… – **Es por eso que estamos aquí, porque quiero escucharlo d...**

**- No**… – la rubia le interrumpió para reprocharle… **– ¿Por qué no fue así en un principio? Además ahora ¿qué caso tendría llenarte de más desconciertos?**. – A pesar de que él la miraba seriamente, Candy le sonrió con ternura.

**- Por lo mismo porque ya no quiero vivir con ellos, es que**… – él cambió su tono duro por un suave; se volvió a enderezar y le tomó las manos… **– te suplico que me cuentes tu versión de los hechos.**

**- Será duro para ti enterarte y comprender que tanto tu odio y tu rencor fueron mal infundados y no quiero que…**

**- Candy… por favor**… – y agregaría… **– pero lo quiero saber todo.**

La rubia lo pensó seriamente por varios minutos buscando la punta del hilo, claro, sólo a su versión de lo sucedido. Cuando finalmente lo halló, comenzó a relatarle, siendo la misma historia, sólo que… invertida… tal y cual sucedieron las cosas pero antes, añadiría… – **Antes de que tú llegaras a mi vida, mis padres en cierto modo, me obligaban a convivir con Annie que desde niña fue muy insegura, indecisa pero sobre todo… muy envidiosa. Fue muy consentida por mis tíos, porque al ser hija única… tenía de todo, pero era muy manipuladora inclusive hasta con mis padres porque cedían a sus caprichosas peticiones. Todo lo que yo tenía, lo quería para ella; y muchas veces mi padre me convencía para entregarle mis propias cosas para que la niña no llorara más. Luego ustedes se mudaron a Chicago y desde ahí, tanto mis padres como nosotros hicimos amistad; entonces y gracias a eso, cuando el periodo de vacaciones llegaba, mis padres optaron por no ir más con mis tíos. **

**Nunca quise contarte de ella, porque no le veía el caso; conforme el paso de los años pensamos que Annie había cambiando, pero al parecer no fue así… desafortunadamente al llegar a nuestras vidas trajo con ella las desgracias. **

**Y como puedes ver yo no era la envidiosa como tú una vez me catalogaste, era ella quien siempre quería lo que yo tenía. No dudo que al ver nuestra amistad o al verte a ti, haya planeado obtenerte como siempre lo hacía, más lo consiguió, porque me hiciste a un lado, para estar con ella. **

**La única culpa que yo cargo es… haber sido desleal contigo. Más de todo este mal lo que me has contado, NADA tengo yo que ver. **

Un silencio rotundo llenó el lugar y Candy comprendió que el castaño necesitaba estar solo para asimilarlo todo. Así que sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó y tomó su bolso; llegó hasta el ascensor y mientras esperaba, giró su cabeza un poco hacia donde estaba Terry que miraba fijamente hacia el suelo. En eso el elevador llegó y conforme ella ingresaba… – **Adiós, Terry. Esta es nuestra despedida definitiva, mi ciclo contigo se había cerrado ya con la muerte del único lazo de amistad que nos unía. Ahora el tuyo ha terminado conmigo, al conocer toda esta absurda verdad. Sólo deseo que a partir de ahora, seas muy feliz, en verdad te lo mereces por haber padecido en vano. Libérate de culpas y resentimientos y vive la vida. Tienes dos hermosos hijos, disfrútalos y que el cielo nos bendiga.**

Y así, Candy se marchó, derramando un par de lágrimas, pero más serena que siempre al conocer la razón por la que perdió al quien más amaba. Y en lo que ella bajaba, arriba dejaba a un Terry en un mar de contrariedad.

. - . - . - . - . - .

Después de esa noche en que se conoció la verdad, tanto Candy como Terry aceptaron, cada uno por su lado, que sus destinos eran continuar el uno sin el otro; así que Candy lo hizo conforme descendía por el elevador mientras que el castaño, cuando se vio solo en el apartamento, ya había dicho… – **Será mejor así.**

… siendo para la rubia no tan difícil de superar la situación porque ya se había resignado a vivir sola; y es que tal vez su amor hacia el castaño era tanto, que no creía en el matrimonio, por lo menos como se decía engañosamente, si no era con él.

Con Archie se quiso dar la oportunidad, pero al final de cuentas, ni resultó como ya le había sucedido anteriormente, y eso fue cuando después de la muerte de sus padres, retomó su carrera tal como se lo pidiera su hermano Anthony y aprovechando un intercambio colegial precisamente a Nueva York y para cambiar un poco de aires, fue cuando Candy conoció a alguien más, se relacionó con él y cambió en definitivo su lugar de residencia; más después de vivir con aquél por alrededor de cuatro años, la rubia sufrió un bochornosa desilusión y eso le bastó para no pensar más en amores y optó por concentrarse en sus estudios y trabajar en lo que fuera para mantener su mente alejada de eso, pasándosela así desde ese momento: completamente sola; por eso con Archie se resistía a aceptarlo, primero porque perdió la costumbre de tener a alguien a su alrededor y segundo lo que más temía: salir nuevamente lastimada o engañada que fue lo peor, además de que la presencia de Terry llegó a removerle las aguas arenosas… pero como lo había dicho, se acostumbraba rápido a las cosas y Candy comenzó hacer su vida rutinaria sin preocuparse tanto porque ella estaba tranquila… nada debía nada temía.

Lamentablemente para Terry las cosas no estaban igual, pero éste, apaciguaba sus remordimientos excediéndose en el trabajo, además de que su reciente enviudes le impedía pensar en la rubia, por lo menos en el plan amoroso, porque sí lo hacía y más sabiendo que había hecho y actuado mal en contra de ella, así que no sólo era el remordimiento si no las duras recriminaciones que se hacía él mismo, porque le era muy difícil perdonarse, antes de correr a buscarla y pedirle perdón a ella y que ésta, lo hiciera y lo aceptara finalmente.

Así que el castaño se concentró tanto en sí mismo que hasta se olvidó de atender a sus propios hijos, aprovechándose de que su madre estaba al tanto de ellos; sin embargo ninguno de los dos pensó que precisamente estas personitas, serían un motor importante para acercarlos nuevamente porque...

Candy, al despedirse, se le olvidó que sí había un lazo más que la unía a Terrence y ese era precisamente al que la tenía ligada con Lizzie que la extrañaba mucho y que al tener la compañía de la abuela, no imponía tanto la presencia de la rubia, como desafortunadamente lo hacía Sandro porque él, lo hizo de otro modo, ya que su comportamiento cambió radicalmente, causándole severos dolores de cabeza a la abuela que difícilmente lo controlaba.

En los últimos eventos donde el pequeño asistía, recibía siempre una queja: que si había golpeado a alguien, que si no obedecía, que hasta se atrevía a insultar a sus mayores, que quebraba algo cuando se enfurecía y ella, Eleanor, era el vivo ejemplo, porque ya la había agredido verbal y físicamente.

El chico de un modo ú otro, encontraba una salida para desahogar lo que él sentía: la carente presencia de su madre y la falta de atención de su padre, ya que el hombre trabajaba hasta muy altas horas de la noche; Stear, como su tío, también tenía sus obligaciones y le era imposible pasar unos momentos extras con él; así que el niño al verse solo y sin la compañía de la rubia de la cual ya se había acostumbrado, cambió su carácter noble a uno rebelde y lo más triste, agresivo.

Y había comenzado con: no haciendo caso a las indicaciones de la abuela, no cumpliendo con obligaciones que su padre le dejaba pero lo más grave era que cuando la Señora Grandchester le amenazaba diciéndole de que su mal comportamiento iría a oídos de su progenitor, el chico simplemente se levantaba altanero, y la retaba respondiéndole que lo hiciera, al fin que él, Sandro, no le tenía miedo a su padre Terry.

Entonces Eleanor recurrió al doctor amigo para consultar sobre la actitud de su nieto, y Stear fue honesto al decirle que la culpa sí era de Terry ya que el niño lo necesitaba y el padre no le estaba poniendo la atención adecuada, además de la presencia de su madre, que en este caso, la vieron en Candy, por las atenciones amorosas que tenía para con ellos, cosa que Chanel nunca hizo; entonces el chico en un mecanismo de defensa, trataba de proteger sus emociones de ese modo, y aunque sonara egoísta y por interés, Candy era la única que podía ayudar al niño a sacarlo de ese abismo donde estaba cayendo.

Así que Eleanor habló con su hijo respecto a los cambios de humor del pequeño y le pidió dedicarles un día haciendo Terry hasta lo necesario para estar con ellos y percibir lo dicho por su madre: que Sandro hacía y decía cosas extrañas, y a pesar de que el castaño le hablaba y el niño lo escuchaba, al final, hacía todo lo contrario.

Entonces, ese sábado, en lo que Terrence atendía a sus hijos llevándolos al cine, Eleanor aprovechó para verse con la rubia que la noche anterior le había llamado para citarse y platicar a solas, encontrándose las damas en un pequeño parque muy cerca de Riverside Drive y que luego de saludarse amorosamente, caminaron hacia una cafetería donde, después de ocupar sus asientos y ordenar, Eleanor fue la primera en preguntar… – **Y ¿cómo has estado?.**.. – segundando Candy al contestar…

**- Muy bien.**

**- Ya lo creo, ¡te ves tan linda!**... – la dama le acarició la mejilla.

**- Gracias, Eleanor**… – respondió la rubia sonriendo amablemente y tomando la mano de la dama que sin vacilaciones, quiso saber…

**- ¿Y en qué términos quedaste con Terry?**

**- En ninguno, únicamente "aclaramos" lo que sucedió.**

**- Pero tú sigues guardando sentimientos hacia él, ¿verdad?**

Candy dejó escapar un suspiro, sonrió titubeando… – ** Bueno…**

**- ¿Tampoco hablaron de ello?**... – la dama puso un rostro de desilusión que fue mayor al escuchar…

**- No**… – entonces…

**- ¡Caramba, Hija! ¿Por qué son tan necios? En el pasado hicieron lo mismo también, ocultaron sus verdaderos sentimientos, a pesar de lo que "pasó" entre ustedes**… – comentó Eleanor con picardía y Candy sonrió porque comprendió de lo que hablaba y aun así le preguntaría…

**- ¿Y usted cómo se enteró de eso?**

**- Simple ¿Por qué yo los vi? Fueron tan obvios, no sólo se les olvidó cerrar la puerta si no que dejaron la luz encendida y sin mencionar claro, sus ronquidos por la borrachera que agarraron que fue lo que me hizo levantarme e ir a ver que pasaba**.

Candy soltó una carcajada nerviosa y se abochornó porque recordó aquella noche de pasión y nada menos que con su hijo. – **Lo siento.**

**- No, no tienes porque**… – se buscó una mano… **– aunque muchos no lo crean, para mí fue tan lindo encontrarlos juntos, porque conocíamos el amor que siempre existió entre ustedes y verlo consumado en lugar de molestarnos, nos alegró, por eso yo pensé que aclarando sus problemas, se darían la oportunidad, por todos esos anhelos que tanto tus padres y nosotros teníamos y no sabes lo felices que nos harían, si se casaran.**

**- No es fácil, Eleanor. Han pasado tantos años y tantas cosas entre Terry y yo que…**

**- Pero estoy segura que el amor que se sienten no**... – se había dicho con firmeza… **– y puedo ver en tus ojos que todavía lo amas.**

**- Eleanor… **

**- Sí, sí, de seguro me vas a decir que estoy metiendo mis narices donde no me llaman, pero ¿por qué hacerse más daño? ¿No fue suficiente todo este tiempo de separación?**

Candy apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y su barbilla sobre puño para decir con frustración… – **¿Pero que quiere que yo haga, Eleanor? ¿Buscarle, correr a sus brazos y decirle "Te amo, me muero por ti y no me importa como me trates"?**

**- No, claro que no**… – la dama sonrió ante los gestos divertidos de la rubia que prosiguió…

**- Entonces estará de acuerdo que es a él al que le corresponde hacerlo, y mire… ya han pasado dos semanas y… nada… lo que me da a pensar de que él no siente nada por mí, así que...**

**- Ay, hija, ¿cómo puedes decir eso cuando está loco por ti? Y sé que está muy afectado con todo esto porque sólo está metido en la constructora más de doce horas al día y lo hace precisamente, primero para torturarse y segundo para no estar pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Si vieras lo extraño y callado que está.**

**- No lo dudo, porque yo también entiendo que no es fácil para él asimilar de lo que apenas se enteró pero… yo no tengo prisa, así que esperemos que el tiempo lo diga todo.**

**- Bueno, entonces sólo espero que no tengan que pasar otros doce años para que finalmente se declaren lo que sienten y pongan punto final a esta situación… pero bueno, cambiando de tema**… – la mujer mayor extendió su mano y la menor la tomó. **– Candy, estoy teniendo problemas con Sandro. **

**- ¿Problemas? ¿De qué tipo?**... – preguntó Candy extrañada.

**- En su comportamiento. Ya no es el niño dulce y tierno que conociste. Ahora es un monstruito que no se controlar.**

**- ¡Oh, Eleanor, cuánto lo siento!**

**- Lo sé, y aunque me dirás que soy una abusiva pero… Hija, necesito de tu ayuda.**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Cuando estuviste en Chicago pude darme cuenta de que mis nietos se encariñaron bastante contigo, además por la manera en que hablan de ti, te buscan todo el tiempo, y fue precisamente en esos días que estuviste ausente cuando el niño comenzó a cambiar, lo ha estado haciendo poco a poco, pero cuando estás a su alrededor es otro, pero en estas últimas dos semanas que no te ha visto para nada… ha estado peor. **

**Lizzie por ser mujercita está más tranquila y se conforma con mi compañía, porque me pongo a jugar con ella o le enseño hacer cosas sencillas ya sea en la cocina o para sus muñecas, pero Sandro se ha alejado mucho y se está encerrando en un mundo diferente que me preocupa porque se está haciendo agresivo y todo eso lo está aprendiendo de esos juegos nuevos además de que pierde mucho el tiempo en ellos porque no me presta atención, me grita, no obedece reglas; un día me dio un golpe en la espinilla porque debía hacer la tarea, al no hacerme caso, se me hizo fácil apagarle el televisor; se volteó y como una fierecita, me atacó.**

**- ¿Y qué dice el padre al respecto?**... – preguntó Candy interesada.

**- Él no sabe lo de la agresión porque sé que habrá problemas y con lo temperamental que es mi hijo, puede que recurra a los golpes y no quisiera que eso pasare, ya sabes como es el gobierno con respecto a eso. También sé que esto es obligación precisamente de él y no quiero que pienses que lo hago como excusa para que estés a su alrededor pero… a lo dicho por Stear es a ti a quien Sandro extraña y necesita; así que estuve pensando que si les dedicaras un poquito de tu tiempo, tal vez eso ayude a**… – la rubia a pesar de que escuchaba con atención lo dicho por la dama le tuvo que interrumpir…

**- Eleanor, yo no tendría inconveniente en ayudarle, pero ¿Terry? **

**- No te preocupes por él, como te dije está muy ocupado, llega pasadas las 10 de la noche cuando los niños ya están dormidos e inclusive sale mucho antes de que ellos despierten. Hoy de cierto lo obligué a que dejara su trabajo para dedicárselos a ellos. Sé que me estoy aprovechando de tu buen corazón y que también entiendo que tienes tus obligaciones pero… ayúdame con esto. Sé que aún tengo tiempo de corregirlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde**.

Candy se quedó callada por varios instantes; y pasados unos minutos… – **Está bien, Eleanor.**

**- Gracias, hija.**

**- Por suerte mañana tengo el día libre, así que ¿qué le parece si paso por ellos temprano? Hace un tiempo Archie les había prometido llevarlos a un parque de diversiones y creo que les caerá de maravilla ¡pobrecitos!**... – se compadeció; empero advirtió… **– Sólo si avísele a su hijo porque no quisiera tener más malos entendidos con él.**

**- Por supuesto, yo me encargo de eso, mil gracias, hija**… – La dama se acercó para abrazarla y Candy además de recibir el caluroso abrazo le dijo…

**- No tiene nada qué agradecer, porque entiendo perfectamente que los chiquillos extrañen a sus padres, yo aún de grande extraño a los míos… ¿qué se puede esperar de criaturas como ellos?**

**- Así es**… – Y las mujeres convivieron un poco más y después, cada una tomó por su lado.

. . .

Por la tarde, cuando Terry y los pequeños regresaron de su paseo, la madre le avisó a su hijo de los planes que había hecho y éste no puso ninguna objeción, pero a los chiquillos no les dio la sorpresa hasta que vieran a la Tía Candy.

. . . . .

Al día siguiente, en la Residencia Grandchester sentados y vestidos muy casuales, los chiquillos aguardaban impacientes mientras que veían a su padre y su abuela que conversaban tranquilamente en la sala.

Candy llegó a aquella casa alrededor de las 8 de la mañana y tocó el timbre de la puerta; pero cuando la mucama ya iba en camino para atender, Eleanor la detuvo y mandó a Sandro en su lugar; el chico se levantó con malos modos, más cuando vio a la rubia parada en la puerta, su carita se transformó, se echó de inmediato a sus brazos y sorpresivamente comenzó a llorar, aunque no fue el único varón Grandchester que quiso hacer lo mismo cuando la vio y más cuando aquella levantó a su primogénito en brazos y comenzó a repartirle besos.

Lizzie también había volado a su lado pero al tener a su hermano en brazos, sólo se aferró de sus piernas. Entonces la rubia bajó al niño para saludar debidamente a la chiquita, y Terry y Eleanor caminaron a su encuentro, luego la abuela les preguntó si les había gustado su sorpresa, aquellos por supuesto no dudaron en decir que sí, pero en cuanto les dijo que se irían con ella… el chico la comenzó a jalar hacia la salida sin despedirse de nadie. Lizzie también ya había emprendido la carrera hacia el auto y la rubia sólo alcanzó a decir… – **Los traigo más tarde**… – y la mucama se encaminó con ella para entregar las mochilas de los niños.

Y en lo que Candy abría la parte trasera del vehículo, Eleanor miraba a su hijo, que no había dicho palabra alguna y únicamente miraba hacia fuera, a un cierto punto; pero cuando Terry sintió la mirada de su madre, le dijo con melancolía… – **Creo que la quieren más que a mí**.

Su madre le palmeó el brazo y le dijo… – **¿Y a poco tú no?**... – Terry no le contestó, sólo sacudió la cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su despacho dejando a su progenitora que en ese momento se despedía de los niños que ya le decían adiós.

. . .

Para hacer el viaje hasta Coney Island, Candy rentó un jeep para mayor comodidad de los pequeños; y mientras esperaba a que el guardia les abriera la reja, les comenzó a decir… – **Me imagino que traen sus trajes de baño, ¿verdad? porque primero iremos a la playa y después nos divertiremos mucho en los juegos mecánicos.**

Los niños no pudieron gritar y aplaudir más fuerte… y la rubia se sintió satisfecha de verlos tan contentos. Entonces Candy manejó por más de una hora y media hasta la playa y después de estacionar el auto, primero pasaron a desayunar y luego a disfrutar del bello sol.

A pesar de ser alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, centenares de visitantes comenzaron a llegar y ocuparon de inmediato las playas donde se escucharon músicas de todo tipo.

La rubia y los pequeños buscaron un lugar apartado de aquel bullicio y lo encontraron muy cerca de unas rocas; pero sobre las arenas, cerca de la orilla del océano, extendieron sus toallas, donde Sandro se quitó rápidamente sus ropas para ser el primero en ir a saltar al agua.

Por su parte, Candy se entretenía ayudando a Lizzie con su pequeño y coqueto traje de baño, pareciéndole una sirenita hermosa, porque la chiquilla no hizo lo de su hermano sino que mientras la rubia se aplicaba el bloqueador para protegerse de los rayos del sol, la nena se acostó a su lado, posando muy "sexy", dándole la idea de estar viendo una modelo pero en chiquito; así que Candy se sonrió de la coquetería de aquella y dijo divertidamente… – **¡Ay, Lizzie, cuánto lo siento por tu padre, porque las canas verdes no le faltarán!**

Pasados unos minutos, la tomó de la mano y se unieron a Sandro que estaba de lo más feliz dando volteretas en el agua.

Dos horas después, se cambiaron para ir a comer algo, pero los niños dijeron que no porque ya querían ir a los juegos mecánicos. Entonces levantaron sus pertenencias, fueron al vehículo y las dejaron para ir al área de diversiones que estaba sólo cruzando la calle de la playa.

Al principio fue fácil para la rubia manejarlos porque Sandro compartía con su hermanita los mismos juegos infantiles, pero cuando caminaron hacia Luna Park (un parque contiguo), Sandro comenzó a exigirle más a la rubia.

Por supuesto estos juegos al ser más extremos, requieren la compañía forzosa de un adulto con un pequeño y la rubia trataba de explicarle al niño por qué no podían dejar a su hermanita sola. Al inicio no hubo problemas en dos juegos individuales, más al llegar al castillo de horror, la nena por supuesto dijo que ella no entraba y tuvieron que buscar otro juego.

Afortunadamente en ese mar de gentes, se encontraron con un rostro conocido, y era nada menos que el entrenador del equipo de baseball de Sandro: Charlie, un cubano no tan buen mozo pero de un carácter muy agradable, que también había llevado a sus sobrinos a pasear ese día. Así que ayudados entre ambos, los chicos pudieron gozar más, padeciendo la rubia con la caminata porque Sandro quiso recorrerlo todo; un juego mecánico no salió librado de la presencia de aquel chiquillo.

Después de tres horas, al grupo aquel se le veía ocupando una mesa en Nathan's donde se sirven los mejores Hot Dogs de Manhattan y por supuesto donde se lleva a cabo la competencia de comedores de los mismos. Luego regresaron a la playa y estuvieron otro rato más, pero alrededor de las 8 de la noche regresaron a la ciudad.

Los niños venían muertos del cansancio, empero sus caritas estaban radiantes y chapeadas por el sol que recibieron durante el día. Así lo percibió Eleanor que salió a su encuentro y que ayudada por la servidumbre llevaron a los chiquillos a sus habitaciones; y mientras Candy se despedía de la dama Grandchester, detrás de las cortinas de la biblioteca, Terry la observaba detenidamente.

Más en el momento en que Sandro fue puesto en la cama, despertó y pidió de cenar. Y en lo que le atendían, la abuela comenzó a preguntarle cómo les había ido, no perdiendo el chiquillo ningún detalle en su relato y notando la dama en él: el cambio, porque tenía otra actitud, otro semblante; y cuando su padre apareció, lo que Terry escuchó lo dejó de una pieza…

**- ¿Dices que tu entrenador?**... – preguntó la dama a propósito.

**- Sí, nos lo encontramos cuando nos subíamos a Wonder Wheel… llevaba a sus sobrinos. ¡Fue fabuloso, abuela!**

**- Me imagino, mi amor, pero dime ¿tu entrenador es casado?**

**- No; pero te digo un secreto**… – la dama dijo que sí… **– creo que le gusta mi tía, porque la estuvo haciendo reír mucho y todo lo que compraba lo compartía con ella, además varias veces lo vi, hablándole muy cerca del oído y la miraba y mi tía se sonreía y bajaba la cabeza**… – Eleanor posó sus ojos en su hijo que estaba detrás de su pequeño y que lo había escuchado todo, recordando además Terry su leve plática con Stear.

_**Flash Back**_

Sentados en el sofá que estaba en el porche de la casa de Grandchester y mientras fumaban, Terry le había confiado a su amigo lo que había pasado.

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**... – cuestionó el galeno; más haciéndose el loco respondió…

**- ¿Con qué?**

**- ¿No piensas buscarla?**

**- ¿Y con qué cara me presento con ella?**... – contestó uno pero el segundo se burló con todo…

**- Yo conozco un buen cirujano y te puede hacer una nueva.**

**- ¡No seas idiota, Stear!**

**- ¡Ah, todo este tiempo el que se la pasó haciendo pentontez y media fue otro y ¿ahora yo soy el idiota?**

Terry se levantó y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón comenzó a caminar para ir a recargarse en el marco de madera y desde ahí le contestó. – ** Precisamente por eso; porque sé lo vil que me comporté con ella y ahora no encuentro el valor suficiente para presentarme y extenderle mis disculpas.**

**- Y disculpas son poco, amigo, porque conociendo a las mujeres no te será nada fácil, más en este caso, todo tuvo un motivo donde los dos fueron víctimas**… – Stear también se levantó y fue a sentarse sobre la baranda para quedar de frente a él que… **– Y aunque no me has pedido consejo, yo te lo voy a dar y ese es… que ya no le taruguees tanto y encuentra el valor pronto porque… mi hermano ha quedado fuera de la foto, pero te aseguro que otro puede llegar y tal vez no tengas tanta suerte esta vez… así que ¡échale mente a eso!**

**- Además la invitó para el próximo domingo que jugaremos el campeonato**… – terminó de decir el chiquillo trayendo con eso a su padre de su letargo.

Continuará


	12. Chapter 12

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 23 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 12**

**. . .**

Durante la semana, Terry y Candy, cada uno por su lado, continuó atendiendo sus asuntos hasta que llegó el domingo, el día del evento mencionado por Sandro, en el cual, la rubia asistió no tanto por la invitación de Charlie sino por el chiquillo.

Y como el torneo se llevaría a cabo en las inmediaciones de Baseball para Ligas Menores del Parque Crotona en el Bronx, su estacionamiento ya estaba lleno; y desde ahí se podía admirar lo verde de los campos, las mallas de acero protegiendo las bancas de los pequeños jugadores y unas gradas para espectadores que en su mayoría ocupaban un lugar a cierta distancia del campo de juego, o sentados sobre el pasto con mantas o sillas armables, mientras que otros se protegían del sol con sombrillas.

Para después de finalizado el partido, todos aquellos se habían cooperado para armar una parrillada ahí mismo y celebrar… ¡lo que fuera!… lo importante era convivir entre amigos y por eso...

La familia Grandchester había llegado primero al lugar, y en lo que iniciaba el juego, Terry practicaba con su hijo lanzándole la bola, mientras que Eleanor se acomodaba plácidamente en una silla y Lizzie coloreaba un libro, sentadita sobre una manta que su padre le había extendido. Candy lo hizo después de pasada media hora; y como le confiara Sandro a su abuela, el coach aquel en cuanto la vio aparecer, no vaciló ni un segundo en ir a saludarla; pero si el pobre infeliz hubiese percibido tanto la mirada que Terry le dedicó, plus la manera en como lanzó la pelota con furia queriéndole dar justo en la cabeza por haberse atrevido a besar a la rubia no sólo una sino dos veces además de la manera en como la abrazó, Charlie ya estuviera seis pies bajo tierra.

Eleanor que no había perdido detalle en la reacción celosa de su hijo, prefirió fingir que no había visto nada; sin embargo al final no aguantó las ganas de burlarse de Terry que sin poder contener su rabia, se llevó las manos a la cintura y miró a su madre que apenas pudo decir… – **Lo siento**… – porque la dama no cesaba de reír.

Por su parte, la rubia terminaba de saludarse con Charlie y se encaminó hacia donde estaban ellos. Al parecer los chicos no la habían visto llegar, porque en cuanto notaron su presencia, abandonaron lo que hacían para correr nuevamente a su lado; ya después de saludarla cariñosamente, cada uno de ellos, la llevaba tomada de una mano, yendo Candy en dirección a Eleonor para saludarse con un beso en la mejilla; sin embargo cuando se topó con los ojos de Terry, primero se espantó porque aquél le miraba en verdad enfurecido haciendo la rubia un gesto de…** – ¿"¿Y a este qué mosco le picó? ¿Por qué me mira así? o ¿ahora qué le hice?**... – pero manoteó ligeramente en el aire ignorándole, y mejor se sentó sobre la manta donde estaba Lizzie.

Instantes después, Sandro era llevado por su padre al campo de juego porque ya les llamaban, y en cuanto se les vio alejarse… – **¡Está súper celoso!**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – expresó Candy con sorpresa volviendo sus ojos hacia Eleanor y recibiendo la crayola que Lizzie le entregaba.

**- Mi hijo**… – lo señaló la madre que en lo que seguía sonriendo, compartía… **– Sandro nos contó de cuando se encontraron con su entrenador y ahora que vio la manera en cómo te saludó… ¡lo hicieron enfurecer de verdad!**

**- ¡Eleanor, le aseguro que entre Charlie y yo no hay nada!**… – la rubia quiso excusarse de inmediato; empero con rebeldía, le observaron...

**- ¡Y aunque sí!… ¡Eso le pasa por ser tan cabeza dura!**

Minutos más tarde, hizo su arribo el simpático Stear que llegaba tomado de la mano con Karen y se encontraron con Terry que ya venía de regreso.

Las mujeres se entretuvieron platicando, pero hubo un momento donde Candy pidió permiso y las abandonó porque vio que Sandro se llenaba de frustración porque no podía pegarle ni una vez a la pelota y se le veía golpeando la malla con su bate; entonces cuando la rubia estuvo cerca, le preguntaría… – **¿Qué te pasa?**

**- ¡No puedo pegarle, no me acomodo!**… – explicó molesto y berrinchudo.

**- ¿Quieres intentar con otro bate?**... – ella sugirió y el chico movió la cabeza diciendo que sí… **– Entonces eso di; no necesitas enojarte ni estar golpeando las cosas porque si lo sigues haciendo te sacarán del juego**… – había sido su consejo, además de preguntar… **– ¿Dónde quedó tu maleta?**... – el niño le apuntó y la rubia fue hacia el objetivo de donde se sacó un bate de metal azul.

Luego Candy regresó para entregarlo; y en lo que volvían a llamar al chiquillo, ella estuvo practicando con él hasta que su turno llegó; así que Sandro se dispuso a batear, pero al primer lanzamiento falló, marcando así su primer strike, más antes del berrinche, Candy le gritaría… – **¡No mires al Pitcher, concéntrate en la bola; y cuando la tengas cerca, es cuando das el batazo, no antes!**. – Sandro dijo que sí y se volvió a preparar para batear, sin embargo detrás de él, seguía escuchando las indicaciones de su tía que eran… **– Sube el codo derecho a la altura de tu hombro; sujeta bien el bate, que tus puños queden pegados uno seguido del otro; ahora dobla un poco las rodillas**. – Y al verlo hacerlo… **– Bien, y recuerda: no pierdas de vista la pelota, si crees que no podrás pegarle, déjala pasar y no hagas ningún movimiento para que no caiga el segundo strike**… – aunque para sí misma se dijo… **– a menos que caiga dentro de la caja**. – Sandro, así lo hizo; puso atención al lanzamiento que ejecutó el pitcher y siguió la bola que ya estaba a unos metros de él pasando ésta muy baja y por lo mismo, la dejó ir animándolo la tía con un… **– Bien**.

La tercera bola lanzada cayó muy afuera de la caja reglamentaria, haciendo que el referee marcara un strike y dos bolas.

Para el siguiente lanzamiento, el pitcher se tomó su tiempo en lanzar, y los dos contrincantes se miraban uno al otro; el chico rival lanzó una bola un poco curveada pero eso bastó para que Sandro bateara con todas sus fuerzas, le pegara a la pelota y ésta volara cayendo más allá de la jardinera izquierda.

Las bases estaban todas cubiertas por sus compañeros y todos corrieron en el momento que se ejecutó el hit; dos carreras se anotaron y Sandro quedó en la segunda base.

Los espectadores aplaudieron ante el esfuerzo del chico y el resto del equipo; la rubia le sonrió y lo dejó para regresar con los demás.

. . .

Cuando el evento finalizó, todos se reunieron para degustar de la comida y de las bebidas; y mientras los adultos platicaban, los chiquillos jugadores comentaban y felicitaban a Sandro, porque gracias a esas dos carreras que se anotaron, lograron ganar el partido; no obstante lo que llamó la atención de algunos adultos fue cuando dijo… – **Es que mi Mamá me dijo como pegarle a la pelota**.

Y el primero que se quedó en shock fue el padre porque la rubia se apenó y por debajo alcanzó a decir… – **¡Rayos!**... – cuando Terry se volteó a mirarla; por otro lado, Eleanor sonrió con gusto y Stear le palmeó la espalda a su amigo para que quitara la cara de susto que tenía.

No obstante y gracias a la música que comenzó a escucharse, no les dio tiempo para comentar porque Sandro se levantó del pasto dejando a sus amiguitos para ir e invitar a bailar a su tía que aceptó encantada la invitación; así que Candy tomando la mano del chico, se acercaron a un grupo que ya hacía lo mismo, no dudando Stear en echar relajo a… – **¡Ándale, Grandchester, mira quién te ganó el plato! No cabe duda, salió más abusadillo el chamaco que el padre**... – entonces Terry fintó darle un golpe al moreno que se protegió graciosamente por su comentario sardónico echándose a reír los presentes de ambas cosas.

Pero aprovechando que bailaban, la rubia le pidió al chiquillo amablemente no llamarle "mamá". Lógico el chico se ofendió y le dijo molesto… – **¡¿Por qué?! ¿No te gustaría serlo? **

**- No es eso, Sandro, sólo que**… – Candy no terminó de explicarle porque el muchachito comenzó a correr alejándose de ella.

Terry, que por supuesto no les perdía de vista, intentó seguir e ir por su hijo, empero Candy le hizo una señal de que ella lo haría.

Sandro corrió hasta un área de columpios y ahí se sentó. La rubia llegó y le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, contestándole aquel malhumorado que sí; entonces la mujer ocupó el columpio vecino y comenzó a hablar… – **Escucha, Sandro, no es porque me moleste que me llames así, sólo que a tu Papá puede que no le parezca porque la que era tu mamá era precisamente su esposa, en…**

**- Pero Mamá murió hace mucho tiempo y luego Papá se casó con Chanel que también ya murió.**

**- Lo sé, pequeño, y lo lamento mucho… más ese no es el problema sino que**… – Candy se aclaró un poco la garganta para continuar explicando… **– para que yo sea tu madre, por lo menos legalmente, necesito estar casada con tu padre y eso… está un poco difícil, más no imposible lo sé, pero… **

**- Y si yo se lo pido como un regalo especial y dice que sí ¿entonces tú aceptarás?**... – la rubia sonrió levemente y…

**- Bueno, es que**… – se rascó la cabeza no sabiendo qué responder.

**- Oh, ya entiendo; no te gusta mi Papá, ¿verdad, Tía?**... – observó el niño; y la rubia rió con ganas diciéndole cariñosamente al estar calmada…

**- Amor, ¿cómo no me va a gustar cuando tiene un hijo tan bello como tú?**... – y le dio un beso en la mejilla, más trató de explicarle… **– se trata de… otra cosa. Él y yo hemos tenido algunas diferencias y…**

**- ¿Por el tío Archie? Pero él ahora ya se fue… además Charlie no me gusta para nada y menos cuando está contigo**… – se expresó celoso, en fin Grandchester ¿o no?

**- Bueno, Charlie es sólo un amigo y por lo que estoy viendo me será difícil tratar de explicarte… así que mejor hagamos un trato**… – y se aguardó hasta que el chico dijo "sí"… **– a pesar de lo que pase, tú y yo siempre seremos amigos, y podrás contar conmigo para lo que necesites. No soy tu madre y no sabes lo que daría porque en verdad lo fuera, pero eso no me detiene a quererte como si fueras mi hijo. Ahora, anda, ya no estés enojado porque así te ves menos guapo**.

El chico sonrió y se animó a decir… – **Entonces cuando yo sea grande te pediré que seas mi novia si no quieres ser mi mamá**.

La rubia volvió a sonreír con ganas y dijo… – **Corazón, cuando llegue ese día, yo estaré más viejita y no creo que quieras estar conmigo además habrá otras chiquillas que estarán loquitas por ti.**

**- Tía, pero me visitarás del diario, ¿verdad?**

**- Lo intentaré, cariño, pero lo que sí te prometo es que del diario te llamaré y los fines de semana saldremos juntos. ¿Te gusta la idea?**. – El chico de nuevo dijo que sí… **– entonces tenemos un trato**… – la rubia le extendió la mano, él la aceptó y después de entrelazar manos, Sandro cerró su puño y la rubia lo imitó y los chocaron.

Luego se quedaron ahí por unos momentos balanceándose un poco y después regresaron a la reunión; el chiquillo corrió hacia sus amigos y Candy se sentó a un lado de Karen, pero antes de, cruzó miradas con Terry y ambos sonrieron levemente.

Minutos más tarde, la rubia se despidió de las damas y quedó de llamarse con Eleanor. De los caballeros lo hizo a la distancia y cuando estaba emprendiendo el camino hacia la salida, Charlie salió velozmente a su paso, y mientras le tomaba de la mano para hacerla detener, le preguntaría el galán… – **¿Por qué te vas tan pronto, bonita, si la fiesta apenas empieza?**

La rubia con disimulo se deshizo de ella, y muy sonriente, pero sin detener su andar, le contestaría… – **Lo siento, no puedo.**

**- ¿Me permitirías acompañarte?**

**- No**… – le contestó.

**- ¿Te veo mañana?**... – volvió a insistir el cubano empero la mujer sonrió, volvió a decirle que no y con su mano le hizo la señal de no seguirla más.

Por supuesto un bello castaño nunca dejó de observar aquello, y a pesar de que la rubia le dio una negativa a aquél, no le volvió a gustar para nada que la tocara. Y mientras la veía alejarse, perdió su mirada en ella, la admiró por detrás de pies a cabeza: su cabellera rubia que la llevaba atada en una simple coleta; su coqueto meneo de caderas, sus piernas que se lucían más con esos shorts bermudas que vestía; la blusa ajustada a su talle marcándole su cintura, en fin, ¡todo! y Terry comprendió lo que su madre le había dicho… ¡era toda una mujer!… y su corazón junto a su mirada se entristecieron cuando la vieron desaparecer.

. . . . . . . . . .

Una nueva semana comenzó, y Candy cumplió su palabra de llamarles a los chicos; pero el miércoles en la noche, se enteró que estaba próximo el cumpleaños de Sandro, para ser más exactos, ese sábado 27 de Agosto.

Así que Junior Grandchester pidió a su padre, como segundo regalo de cumpleaños, ir de excursión a Hershey Park: otro gigantesco parque de diversiones localizado en Hershey, Pensilvania, precisamente cerca de la fábrica chocolatera del mismo nombre y que cuenta con 60 aparatos mecánicos y otras más atracciones, como el ZOOAMERICA (un zoológico adjunto). Además "El Mundo del Chocolate Hershey": un centro visitante que contiene tiendas, restaurantes y un extraordinario e interesante tour de cómo elaboran este suculento dulce.

Por supuesto, el chico no vaciló en incluir a la rubia en el paseo y ésta, tampoco pudo negarse, así que tuvo que hacerse tiempo porque el plan era pasar allá el fin de semana.

. . . . . . . . . . .

El día planeado llegó y como el viaje constaría de tres horas, Candy se organizó con Stear y Karen para no llevar tantos vehículos; así que a las 10 de la mañana del día viernes pasaron por ella, para que alrededor de las 2 de la tarde de ese mismo día hicieran su arribo, donde chicos y grandes quedaron maravillados del lugar y que como primera visita fueron directo a los chocolates y disfrutaron de aquella aventura aprendiendo y por supuesto, trayendo consigo canastas de estos.

Luego emprendieron camino a registrarse al hotel y descansaron porque al día siguiente había mucho más por recorrer, no dando oportunidad a la pareja aquella de conversar un poco a solas, más sí de vez en cuando, dedicarse miradas furtivas.

Pero por la noche del sábado, mientras Terry estaba en la terraza con un cigarrillo en la mano, miraba perdidamente hacia las luces que decoraban la enorme montaña rusa que se distinguía a lo lejos. Instantes después, Stear se le unió y le regañó. – **¡¿Cuándo dejarás este vicio tan horrible, Terrence?!**... – y le arrebató el tabaco que antes de apagarlo, el galeno lo inhaló y el castaño sonrió burlón, pero Stear se escudaría… **– sería un desperdicio desaprovecharlo.** – Después el moreno se fue a acomodar sobre un sillón, en lo que Terry subía una pierna para apoyarse sobre la baranda y colocar un codo sobre su rodilla sin apartar sus ojos de la vista panorámica. Por su parte Stear lo observaba y sonreía, hasta que de pronto le soltó. – **¡Enamórala!**. – El castaño, con rostro confundido, volvió rápido sus ojos hacia su amigo que le afirmaría… **– Sé que estás pensando en ella**.

Terry pujó ligeramente y le respondería… – **¿Crees que es así de fácil?**

**- Bueno, China tampoco se construyó en un día; así que… inténtalo, nada pierdes con probar… pero hazlo ya, porque si no**… – Stear se quedó callado un momento, más luego se puso de pie y dijo… **– ¡LO HARÉ YO!**… – y tanto su voz como su rostro se tornaron serios; por su parte y rápidamente Terry dejó su lugar para quedar de frente a su amigo, y los dos hombres se miraron retadoramente.

Instantes después Eleanor salió a avisarles que todo estaba listo para celebrar, en íntimo, el cumpleaños de Sandro. Con la invitación, los tres ingresaron a la sala que ya estaba decorada con globos y otros adornos; pero Terry al entrar, cruzó de inmediato miradas con la rubia que le sonrió levemente desde el sofá donde estaba sentada y Lizzie abrazada de ella; luego el castaño cambió su vista hacia donde Stear que ya caminaba en dirección a su amiga Karen.

En breves minutos, Sandro salió de una de las recámaras y corrió feliz hacia su pastel que yacía sobre la mesa de centro que adornaba el lugar y se hincó para quedar frente a ello, mientras que su abuela, quien le hubo llamado, se quedó de pie a lado de Terry que se había acercado al switch más cercano, siendo precisamente él quien apagara las luces para enseguida comenzar a cantar Happy Birthday.

Cuando llegó el momento de Sandro de soplarle a las velitas, Stear le dijo que antes de, debía pedir un deseo; así que el chiquillo apretó fuertemente los ojos, lo solicitó en silencio y después sopló emocionadamente; y en lo que todos aplaudían al animado festejado, Terry encendió de nuevo las luces y el galeno comenzó a preguntarle al chico lo que había pedido, pero todos le aconsejaron no hacerlo, porque si no, no se le concedería.

**- Qué malos son, yo quiera saber**… – reprochó el simpático moreno y todos rieron de su cara graciosa cruzando Stear una mirada con Terry.

Por otro lado Candy se levantó para ayudar a Eleanor; y conforme ésta cortaba la torta en piezas y los ponía sobre la porcelana, la rubia los iba repartiendo. Cuando llegó a lado de Terry que se había sentado sobre un brazo del sillón, se miraron fijamente empero la mujer le extendió un plato, el castaño lo recibió ofreciéndole Candy… – **¿Quieres un vaso con leche?**. – Terry le sonrió ligeramente porque, a pesar de todo ese largo tiempo, le seguía conociendo sus gustos; así que aquél aceptó con asentimiento de cabeza.

Y así convivieron juntos un poco más, hasta que los chiquillos cayeron rendidos; y mientras el castaño llevaba primero a Lizzie a su cama, el resto de los presentes ayudaron a levantar un poco el desorden y minutos después, se despedían también para retirarse a sus habitaciones y descansar.

Candy había salido a la par de Stear y Karen; y en lo que la castaña se despedía del galeno, la rubia ingresó a la habitación que compartía precisamente con ella, pero al momento de abrir la puerta, algo le llamó la atención porque alguien había deslizado por la rendija, un sobre, el cual la rubia levantó; y en lo que cerraba la puerta, con curiosidad buscó para quién iba dirigida y su sorpresa no se esperó cuando leyó… – **Candice**. – Ésta ni tarda ni perezosa abrió el sobre y sacó una carta que, a pesar de ser una simple hoja de papel en blanco, la letra era muy elegante; empero la curiosidad de la rubia aumentó y comenzó a leer…

"**Intenté escribirte un poema de amor para hacértelo llegar esta misma noche, pero mi tiempo es corto y no he podido concentrarme del todo porque cuando recuerdo tus ojos, tu boca, tu sonrisa y tu cuerpo, te transformas en una hechicera mágica que se apodera de todos mis sentidos, más yo moriría gustoso de convertirme en tu esclavo y quedar encadenado a ti lo que restan los días de mi vida. Sin embargo aguardaré paciente hasta tener la oportunidad de estar frente a ti para decirte al oído y a oscuras… lo que significas para mí. Así que por el momento me despido, no sin antes desearte… Buenas noches… descansa tranquila, cara mía, que yo estaré velando tus sueños y aguardaré ansioso de verte al comienzo del nuevo día"**

Candy, al terminar la breve lectura, levantó una ceja en señal de extrañeza; luego volteó la nota varias veces, más no encontró lo que buscaba: el remitente; y con incredulidad dijo en voz alta… – **Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?**

**- ¿Qué, Candy?**... – le preguntó Karen a sus espaldas; pero la rubia devolvió la nota al sobre respondiendo sin darle la mayor importancia…

**- ¡Oh! nada, Karen. Me voy a descansar. Buenas noches**… – y empezó a caminar hacia su recámara donde su mente le traicionó por más de una vez.

. . . . .

A la mañana siguiente, aquel grupo de amigos se reunieron en el restaurante del mismo hotel para desayunar, ya que después partirían para visitar un balneario y por último, partir de regreso a la ciudad.

Entonces, mientras esperaban para ordenar sus alimentos, Terry atendía a lo que su hijo le decía; Stear quitaba algo del rostro de Karen; Eleanor se entretenía poniendo la servilleta en el regazo de Lizzie y…

**- ¿Es usted la Señorita Candy?**... – había preguntado discretamente un mesero muy cerca del oído de la rubia que en cuanto le oyó, se giró para verle. **– Me han pedido que le haga llegar esto**… – le dijo apenas en voz baja viendo Candy sobre la bandeja plateada otro pequeño sobre blanco. Por supuesto la guapa mujer se volvió a extrañar y dudó en aceptarlo, empero el mesero amablemente lo tomó y se lo entregó no quedándole de otra a la rubia más que recibirlo y no mostrarse grosera ante la amabilidad de aquél; sin embargo antes de saber su contenido, miró a sus acompañantes y al verlos tan ocupados cada uno en sus asuntos, lo abrió para de nuevo leer…

"**El Creador me ha dado nuevamente la oportunidad de ponerme de pie y poder así admirar y apreciar las cosas bellas que viven en mi entorno; y como no quiero desaprovecharla y la estoy viendo, le digo… ¡Buenos días, hermoso Sol! Gracias por alumbrar mi día, mi vida y mi corazón. ¿Sabe usted con qué esperanza e ilusión aguardé para poder admirarla de cerca? Si ayer que la vi, me impresionó su hermosura, hoy, me ciega la visión con su radiante presencia"**

Al terminar aquellas líneas, Candy levantó su vista hacia el frente y sin querer posó sus ojos en Stear que seguía entretenido con Karen; luego miró a Terry que sostenía en sus manos la carta del menú y le indicaba algo a Sandro; entonces comenzó a girar la cabeza disimuladamente hacia la izquierda y recorrió toda esa ala del restaurante que estaba vacía; después giró hacia la derecha e hizo lo mismo pero de este lado había dos mesas ocupadas por otras familias, y Candy no comprendió por qué una sensación extraña la invadió.

**- ¿Algún problema, hija?**... – preguntó la dama mayor al ver el rostro un poco desconcertado de la rubia que escondió la nota en su bolso.

**- No, Eleanor**... – respondió recuperando inmediatamente su postura y puso en su rostro: una sonrisa.

. . .

El mesero que los atendería hizo su arribo y todos le ordenaron sus alimentos que en lo que aguardaban por ellos, la rubia se envolvió en una conversación que Stear entabló; pero Candy empezó a sugestionarse y comenzó a sentir que sí era observada por alguien; así que discretamente, miró hacia cierto punto de aquel lugar donde según ella presentía que venía aquella penetrante mirada que para su sorpresa… ¡no había nadie!... entonces sonrió levemente haciendo confundir su paranoia con las bromas de Stear y sacudió la cabeza para dejarse de ideas tontas.

Minutos más tarde, los alimentos llegaron y al finalizarlos, continuaron con el paseo.

. . .

El calor y el bullicio de la gente en los toboganes acuáticos eran señal de gran diversión. Candy, vistiendo una camisa larga de algodón blanco casi transparente, estaba sentada sobre un camastro y miraba sonriente a los pequeños y a Grandchester que estaban dentro de la enorme alberca. Ya llevaban ahí un par de horas y Sandro ya se había deslizado varias ocasiones sobre los gigantescos tubos curveados y tanto su padre como Stear habían estado muy al pendiente de él.

Eleanor, que le hacía compañía, se levantó un momento con una bata toalla en manos para recibir a Lizzie que era traída en brazos de su padre ya que la pobre niña titiritaba de frío; Candy las observaba, cuando en eso, otro mesero llegó hasta ella, pero esta vez…

**- Lo siento yo no ordené eso**… – dijo de inmediato al ver sobre la charola un cóctel.

**- Lo sé, Señorita, pero se la manda el caballero que está en la barra del bar**… – la rubia se giró rápidamente hacia la izquierda para conocer al osado aquel pero…

**- Se está burlando de mí, ¿verdad? porque allá no hay nadie**… – sonó seria y un poco molesta.

**- No, madame, le aseguro que no, porque sí había un caballero que me ordenó precisamente traerle esta bebida y además de decirle que es una cortesía de su parte por**… – el mensajero titubeó un momento y luego prosiguió… **– por deleitarlo con su belleza**… – no faltándole ganas a Candy de echarse a reír por la manera en que el joven mesero se aflojó el corbatín porque se apenó además de que su voz se le había quebrado un poco, pero aún así, continuaría… **– Lo aceptará, ¿verdad?**. – La rubia miró la bebida con desconfianza; el mesero lo notó y le aseveró… **– le prometo que no contiene nada malo**.

Haciendo la boca de lado, Candy medio pujó, pero como tenía calor… – **Está bien**… – fingió aceptarlo de mala gana; y mientras el joven colocaba el cóctel sobre una mesilla, la rubia discretamente recorría con su mirada todo a su alrededor y algo en su interior le hizo volver a emocionarse; e inconscientemente sus ojos se posaron en la musculosa anatomía de un sonriente y guapísimo castaño que además de que en ese momento, levantaba a su hijo por los aires para que éste cayera de picada en el agua… ¡era un verdadero deleite para las retinas femeninas que era imposible no admirar!.. y lógico, a Candy le traicionó el subconsciente porque de pronto sintió que la temperatura aumentaba; y conforme tomaba rápidamente del cóctel, optó por desviar su mirada hacia otro "punto" porque el "punto" que estaba viendo fue la que la puso así.

. . .

Horas más tarde, la hora de regresar a Nueva York llegó y antes de abordar sus respectivos automóviles, Candy se despidió de los chicos y les prometió llamarles durante la semana.

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche de ese domingo, Stear y Karen la pasaron a dejar a su domicilio y después de despedirse, la rubia ingresó al edificio; sin embargo estaba cruzando por el lobby cuando…

**- ¡Señorita Candy!**... – le llamó el chico de la recepción que salía de un pequeño cuarto.

**- Hola, Armand.**

**- ¿Cómo le fue?**... – le preguntó mientras él se acercaba al mostrador.

**- Muy bien.**

**- Sí, se le nota. Trae un bronceado muy lindo.**

**- Gracias**… – apreció la rubia regalándole una coqueta sonrisa. **– Te veo después**… – y cuando pretendía encaminarse a los elevadores…

**- ¡Espere!**… – le volvió a llamar y Candy se giró para ver cuando aquel joven se perdía detrás del mueble de caoba, y la rubia vio cuando el empleado ponía sobre la madera un sobre amarillo y después una caja de cristal que contenía una flor. **– Esto es para usted. Llegó hace dos horas, pero me recomendaron que debiera entregárselo personalmente.**

**- ¡Ay, no!**… – exclamó la rubia y al mismo tiempo su corazón brincó cuando miró la hermosa orquídea.

**- ¿Le pasa algo, Señorita?**

**- Armand, ¿quién trajo esto?**... – obvio…

**- Un mensajero de la florería. **

**- Sí, claro; pero… hazme un favor.**

**- Usted dirá.**

**- Abre el sobre.**

**- ¡Pero Mi lady!**

**- Hazlo, por favor**… – le suplicó y el chico con todo y pena, abrió el envoltorio. La rubia vio con curiosidad cuando sacó un librillo y dijo con rostro extrañado… **– ¡¿Un libro?!**

**- También hay una nota ¿quiere que la lea?**

**- ¡No! déjalo así. Gracias, Armand. Buenas noches.**

**- Buenas noches, Señorita**. – y Candy tomó sus obsequios y se retiró a su apartamento.

En todo el trayecto, la rubia sólo miraba los objetos y la curiosidad volvió a crecerle interiormente y más por averiguar lo que significaba el libro y por supuesto, enterarse de su contenido. Así que en cuanto el elevador se abrió, casi corrió hacia su espacio; abrió la puerta, encendió la luz y dejó su maleta sobre el suelo; luego se quitó las sandalias y llevando consigo, orquídea y sobre, fue a ponerlos sobre la mesa del comedor blanco donde ocupó una silla y por instantes posó su mirada en la flor.

Luego desvió sus ojos para posarlos en el libro, bueno, era un diario de piel en color azul cielo y ramitas de color negro hecho a mano y de papel reciclado y con una hebilla como pasador. Con lentitud, comenzó a abrirlo, pero su sorpresa fue más grande al ver que estaba en blanco y recordó la nota, pero al cerrarlo, a su olfato llegó una deliciosa y varonil fragancia a maderas muy desconocida para ella y sin vacilar, lo volvió a tomar, lo abrió y lo acercó a su nariz para aspirar profundamente el aroma aquel que le invadió todo su ser y dijo para sí… – **Sólo espero que así como huele de rico, seas tú, mi querido enamorado secreto… Y no estoy hablando precisamente en el sentido monetario**… – Candy sonrió pícaramente de la imagen que se idealizó sabrosamente.

Después, dejó el diario a un lado, tomó el sobre amarillo, sacó la nota y comenzó a leer…

"**¿Notó que pronto el día se tornó nublado? Y ha sido porque usted, mi bello sol, me ha privado de su esplendor y mi corazón está desolado, porque no me dio tiempo ni de decirle adiós. Sé que se estará preguntando qué significa este diario. Bueno, al estar nosotros en diferentes puntos del país y al no verla como yo quisiera, se me ha ocurrido que por medio de ello mantengamos contacto y así, por la escritura, comencemos a conocernos mejor y conforme pasa el tiempo, mantener un registro de cómo va evolucionando nuestra relación para, no sé, tal vez, en un futuro, ¿mostrárselos a nuestros hijos y que sepan cómo surgió nuestro amor? Perdón, no quise alardear de algo que todavía no tengo, pero, quiero que sepa que mi meta es llegar hasta el fondo de su corazón y formar parte de su alma, como usted ya es la mitad de mí.**

**El libro está en blanco para que sea usted quien pregunte lo primero que se le venga en mente. Al terminar de leer esta nota, al pie de página, encontrará un apartado postal, donde deberá ser enviado y yo estaré ansioso de recibirlo y lo devolveré a sus manos con la respuesta que busca"**

La rubia apoyó su codo izquierdo sobre la mesa, se mordió el pulgar derecho y se puso pensativa por un momento; pero antes había dicho… – **Ay, enamorado secreto ¿no es más fácil el correo electrónico? Así llega más rápido**… – y se rió bien irónica, empero como la intriga ya la estaba invadiendo, sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó rápidamente, buscó una pluma y simplemente escribió sobre la primera página del diario…

"¿Quién eres?"

Lo volvió a meter en el sobre y llamó a recepción. En cuestión de minutos, llegó el mismo joven y a éste le pidió ponerlo en el correo.

Más tarde, Candy sacaba la orquídea blanca y la puso sobre un florero de cristal en forma de bola y la colocó arriba sobre el peldaño de la chimenea y nuevamente se quedó pensativa porque, de debajo de la caja donde venía la flor, estaba pegada una tarjeta que decía…

"Una flor bella para otra bella flor"

Y resolviendo que se trataba del mismo hombre, Candy se dio la vuelta y se fue a meter a la bañera por un buen rato; después a dormir ya que al día siguiente debía presentarse a trabajar en la clínica.

**LUNES**

Candy, ya había cubierto más de mediodía laboral cuando, recibió un paquete por parte de las oficinas de correos; firmó de recibido, más su sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando vio el contenido de éste.

¡Era el diario! y sin titubear lo abrió para de nuevo leer…

"**¿Quién soy?**

**Soy un enamorado de su piel blanca y suave; de su boca carnosa y sensual; de sus ojos verdes que hipnotizan; de su voz melodiosa y que acaricia.**

**Soy un enamorado de una niña vestida de ternura; de una princesa llena de dulzura; de una mujer que me hace perder la cordura.**

**Soy un enamorado que sueña con gozar de su presencia; que quiere escuchar "Te Amos" entre susurros silenciosos y que desea sentir las caricias de sus manos.**

**Soy un enamorado que muere por besarle, por rodearle entre mis brazos, por acariciar su cuerpo entero empezando con ternura y terminar explotando toda su pasión, por amarle con desenfrenada locura y apoderarme de su corazón.**

**Ese soy yo"**

La rubia parpadeó varias veces y cerró rápidamente el libro porque Stear le preguntaba… – **¿Qué haces?**

**- Nada… ¡digo trabajando organizando las próximas citas!**… – corrigió velozmente pero el galeno sonrió ordenándole…

**- Necesito que me pases estos expedientes en formatos nuevos, por favor.**

**- Claro.**

Y la mujer se volvió a concentrar en su trabajo, más la tercera parte de su mentecita maquinaba a más no poder.

Pero si pensó que sólo eso sería suficiente para su "enamorado secreto" ¡qué equivocada estaba! porque las sorpresas apenas comenzaban.

**MARTES**

Candy, después de su incapacidad y además de aquella recaída, y como se lo solicitara Stear, sólo se empleó en el restaurante los días lunes, miércoles y viernes por las tardes. Así que ese martes, después de terminada su labor en la clínica comenzó a caminar hacia el parque, además porque el día anterior no le dio tiempo de contestar su diario, así que, aprovechándose del buen clima de ese momento porque habían anunciado tormenta para horas más tarde, la rubia se metió a un área verde para relajarse y pensar profundamente lo que le contestaría a su "enamorado"; entonces, de su gran bolso, sacó una ligera manta y la extendió sobre el pasto; se quitó los zapatos y se sentó muy confiadamente gracias a que vestía en jeans, claro que antes de llegar ahí, se detuvo a comprar una pizza y una soda porque no había comido.

Y mientras sostenía un pedazo y comía, tomó el diario y lo abrió; y para pensar, perdió su mirada en el horizonte, pero estaba tan sumida en su pensamiento que no se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y le imitaba tanto su posición como su movimiento.

Candy al sentir la presencia de ese "alguien", primero arqueó una ceja y lo miró de reojo; luego comenzó a girar la cabeza lentamente hacia la derecha y fue a toparse con… ¡un mimo!... que además de tener una carita muy triste, vestía playera de manga larga blanca, pantalones negros con tirantes, un sombrero blanco redondo con un vivo negro por todo el contorno. En su rostro, además de pintado de blanco, tenía sus ojos delineados de negro y en cada uno, una lágrima; sus labios también estaban pintados pero de color rojo y sobre su pómulo izquierdo, una pequeña estrella sobre un cuarto de luna en negro. Otra característica de su vestuario, era un solitario guante blanco y que le cubría su mano derecha.

La rubia sonrió con timidez al toparse con sus ojos, y rápidamente desvió su mirada y trató de concentrarse en lo suyo pero sabía que sería imposible y más porque aquel comenzó con sus artísticas pantomimas.

Candy sonreía apenadísima porque el mimo hacía de todo para tratar de llamar su atención hasta que finalmente lo consiguió, aunque no fue la única porque ya había algunos espectadores a su alrededor. El hombre hizo un gesto sorprendido y miró a la gente que ya los rodeaba indicándoles que la guapa rubia ¡al fin le había hecho caso!

Todos sonrieron y el talentoso actor comenzó con "un proceso de enamoramiento silencioso": le recitó, le cantó, le bailó, y aquella se ruborizaba completa por todas las monerías de aquél, pero no negó que le divertía; de pronto, llegó un momento donde el mimo, se hincó y por arte de magia, sacó una rosa blanca y se la entregó. Candy por supuesto se sorprendió de esa habilidad y sin dejar su linda sonrisa la aceptó, y mientras la tomaba, el mimo puso su mano izquierda sobre la mano de la rubia y ésta sintió una extraña sensación a su toque, así que buscó sus ojos y se miraron por unos instantes empero aquél le guiñó un ojo.

En eso, un fuerte trueno se dejó escuchar y los dos, al mismo tiempo, miraron hacia el cielo y una nube negra ya estaba sobre ellos; la gente que estaba a los alrededores comenzó a dispersarse y cuando Candy volvió sus ojos al mimo, éste ya había desaparecido entre el tumulto de gentes; la rubia lo buscó con insistencia pero no le encontró y luego se quedó mirando la rosa blanca que le regalara y luego la mano que le tocara no explicándose porqué ese delicado toque le seguía quemando la piel; entonces volvió a posar sus ojos sobre la gente, pero dejó su búsqueda porque gruesas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer y rápidamente se levantó y guardó sus cosas.

Con la misma manta se cubrió y así llegó hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi, pero le fue imposible encontrar uno, bueno, por lo menos disponible, así que, se resignó y se dio la empapada de su vida porque tuvo que caminar hasta casa.

Continuará


	13. Chapter 13

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 26 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 13**

**. . .**

**MIERCOLES**

Increíblemente con el chaparrón del día anterior, la rubia cogió tremendo catarro, así que sólo llamó a Stear para avisarle que no se presentaría a trabajar e hizo lo mismo en el restaurante. Ninguno de sus dos empleadores, le puso objeción.

Entonces aprovechando que no iría a ningún lado debido a su enfermedad, Candy se puso a escribir el diario que no pudo hacer el día anterior, pero falló en el intento, porque la fiebre la tenía tan alta que, le molestaba hasta la vista y mejor se fue a recostar; pero por la tarde, recibió sorpresivamente las visitas de Eleanor y los chiquillos que le llevaron rosas y un pastel y se quedaron haciéndole compañía por un buen rato.

Candy, por supuesto les preguntó cómo se habían enterado, y Eleanor le dijo que fueron a buscarla al restaurante y allá les avisaron. Más la dama Grandchester al verla tan mal, no dudó en atenderla y mientras lo hacía, Candy estaba acostada en su cama y también Sandro que estaba sentado a su derecha, Lizzie a su izquierda y ambos la abrazaban, le acariciaban el cabello, le daban besitos, en fin, cariños de aquel adorable par, no le faltaron a la rubia.

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche, las visitas se retiraron porque Candy se quedó profundamente dormida gracias a un té que la Señora Grandchester le preparó, asegurándole que al día siguiente, estaría mejor.

Los niños antes de marcharse, le dejaron un beso, pero… no fueron los únicos; alguien más también lo hizo, aunque el de él fue delicadamente puesto sobre los labios y después de acariciarle la nariz con su nariz, le dijo quedamente al oído… – **Recupérate pronto**… – y le dejó un segundo beso sobre la mejilla.

Terry se había comunicado con su madre para preguntar dónde estaban ya que había llamado a casa y le informaron de su salida. Eleanor le contó que habían ido a buscar a la rubia y al enterarse de que estaba enferma no dudaron en visitarla. Así que, después de saber sobre su estado de salud, el castaño quedó de pasar por ellos y de paso… verla.

**JUEVES**

Candy despertó justo a las 6 de la mañana, y tal como Eleanor le predijera, se levantó como nueva. Y lo primero que hizo fue correr hacia el dichoso diario y escribir...

"**Estimado caballero,**

**No negaré que me sorprendieron y halagaron sus palabras, pero… yo sigo dudando y ahora me gustaría saber si usted es del todo real o simplemente está burlándose de mí"**

La rubia cerró el diario y se dispuso a prepararse para ir al trabajo.

Cerca de las 7 30, la rubia salió del edificio vistiendo esta vez un conjunto de pantalón y blusa holgados en lino de color beige y zapatos de piso; pero antes dejó el paquete en recepción para que lo entregaran al correo. Luego subió hacia la avenida, más no avanzaría mucho cuando se metió a una tienda de abarrotes y se compró un café; después salió y caminó hacia la parada de autobuses y ahí esperó por el servicio que ni cinco minutos pasaron cuando el transporte llegó y ella lo abordó.

Cuadras abajo, se le veía descendiendo y caminando hacia la clínica, donde estaba abriendo la puerta cuando llegó Stear, que antes de saludarla, la regañó por haberse presentado a laborar. La rubia le alegó que se sentía mejor, además de que no estaba acostumbrada a estar inactiva y no soportaba estar en casa encerrada un día más; así que el galeno no le discutió y comenzaron su día de trabajo.

. . .

Eran las 2 10 de la tarde, y la empleada estaba cerrando el computador, cuando el mensajero de correos hizo su arribo…

**- Buen día, Candy.**

**- Hola, Mark, ¿cómo te va? Hoy ya me tenías preocupada; mi jefe está esperando unos resultados importantes y ya me había pedido ir por ellos a sus oficinas.**

**- Lo siento, hoy recibimos un gran cargamento y eso retrasó las entregas; pero creo que aquí vienen**… – el uniformado cartero, le entregó varios paquetes.

**- Sí, estos son**… – aseveró la rubia agarrando precisamente el que le interesaba.

**- Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana.**

**- Adiós**. – Candy se dio la media vuelta y se metió a la oficina de Stear que atendía una llamada. Para no interrumpirlo con señas le indicó el paquete solicitado. Usando el mismo método, señales, él le pidió que se lo entregara. So y aprovechando su atención, ella volvió a indicar que se retiraba recibiendo un adiós de mano por parte del galeno.

Cuando Candy regresó a su área de trabajo, sólo acomodó el resto de la mensajería sobre su archivero de pendientes, pero algo llamó su atención. De nueva cuenta, el paquete con el diario iba entre ellos. Con temor y emoción lo tomó y sin perder tiempo lo abrió para leer…

"**¡No cabe duda que es usted tan adorable como bella!**

**¿Me pregunta que si soy real? ¡Por supuesto que lo soy! y usted misma podrá corroborarlo, porque tiene en este momento, la prueba de ello y no estoy hablando precisamente de este diario, si no… ¿de una rosa blanca y un toque que dejé ayer sobre su mano?**

**Ese, era yo.**

**¿Y burlarme de usted? ¡Imposible, mi deslumbrante sol!"**

La enterada raudamente se miró la mano y un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo, primero porque como que llegaban muy rápido los paquetes ¿no? y segundo, porque recordó la sensación que aquel mimo con su simple toque le había provocado; así que su corazón comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente y en su rostro le apareció una sonrisa llena de ilusión que no se le borró lo que restó del día.

Pero eran alrededor de las 6 de la tarde, y mientras cubría un turno extra de trabajo en el restaurante como favor especial de su patrón que le llamó cuando ya estaba en casa… un chiquillo llegó preguntando por ella. Uno de los ayudantes de limpieza, le indicó dónde la encontraba y cuando la localizó, de un morral, sacó un gatito de peluche blanco con un moño rosado rodeándole el cuello y un sobre, y sin decirle nada se las entregó. La rubia por supuesto se desconcertó totalmente de aquel detalle porque ni tiempo le dio de decirle al chico gracias además de que éste ya había volado hacia la salida. Entonces Candy se encaminó hacia el mostrador y con voz temblorosa, le pidió a Harry, su empleador. – **Ábrelo.**

**- Candy, no puedo hacer eso, ¡es tuyo!**

**- Pero**… – ella titubeó por un momento… **– ¿qué tal si viene contagiado de algo, tú sabes, de esa enfermedad telúrica que está muy de moda?**…. – dijo queriendo hacerse la graciosa porque estaba aterrada y no precisamente del Ántrax.

**- ¡Ay, Candy, qué cosas locas dices!**… – y los dos se echaron a reír; en eso el hombre tomó un cuchillo, cortó el papel y cuando estaba sacando la carta…

**- ¡Mejor dámela, yo la leo!**… – ella se la arrebató de las manos; Harry sonrió y negando con la cabeza, la dejó sola.

"**Hola, mi muñequita dorada**

… cuando Candy leyó ese encabezado, se carcajeó con ganas haciendo que los clientes voltearan a verla y mejor se alejó para ir a meterse a los privados; y allá, conforme se tranquilizaba, prosiguió con la lectura…

**¿Cómo ha estado tu día de trabajo? Espero que mejor que el mío que ha sido fatal porque no he sabido nada de ti. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que siempre estás en mi pensamiento y no creo poder esperar más.**

**¿Serías tan amable de salir y encontrarte conmigo en Times Square a las 7 de la noche?**

**¡Me muero por verte una vez más!**

**¡No faltes, por favor!"**

La rubia arrojó un ¡Oh! verdaderamente sorprendido y miró su reloj que le faltaban 45 minutos para la hora citada. Luego se levantó de la silla donde se había sentado y vio su reflejo en el espejo; pero Candy se llevó las manos al rostro porque estaba que no lo podía creer y éstas rápidamente se pusieron sudorosas y frías. Después comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por el breve espacio y pasados unos instantes, se recriminaría… – **¡Vamos, Candice! ¡Estás actuando como una jovencita que se deja emocionar fácilmente!... pero si eres el que estoy pensando ¡me las vas a pagar por estar haciéndome esto!**… – sonó enojada un segundo porque al siguiente empezó a reír; luego se refrescó el rostro y salió como si nada para seguir con sus labores.

. . .

Ya faltaban escasos diez minutos para las 7 cuando Candy le avisó a Lalo, que saldría un momento, ya que su patrón, se había marchado.

Los cielos comenzaban a oscurecerse y las millones de luces de neón en la ciudad ya estaban todas encendidas y alumbraban espectacularmente al Distrito Teatral, donde Candy se detuvo, justo en la esquina de la calle Little Brazil para cruzar precisamente la calle; pero de pronto, sus ojos se posaron en las gigantescas pantallas del primer edificio que parte la Séptima Avenida y Broadway (Times Square) y lo que vio la dejó en una pieza:

La primera pantalla decía:

"**Para ti, porque sé que estás aquí, la mujer que ocupa todo el tiempo mis pensamientos y es dueña de mi…**

En la segunda aparecía un…

**Corazón**

… en rojo y en la tercera su nombre:

**Candice Browning**

y más abajo…

**I Love You Madly**

La rubia unió sus manos y con ellas cubrió la nariz y la boca porque no podía abrirla más ya que estaba tan sorprendida que hasta el color de las mejillas le desapareció y solita se fue hipnotizando porque leía las pantallas una y otra vez y de arriba abajo… ¿Cuántas veces lo hizo? ¡Muchísimas! y después de cinco minutos, el mensaje… ¡desapareció!.. anhelando Candy en su corazón verlo aparecer porque miró por todas partes; empero nunca, en ese océano de gentes, un rostro se le hizo conocido; así que después de otros minutos de espera, se retiró y regresó a su trabajo.

Cuando llegó al restaurante, Lalo se preocupó al notar su rostro contrariado y pálido, así que le preguntaría… – **¿Estás bien, Candy?**

Las palabras del trabajador la sacaron de su trance; la rubia le miró, le sonrió y fingiría estarlo al decir… – **Por supuesto, Lalo**.

Minutos más tarde, juntos cerraban el local. Luego se despidieron y la mesera caminó hacia el cajón del estacionamiento, pero antes de abordar su auto, vio otro sobre entre los limpiadores y el parabrisas.

Esta vez sí se molestó porque la desilusión de no verle, la puso de malas; y por lo mismo despotricaría…** – ¡Ah, ya, déjate de juegos estúpidos y preséntate de una buena vez, que ya sé que eres tú!**... – y con coraje tomó lo que parecía un sobre, subió al vehículo y mientras lo ponía en marcha para calentar motor, abrió un simple trozo de papel; y que si de por sí estaba enojada, con éste, se puso peor.

"**Hola:**

**Estoy un poco desconcertado ¿sabes? porque he descubierto que… ¿no soy el único que busca tu amor? Más debo ser sincero contigo y eso es que… yo no soy rico para hacer lo que mi rival hizo, ¡mira qué gastar tantísimo dinero por hacerse notar por cinco minutos en el punto más importante de Manhattan! De verdad demuestra cuánto te ama y que es capaz de hacer por ti lo que fuera, pero yo no me dejaré vencer tan fácilmente y con lo poco que tengo, también lucharé y espero conquistarte.**

**¿Mañana a las 2 de la tarde, en el Zoo de la ciudad donde está el Reloj Delacorte?**

**Espero que vayas y te pido PERDÓN por los dos, porque puedo percibir que estés enojada.**

**Tu enamorado incógnito**

**- ¡Incógnitos los voy a dejar a los dos de la golpiza que les dé cuando los tenga cerca que ni su madre los va a reconocer por estarse burlando de mí!**… – estalló con furia; y quitando el freno de mano, presionando clutch, metiendo primera y luego el acelerador, Candy emprendió el camino; pero no avanzaría ni media cuadra cuando comenzó reír histéricamente que hasta el estómago le dolió y no sólo por su chiste, sino por lo que le estaba pasando, así que incrédula decía… **– ¡¿Dos?! Por años no tuve uno y ahora que ni les busco ¡¿resultan dos?!**... – y entre más risas, preguntas sardónicas y sin respuesta, continuó el viaje.

**VIERNES**

Pues el nuevo día llegó, y a Candy se le veía saliendo nuevamente a muy tempranas horas por la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Agradeciendo con una linda sonrisa al portero que le hubo atendido, se detuvo a la mitad de la acera y después de llenarse los pulmones del aire matutino, hizo franco hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar por la vereda de concreto. Al llegar a la esquina dobló hacia la izquierda y caminó las pocas cuadras abajo hasta llegar a la clínica.

Su rostro se veía relajado, ¡feliz!... y Stear lo notó diciendo sin pensar… – **¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Qué madrugador y radiante apareció hoy el sol!**… – y por supuesto la rubia se sacó de onda con la frasecita además del ademán teatral que le hizo.

**- Hola, doc**…. – le saludó y disimuló su sorpresa.

**- Hola, chica. ¿Qué pendientes tenemos?**

**- Tiene una intervención a la 1 45 de la tarde en el Hospital Roosevelt.**

**- ¡Es cierto!**… – él chasqueó los dedos y tronó lo boca. **– ¡Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado!**… – dijo en voz alta, se golpeó la frente y la rubia claramente lo vio; entonces le preguntaría…

**- ¿Pasa algo, Doc?**

**- Sí, ¡digo, no!**… – corrigió rápidamente pero al ver que ella fruncía el ceño, él improvisaría… **– Es que, perdón, quedé de comer con Terrence y se molestará bastante por la cancelación, pero ni modo… los pacientes son primero.**

**- Sí, claro.** – dijo Candy acordándose de su "asunto"… **– por cierto, ¿puedo salir hoy un poco temprano?**

**- Sí… sí, sí. No hay problema, de todos modos yo debo irme antes**.

En eso sonó el teléfono y la rubia lo atendería amablemente… **– Clínica Cornwell, buenos días.**

_- Buen día…_ – le contestó del otro lado del auricular esa voz inconfundiblemente varonil y sexy; y en el rostro de la fémina se dibujó una sonrisa._ – ¿Cómo estás?_

**- Bien, gracias ¿y tú?**

_- Muy bien, no puedo quejarme._

**- Y ¿los niños?**

_- Excelentes. Gracias por preguntar._

**-¿Quieres hablar con Stear?**

_- Por favor._

**- Claro, cuídate.**

_- Tú también, adiós_. – Candy le pasó la llamada al galeno y comenzó con su día de trabajo yendo primero a cambiarse su sencillo pero coqueto vestido en color amarillo paja por un conjunto de pantalón y camisa de algodón en color verde: su uniforme laboral.

. . .

Alrededor de las 12 del mediodía, Stear abandonó la clínica y Candy lo haría como a la 1 20 para encaminarse al lugar de su cita: el Zoo pero antes…

Llegó a la Quinta Avenida y caminó varias cuadras arriba viendo a su paso los almacenes glamorosos, característicos de esta urbe; al arribar a la calle 59, detuvo su andar, luego la señal de siga cambió y prosiguió su caminata cruzando por: la Fuente Pulitzer, el monumento Gran Army plaza, y cuando pasó justo por ahí, le llamó la atención las decenas de jóvenes que estaban sentados sobre la plataforma de concreto al pie del mismo y que aprovechaban el final del período vacacional.

Más Candy prosiguió derecho y cuando pasaba por la parada de las calandrias, un cochero se le acercó y galantemente le ofreció un viaje, sin embargo ella sólo sonrió y siguió su camino; atravesó la avenida circular y al fondo, distinguió la entrada al zoológico.

Cuando comenzó a ingresar, calmó sus nervios, redujo su acelerado paso y respiró hondamente; y mientras cruzaba, a su izquierda dejaba la cafetería y a su derecha la enorme fila de paseantes adquiriendo boletos para entrar a ver el espectáculo del zoológico de Parque Central; más adelante y a su derecha estaba el Tish Children's Zoo; ahí se quedó parada observando la entrada hacia aquel divertido lugar que también ya contaba con varias personas esperando en fila para poder disfrutarlo.

Luego sus ojos se posaron en la placa que estaba en la columna de en medio y que dice:

Hecho posible por las familias de

Laurence A. Tish y Preston R. Tish

Para placer y educación de los niños de Nueva York

1997

Después miró hacia arriba y se deleitó con el decorado de la entrada: en un marco de vainas, hay un niño que parece estar jugando con dos venados, uno en cada lado; luego en las columnas izquierda y derecha otros dos niños más pequeños sentados tocando instrumentos, y cuatro palomas posadas sobre las mismas vainas. Todo esto, hecho de acero.

De repente Candy recordó que la hora de su "cita" estaba por llegar y prosiguió en su andar dando franco hacia la izquierda y ahí pudo distinguir el reloj Delacorte que estaba entre el carrusel y una campana.

Ese reloj, cada hora marcada, hace girar el carrusel de animales que está compuesto por: un hipopótamo, un elefante, un oso, un canguro, un carnero y un pingüino y normalmente dura girando, lo que dura y se escucha al mismo tiempo, la canción Nueva York, Nueva York. Al finalizar, la campana es hecha sonar por dos monitos mecánicos, también uno en cada lado, que con martillo en mano golpean dependiendo la hora indicada. En ese caso, serían… dos veces.

La rubia se apoyó sobre la baranda metálica y se cruzó de brazos a esperar; de pronto vio que un grupo de jóvenes cercaban el lugar y le pedían a los visitantes, salir de esa pequeña área en lo que otros tantos montaban unas bocinas.

Candy pretendió hacer lo mismo, pero a ella la detuvieron y detrás de unos arcos, otro grupo de cuatro hombres afroamericanos, vistiendo pantalones negros y camisas de satín dorado, salieron y la mujer vio cuando ocuparon una posición para ejecutar una presentación.

El corazón de la rubia le traicionó y comenzó a palpitarle aceleradamente cuando, exactamente a las dos… el vocalista, mientras se acercaba a ella, comenzó a cantar pausadamente el intro de la canción: Ángel de Lionel Richie.

Sólo quiero decirte

Todas las cosas que eres

Y todas las cosas que significas para mí

Cuando me encuentro creyendo que no hay un lugar a donde ir

Cuando siento la soledad en mi corazón.

Luego la música cambió de ritmo y con ello, el resto del grupo comenzó a bailar conforme él seguía cantando el estribillo…

Tú eres la respuesta a mis oraciones

Y estás conmigo en todas partes

Tú eres mi ángel, milagro, tú eres todo lo que necesito esta noche.

Dame el refugio de la lluvia

Tú respiras vida en mí otra vez

Tú eres mi ángel, milagro, tú eres todo lo que necesito saber, esta noche

La vida es sólo un momento

Nosotros nos fundimos en el viento

Y vamos intentando encontrar un amigo

Y sólo el tiempo puede decirnos

Si ganamos o perdemos

Y quién está junto a nosotros

Cuando hay oscuridad alrededor de mí

Tú eres la luz que veo

Cuando necesito a alguien

Que haga calmar mi mente preocupada

Tú eres la respuesta a mis oraciones

Y estás conmigo en todas partes

La rubia, no sólo estaba ruborizada porque todos los visitantes la veían, sino además conmovida porque las lágrimas le habían brotado; y mientras aquellos expertos bailarines terminaban con aquel gran espectáculo, Candy buscaba nuevamente con insistencia ver a alguien.

No obstante la canción terminó y el vocalista se le acercó, le puso un beso en su mano y le entregó una nota. La mujer le agradeció su gesto y conforme aquél se marchaba junto con el resto, Candy abrió la remisa para leer…

"**Espero que te haya gustado mi sorpresa; más me disculpo por no haber estado ahí, pero quiero que recuerdes siempre que… tú eres eso, mi ÁNGEL y te necesito… ¿Esta noche?... Espérame que yo te buscaré"**

En el rostro de la rubia no tardó en aparecer una bella sonrisa y ¿por qué no? estaba emocionadísima; empero alguien que estaba asomándose detrás de las columnas, lo notó, y rápidamente se escondió cuando vio que Candy miraba en esa dirección y al ver su rostro ilusionado supo que debía actuar rápido, porque si no, bueno… y debía hacerlo también, esa misma noche, en la cual, al Doctor Alistear Cornwell le entregaron un gran reconocimiento a su labor medicinal.

Así que para festejarlo, camaradas de colegio y trabajo, se reunieron en el New York Athletic Club donde Candy tampoco pudo faltar al evento y se presentó luciendo un vestido corto de seda negra, y que en lo que platicaba amenamente con Stear y unas colegas de éste, la rubia miraba todo a su alrededor estando siempre en alerta en busca de algo; y es que esa línea…

**¿Esta noche? Espérame que yo te buscaré**

… no dejaba de darle vueltas.

De pronto, de entre toda la gente ahí reunida, vio un rostro conocido, y que conforme se les acercaba, saludaba muy sonriente a algunos presentes que le reconocían.

La mujer, a pesar de que se inquietó por su aparición, nunca perdió su sonrisa y contestaba normalmente a la conversación entablada.

**- Buenas noches**… – saludó una voz varonil y todos se concentraron a verle.

**- ¡Terry, hermano! Por un momento pensé que no llegabas**… – dijo Stear exagerando el saludo y abriendo hipócritamente los brazos para recibir a los de su amigo que le contestaría…

**- ¿Y perderme de tu éxito? ¡Qué mal me conoces!**... – notándose claramente su toque de ironía y palmeando el castaño fuertemente la espalda del galeno que por el gesto que hizo, pareció que le dolió, más aún así, Terry dijo con sinceridad… **– ¡Muchas felicidades, brother!**… – y volvió a palmearlo pero Stear…

**- Ay, pues con esa agresividad no sé si agradecértelo**... – le reprochó arqueando la espalda para sobarse y confesarle… **– ya se me había olvidado que tienes la mano pesadita ¿eh? pero en fin, ahora permíteme presentarte a unas amigas. Ladies, un gran camarada que no sólo de ser guapo y bien dotado**… – le palmeó firmemente el ancho pecho como si estuviera ofreciendo a un semental… **– ¡Es viudo, millonario y a la mejor disposición de todas!**… – lo complementó; y el etiquetado por supuesto le mandó una mirada furiosa a su amigo que ya sonreía burlón por su broma lanzada pero además porque aquellas si de por sí ya sonreían coquetas cuando lo tuvieron frente a ellas, al oír sus adjetivos calificativos, las sonrisas bobas que sus rostros tenían, se tornaron en una de "a la botana tana" ¡bien caníbales a punto de atacar y darse un banquetazo con aquella carne!… even like that Terry se presentaría caballerosamente…

**- Un gusto, Señoritas.**

Por su parte Candy sonreía entre burlona y ¿celosa? ante ese fingido rubor que supuestamente el castaño estaba poniendo en las mejillas de aquellas ridículas que no disimulaban nada su descarado escrutinio por aquel hombre conforme las iba saludando una a una. Entonces, cuando vio que se detenía en la penúltima de ellas, la rubia cambió su mirada para posarla en algún punto de aquel elegante lugar para de nuevo fingir no verlo cuando llegó su turno.

El arquitecto sonrió arrogante ante la "indiferencia" demostrada de la meseta, y se presentó con ella como si fuera la primera vez… – **Terrence Grandchester a sus pies, Madame**

La fémina al escucharlo, posó sus ojos sobre él y le sonrió con fingida amabilidad; y mientras aquél le tomaba de la mano para dejar un beso sobre ella… – **Candice Browning**… – también se presentó y Terry no desaprovechó que tenía su atención para guiñarle un ojo y complementarla…

**- ¡Ah, Candy! ¡No había escuchado nombre tan dulce! Indudablemente va muy acorde con usted.**

**- Muchas gracias, caballero, es usted muy amable**…– fue la contestación de la rubia que le dieron ganas de decirle otra cosa por hacerse el gracioso; así que indignada, separó su mano de él, más de pronto Stear…

**- ¡Ah, sí! ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Oh, ya! que querían que les mostrara mi nuevo reconocimiento. Yo más que encantado, por aquí por favor, si son tan amables de seguirme ¿vienes, amigo?**… – le ofreció con sardónica cortesía pero ya había tomado el brazo izquierdo de Candy para llevarla consigo.

El castaño al notar su mañosa treta, le respondería rápidamente… – **No, gracias, porque me gustaría platicar unos minutos precisamente con Candy, si ella me lo permite, claro.**

Todos detuvieron el andar que ya habían emprendido al escuchar la voz de Terry además de que las mujeres hicieron un gesto de desilusión por la suerte de aquella. Y conforme Candy agachaba la mirada en busca de una respuesta, castaño y moreno lo aprovecharon para mirarse retadoramente. Ambos la veían de reojo y volvían a fijar sus ojos uno a otro hasta que… ella volteó a ver a Stear y éste, bien lindo le sonrió y finalmente se escuchó un "sí" para Terry. Entonces, el doctor la soltó y retomó el camino junto con el resto del grupo, pero antes, con su mano derecha agarró el ancho antebrazo de su amigo y lo apretó, además, de que le mostró el pulgar izquierdo en señal de suerte; así que en cuanto estuvieron a solas…

**- ¿Cómo has estado?**... – fue lo primero que preguntó el arquitecto.

**- Bien.**

**- Supe que estuviste enferma.**

**- Sí, un resfriado que no pasó a mayores. Gracias por preguntar**… – le contestó en lo que se miraban a los ojos y sin sonreír.

Terry se aclaró la garganta para darse valor y preguntar… – **¿Ya cenaste?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?**

A Candy le brincó el corazón de la emoción al escuchar la invitación, sin embargo… – **Pensé que querías hablar**… – dijo con pretenciosa seriedad.

**- Sí, por supuesto, pero… bien lo podríamos hacer durante la cena ¿no?**

**- Bueno, yo**… – sólo alcanzó a decir porque se quedó muda; luego le miró y Terry en verdad sufrió con ese mutismo y prefirió cambiar su mirada y aprovecharlo para hacer relajar su rostro que ya comenzaba a tensarse. Se le hizo una eternidad la respuesta de la rubia que después de pensarlo seriamente por unos instantes, finalmente le diría… **– Está bien, acepto**. – Y la sonrisa que ella le dedicó, le devolvió no sólo el alma al cuerpo al pobre hombre si no que le alimentó la esperanza.

Con la aceptación, Terry la tomó gentilmente por el brazo para caminar con ella y conducirse hacia el guardarropa. Allá la rubia entregó su boleto y le entregaron su bolso y su chaqueta que los reconocía como miembros de aquel lugar; el castaño le ayudó a ponerla sobre sus hombros y después, salieron juntos como era siempre su costumbre: tomados de la mano.

Al llegar a la salida, el valet parking también recibió un boleto de manos del castaño; fue a una tabla, buscó las llaves y aguardaron un momento. Ni cinco minutos esperaron, cuando un delicioso Maserati blanco era puesto en frente de ellos.

Terry, abrió la puerta para que Candy ingresara, y después de cerrarla, el hombre sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de su pantalón y se los entregó al empleado cuando estos cruzaron caminos.

La rubia lo vio montar a la nave y aquél le sonrió; después él encendió el poderoso motor y se alejaron manejando tranquilamente; cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, aunque pareció que Candy lo estaba más porque, no se dio cuenta del rumbo que el castaño tomó hasta que entraron a un conjunto habitacional de casas condominios de tres niveles hechas de bloques rojos; y Terry, al ver su interés, le informaría… – **Estos fueron de mis primeros proyectos cuando regresé al país.**

**- Oh**… – fue la simple expresión de la fémina que las seguía observando conforme avanzaban. El castaño fue a estacionar el auto en la última casa del fondo que estaba justo en la curva y muy separadas del resto; allá bajó del vehículo y después se encaminó para abrirle la puerta a su acompañante.

En el momento que pusieron un pie sobre el pasillo de acceso hacia aquella casa, una hilera de luces que estaban escondidas sobre el césped, se encendió por todo lo largo, alumbrando así, sus pasos hasta la puerta principal que fue abierta por él que caballerosamente dio acceso volviéndose la rubia a sorprender del decorado interior; y es que en el recibidor había una curiosa fuente en forma de óvalo alargada adornada con bamboos y plantas verdes.

Más se pasaron de largo para llegar a la sala, donde había un sofá blanco de piel esquinado muy moderno y justo detrás de éste, un comedor del mismo material. Se deshicieron de sus chaquetas y dejaron ahí el resto de sus pertenencias. Luego, el castaño la llevó directo hacia la espaciosa cocina, donde se encontraba un asador hibachi (como los que encuentras en los restaurantes japoneses y donde en tu propia mesa observas como el chef cocina para ti).

Bueno, la mesa- asador de madera Mahogany, estaba compuesta por un largo y acolchonado banco con capacidad para tres personas, hecho de la misma madera y el tipo de piel que conformaba la sala-comedor… y Terry la sentó ahí; después él se acercó a aquel asador y lo encendió. Ella, al ver cuando aquél se quitaba su camisa y se quedaba en simple camiseta de manga corta para ponerse un mandil, le preguntaría más sorprendida de lo que estaba… – **¡¿Tú cocinarás?!**

**- ¿No te gusta la idea?**... – le respondió muy sonriente mientras se colocaba un gorro de chef.

Con incredulidad, la rubia le volvió a preguntar… – **¿Y sabes?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**... – contestó él muy seguro además de afirmarle… **– y no es por nada, pero lo hago muy bien**… – fue su propio elogio y Candy hizo una mueca de "hasta no ver no creer"… y apoyó su codo sobre la mesa y sonrió conforme el cocinero sacaba todo lo necesario del amplio refrigerador y lo ponía todo al alcance de su mano.

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude a poner la mesa?**... – ella se ofreció e intentó levantarse cuando él regresaba en busca de los cubiertos.

**- ¡No, no!… Eres mi invitada y todo lo haré yo**.

Candy no se hizo mucho del rogar y se devolvió a su asiento para preguntar esta vez… – **¿Dónde aprendiste hacerlo?**

Terry la miró; y en lo que ponía la mesa, reafirmaba cuestión... – **¿Cocinar?**. – La rubia sólo movió la cabeza indicando un sí. **– Bueno, una parte, lo tuve que hacer forzosamente mientras vivía solo, luego mis técnicas culinarias aumentaron gracias a que las fui aprendiendo de mi suegro, el padre de mi primera esposa. Él era un experto en la cocina italiana**… – le confió apenas diciendo la rubia…

**- Ah, ya.**

**- ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Vino blanco, rojo o algún cóctel preparado? El grill todavía no está listo, así que tenemos tiempo**… – él confirmó en el momento que ponía su mano sobre la plataforma metálica para corroborar la temperatura.

**- Vino rojo está bien.**

**- Perfecto**. – Terry caminó hacia una alacena, la abrió y de una pequeña cava, sacó una botella de las cosechas de Robert Mondavi. Luego tomó dos copas, regresó a donde ella, las puso sobre la mesa, las sirvió, le entregó su copa a la rubia y cuando ambos sostenían sus bebidas… **– ¿Quieres brindar por algo en especial?**... – le cuestionó en una forma muy relajada.

Candy, al verlo tan sonriente y tan amable, se animaría a decir… – **Sí… ¡por la comida!… para que no se te queme porque ya tengo hambre y no creo esperar mucho**… – echándose a reír ambos por la petición de aquella quedándole a él por contestar…

**- Bueno, entonces si eso llegare a pasar, también está el plan B y ese nunca falla: ordenaremos comida china.**

**- Ni modo, algo a nada eso está bien**… – y después, los dos dijeron… **– Salud**… – unieron sus copas y bebieron, más el silencio los rodeó por unos instantes pero…

**- ¿Qué te parece un poco de música para ambientarnos?**

**- Claro, porque no**.

Terry le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y caminar hacia la sala; allá conforme ella se sentaba, el castaño avanzó hasta el sistema de audio preguntándole desde ahí… **– ¿Qué música te gusta escuchar ahora?**

**- Toda en general, ya no tengo preferencias.**

**- Un poco de Jazz, ¿está bien entonces?**... – y en lo que la rubia decía sí con la cabeza, sonreía; y al escuchar las primeras notas musicales, le hizo recordar que ese tipo de música era su favorita: el jazz fusión, preferentemente con batería y guitarra eléctrica, pero ésta vez había elegido una muy sensual, de saxofón y piano.

En seguida, el hombre se fue a sentar a su lado y comenzaron a platicar, bueno, más bien, él comenzó a cuestionarla… – **Y dime ¿qué hiciste en todo este tiempo?**

**- Bueno, después de**… – se quedó callada, lo miró; y al verlo tan sonriente, prosiguió diciendo… **– después de la muerte de mis padres, vine a Nueva York a continuar con mi carrera, la terminé y… aquí me quedé.**

**- ¿Ya no volviste para nada a Chicago?**

La rubia negó con la cabeza verificándole… – **Sólo le visito y hasta eso… una vez por año.**

**- Y…** – el castaño se detuvo porque se sintió extraño estarla cuestionando; además porque no sabía cómo le respondería empero tenía una duda que su madre le había incrustado y necesitaba conocer la respuesta. **– ¿Por qué no te has casado?**

Candy movió su cabeza hacia la derecha para mirar precisamente hacia otro punto de la casa; sin embargo hizo la boca de lado y sin darle la cara, le contestó un poco cortante… – **¡Porque no!**

Con esa reacción, Terry supo que la incomodó. –** Perdón, no fue mi intención**.

La rubia se giró a él y le miró seria; luego bajó por un momento su mirada, suspiró y volviéndole a mirar, le dijo… – **No, no te preocupes, yo tampoco quise responderte así, es que…**

**- No**… – Terry la detuvo haciendo una señal con su mano… **– no tienes por qué darme explicaciones. Creo que entendí perfectamente**

La mujer levantó una ceja, sonrió inquiriendo un poco irónica… – **¿De verdad?**

**- Claro, no es de mi incumbencia.**

**- En eso, tienes razón**. – El castaño rió de la sinceridad de aquella que diría… **– pero de todos modos, te lo voy a decir… no me he casado por las desilusiones amorosas que he sufrido.**

**- ¿Han sido muchas?**... – preguntó él con intriga pero vio que Candy se masajeó los ojos y se quedó así por un momento; así que negando con la cabeza…

**- Sólo dos**… – fue su contestación honesta queriendo él saber…

**- Antes de Archie ¿hubo alguien más?**. – Ella volvió a mover la cabeza dándole un sí y se quedaron en silencio para escuchar la música; de pronto se dijo... – **Bueno, creo que es hora de empezar a cocinar ¿vamos?**. – La rubia aceptó y los dos, al mismo tiempo se levantaron del sofá. Candy aprovechó para quitarse los zapatos, Terry la esperó y luego caminaron de regreso a la cocina donde ella volvió a tomar su asiento, mientras que el chef se ponía detrás del asador.

**- ¿Y harás todo los malabares que hacen los japoneses en los restaurantes?**... – le preguntó curiosa.

**- No soy muy bueno en eso, pero intentaré algunos, si así lo deseas**… – ambos se sonrieron amigablemente. Y rápido se hizo otro silencio porque el castaño comenzó a hacer su labor y la rubia se concentró en mirarlo y mirar en sí, las cosas que hacía; y aquél de vez en cuando le dedicaba una sonrisa al sentir aquellos verdes ojos sobre él.

Candy no perdió detalle en sus movimientos y no tanto por estar interesada en aprender a cocinar sobre el grill si no… por el arte, la delicadeza, el cuidado, el esmero, el empeño, el tiempo, la concentración, el consentimiento y la diversión que él le hacía porque sí le hizo un malabar con un blanquillo, empero éste salió disparado por los aires y en lugar de caer en el asador, se estrelló en el suelo y Terry tuvo que correr a tomar otro porque el arroz que le estaba preparando, requería uno y pronto. La rubia por supuesto no se contuvo en echarse a reír y así siguió observándole hasta que él terminó de asar: carnes rojas, langosta, camarones, pollo y diversos vegetales, y por supuesto… el arroz.

La mujer al ver su plato lleno de todo eso, supo que lo disfrutaría y no por lo apetecible que se veía sino porque él, lo había preparado especialmente para ella que había dicho interiormente… – **Ver para creer**… – y se burló de sí misma por incrédula.

Pero antes de destruir aquel delicioso manjar, aguardó a que Terry apagara el asador y lo medio limpiara; de paso le acercó salsas que ya estaban preparadas: una de jengibre y la otra de soya. Luego el chef se sentó a su lado y éste, al hacerlo, quedó montado sobre el banco.

**- ¿Qué tal quedó?**... – le preguntó para recibir su visto bueno.

**- No lo he probado… porque estaba esperando por ti.**

**- Gracias, entonces, adelante**… – le indicó con su mano que lo hiciera agregándole… **– Bon Appetit.** – La rubia le sonrió; tomó el tenedor y lo prensó en un pedazo de carne que después de meterlo en el jengibre, se lo llevó a la boca; y mientras lo degustaba, los ojos de Terry estaban puestos en ella en espera de su aprobación...

**- Muy rico**… – le confirmó la comensal bromeándole a él con… **– ¡Ya estás listo para casarte de nuevo!**

El castaño sonrió preguntándole… – **¿Tú no cocinas?**

**- ¡Para nada! Soy malísima… creo que también esa es otra razón por la cual no me he casado. No soy mujer de hogar.**

Y con esa confesión, la cena siguió entre una que otra broma, sonrisas y miradas furtivas.

Al finalizar, después de agradecer los alimentos, hicieron los platos a un lado y siguieron conversando… trivialidades. Pero llegó un momento, donde las palabras escasearon porque los lapsos de silencio cada vez eran más frecuentes y la rubia volvió a decir… – **Te quedó delicioso todo, gracias.**

**- Celebro que te haya gustado.**

**- Bastante, aunque me imagino que a tus esposas las consentías igual**… – había sonado con un poquito de recelo pensando que sí lo hacía pero...

**- No**.

Candy se giró rápidamente para mirarle y preguntar incrédula... – **¿No?**

Él negó con la cabeza además de confiarle… – **Con ellas… todo era diferente.**

**- Sí, claro.**

Y con esa indiferencia se quedaron callados para que un nuevo silencio se hiciera presente en esa parte de la casa dejando que la música de fondo sobresaliera más, y en ese momento, se escuchó la canción Forever in Love de Kenny G.

Continuará

Gracias por seguir aquí.

_Carito Andrew, Irene, Luisa, Zu Castillo, María de la Luz, Liz Carter, Mon Felton, Amanecer Grandchester, Vero, Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313, Dalia, Celia, Veronique, Viry Queen._


	14. Chapter 14

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 30 de Julio de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 14**

**. . .**

_Y con esa indiferencia se quedaron callados para que un nuevo silencio se hiciera presente en esa parte de la casa dejando que la música de fondo sobresaliera más; y en ese momento, se escuchó la canción Forever in Love de Kenny G._

**- Candy**… – le tomó sorpresivamente de la mano… **– ¿Bailamos?**... – pero Terry ya se estaba poniendo de pie y ella aceptó levantándose de su lugar.

Cuando quedaron de frente, lo primero que el hombre hizo, fue besar delicadamente la palma de la mano que sostenía y la sujetó con su mano izquierda mientras que la derecha, la deslizaba por la cintura femenina y la acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Por su parte y por supuesto, la rubia sintió bonito al sentir esos labios sobre su mano y le sonrió; más nerviosa, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el ancho hombro y se dejó acercar y juntos comenzaron a danzar muy pero muy suavemente, moviéndose apenas de sus lugares al son de la suave melodía que hizo de las suyas porque con sus notas, les lanzó un hechizo para hacerlos esclavos de ella y envolverlos en un ambiente de romance.

Y al primero que embrujó fue precisamente al castaño porque en el momento de sentir a Candy tan cerca, no desaprovechó ni un segundo para aspirar toda su esencia de mujer y eso le bastó para alborotarle los sentidos, haciéndole recordar que ya una vez pasada la había tenido; así que Terry cerró los ojos para disfrutar de esos instantes en que la volvía a tener entre sus brazos después de tanto tiempo transcurrido.

Luego fue el turno de Candy, pero no sólo la música la había atrapado, sino el castaño mismo que ya comenzaba a acariciarle lentamente la espalda, y con su nariz afilada también le acariciaba el oído y ella podía sentir claramente su pausado resuello haciéndole erizar la piel; así que también cerró los ojos cuando él comenzó hacer lo mismo por toda esa parte de su rostro, recorriéndole desde la quijada hasta la frente.

Después de varios pasitos de baile, la mano masculina, lenta y ligeramente descendió hasta las caderas femeninas, y aquella, de un movimiento suave la atrajo más hacia él para hacer quedar sus cuerpos juntos.

Sus ojos se buscaron de inmediato, y por medio de sus miradas se comunicaron telepáticamente: Terry para informarle y demostrarle lo que su simple cercanía estaba comenzando a causarle y Candy recibiendo señal de advertencia porque sintió perfectamente el aumento de su ansia. Entonces la rubia posó sus ojos en la boca del castaño, empero éste, prefirió besar la blanca frente y sin despegar sus labios de aquella piel, empezó a descender con lentitud, pasando por en medio de la cejas y continuó descendiendo por todo lo largo de la pequeña nariz que al llegar a la punta de ésta, cerró su boca para dejarle otro beso y dejar también su nariz apoyada ahí, quedando sus bocas muy de cerca y con los labios entreabiertos; pero Terry agarró un camino de besos en dirección hacia la mejilla izquierda.

Candy ya había cerrado los ojos, y conforme aquella humedad avanzaba, ella iba haciendo su cabeza de lado; pero hubo un momento en donde aquél se detuvo haciéndolo justo sobre su lóbulo que lo sintió atrapado y succionado suave y delicadamente; y esa caricia sólo le bastó a la rubia para dejar escapar un pequeñito gemido de placer por el escalofrío que le recorrió por todo su ser.

Terry al escucharla, volvió a retomar su camino de besos pero ahora por la blanca quijada y mientras él avanzaba hacia el centro, ella volvía a girar la cabeza hacia el lado contrario, deteniéndose ésta vez el castaño exactamente al llegar a la barbilla, y ahí cambió el rumbo y ese fue en dirección hacia la yugular. Candy por supuesto en lo que hacía la cabeza hacia atrás para darle libre acceso, acariciaba ya la ancha espalda; y a pesar de que sólo los labios de aquél eran los que sentía sobre su piel, bueno, y otra cosa más abajo también, debía ser honesta porque… ¡cómo lo estaba gozando!

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el aguafiestas fue la misma música porque cesó y ellos dejaron de… ¿bailar?

Increíblemente se miraron sorprendidos; y apenados de ver lo que estaban haciendo, los dos dieron un rápido salto hacia atrás separándose completamente y quedándose en una pieza.

Y si la rubia estúpidamente se sonrojó y agachó la mirada, el castaño no pudo actuar peor porque pasó rápidamente a su lado porque "algo" ya lo estaba delatando y que para salir de aquella bochornosa situación, improvisó de inmediato… – **¿Quieres un poco de helado?**... – aclarándose levemente la garganta porque indudablemente para ellos estaba haciendo mucho calor, y lo frío les ayudaría para apagar ese fuego que ya les empezaba a consumir en su interior.

**- Sí**… – apenas se le contestó; y Candy se volvió a sentar pero quedando de espaldas a él, apoyó sus manos sobre el banco, estiró las piernas para cruzarlas y cerró los ojos para contener lo que estaba sintiendo.

Terry tampoco la estaba pasando bien porque con la frente y manos apoyadas sobre el metal frío del refrigerador se recriminaba duramente; y es que antes de hacer lo que pensaba hacer… ¡debía hablar con ella!... Así que, controlando lo que tenía que controlar, abrió el mueble, sacó el dichoso heladito, tomó los utensilios necesarios y los llevó a donde estaba ella.

Pero sí los camarones que se comieron, sólo tuvieron efecto lo que duró una simple canción de cinco minutos, la punta de una cucharita de helado de chocolate… ¡se llevó toda la noche!... porque su deseo era mayor que no hubo necesidad ni de hablar ni de aclarar nada porque...

Candy se había quedado en una posición direccionada hacia la sala, ya que parecía no querer darle la cara a su vecino; así que seguía con la cabeza gacha y no lo veía gracias a que su cabello le caía cubriéndole esa parte del rostro; mientras tanto, Terry se sentó a su lado viendo él hacia el grill y sirviendo el postre prometido; luego giró medio torso para ofrecerle la pequeña copa junto con una servilleta y una cuchara.

La rubia apenas lo miró, le sonrió y tomó lo ofrecido. Con cierta timidez Candy comenzó a probar su postre, empero la mirada de Terry estaba fija sobre ella y ésta lo miraba de reojo porque podía sentir la profundidad de aquellos ojos. De repente, él le quitó de sus manos, la copa, la cuchara y la servilleta; ella, por supuesto sorprendida, lo miró cuando ponía todo sobre la mesa y volvió a girar su cabeza para fijar su mirada en el sistema de audio.

Por su parte, Terry delicadamente movió parte del cabello rubio que caía de ese lado para dejar al descubierto tanto su rostro como su cuello… y sin decir agua va, el castaño lentamente se fue acercando para dejar sus labios precisamente ahí: en el cuello de ella que cerró los ojos al contacto en su piel y su pecho le palpitó aceleradamente. Luego sintió cuando él ponía su mano derecha sobre su espalda para acariciársela gentilmente; de pronto, Terry abandonó aquel cuello para enderezar su cabeza y con su mano izquierda, la tomó de la barbilla y fue girando suavemente aquel rostro en dirección a él que esperaba a que su objetivo: la boca roja de aquella, estuviera de frente para abordarla; pero Terry sonrió al ver que la rubia mujer se resistía un poco; y es que Candy no quería ni acceder ni abrir los ojos porque de inmediato supo cuál sería el motivo del hombre con su movimiento; así que su respiración comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesada ya que, de sólo recordar que de joven sus besos eran muy ardientes, el subconsciente ya le traicionaba de tan sólo imaginarlos ahora.

Cuando finalmente la boca esperada llegó, el castaño inclinó un poquito, casi nada, la cabeza de la rubia hacia la izquierda y lentamente se fue acercando para besarla; a Candy increíblemente le temblaban los labios e inconscientemente los entreabrió un poco más, pero cuando sintió, apenas la punta de la lengua masculina, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, logrando separarse de su boca porque algo en su parte íntima la traicionó vilmente.

Por su parte, Terry volvió a acercarla a él y no sólo con la mano que sostenía la barbilla sino con la ayuda de su mano derecha que la sujetó firmemente de la nuca; y así finalmente llevó a cabo su cometido. Más esta vez únicamente colocó sus labios sobre los de ella, sin ejercer presión alguna, sólo los rozaba y acariciaba lentamente de un lado para el otro en su totalidad, y Candy tuvo que tragar saliva al toque de él que con lo que le hacía, la relajó.

Cuando el castaño no percibió más el temblor curioso en los labios aquellos, comenzó a jugarlos con su lengua: lamiéndolos uno a uno y repetidas veces, saboreando el chocolate dejado en ellos.

Candy empezó a reaccionar ante aquella delicada caricia y también comenzó a juguetear tanto con los labios como la lengua aquella que ya le había incrementado en su totalidad ese "algo" en su interior. En cuestión de segundos sus bocas se cerraron completamente para profundizarse en un largo, ardiente, voraz y muy apasionado beso.

Terry, al percibir la participación de ella, su mano izquierda que sostenía la barbilla, fue descendiendo lentamente, empezando a acariciar el cuello y no se detuvo hasta la altura del pecho, atrapando uno de aquellos senos.

Candy ya estaba más que encendida y lo sabía por la manera pesada con que respiraba; pero cuando él la tocó en aquella parte, no se contuvo y gimió placenteramente; no obstante aquel malvado cruel la privó del calor que su mano le estaba transmitiendo para ir descendiéndola y dejarla sobre su vientre, mientras que la mano derecha la subía por el hombro para rodearla en un abrazo, atraerla y recostarla un poco sobre su pecho.

La rubia al sentirse inclinada un poco hacia atrás, metió rápidamente su brazo izquierdo para pasarlo por debajo del brazo masculino y el brazo derecho lo pasó por el cuello para sujetarse y seguir prolongado aquella caricia que era por más deliciosamente grata, y si tenía duda, sólo bastaba con que le preguntara a su joya más preciada. Por su parte, el castaño, ya estaba colando su mano izquierda por debajo de la prenda femenina y comenzó acariciar el muslo, de abajo hacia arriba; y cuando la traviesa mano llegó al punto parte aguas entre la pierna, el vientre y la zona prohibida, o séase, la ingle, la presionó un poco con su pulgar haciendo que ella no sólo volviera a gemir si no que se estremeciera en su abrazo haciéndolo comprender que ese era su punto débil.

Candy, al sentir aquella opresión, se removió de su lugar, liberó un tanto el abrazo, giró un poco su cadera sobre el asiento, dobló la pierna izquierda y la subió al banco, más nunca, a pesar de las reacciones, en ningún momento sus bocas se separaron.

Terry al ver el movimiento de ella, sin romper el beso, saltó su pierna izquierda para quedar montado sobre el mueble de madera; luego tomó a la rubia de la cintura y la hizo enderezarse un poco para que también se acomodara como él; pero cuando la pierna de la rubia iba descendiendo para caer del otro lado, Terry metió su muslo para que ella apoyara ahí su pierna, luego la volvió a sentar, más ágilmente, tomó el otro muslo y lo subió también, haciendo que la rubia quedara sentada y él, en medio de ella que conforme hacía todos esos movimientos, se había aferrado del cuerpo masculino; luego bajó sus manos para ponerlas sobre el ancho pecho de aquél que al tener las manos libres, la tomó por las caderas y la acercó hacia él, haciendo que Candy separara su boca, pusiera sus manos rápidamente sobre los anchos hombros y volviera a gemir con gozo al sentir la erección de masculina, emocionándose también su parte íntima al tenerlo tan cerca; así que con eso… la acción comenzó porque ella empezó a moverse lenta y acompasadamente, y por supuesto gestos de placer, fue inevitable no hacer.

El castaño que la sostenía de las caderas, también la atraía hacia él; y la rubia al sentir lo bien sujetada que la tenían, cambió la posición de sus manos para ponerlas sobre el rostro varonil y erguir la espalda sobrepasándolo un poquito para darle así al hombre, señal y oportunidad de que le besara parte del cuello y del pecho. Luego ella entremetió sus manos sobre la cabellera castaña; y al ver que la rubia estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo sola a pesar de que su vaivén era lento, pero muy estimulante, Terry abandonó un poco las caderas para acariciarle la espalda encontrándose con un metal interesante, así que lo tomó y comenzó a deslizarlo hacia abajo, para descubrir y darse chance de acariciar mayor parte de aquella piel. Cuando el cierre llegó hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura, el castaño metió sus manos por ahí para volver atrapar los glúteos firmes y acercarlos más hacia él.

Candy, por su parte, también hacía lo suyo, porque fue bajando sus manos y también se encontró con algo emocionante: la hebilla de un cinturón que fue liberando poco a poco; luego desabrochó un botón de pantalón, después bajó el cierre; pero ella sí fue más atrevida porque acarició "algo" que no debía; y cuando lo sintió, cerró los ojos y descaradamente se mordió un labio; después volvió a abrirlos para ver cuál era la reacción del dueño de aquello.

Terry al sentir la mano "ahí", al mismo tiempo: levantó la cabeza, lanzó un gemido placentero y abrió los ojos para toparse con la mirada verde ya transformada por el deseo de Candy que no dejando de acariciar aquello, lo veía directamente a los ojos, le sonreía y levantaba una ceja con verdadera seducción, quedándose así por unos instantes para disfrutarse mutuamente de sus gestos excitantes. De pronto, Terry la separó un momento para bajarle el top de su vestido y dejar, como ya había sentido que estaban sus senos ¡al descubierto total! sin esos estorbosos sostenes que en momentos como éste son innecesarios y ¡cómo se lo agradeció al modisto que diseñó aquella prenda! porque le ahorró un viaje.

Pero la rubia al ver sus intenciones, fue ella quien bajara la blusa, y el castaño más se prendió de la seducción de la mujer porque al hacerlo, se había acariciado con sus propias manos, y que para provocarlo aún más, Candy le guiñó un ojo y en un movimiento coqueto y rápido le indicó hacia abajo; indicación que Terry comprendió a la perfección como invitación que no desaprovechó porque tomándola por la espalda, la atrajo hacia a él para pegarse a una de aquellas bien surtidas alacenas que en un momento futuro alimentarían a sus hijos, pero antes de que eso pasara, las saborearía a su gusto. Sin embargo la rubia arqueó su cuerpo un poco hacia atrás y gimió con un poco de dolor, porque aquél la estaba torturando pareciendo que en verdad, el niño hambriento y que necesitaba ser alimentado era él que para hacerlo detener, ella lo tomó de los cabellos y le hizo la cabeza hacia atrás; empero el castaño, a pesar de que le dolió el jalón, le sonrió apretando los dientes con malvada perversión porque supo lo que hacía; entonces aquella al ver la burla de aquél, se desquitó: bajó la mano y le apretó sus "debilidades".

Terry por supuesto, después de lanzar un quejido, se quejaría… – **¡A eso es a lo que yo llamo un golpe bajo!**… – y haciendo un gesto de dolor, volvió a decir… **– ¡Ay, me dolió!**

**- ¡A mí también!**... – ella se defendió; y él también…

**- Sí, pero tú me provocaste… además los míos son más delicados**… – hizo un gesto increíblemente infantil. Entonces Candy…

**- ¡Ay, no seas exagerado, apenas te toque!**... – y sonrió con burla porque la cara de él era una de verdadero dolor; así que el castaño como revancha, la agarró firmemente por la nuca y la acercó con bestialidad a él para besarla, no, más bien, para morderla con fiereza porque sus dientes torturaban lo que abarcaba: desde sus labios y su delicada lengua.

Candy, al sentirse jalada, sólo se alcanzó apoyar sobre los bíceps del hombre que a pesar de ser un bruto, la volvió a encender y ésta vez, ella sabía que no pararían hasta finiquitar aquello que se retomó, colando sus manos por la parte baja del abdomen masculino y deslizando su mano izquierda para sacar "eso" que ya la estaba volviendo loca y tenía mucha urgencia de ello.

Terry disminuyó su voraz beso y bajó sus manos al mismo tiempo: una, para colarla nuevamente por la falda del vestido y dejarla sobre su glúteo; y la otra: para tomar la de aquella ansiosa traviesa que ya lo estaba torturando nuevamente; sin embargo no la quitó, sólo le ayudó a que redujera la velocidad, indicándole además que todavía no era el momento.

A la rubia, con sólo tocar aquello, le fascinó, y volvió a mirar al castaño seductoramente; pero con ingeniosidad le quitó la mano y la colocó sobre sus caderas para que le hiciera compañía a la otra que estaba solita y la dejara trabajar a ella.

Y si el castaño creía que había sido todo lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser su pecosa, ¡cómo se equivocó!... pero antes de, aquella se acercó para besarlo y luego decirle al oído… – **Quiero sentirte… ahora**… – y le gimió provocadoramente.

Así que, ella hizo a un lado la diminuta prenda femenina que la separaba del sexo masculino que lo tomó nuevamente entre su mano para guiarlo hasta su interior; y con movimientos lentos y pausados, la completa intromisión fue todo un éxito. Luego para seguir estimulándose y profundizar su placer, Candy levantó sus piernas simulando rodear la cintura del castaño porque apoyó los pies sobre la banca; y para impulsarse puso sus manos sobre los hombros anchos de su hombre y en cada movimiento que hacía, arrojaba un gemido de verdadero gozo.

Pero llegó un momento donde aquella aceleró un poco sus impulsos indicándole a él que su tiempo había llegado; más de pronto los fue reduciendo al ver que el castaño no lo estaba; entonces para estimularla mayormente, Terry la atrajo hacia él envolviéndola en un abrazo para decirle al oído y entre jadeantes susurros… –**Vamos, preciosa, sólo hazlo, no te detengas, mucho menos cuando lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

**- Pero**… – ella se interrumpió porque el placer era mucho y luego porque, al escuchar su voz le hizo eco por todo el cuerpo y la excitó mayormente, pero él comprendió lo que quería decir, así que…

**- Ahora no te preocupes por mí, sí es lo que te detiene. Anda, hazlo, que ya quiero sentir nuevamente como vibras entre mis brazos**. – La rubia volvió a jadear porque la manera en que él la seguía torturando y no sólo con su "intromisión" si no con movimientos, jadeos y su voz tan sensual, pues le fue imposible evitar no hacerlo. **– Así, amor; eso, no te detengas porque puedo sentir que ya estás aquí**… – y como fue ¡sí llegó! porque la mujer estalló como volcán, pero ahogó su gemido placentero y se aferró fuertemente al cuello de él; y mientras el efecto del éxtasis le pasaba lentamente, Terry la besaba, la acariciaba y la complementaba… **– Excelente trabajo, mi vaquera… eso me gustó**… – le decía al oído conforme la sentía estremecerse toda: desde su respiración jadeante, hasta la punta del dedo gordo del pie, más le preguntó al sentir que seguía muy aferrada a él… **– ¿Estás bien?**. – Candy, a pesar de que parecía que todas sus fuerzas se le habían escapado con esa entrega, trató de recuperarse un poco y dijo que sí levantando su rostro para mirarse a los ojos de él que le aguardó unos instantes para después incitarla… **– ¿Crees poder hacerlo nuevamente?**

La rubia le sonrió y con dificultad le respondería.. – **No.**

**- Mientes, porque que creo que sí. Vamos, inténtalo de nuevo.**

**- Pero… ¿me ayudarás?**

**- Claro, pero esta vez… quiero que grites… quiero escucharte decir mi nombre… quiero sentirte toda**… – y abrazados como estaban, se envolvieron en un apasionado beso, más sumando las caricias, comenzaron con otro nuevo ritmo de movimientos. Y estimulada por las palabras que Terry le decía al oído y "aquello" que seguía en la misma posición y en el mismo lugar… ¡increíblemente a Candy no le tomó ni un minuto cuando lo volvió a alcanzar!

**- ¡Rayos, Terry!**... – había sido lo segundo que pronunció después del grito placentero de aquella cuando llegó nuevamente a su clímax. **– ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?**... – fue su queja sorpresa, empero él que sonreía satisfecho de lo que había conseguido, le respondería "inocentemente"…

**- ¿Yo? Si yo no te hecho nada… todavía**… – alardeó, y tomándola por la espalda, lentamente la fue inclinando para recostarla y ponerla de espaldas sobre el mueble; la rubia, a pesar del temblor que sentía todavía en todo su cuerpo, logró rodear la cintura masculina con sus piernas y al sentirse apoyada sobre la base cerró los ojos para tratar de recuperar su acelerada respiración porque sabía lo que venía.

Pero Terry en lugar de acomodarse sobre ella, le tomó de las piernas y las bajó para dejar las plantas de sus pies apoyados sobre el banco para que Candy flexionara las rodillas. Apoyándose en ellas, el castaño se impulsó para levantarse y la rubia, al ver su movimiento, levantó su torso, se apoyó sobre sus codos para preguntarle… – **¿A dónde vas?**... – al ver de pie y tan alto cual era al castaño que sonrió respondiéndole…

**- A ningún lado**… – luego dio pasos hacia atrás para salir del banco, pero siempre de frente a ella; entonces así, frente a ella, se deshizo de su camiseta y pantalón, y de pronto ¡se hincó! Candy sonrió, echó de nuevo su espalda hacia atrás y negó con la cabeza, incrédula de lo que aquél iba a hacer que fue…

Terry la tomó por los pies, y comenzó a deslizarla suavemente al estarla jalando hacia él, haciendo que las caderas de la rubia se detuvieran justo a la orilla del banco aquel y ahí, él la ayudó a sentarse.

Cuando la tuvo cerca, la deshizo de su vestido sacándolo por arriba; luego la puso de pie para sacar la última prenda femenina… pero la rubia se ruborizó de pies a cabeza cuando él la recorría con una mirada llena de lujuria; y es que a pesar de que se trataba de la misma mujer, las formas que Terry tenía en frente, no tenían nada que ver con las que recordaba en la adolescencia, y ese espectáculo le hizo aumentar la urgencia que ya estaba aguantando desde hace mucho.

Así que, puso sus manos en las caderas y lentamente la ayudó a sentarse; luego tomó sus piernas y las levantó para que lo rodearan por la cintura; después, colocó su mano sobre el pecho de aquella y delicadamente la fue empujando para ponerla de espaldas nuevamente sobre lo acolchonado del largo asiento, pero en el camino, ella quedó apoyada sobre sus codos y sus miradas se encontraron. Terry le guiñó un ojo, Candy se mordió un labio y ambos se sonrieron.

Y a esa señal, la rubia levantó ligeramente su cadera y el castaño la tomó para acercarla más a él y cuando la tuvo a esa distancia, se inclinó un poco, apoyándose con una mano sobre el mueble, mientras que con la otra, tomó una torneada pierna y la flexionó para colocar la rodilla en el abdomen de la mujer y así comenzar invadiéndola poco a poco y muy sutilmente para iniciar lo que ya no podía contener; Candy al sentir la nueva intromisión cerró los ojos y se recostó finalmente sobre aquel mueble para empezar a disfrutar plenamente los movimientos acompasados de Terry no haciéndose esperar los gemidos placenteros.

Más el castaño volvió a poner la pierna de ella sobre su cintura para inclinar completamente su torso, dejarlo sobre el de aquella y buscar sus labios con verdadera urgencia porque el sólo hecho de escucharla, él sentía que iba a reventar. Entonces Candy, al sentir su acercamiento, rápidamente lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y se aferró de su musculosa espalda que empezó a acariciar, apretar, a enterrarle ligeramente las uñas conforme era el movimiento agresivo de aquél; luego sus manos fueron deslizándose por toda la espalda, hasta llegar a los glúteos que por la presión que hacían, estaban más duros que nunca y ¿por qué no? también se agasajó.

Por otro lado, Terry seguía apoyándose con una mano, y con la mano libre también la acariciaba toda, de arriba abajo, sólo que él sí era más salvaje porque lo que podía torturar, en verdad lo torturaba, haciendo que la rubia gimiera con mayor volumen. Pero hubo un momento donde Candy se quedó sin oxígeno debido a aquellos exigentes besos, así que como pudo se separó de la hambrienta boca. Y mientras la rubia inhalaba el vital gas, los labios de Terry se posaban en su cuello y entre susurros jadeantes le comenzó a decir… – **Tengo tantas ganas de ti; de seguir disfrutando del contacto de tu piel; de sentir como tu cuerpo se moldea perfectamente al mío; de seguir probando tus besos y saciarme de tu sabor; de sentir tus manos inquietas sobre mí, acariciándome o torturándome; de estar embelesado mirándote cómo gozas, cómo vibras; de escuchar tus gemidos; de seguir amándote despacio, lento, pero… ¡no puedo contenerme más!… y si no acabo con esto… ¡la cabeza me va a estallar!... Así que Candy, no me dejes solo… ven conmigo, amor… y alcancemos juntos la gloria ¿quieres?**

La solicitada acercó su boca muy cerca del oído de él y entre más gemidos le respondió. – **Sí**… – y con eso, los movimientos ya no fueron lentos; y en instantes seguidos… juntos, lo consiguieron.

**- ¡Pecosa, te amo y siempre lo he hecho!**... – se le declaró mientras explotaba en el clímax. Empero esta vez, la rubia le hizo trampa, porque dejó que él terminara primero y conforme aquél temblaba y se dejaba caer lentamente sobre ella sin hacer ningún movimiento más, la fémina traviesamente siguió moviéndose debajo de él que le reclamó… **– Tramposa**… – con agitada respiración porque comprendió que aquella se había quedado atrás. **– Candy, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?... Ahora necesito por lo menos cinco minutos**… – e intentó moverse pero…

**- No, ya no te muevas, esto… lo arreglo yo sola**… – y dándose placer con lo que quedaba, Candy lo volvió a alcanzar sonriendo Terry de lo que veía; así que cuando la rubia se recuperó, exclamaría…

**- ¡Eso fue fabuloso!**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Te amo. **

**- Yo también.**

**- ¿Cuánto?**

**- Demasiado diría yo.**

**- ¿Desde cuándo?**

**- Desde siempre.**

Y después de que descansaron unos momentos…

**- Candy…** – le llamó en lo que se componía su bóxer; luego se enderezó quedando igualmente hincado frente a ella, a la cual, le extendió la mano para ayudarla a sentarse, y cuando la tuvo cerca, Terry la abrazó fuertemente, buscó sus labios y después de besarla, comenzó a decirle… **– Quiero pedirte perdón por todo lo mal que me he portado contigo**… – la tomó de las manos y se las besó repetidamente mientras la rubia le sonreía e intentaba decir…

**- Terry**…

Pero el castaño, le puso un dedo en los labios para hacerla callar porque él pediría… – **Perdón por haber sido un estúpido y por haberme dejado engañar creyendo ilusamente en una mentira dejando mi palabra empeñada en ello para hacerte daño a ti, lo más amado**… – le acarició la mejilla, pero Candy sujetó su mano, se la besó y siguió escuchando… **– Perdón por haber dudado de ti, mi amiga de infancia, de aventuras, de locuras, del alma, de la vida**… – le tomó un mechón de cabellos y lo pasó por detrás de la oreja… **– Perdón por haberte herido y humillado delante de todos, principalmente de tus padres y también te pido perdón por no haber estado contigo en aquellos difíciles momentos para ti cuando los perdiste**… – la abrazó en señal de condolencia… **– Perdón por no haber sido fiel a mis verdaderos sentimientos y huir como un cobarde en lugar de defenderlos… Perdón**… – finalizó e inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre el pecho de aquella que aprovechó para acariciarle el cabello y ahora sí decirle…

**- Cuando se ama, nunca se pide perdón**… – lo tomó del rostro y lo levantó para que se miraran de frente, y después de darle un beso, le preguntaría… **– ¿Me amas?**

**- Muchísimo.**

**- Entonces no hay nada porqué pedir perdón.**

**- Pero…**

**- ¿Quieres oír que te perdone? **

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno**… – Candy torció la boca y por un instante lo pensó. **– Lo haré, pero antes quiero decirte, que al hacerlo, me vas a poner en contradicción hacia mi propia y dura filosofía.**

**- ¿Cómo?**... – expresó extrañado de lo que oía… **– ¿Por qué?**

**- Porque… para que yo dé o pida perdón, es porque ya me perdoné a mí misma… Y no lo hecho… porque son muchas cosas que hice mal y hay otras donde no puedo perdonar fácilmente... en cambio tú, al venir a pedir perdón, fue porque te perdonaste primero y en ese momento cuando lo hiciste, tu cuenta quedó saldada; así que ya no hay nada por lo que puedas pedir perdón**.

Terry parpadeó un par de veces tratando de reflexionar sobre lo dicho, y después de unos segundos exclamó. – **¡Diablos!**. – Y con esa expresión apagada, Candy soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de contrariedad de su amor que lo volvió a acurrucar en su pecho después de besarle la cabeza. Pasados unos minutos, el castaño mientras se separaba para levantarse, le dijo… **– Hiciste que me doliera la cabeza con esa puntada filosófica tuya**… – y cuando estuvo de pie le extendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse; luego se agachó, tomó su camiseta y se la puso a ella; y cuando quedaron de frente, Terry la abrazó fuertemente, pero antes de decirle, la besó. **– Te amo, y a partir de este instante no dejaré de decírtelo aunque me apliques tu psicología invertida**. – Candy sonrió y se volvieron a besar. Luego tomándola de la mano, él la condujo por la puerta trasera que los conectaba al jardín.

Debido a que el verano todavía estaba en la ciudad, el clima afuera era húmedo y caliente; pero aun así la noche estaba esplendorosa y todo gracias también, a la hermosa luna llena que alumbrada todo el lugar. Entonces iluminados por ella, llegaron al patio, cruzaron por una sala rústica y caminaron por una angosta vereda de concreto que conducía al jacuzzi donde la rubia metió su pie en el agua y para su gusto, la temperatura estaba perfecta; de pronto, burbujas comenzaron a brotar.

Terry la rodeó con sus brazos por detrás y mientras la besaba por el cuello, le dijo muy cerca del oído... – **Quiero que a partir de esta noche, te quedes conmigo, para que mañana emprendamos juntos, un nuevo camino y siempre tomados de la mano. Quiero que sean tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu cuerpo, lo primero que vea en el nuevo amanecer y también quiero verte a mi alrededor a toda hora del día para hacerte de mil maneras el amor… Y por las noches después de volver a entregarnos a la pasión, dormir abrazados, acurrucados y nunca dejar de susurrarte al oído… ¡Cuánto te amo! **

… y lentamente ingresaron al agua; y entre, la noche, la luna, el canto de los grillos, el masaje, las caricias, los besos, las palabras y por supuesto, su desbordante deseo, pues no les quedó de otra, que envolverse y entregarse de nueva cuenta… al amor.

. . .

Después de una hora, se envolvían en batas que el castaño había ido a tomar del vestidor para ingresar de nuevo a la casa y levantar de paso las prendas de vestir; luego se encaminaron hacia la recámara del tercer piso. Y como todavía les faltaban 997 maneras de cómo hacerlo, pues… aprovecharon que había muchas más por concluir.

Pero ¡ojo! no todo es miel sobre avenas y ese dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato" es bien dicho… porque estando ya acostados y abrazados sobre la amplia cama y como luz, la de la misma luna… Terry, conforme acariciaba la espalda de Candy, miraba al techo muy pensativo, hasta que no pudo más y… – **¿Pecosa?**

**- Sí**... – le contestó ella sin mover su cabeza que estaba recargada sobre el ancho pecho de su amado, pero éste le levantó el rostro para mirarla de frente.

**- Tengo una curiosidad.**

**- ¿Acerca?**

**- ¿Quién fue tu primera relación?**

La rubia se incomodó un poco y le dijo con seriedad… – **No me gusta hablar de ello.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No tengo un buen recuerdo, es todo**… – ella echó su espalda hacia atrás para ponerla sobre el colchón, apoyar su cabeza sobre la almohada separándose completamente de su contacto.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – volvió aquél de insistente.

Entonces la fémina, apoyándose sobre su codo, le miró seria; y después de haber hecho la boca de lado le dijo… – **Fue muy bochornoso y humillante.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**... – Terry la imitó para quedar de frente.

Candy lo pensaba seriamente… así que, después de tallarse un poco la cara, le soltó. – **Me dejaron plantada.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!**... – fue su sobresalto molesto. **– ¡¿Te ibas a casar?!**... – le reclamó ¡él! que ya llevaba dos matrimonios y nadie le dijo nada ¿verdad?

Empero ella le respondería tranquila… – **Sí**. – Y el castaño increíblemente la miraba furioso; y al ver su gesto, Candy tuvo que preguntarle… **– ¿Por qué te molestas?**

Estallando energúmenamente Terry le preguntaría… **– ¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado que se atrevió hacerte eso?!**

**- No creo que lo conozcas**… – fue la respuesta que le dio porque si le decía quién era y como lo estaba viendo, era capaz de golpearla.

**- ¡¿Quién fue?!**... – volvió a exigirle advirtiéndola de que quería una respuesta… y la rubia tenía que decírselo si no, no la dejaría en paz.

**- Te late un tal… ¿Daniel Legan?**

Y sí ya estaba alterado, con el nombre mencionado, Terry se levantó como rayo de la cama, no sin antes mencionar en verdad rabioso… – **¡SHIT! ¡DAMN IT, CANDICE!... ¡¿Por qué?!**... – tontamente le reprochó y la pecosa que trataba de controlarse serena, ésta vez, sí se molestó un poco, primero por usar mal lenguaje delante de ella y segundo precisamente por el reproche.

**- ¿Por qué, qué, Terrence?**... – le miró retadoramente. **– ¿Qué quieres en verdad saber… por qué me dejó plantada y cómo me fue después, o… por qué me relacioné con él?... ¿Cuál de las dos cosas es más importante para ti?... porque no estoy entendiendo tu reacción cuando supuestamente fui yo**… – se apuntó… **– quien sufrió la humillación y aún así lo superé… entonces no sé qué es lo que te molesta tanto.**

**- ¡Me molesta de que habiendo tantos te fuiste a relacionar precisamente con él!**

**- Ah, pues muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí, aunque eso fue muy egoísta de tu parte, ¿sabes? Pero está bien, te lo pasaré por alto**… – ella dijo controlándose, pero él siguió de necio…

**- ¡¿Dime dónde y cómo diablos lo conociste?!**

**- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo, para enfurecerte más y después preguntarme dónde está y que finalmente "comprendas lo que me hizo" y quieras salir corriendo a buscarlo y golpearlo? Pues no te preocupes porque ya mi tío lo hizo por ti, y con eso tuvo suficiente el pobre infeliz para largarse del país y que no le den ganas de regresar porque todavía falta mi hermano y ese… prometió matarlo, así que con un futuro asesino tengo suficiente en mi familia como para que ahora ¿tú también te conviertas en uno?**… – le había dicho en verdad enojada e irónica… **– Pues NO, gracias, y como esta "conversación" para mí no tiene ningún sentido… ¡Se acabó! Es más… ¡Nunca la tuvimos!**… – dijo como punto final y tomando las sábanas de la cama, se las echó encima dándole la espalda haciendo que él se sorprendiera de su grosería.

**- ¡Candice!**... – le volvió a gritar; y ella…

**- ¡¿Qué quieres?!**... – le gritó aún más fuerte.

**- Lo siento**… – sonó dócilmente, empero la rubia le contestaría con indiferencia…

**- Sí, Terrence.**

**- De verdad, lo siento**… – y como niño arrepentido se acercó a la cama, se acostó a su lado, la abrazó y trató de explicarle lo que sintió. **– Es que… me aterró la idea de saberte casada… me cruzó en la mente... que pude haberte perdido para siempre.**

**- Pero no pasó y aquí estoy.**

**- Lo sé, pero también sentí muchos celos de saber de que aquel infeliz haya logrado acercarse a ti, aprovechándose de nuestra situación, porque también él, ya me había advertido que le gustabas y no sé, tal vez con esas intenciones lo haya hecho.**

**- Bueno sí… porque la primera vez que se me acercó me dijo… "Tú eres la hermanita de Terrence, ¿verdad?"**... – Candy había imitado una graciosa voz.

**- Lo siento ¿me perdonas?**

**- ¡No!**… – contestó berrinchuda, sin embargo el hombre pegó completamente su cuerpo con el de ella que se le besó en el cuello y…

**- ¿Si?**

**- No. Estoy enojada contigo**… – fue su necedad, más el mañoso hizo un movimiento atrevido y preguntó…

**- ¿Y con "él" también?**... – y Terry fingió un jadeo excitado cerca de su oído.

**- ¡Por supuesto!… y hazte para allá porque no me vas a convencer**… – y sorpresivamente Candy quitó el brazo con que la rodeaba y se separó de él fingiendo seriedad al asunto; no obstante el castaño no se dio por vencido porque cambiando su voz, la retaría…

**- ¿Cuánto a que sí?**

Más ella le advertiría… – **Vas a perder.**

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Claro.**

**- Bueno, entonces veamos**… – Terry la comenzó a besar; y entre arrumacos y acercamientos del tercer tipo, la fue convenciendo pero sólo para preguntarle… **– Y… ¿cómo te sientes?**

Candy, haciéndose la loca, le respondería… – **Bien. Un poco cansada pero estoy bien. Gracias.**

**- No. Me refiero a… ¿cómo lo superaste?**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Eso, el motivo de nuestra pelea.**

**- ¿Cuál pelea?**

**- ¡Candy!**

**- ¿Qué no te dije que nunca existió?**

**- Sí, pero… quiero saberlo.**

**- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?**... – aquél le dijo que sí; entonces la rubia se separó de su abrazo, se giró para quedar frente a él y decirle seria… **– Lo superé poniéndome dos carteles: uno al frente y el otro detrás que decía… "¡Sí, me dejaron plantada. Y ¡QUÉ! ¿A ti nunca te ha pasado?"... Y con eso puesto, me fui al desfile de Día de Acción de Gracias de Macy's y caminé por toda la avenida… hasta salí en televisión ¿no me viste? Lo transmitieron a nivel mundial**.

Terry comenzó a reír diciéndole… – **No te creo.**

**- ¡Es en serio! mi doctor me dijo: "para que combatas tus miedos, confróntalos", así que, como me dejaron plantada ante la sociedad neoyorkina, pues la confronté**.

El castaño estaba tan sorprendido de lo que ella le contó que sin querer le observaría… – **¡No cabe duda que eres tan adorable como bella!**

**- ¡Ajá!**... – la rubia se levantó veloz porque le cayó en la maroma, y conforme se montaba sobre de él, le decía… **– ¡Te atrapé, sinvergüenza! ¡Sabía que eras tú!**… – y le comenzó a golpear a puño cerrado pero sin dejar de decirle… **– ¡Malvado, ¿cómo te atreviste a estarte burlando de mí!**

Muerto de la risa, Terry se protegía los golpes como podía e intentando decir en su defensa… –** Pero si no me estuve burlando de ti yo solo.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- ¡Tengo un cómplice!**

**- ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Dime su nombre!**... – ahora ya no lo golpeaba sino le picaba las costillas… **– ¡Habla! ¡Quiero señas, ubicación, profesión, número de placas de auto o licencia de manejar, seguro social!**... – decía ya de bromista, pero de pronto… **– ¡Terry!**... – Candy se alarmó; y rápidamente se bajó de él para preguntarle… – **¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Qué tienes?!**

**- No sé… me dio un… pinchazo en el pecho**… – se le informó haciendo inhalaciones profundas y masajeándose; sin embargo la rubia se espantó tremendamente, porque recordó su infarto sufrido. **– No te preocupes, ya pasó**.

Terry trató de tranquilizarla y ella quiso saber… – **¿Te ha sucedido antes?**

**- No, es la primera vez.**

**- Oh, Terry, no me espantes**… – y se abrazó fuertemente de él.

**- Lo siento, amor, no fue mi intención, pero mira**… – volvió a respirar hondamente… **– ¡Ya estoy mejor!**

**- Mañana vamos con Stear para que te revise.**

**- Si así lo quieres, así será.**

**- Por supuesto, no quiero que te pase nada, porque si eso pasara me moriría.**

**- No, no digas eso, porque no me pasará, te lo prometo. Anda, vamos a descansar**… – Terry se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó; pero aprovechando su acercamiento, Candy que seguía aterrada, ponía atención a los latidos de su corazón; y mientras el castaño se acurrucaba a su cuerpo, la rubia oraba fervientemente por la salud de su amado además de decirse que era capaz de sacarse el corazón para dárselo a él, con tal de que estuviera bien.

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 6 de Agosto de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 15**

**. . .**

La claridad afuera era señal del nuevo día y alumbraba por completo aquella recámara con decorado minimalista, una tendencia muy común en la arquitectura que se caracteriza por incluir muebles totalmente simples y funcionales, como las que se veían ahí: el colchón cubiertos de sábanas blancas sobre una base de cama con cabecera, dos burós en cada lado con lámparas muy modernas y una cómoda con luna; todo aquello en madera color negro, de formas geométricas cuadradas y sobre el suelo, un tapete, eso era todo lo que contenía la habitación aunque no dejaba de ser elegante.

Los rayos del sol que se colaban por las cortinas transparentes que colgaban de las ventanas, ya habían avanzado y llegaban justo a la mitad de la cama donde la noche anterior Terry y Candy descansaban, pero en ésta sólo estaba la rubia, que dormía plácidamente boca abajo; su cabello regado le cubría por completo el rostro y la sábana le cubría medio cuerpo dejándole al descubierto: la espalda.

En eso, la alarma de un despertador sonó, y ese sonido despertó a la mujer que sólo se removió buscando a su compañero que al no sentirlo a su lado, abrió los ojos, se enderezó, revisó el lugar y lo llamaría… – **¿Terry?**... – pero el silencio le contestó; así que creyendo que estaba en la ducha, ella se levantó, tomó la bata que usó la noche anterior, y caminó en dirección hacia al cuarto de baño que era casi del mismo tamaño que la recámara porque contaba con dos sanitarios él/ella, la bañera y ducha en formas anguladas, un mueble de lavabos dos senos y además conectaba a un espacioso closet andador. Candy al no verlo ahí, se dio la vuelta para ir en su búsqueda a la planta baja pero, un ruido la hizo regresar, así que volvió a revisar el baño y se extrañó de no ver nada, sin embargo estaba segura que la procedencia de aquel sonido venía precisamente de ahí; entonces se dirigió a la puerta que abría el closet y su reacción de sorpresa no se hizo esperar porque… **– ¡Amor ¿qué haces ahí?!**... – preguntó alarmada al verlo increíblemente en el rincón más oscuro de aquel lugar, sentado, encogido, aferrado a sus rodillas y la cabeza enterrada entre ellas.

La rubia se le acercó y se hincó quedando frente a él que al no darle respuesta, ella le tomó de la cabeza y la levantó para mirarle, pero el castaño ponía resistencia. **– ¿Qué tienes?**... – volvió a preguntar y Terry movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y la volvió a esconder; empero Candy fue aún más necia y finalmente le levantó el rostro notando que aquél estaba llorando, además porque el hombre se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cubriéndose el rostro porque no era capaz de atreverse a mirarla. **– Terry, mírame**… – le suplicó como una vez pasada lo había hecho y re cuestionando angustiada… **– ¿Por qué estás así?.**

Él dejó escapar un suspiro, bajó sus manos para apoyarlas nuevamente sobre sus rodillas y sin abrir los ojos… – ** Fuiste tú ¿verdad?**... – su varonil voz se escuchó un poco constipada.

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – ella le contestó ignorante, y Terry enderezó la cabeza y metiendo su mano entre la bata de ella, le tocó la espalda justo donde la cicatriz; y es que en la noche anterior mientras se preparaban para dormir…

**Flash Back**

La rubia, a pesar de que el castaño quiso sonar convincente para no preocuparla más, le era imposible conciliar el sueño porque su interior se llenó de miedo; y en lo que él dormía abrazado a ella, ésta, le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello, la espalda, el pecho y le besaba su frente.

**- ¿No quieres dormir?... – **el castaño le preguntó.

**- No puedo… – **respondió ella.

Terry comprendiendo que era porque seguía pensando en el dolor del pecho, se deshizo de su abrazo y se enderezó un poco para besarla; ya después… – **¿Quieres que te cante una canción de cuna, para ver si así lo consigues?**... – le bromeó, sintiendo ya Candy un nudo en la garganta porque le estaba aterrando la idea de que algo malo le sucediera, más aún así…

**- ¿Te sabes una?**

**- ¡Por supuesto! Soy un experto, recuerda que tengo dos hijos.**

**- Pero yo no soy tu hija.**

**- No, pero yo sí soy tu Papi, baby**… – y la volvió a besar antes de que la fémina soltara la carcajada; y con esas ardientes muestras de amor, la rubia fue calmando un poco sus temores. **– ¿Ya estás más tranquila?**... – le preguntó y aquella apenas le dijo sí para que él… **– No quiero que te preocupes más. Estaré bien**… – y le besó la frente.

**- Tengo miedo**… – se confesó y la rubia se abrazó fuertemente al hombre que…

**- No tienes por qué. Anda, ahora duerme**… – dijo entre un bostezo… **– que aquí estaré yo velando tu sueño**… – y se acurrucó nuevamente a ella que, chipilona, le solicitaría…

**- Pero… ¿y mi canción?**

**- ¿Siempre?**... – el castaño había hecho un gesto de cansancio porque él sí quería dormir.

**- Sí**… – fue turno de ella de acurrucarse en su pecho. Entonces aquél con resignación, comenzó a tararear más dormido que despierto: Lullaby, pero aquella con su queja, le hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente… – **¡Terry, me vas a dormir con esa canción!**

**- ¡Qué caray! ¿No es precisamente para eso, para que te duermas?**… – le reclamó dándole un golpecito con su dedo índice en la frente y la rubia comenzó a reír y…

**- Me prometiste una canción**… – le hizo un puchero.

**- Te la estoy cantando**… – contestó él entre un gran bostezo, pero ella...

**- No, la estás tarareando.**

**- Bueno**… – dijo nuevamente resignado; y dizque pensando… **– déjame ver cuál**… – pasaron unos minutos hasta que… **– ¡Ah, ya! Esta la escuché en un disco de Nat King Cole y dice…**

(*)

Muñequita linda de cabellos de oro  
De dientes de perlas labios de rubí  
Dime si me quieres como yo te adoro  
Si de mí te acuerdas como yo de ti

Y a veces escucho un eco divino  
Que envuelto en la brisa parece decir  
Sí te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho  
Tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir

Y cuando terminó estas dos estrofas, tarareó el estribillo y Candy lo miraba endiosada y lo besaba, más Terry volvió a cantarle…

Y a veces escucho un eco divino  
Que envuelto en la brisa parece decir  
Sí te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho  
Tanto como entonces siempre hasta morir

La rubia estaba aferradísima a su cuerpo y en la última estrofa no pudo más y se puso a llorar; el castaño la envolvió en sus brazos al sentirla convulsionarse por el llanto.

**- ¡Oye! ¿Tan mal canto qué hasta lloras?**... – le bromeó para hacerla sentir mejor; no obstante ella entre risas y lágrimas lo calificaría de…

**- Tonto**.

Terry sonrió y la abrazó fuertemente; después… – **Bueno, pues en vista de que como arrullador no sirvo porque sigues despierta**… – de un ágil movimiento ya estaba sobre de ella… **– Veamos que tal como amante, aprovechando que también ya se me fue el sueño**… – y comenzó a besarla, acariciarla y todo lo que conlleva; pero ella a pesar de que le estaba gustando, se quiso hacer del rogar…

**- Terry…**

**- Ahora estoy ocupado.**

**- Espera…**

**- ¡Oh, no! Ahora ya me despertaste y como castigo**… – haciendo un gesto muy perverso seductor, le aseveró… **– te haré el amor ¡como un animal desenfrenado! para demostrarte que no pasa nada.**

**- ¿Me lo prometes?**... – fue su pregunta tomando su rostro entre sus manos.

**- Te prometo que estaré bien, cariño**… – y la besó tiernamente, pero…

**- ¡No, eso no!... que me prometas que lo harás como dices**… – los dos rieron de aquella sinvergüenza, más el castaño le afirmó…

**- Te gustará tanto que hasta pedirás más.**

. . . . .

Seis de la mañana era la hora habitual de Terry para levantarse e iniciar sus días; entonces, casi a ese tiempo, abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la mujer que más amaba y que yacía justo a su lado durmiendo boca abajo con el cabello cubriéndole el rostro; más al recordar todo lo que habían vivido en el día anterior y sin olvidar lo sucedido apenas unas horas pasadas, pues su instinto carnal… ¡también le despertó!... y como chiquillo travieso se deslizó por debajo de las sábanas, llegó hasta la mitad de aquel cuerpo, recargó su cabeza en la espalda quedando su nariz justo en la columna vertebral, y mientras acariciaba las caderas de la rubia, la entrelazaba con sus piernas. Luego se acomodó un poco y comenzó a besar esa parte, iniciando un camino hacia la derecha y pretendiendo tomar un rumbo hacia las costillas, pero de pronto, sus labios sintieron unos bordes ligeros, así que despegó su boca apenas a unos centímetros de distancia y abrió los ojos posándose éstos de inmediato en la cicatriz de la mujer. Al no distinguirla bien a esa distancia, levantó un poco la cabeza para verla claramente y a pesar de que Stear había hecho un excelente trabajo, todavía se sentía la textura unida y Terry recordó que se la había visto en aquel juego de vóleibol en Atlantic City más no le puso la atención debida; entonces comenzó a analizar la forma, y conforme lo hacía, en su frente comenzaba a formarse un gesto molesto y junto con eso, su respiración también comenzó a acelerarse.

Pero su rostro y cuerpo se tensaron por completo cuando se percató que aquel corte y aquellas puntadas de cirugía eran muy idénticas a las de su hija Lizzie sólo que la cicatriz de la pequeña estaba en su bajo vientre; de pronto, a su mente, llegó…

**- "… si supieras lo que ha sido capaz de hacer por TI, ¡no sólo le pedirías perdón de rodillas sino que la tendrías en un altar, besándole los pies día con día y el camino por donde anda!**

**- ¡Por favor, Stear, no seas tan cursi y dramático! ¡¿Qué podría yo agradecerle a esa?!..."**

Y esas palabras tuvieron el efecto de un rayo caído porque se impulsó rápidamente separándose de ella para caer de espaldas sobre el colchón, tapándose el rostro y exclamando… – **¡Holy shit! ¡¿Qué he hecho?!**... – acompañado de un estremecedor escalofrío que le recorrió por todo su ser y llenándose de duros y crueles remordimientos. Así que rápidamente Terry se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a tallarse la cara con desespero; luego se las pasó por el cabello y se rascó la cabeza de igual modo y de repente se sintió el ser más pequeño e insignificante que en el universo pudiera existir, además de que el sube y baja de su pecho, más la agitación de su respiración, le eran imposibles de controlar; entonces se levantó y corrió hacia al punto más alejado donde pudiera llegar para sacar lo que no podía contener: las lágrimas y su gran frustración, porque si lo hacía ahí, la despertaría y la alarmaría más sin poder tener valor de mirarle a la cara.

Por ello emprendió carrera para esconderse en el closet, aquel cuarto cerrado donde la penumbra y el silencio reinan y el lugar perfecto para dar rienda suelta a lo que le estaba atormentando. Allá, al estar encerrado, se recriminó, se insultó, golpeó fuertemente la pared con sus puños a modo de lastimarse para sentir un poquito de dolor a cambio del mucho que él había causado, pero parecía que nada de eso era suficiente para calmar su lamentable situación y la gran opresión que sentía en el pecho; luego aferró sus manos fuertemente sobre unas barras de madera y cayó pesadamente hincado para pedir nuevamente perdón por lo mal que se había portado, empero cuando la escuchó, se sentó, se encogió y ahogó su llanto, más las lágrimas le traicionaron cuando la vio aparecer.

**Fin de Flash Back**

Candy de inmediato comprendió de qué hablaba en el momento en que colocó su mano sobre su espalda y Terry finalmente puso sus ojos sobre ella, pero su vergüenza era mayor y su rostro estaba en verdad desmejorado, que optó por mirar hacia otro lado.

**- Terry, mírame, por favor.**

**- No puedo, no tengo cara ni valor para hacerlo**… – y volvió a enterrar la cabeza.

**- Amor**… – de nuevo lo tomó por el rostro, lo levantó y le besó;

Aquél al sentir sus labios, hizo la cabeza de lado además de… – **No, no lo hagas, porque no lo merezco, YO no te merezco y tú no mereces a un maldito infeliz como yo que no vale nada.**

**- Terry, no digas eso, para mí, tú vales y significas todo**… – Candy se sentó a su lado e intentó abrazarlo, sin embargo él no se dejó.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – fue su simple pregunta y para la rubia lo suficiente para entenderla a la perfección.

**- Porque te amo. Todo ha sido por amor a ti.**

**- Pero yo sólo me he portado mal contigo y en cambio tú, no sólo has visto por mí sino por los míos**… – y se volvió a llevar sus manos al rostro para cubrir su vergüenza y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro porque sentía que el llanto le traicionaba.

**- Es cierto, pero sé que fueron las circunstancias que te obligaron a actuar así, no porque tú verdaderamente lo sintieras.**

**- ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Perdóname!**... – Terry se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar; la rubia lo recibió, le acarició y le besó la cabeza que había quedada recargada sobre su pecho; pero mientras él sentía las caricias de ella, sus amargos sollozos eran mayores y se aferraba fuertemente a sus brazos.

**- Terry, no te pongas así, por favor, te puede hacer daño**… – recomendó ella verdaderamente angustiada de sentir y ver la manera en que el castaño se estremecía por completo desahogando su llanto.

**- Déjame hacerlo, Pecosa, no me lo impidas, porque han sido ¡años! de los cuales extrañé tu presencia, donde necesitaba de tu compañía, de esta, tu fuerza para salir adelante, más al no tenerte, era precisamente tu recuerdo lo que me hacía seguir viviendo a pesar del resentimiento que guardaba hacia ti… luego, aumentó mi infierno, porque déjame decirte que desde que dejé de verte ¡ahí! fue a donde me fui a vivir todo este tiempo… ¡al mismísimo infierno!... El no verte no era castigo suficiente para mí, sino que debía pagar por lo que te hice y el pago fue con la enfermedad de mi hija y con el tiempo dentro del cual padecí con ella. ¡No tienes idea de lo que vivía día con día, viéndola cómo se le iba la vida! y yo, ¡su maldito padre! sin poder hacer nada por ella a pesar de que buscaba por mar y tierra quien pudiera donarla… ¡y mira quién lo vino a hacer, ¡TÚ! el ángel que por muchos años culpé por la muerte del que estúpidamente creí que era otro de mis hijos y ese recuerdo, esa escena de verlo destrozado era lo que me hacía crecer el resentimiento hacia ti, más nunca mi odio porque ese, ese siempre lo ha tenido Annie y no sólo porque logró alejarme de ti sino que envenenó mi corazón para insultar, humillar y faltar contra la que más amo**… – finalizó pareciendo que conforme iba pronunciando cada una de estas palabras, su opresión en el pecho se liberaba, porque Candy, que sólo se concentraba en estarlo consolándole y lloraba a su lado, ya no sentía su vibrante estremecimiento y su respiración se normalizó, pero sus lágrimas seguían cubriéndole el rostro.

Se quedaron abrazados varios minutos y en silencio hasta que el castaño estuviera del todo sereno; la rubia nunca dejó de acariciarlo, ni dijo palabra alguna en señal de consolación pero no tanto porque no tuviera nada que decirle sino porque su doctor también le había dicho:…

**- "El llanto te libera de tus penas y si puedes hacerlo hablando, esa es la mejor terapia para hacerte ligero de ellas"**… – además de que mientras Terry hablaba, Candy comprendió algo y fue precisamente de ese resentimiento que el castaño mencionó y a pesar de que sabía que había sido mal infundado, no le faltaba razón para no sentirlo. Y no fue después de lo sucedido, sino de antes, de cuando eran amigos, y tampoco era la deslealtad sino que, enamorado o no, como su amiga era su obligación abrirle los ojos de un modo ú otro con respecto a Annie… y eso sí fue su error.

De pronto el castaño respiró hondamente y cuando enderezó su rostro pediría… –**Perdón por haber flaqueado así.**

**- No tienes por qué disculparte, además estuvo bien, lo necesitabas.**

**- Gracias por todo. No sé cómo pagarte lo que haces por mí y por mis hijos.**

**- Sí, sí lo sabes y ese es con amor y sé que tú guardas lo suficiente para dármelo a mí, así como yo lo guardé todo este tiempo para ti y ahora para compartirlo con tus hijos.**

**- ¡Te amo, Candy! ¡Te amo tanto que hasta duele!**

**- Lo sé y yo también te amo tal vez de igual modo**… – le acarició su guapo y sonrojado rostro por el efecto del llanto y le besó sus bellos ojos; más el castaño le tomó de las manos y se las besó con veneración, pero… **– ¿Qué haces?**... – le preguntó sorprendida de su acto; y Candy comenzó a reír porque empezó a sentir cosquillas, y es que aquél de un movimiento la tomó de un pie y se lo comenzó a besar e hizo lo mismo con el otro.

**- A partir de este día, está será mi plegaria diaria.**

**- ¡Estás loco!**

**- Sí y siempre lo he estado por ti**… – y la besó.

Luego al estar más relajado, se levantó, le pidió la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie; y después de abrazarla y volverle a repetir cuando la amaba, salieron de aquel espacio oscuro y se metieron juntos a la ducha y ahí, pues entre pasándose el jabón, jugando con la espuma y tallándose la espalda, se encendieron y volvieron a darle rienda suelta… a su incontrolable amor.

. . .

Minutos más tarde, bajaban a la planta baja y en lo que Candy metía sus ropas a la lavadora, Terry preparaba algo para desayunar.

Después salieron juntos tomados de la mano y su felicidad se podía notar a kilómetros de distancia.

Y como lo hablado en la noche anterior, el primer lugar a donde se dirigieron, fue al hospital donde apoyaba Stear que se emocionó enormemente de verlos juntos y por supuesto no se cansó de felicitarlos. Y mientras esperaban en el consultorio del doctor, a que el cardiólogo les atendiera…

**- Terry, ayúdame con esto ¿quién es tu cómplice con la genial idea del "enamorado secreto"?**. – Castaño y moreno se miraron uno a otro con rostros que denotaban "inocencia" ante la pregunta sorpresiva de la rubia.

**- ¿Para qué quieres saberlo?**... – contestó titubeante porque la miraban un poco rara.

**- ¡Sencillo! para conocerlo y darle las gracias**… – fue su simple respuesta y se echó a sus brazos. Stear graciosamente se limpió el sudor imaginario de la frente y Terry le extendió la mano para darse un firme apretón de amigos.

**Flash Back Cumpleaños de Sandro**

Stear comenzó a reír con ganas al ver el rostro de Terry por el reto lanzado de enamorar a la rubia…

**- ¡Sólo fue una broma, hombre, quita esa cara!**... – más le advirtió… **– pero como te darás cuenta, Candy está disponible para cualquiera, lo viste con el entrenador de tu hijo y si no te pones las pilas pronto**… – chasqueó los dedos… **– ¡Se te irá!… La tienes cerca porque tus hijos, pero en cuanto alguien más llegue a su vida, a pesar de que los pequeños sufran, ella hará la suya propia, porque tiene derecho a rehacerla y con alguien que verdaderamente le demuestre que la ama… Yo entiendo que te sientas mal, que estés avergonzado… pero tampoco estás haciendo nada para retenerla, lo que me da pensar que tal vez no lo hagas porque ya no sientas nada por ella y si es así… ¡pídele que se vaya!… porque no es justo ni para tus hijos ni para ella que ese lazo de amistad y amor siga creciendo cuando tú has sido testigo y más de una vez, de cuánto la quieren y la buscan porque la necesitan como la madre que ya es para ellos y tú lo escuchaste de Sandro**… – le aseveró, el galeno hizo una breve pausa al ver a su amigo que se tallaba el rostro para afirmarle…

**- No es que no la ame.**

**- Entonces ¿qué tan difícil es decírselo?**

Terry arrojó un suspiro y se levantó de hombros en señal de desconocimiento… – **No sé, ¿tal vez sea miedo al rechazo, a saber que no me quiera igual o que ya no guarde un sano sentimiento hacia mí?**

**- Amigo, te estás ahogando en un vaso con agua, cuando a esa mujer se le nota hasta por los poros que muere de amor por ti, al igual que tú, pero ambos son tan obstinados y necios que se escudan tontamente tras lo sucedido con Annie para no expresar lo que en verdad sienten desde hace mucho. **

**- Sí, pero…**

**- ¡Vamos, Terrence, ya déjate de buscar excusas estúpidas y da el primer paso!... ¡Inténtalo, haz un esfuerzo! además por eso te dije al principio "ENAMÓRALA"… Ya no tanto por lo que vivieron en la adolescencia, ¡eso ya es pasado! Si no, empiecen de nuevo… conózcanse, trátense, convivan y te aseguro que todo ese amor que han guardado profundamente en sus corazones, en un minuto saldrá a flote**… – Stear volvió a chasquear los dedos… **– Y empieza hoy mismo, invitándola a cenar aprovecha lo bella que está la noche… aunque, no, espera… ¡tengo una idea mejor!... Y sé que no fallará además de que te ayudará a sacar tu absurdo miedo… y lo harás… secretamente.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!**

**- Sé su enamorado secreto**.

A Terry no le sobraron ganas y se echó a reír y se acercó para tomarle la temperatura… – **Stear, has tomado mucho sol, ¿verdad?**

**- ¡Por supuesto que no, malagradecido!.**.. – y le aventó la mano… **– todavía que me preocupo por ti y por tu felicidad, mira cómo me pagas: burlándote de mí…** – dramatizó el simpático doctor y los dos amigos comenzaron a reír.

**- Está bien, y ¿cómo lo haré según tú?**

**- ¡Ay, me extraña contigo! ¿No qué muy ingenioso con tus casitas?… Con notas anónimas, regalos, detalles… ¡lo que se te ocurra! y con eso tú irás demostrando cuánto la amas y las locuras que eres capaz de hacer por ella y así te darás cuenta lo mucho que tú significas en su vida**… – fue todo lo que dijo Stear y Terry sacudió la cabeza y sonrió ante la descabellada idea de su amigo más estuvo de acuerdo; así que el proceso de conquista comenzó a fraguarse, pero tuvieron que callar porque Eleanor apareció invitándoles a ingresar para compartir el pastel de Sandro.

Así que el…

**SÁBADO**

El primero movimiento que Terry hizo, fue precisamente esa noche, aprovechando el momento que llevó a su hija a su habitación, tomó papel y lápiz, y empezó a escribir, más debía disfrazar su letra de molde porque la rubia se la conocía muy bien, aunque con el paso de los años ésta te cambia, pero aún así debía disimularla para no levantar sospechas; entonces después que terminó de redactar las breves líneas, salió a hurtadillas mientras que aquellos levantaban el desorden, y corrió a la habitación contigua ocupada por la rubia y deslizó la nota por debajo de la puerta.

**DOMINGO**

Para la mañana siguiente en el desayuno, en lo que aguardaba por su madre en la sala de la habitación, escribió la segunda nota que entregó posteriormente al mesero cuando estuvieron en el restaurante aprovechando que la rubia y Karen no llegaban aún.

Después cuando llegaron al centro acuático y mientras las damas pedían un permiso para ir a cambiar sus ropas de baño, los caballeros les indicaron que las esperarían en el bar y ahí, Terry pidió el favor del cóctel, claro en un decir, porque iba acompañado de una suculenta propina que cualquiera se negaría.

Más tarde, en lo que la familia Grandchester aguardaba por el resto del grupo en el lobby de hotel Sheraton después de pagar el hospedaje, Terry comenzó a caminar por toda el área un poco impaciente, pero unos aparadores llamaron su atención, caminó hacia allá e ingresó a la tienda y de ahí adquirió el diario porque le gustó y más adelante estaba la florería.

Antes de salir y conforme Candy se despedía de los niños, el castaño le "avisó" a Stear que se adelantaría en el viaje de regreso porque tenía una "importante entrega a domicilio" que hacer; el galeno lo entendió y éste, curiosamente a propósito, retrasó un poco el camino para darle tiempo a su amigo de llegar hasta la ciudad.

Cuando Terry manejaba hacia el domicilio de la rubia, Eleanor se extrañó del rumbo que su hijo tomó, entonces él tuvo que informarle de sus planes de conquista además de pedirle absoluta discreción; la dama se emocionó de ver lo que su hijo estaba haciendo con tal de tener de vuelta a su amor, y por supuesto, lo apoyó.

Por suerte esa noche, Armand estaba de turno en la recepción y cuando vio a Terry entrar por la puerta principal le reconoció de inmediato, a pesar de que sólo fueron dos ocasiones las que le vio por allá. El castaño se presentó precisamente con él y de la manera más amable, le pidió le hiciera un favor.

Al principio, el chico se mostró renuente ante la petición del castaño porque estaba fuera de las políticas establecidas, pero como le caía muy bien la rubia y al ver el interés sincero de aquél, aceptó. Él sería su cómplice en la entrega y envío de los paquetes del diario así también de mantenerlo informado de cuando eso pasare. El arquitecto le dio su tarjeta con sus números telefónicos y por supuesto, no faltó compensación.

En la primera entrega, que fue esa misma noche del domingo, Terry, conociendo la curiosidad en aquella, supo que respondería rápido y por eso, aguardó con su familia en un café cercano al edificio; y como fue, alrededor de las 7 30 de la noche, Armand le llamó diciéndole que ya tenía el diario en sus manos. El castaño tomó a su familia y pasó por el lugar y el chico se lo entregó personalmente diciéndose que seguirían en contacto.

Terry, en cuanto estuvo en casa, se concentró en responderle, más por ser fin de semana tuvo que aguardar hasta el siguiente día para hacer la entrega.

**LUNES**

El castaño llegó muy temprano a la corporación y ordenó estar al pendiente en cuanto el cartero estuviera allá, avisándole de inmediato y lo pasaran de urgente con él.

Cuando Stear cachó a la rubia leyendo el diario recién recibido y después de entregarle los expedientes, llamó a su amigo para informarle que su mensaje ya había sido entregado; Terry agradeció el llamado y aprovechó para preguntarle si sabía si Candy trabajaría al día siguiente en el restaurante, más el galeno le informó que no. Así que al no obtener respuesta del diario, llevó a cabo su siguiente plan.

**MARTES**

Grandchester, mientras estuvo en Italia estudiando Artes, se hizo muy amigo de un actor precisamente de esta materia pero Dramático y la pantomima era su carta de presentación, entonces de aquél había aprendido los gestos, movimientos y cómo realizar la caracterización.

Así que, dejó la oficina temprano y se dirigió a la clínica, pero desde su auto aguardó a que Candy saliera del lugar para seguirla; y cuando emprendía camino, se topó con Stear, y éste primero se sorprendió de verlo con ese disfraz y se lo aplaudió, empero segundo después, se soltó a carcajada abierta burlándose y preguntándose…

**- ¿Dónde estaba su amigo el arrogante, pretencioso, creído, orgulloso, y con el ego más alto que el Empire State?.** – Como respuesta obtuvo que en algunos casos, el humano es capaz de hacer cualquier ridículo con tal de conquistar y recuperar lo que verdaderamente ama.

**MIÉRCOLES**

Al día siguiente cuando se enteró por su madre que a causa del chaparrón del día anterior Candy se había puesto mal, se recriminó por haberla dejado sola, pero él también tuvo que salir corriendo como los demás y todo por la culpa del maquillaje, aunque cuando dijo eso…

**- ¡¿Por culpa del maquillaje?!.**.. – replicó haciendo un gesto gracioso… **– ¡Caray, caray! ¿Y de cuando acá te preocupa que se te corra el maquillaje, Grandchester?**... – y comenzó a reírse sólo.

Sin embargo dejó a un lado su propia burla y se dirigió al apartamento; pero un nuevo recepcionista le atendió y no le dio el acceso porque la rubia aún no retiraba la orden de "no visitas autorizadas". No obstante, estaba dándose la vuelta ya resignado, cuando su cómplice Armand apareció y éste, le dio la autorización para pasar a verla como lo había hecho con su familia que al estar arriba y aprovechándose de que dormía, Terry primero la contempló a sus anchas y no aguantó las ganas y por eso... la besó.

A la salida quiso compensar al chico de la recepción por su ayuda, empero él se negó y sólo le dijo… – **Haciéndola muy feliz me compensaría, en verdad es una mujer que se lo merece todo…** – y como trato pactado, estrecharon manos.

**JUEVES**

Por la mañana, nuevamente Armand le llamó por teléfono para avisarle que ya tenía el diario en sus manos, entonces Terry le pidió que le enviara el paquete por medio de un courier o mensajero, estos son frecuentemente utilizados en la ciudad precisamente por sus servicios de velocidad, seguridad y su curioso medio de transporte, en este caso, fue la bicicleta, porque en automóvil o motocicleta y en la gran ciudad, a pesar de que fueran cinco cuadras, por el trafico podías durar 45 minutos varado, y como lo que queríamos era rapidez y prontitud, estos amigos, fueron idóneos para los cometidos del "enamorado secreto" de Candy.

Terry, que ya estaba en su oficina, recibió el paquete en menos de veinte minutos y después de contestarle, aguardó nuevamente por Mark, el cartero.

Media hora después y gracias a que uno de sus colaboradores le llamó para avisarle de un contratiempo en el avance de la remodelación del teatro, tuvo que abandonar la oficina y al no quedar tan lejos de ahí, caminó, pero en el trayecto un gran "Anúnciate aquí", se le atravesó; Terry, levantó una ceja, sonrió de lado y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo… – **"Aquí me anuncio"**… – más la idea completa era de presentarse ante ella tal y como la nota decía, pero Stear llegó a tiempo al lugar para detenerlo y sugerirle que no lo hiciera todavía, reclamándosele cuando se ingresaron juntos a una cafetería de Starbucks…

**- ¡¿Por qué le mandaste el gato?! Le hubieras mandado un perro ú oso. ¡Con eso sólo te delataste, cabezón!**

**- Porque hoy ya me quería presentar ante ella. Además ¿viste su cara por qué no lo hice?**

**- Sí, sí, pero tengo una idea mejor.**

**- ¡Stear, tú y tus geniales ideas me pondrán en una peor situación con Candy!**

**- No, porque todavía no has hecho lo suficiente, ¡termina por lo menos la semana! además de que si yo fuera mujer, no te perdonaba solamente con el letrerito ese**… – dijo señalando despectivo hacia Times Square… pero Terry no sólo hizo una de cara de "¿wey, sabes cuánto me costó el "letrerito" ese?" sino que le dijo…

**- Que bueno que no lo eres porque para mi gusto, serías muy fea y yo no pagaría ni una vuelta en carrusel contigo**… – y se echó a reír.

Stear le aventó un golpe acompañado de… – **¡Tuvieras tanta suerte!**. – Y de pronto bromeó… **– Además no te aceptaría porque no me gusta el color de tus ojos**… – y los dos estallaron en carcajadas; y como en Nueva York pues se ven de todos colores y sabores tuvieron que parar sus bromas porque ya les estaban echando ojitos y Stear volvió a decir… **– Terry, mejor vámonos, manita, porque aquí espantan y sigamos en otro lado con el plan**… – y en efecto, tuvieron que salir del lugar porque no sólo los vieron muy bellos y solitos sino que además ya era la hora de que la rubia saliera del restaurante y mientras se calmaban en el camino, Stear terminó de decirle… **– Le harás crecer su curiosidad y para lograr eso, le dejarás una nota confundiéndola creyendo que son dos.**

**- Pero**… – quiso protestar el castaño; empero el galeno le ignoró y le ordenó que escribiera en una hoja que tomó de su libreta personal.

**- Mañana la citaremos en el zoológico.**

**- ¡¿Citaremos?! ¿No se te hicieron muchos?**

**- ¡Posesivo, el hombre, ¿eh?! Digo la citaremos porque le hablarás a Raymond y su grupo**… – y con eso, el castaño comprendió.

Pero alrededor de las 8 y después de dejar la misiva, parados a unos metros de distancia del restaurante, Stear y Terry vieron cuando la rubia aceleraba el auto después de haber leído la nota que encontró en el parabrisas.

**- ¿La viste? ¡Iba furiosa! y nos despellejará vivos cuando se entere.**

**- ¡¿A mí?! **

**- ¿De quién fue la brillante idea?**

**- Mía, pero tú la secundaste.**

**- ¡Porque dijiste que iba a funcionar, Stear!**

**- Sólo está conmovida, hombre.**

**- Conmovidos nos va a dejar los dientes a los dos.**

**- ¡No seas tan pesimista, Terry! Verás que mañana estará mejor y más con la canción que le dedicarás, así que tienes toda la noche para pensarla y ahí estaré yo.**

**VIERNES**

Desafortunadamente, Stear no pudo asistir al Zoo por su intervención quirúrgica, y le avisó al castaño, gracias a que éste llamó por la mañana, porque habían quedado de ponerse de acuerdo con aquel grupo de jóvenes que le ayudaron a elegir la canción, no obstante Terry cambió de parecer y la citaría para la noche aprovechando el evento del galeno, y supo que debía hacerlo ¡Ya! porque esa carita de ilusión que puso con el espectáculo ofrecido no había sido nada comparada con la de la noche anterior con el anuncio y pensó que tal vez la rubia sí creyó la nota y se emocionó pensando que eran dos la que la estaban cortejando y eso… para nada le gustó.

Y pues el resto ya saben como ocurrió.

**- ¡Qué par de locos!**... – la mujer los calificó.

**- Pero dime, Candy, de todas las locuras que Terry hizo ¿qué fue lo que más te gustó?**

**- ¡Todo! aunque lo del mimo fue muy original, pero… no lo vuelvas a hacer**… – pidió aún estando abrazada de Terry que estaba recargado sobre la mesa de examinación.

**- ¿Por qué?**... – él la separó para mirarle a los ojos.

**- Porque en esta relación… yo quiero ser la única que use lápiz labial**… – y los dos hombres se echaron a reír; y en eso el Doctor Thomas ingresó.

**- Sr. Grandchester**… – le extendió la mano.

**- Hola, Doc**… – y mientras éste, saludaba a Candy después de hacer lo propio con Terry, Stear se despidió viéndole todos salir; luego el galeno se sentó detrás del escritorio para preguntar…

**- ¿Cómo se ha sentido?**

**- Por eso estoy aquí**… – ante esa contestación el doctor se levantó.

**- ¿Pasa algo malo?**... – volvió a cuestionar y le indicó que se acostara sobre la tabla de examinación donde estaba.

**- Anoche sentí un ligero pinchazo en el pecho.**

**- ¿Dónde exactamente?.** – Terry se puso la mano en medio del pecho, subió hacia el cuello y el médico… **– ¿Hizo algún movimiento o esfuerzo?**... – comenzó a revisarlo.

**- Bueno**… – el castaño miró de reojo a la rubia y el doctor comprendió ese gesto, pero…

**- Yo le hacía cosquillas y él estaba riendo cuando eso pasó**… – contestó Candy acompañada de una mirada de recriminación hacia su pareja.

**- ¿Cómo está su alimentación?**... – le preguntó cuando daba unos golpecitos sobre su estómago y Terry levantó un hombro…

**- Bien.**

**- ¿Come a tiempo?**

**- Bueno, últimamente, no.**

**- Bien, permítame un momento**… – el galeno salió, Terry se enderezó, quedó sentado y le extendió la mano a Candy para que se acercara, pero el enfermo comenzó de cariñoso cuando la abrazó.

**- ¿No te gustaría jugar a que yo era el doctor y tú la paciente?**

**- ¿Y de qué estoy enferma?**

**- De cierto mal que sólo se cura con caricias, besos y**… – le estaba dando precisamente "esos" en el cuello cuando una enfermera de facciones orientales ingresó al área.

**- Buen día**… – les saludó muy seca y seria.

**- Buen día**… – le contestó Candy amablemente y separándose del castaño que hizo un gesto no muy agradable y más cuando…

**- Quítese la camisa y acuéstese**... – le ordenó; y Terry la miró un poco extrañado y enojado por la ruda petición, empero la rubia rió por lo bajo al ver que aquél aunque de mal modo, la obedeció porque a ella le entregó su prenda.

Cuando la enfermera lo vio acostado, comenzó a conectarlo para tomarle un electrocardiograma y después de imprimir varias hojas, romperlas y volver a imprimir, lo desconectó para medirle la presión arterial, y por último le hizo unas curiosas pruebas de exhalación para revisar los pulmones.

**- En un momento el doctor estará con ustedes**… – avisó cuando hubo terminado su trabajo y salió. Y mientras Candy le estaba botonando su camisa, Terry le comentaba sobre la actitud de la enfermera, y minuto después el galeno ingresó y les pidió se acercaran a las sillas enfrente del escritorio. Y ya que todos estaban sentados…

**- Bien, veamos… primero quiero que eliminen la idea de un infarto, el dolor que menciona nada tiene que ver… más no descarto la posibilidad de que se trate de una Pirosis que es una sensación de dolor o quemazón en el ****esófago****, y se origina principalmente en el pecho, se extiende hacia el cuello, garganta o al ángulo de la mandíbula**… – Candy y Terry se miraron… **– agruras estomacales**… – les aclaró. **– ¿Ha tomado vino tinto?**

**- Sí, anoche…** – le confirmó el castaño.

**- ¿Fuma con regularidad?**

**- No, pero últimamente lo he hecho.**

**- Bueno y me imagino que con el trabajo ¿se ha estresado?**

**- Un poco, sí.**

**- Bueno, esos son unos de los factores principales que la producen y por supuesto, más grasas, ácidos y cítricos que se ingieren. Pero para que estemos más seguros, vengan conmigo y que le hagan un ecocardiograma**… – y juntos salieron del consultorio y el doctor llamó a la misma enfermera, y ésta, los llevó a otra área; y mientras Candy esperaba afuera, Terry era recibido por un técnico de cardiología; nuevamente adentro le pidieron deshacerse de su camisa y después de hacerle el ultrasonido del corazón, lo montaron en una caminadora y por diez minutos estuvo ejercitando, primero caminando, luego acelerando el paso y por último lo pusieron a correr… y nada, ningún tipo de alteración anormal.

Al salir, volvieron a aguardar por el doctor que les reafirmó que todo estaba bien; pero eso sí le dio estrictas recomendaciones de alimentación.

Y después de despedirse de Stear salieron de aquel lugar y en el rostro de la rubia se notó el alivio, y en lo que caminaban abrazados en busca de la salida del hospital…

**- Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse**… – Terry le volvió a asegurar dándole un beso en la frente.

**- Sí, lo sé; pero siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar y ya ves aún así**… – y se dieron un besito ligero en los labios. Y la rubia… **– Aunque debería de reclamarte**… – fingió enojo.

**- ¿Por qué? **

**- Porque preferiste salir con Pirosis que conmigo**… – le bromeó y Terry la abrazó después de soltar la carcajada.

Y así, juntos nuevamente y muy sonrientes llegaron hasta el estacionamiento y se volvieron a alejar no parando hasta llegar a casa.

Continuará


	16. Chapter 16

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 13 de Agosto de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 16**

**. . .**

Aprovechando que no había tanta humedad y el clima era espectacular, Eleanor vistiendo linos ligeros en pantalón y blusa, leía una revista mientras estaba acostada en el camastro muy cerca de la piscina; Sandro estaba nadando y Lizzie, acompañada de la nana, jugaba con su gran San Bernardo, que como le había dicho su padre, ya casi la alcanzaba en altura.

De pronto, el perro comenzó a ladrar y salió al encuentro de los recién llegados. Lizzie, corriendo y abriendo los brazos, le ganó esta vez a su hermano, que por estar chapoteando, Sandro se tardó un poco en salir de la piscina para ir a abrazar a la rubia que ya le recibía con los brazos abiertos.

La efusividad de la pequeña era mayúscula pero la del chiquillo no podía ser descriptible. Su padre le regañó porque se abrazó a Candy completamente mojado, pero la rubia recriminó al mayor de los Grandchester por haberlo hecho mientras éste se acercaba para darle un beso a su madre en la frente que ya se había levantado. Empero aún así, Sandro corrió a ponerse su bata de baño y Candy llevando a Lizzie en brazos, se saludó con Eleanor que no pudo ocultar su alegría de verlos finalmente juntos.

**- ¿Y a mí no me van a saludar?**... – se quejó el Padre de aquel adorable par y la que sólo se acercó y eso desde los brazos de la guapa rubia, fue su hija para darle un beso en la mejilla porque Sandro, como todo un Grandchester orgulloso, no lo hizo porque lo había regañado; sin embargo al preguntar…

**- ¿Te vas a quedar a comer con nosotros, Tía?**

**- Algo mucho mejor**… – fue la contestación de su padre que se acercó a la rubia y conforme le quitaba a la pequeña para ponerla en el suelo, le informaba… **– Se quedará a vivir con nosotros**… – y delante de los chiquillos la abrazó y la besó.

Tanto las boquitas como los hermosos ojos de los pequeños no pudieron abrirse más y en un movimiento gracioso se miraron los hermanos uno a otro y luego volvieron a mirar a Papá… y ahí sí, Sandro corrió a abrazarlo para decirle… –**¡Gracias, Papá! ¡Eres el mejor del mundo porque me concediste mi deseo!**

Terry levantó a su cachorro y lo lanzó hacia arriba por los aires, casi llorando el niño de la felicidad cuando se quedó colgado de su cuello como changuito, mientras que Lizzie volvía a los brazos de la rubia y Eleanor ya había unido sus manos en señal de oración, y en verdad elevaba una, diciendo… – **Gracias Padre Celestial… Rosemary y Jack, nuestros hijos finalmente estarán juntos**… – luego extendió los brazos y se los ofreció primero a Candy que ya había bajado a Lizzie y después a su hijo que además lo tomaba del rostro y le daba muchos besos deseándole la mayor felicidad.

Minutos más tarde, a la familia completa se les veía caminar en dirección al interior del hogar; y en lo que los niños seguían embelesados con la presencia de la rubia, el castaño intercambió unas palabras en privado con su madre.

. . .

Alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, el arquitecto acompañado de sus hijos, llevaron a la rubia a su departamento.

Candy ayudada por Terry descendió de la unidad y se despidió de los niños por un corto lapso de tiempo, porque para la noche volverían a verse para cenar todos juntos. Luego la pareja caminó y se pararon justo en la puerta principal y allá… – **Te veo en un rato**… – él la abrazó por la cintura.

**- Sí**… – fue la simple respuesta de ella porque él ya le estaba proporcionando un suculento beso. Los chiquillos volvieron a gritar de la felicidad separándose Terry para caminar de regreso al auto, aguardando Candy hasta que aquél subiera a su vehículo dedicándoseles a los tres un adiós de mano.

Luego la rubia ingresó al edificio y preguntó por Armand, no obstante a éste no le encontró porque le informaron que era su día de descanso; entonces la inquilina ordenó dar el acceso al caballero con el cual le vieron llegar; y el encargado de recepción tomó su nombre y lo anotó.

Mientras tanto en el vehículo de los Grandchester… Terry comentaba un plan que tenía y los niños pusieron caritas felices diciendo únicamente "sí". El castaño manejó hacia la ciudad, por suerte halló un espacio de estacionamiento muy cerca de Parque Central y sólo caminaron unas cuadras abajo sobre la Quinta Avenida y entraron a Tiffany's, la tienda más importante de anillos de compromiso de todos los tiempos en USA. Ahí estuvieron por un tiempo y después de salir, marcharon a casa…

. . .

Alrededor de las 7 de la noche, la rubia se veía por última vez en el espejo; algo le faltaba y se volvía a poner en frente del vidrio y se observaba: su vestido ceñido dándole las formas de su cuerpo, de largo hasta la rodilla y de escote a un hombro en un color morado bonito, sus zapatillas sencillas de una correa fácil de meter en color plata en un tacón mediano; luego levantó la vista para mirar su cabello que no sólo lo había sujetado en un rodete en la nuca si no que… lo había alaciado; hasta que finalmente lo notó… ¡no llevaba aretes!.. Más estaba buscándolos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó y en lo que se los iba colocando, salió a atender.

Al abrir, frente a ella estaba un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra y si éste, admiró la belleza de su amada, a ésta, se le alborotó la hormona de la pasión de ver aquello que curiosamente llevaba peinado su cabello todo hacia atrás, vistiendo pantalón y chaqueta de lino en color beige, camisa en tono rosado muy ligero sin corbata por supuesto y abierta hasta el pecho, zapatos y cinturón en color burgundy.

Los dos se veían muy guapos y por lo mismo, a los dos les dieron ganas de cambiar los planes, porque comenzaron a comerse a besos como si no hubiera mañana y recuperando todos los desperdiciados haciéndolos encenderse; y Terry mientras la besaba, la encaminaba hacia adentro apenas alcanzando a cerrar la puerta con su pie porque las manos ya las llevaba ocupadas.

**- Te ves… simplemente apetecible**

Candy al verlo tan prendido se atrevió a preguntar… – **¿De verdad, te gusto?**. – Terry, como respuesta, la tomó de las caderas, la acercó y le demostró "cuánto" le fascinaba; ella al sentir su "cuánto" no pudo contener su gemido placentero y mayormente cuando su espalda topó con el respaldo del sofá. **– Terry, detente.**

**- ¿Segura?... – **le pidieron afirmación.

La rubia abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada ya ansiosa de él que no abandonaba para nada su boca ni el cuerpo tampoco. – **¿Nos da tiempo?**... – preguntó seductora.

El castaño despegando su mano de las caderas de Candy levantó su brazo para mirar su reloj y confirmarle… – **No, además el tráfico está pesado y no llegaremos a la hora**. – Así que resignados se separaron y controlaron sus deseos preguntando él… **– Te quedarás conmigo esta noche ¿verdad?**

Ella asintió y se dispuso a ir en busca de su bolso, una pequeña maleta y sus llaves, ayudándole él con sus pertenencias para salir juntos del apartamento y después del edificio.

Y mientras los enamorados se dirigían a casa, Eleanor terminaba de revisar el lugar donde cenarían: el gazebo techado de forma hexagonal y columnas que estaba muy cerca de la piscina.

Ahí dentro, en el gazebo, la dama había ordenado colocar una mesa con sillas para cinco personas, entre las empleadas le ayudaron a decorarla elegantemente dejando un centro de mesa con velas; en medio de las columnas puso preciosos arreglos florales sobre bases metálicas altas.

La dama, que a sus 50 años era una mujer muy bella y de figura delgada, después de dar la última orden que fue dónde dejar el champagne, se retiró para ir a terminar con su arreglo personal, y que para celebrar esa noche especial, eligió un vestido de cuello halter con escote en "V", drapeado a la cintura, y falda amplia en gasa de color gris, muy elegante, muy a la personalidad de ella y su cabello lo usaba corto, acorde a su edad.

Minutos después, la pareja hizo su arribo; y Terry condujo a la rubia a la sala en lo que buscaba a su mamá que cuando la hubo localizado, la señora terminaba de vestir a los pequeños.

El castaño regresó a donde Candy; y tomándola de la mano, caminaron hacia el gazebo. Terry ya le había explicado que cenarían en casa, para estar más en privacidad y en familia. A la rubia le encantó la idea y mayormente cuando vio el decorado espectacular. Él le acomodó la silla para luego ir a servir copas de aquel burbujeante líquido que estaba en su punto exacto. Y cuando tuvieron sus bebidas en la mano…

**- Por ti**

**- Por nosotros**

Sin embargo y antes de beber, Terry puso una rica fresa en la boca de Candy, y la besó como sólo él podía hacerlo.

Pasados unos minutos de estar "comentando" sobre el arreglo del lugar…

**- Candy**… – él la tomó de la mano para decirle… **– Te amo.**

**- Yo también**... – y la rubia lo besó; y cuando se separaron…

**- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**... – fue su pregunta directa. Ella le acarició el rostro, lo contempló a sus anchas pero no contestaba; hasta que transcurridos unos instantes, suspiró con nostalgia observándole él… **– Por tu silencio puedo sentir que no estás segura de darme un sí y dudas a pesar de que sabes que soy yo quien te lo propone… y no te culpo de no hacerlo, porque tu experiencia vivida te ha dejado marcada aunque me digas que lo has superado, más yo sé que no es así porque te conozco; que a lo largo de estos años, te hayas hecho fuerte para confrontar tus problemas es completamente diferente; pero quiero que confíes en mí, y principalmente que confíes en ti y le demos la oportunidad a lo que tanto tú y yo hemos soñado: formar una familia... Si dices que no, yo entenderé perfectamente que no quieras una vida atada a compromisos y obligaciones y te lo respetaré y yo estaré ahí, siempre contigo y te daré todo el tiempo que quieras hasta que tú estés segura y lista para dar el gran paso porque te amo, y mi mayor objetivo es hacerte feliz, compensarte con doble creces lo que hiciste por mí y lo haré, estando o no casados**.

Candy que había agachado la cabeza, así volvió a suspirar; luego la levantó para sonreírle, besarlo y responderle… – **Yo también te amo y mucho, y porque sé que seremos muy felices y formaremos esa familia que dices… es que te digo que sí… sí quiero dar el gran paso… y me casaré contigo… bueno, si tu oferta todavía sigue en pie y me aceptas, claro, por haberlo pensado tanto**… – le bromeó.

Terry sonrió y la acercó a él para envolverla en un abrazo diciéndole al oído… – **Eres increíble, Candy. Por supuesto que sigue en pie mi propuesta. Gracias, Pecosa.**

**- Sólo si una petición**… – el castaño se separó de ella que dijo… **– No quiero nada de esas cosas que se hacen para una boda, sólo iremos a firmar al registro civil.**

**- Se hará como tú gustes y lo que digas serán órdenes para mí. Y si me pides la luna, soy capaz de comprártela toda, aprovechando que la Embajada Lunar tiene los derechos reservados y nos den el título de lunáticos**… – los dos comenzaron a reír; y ya estando más tranquilos, Terry le entregó su anillo de compromiso que estaba compuesto de tres piedras de diamante en corte esmeralda y argolla de platino. Después de sellar el trato con un beso, el castaño agregaría… **– Alguien más quiere pedirte algo.**

Candy siguió la mirada del castaño hacia los pequeños Grandchester que también venían impecablemente vestidos: Sandro vistiendo algo muy parecido a Papá y Lizzie como una princesita hermosa. Entonces la rubia se removió de su asiento para quedar frente a ellos que comenzaron a decir intercaladamente… – **Tía Candy, nosotros también queremos preguntarte ¿si aceptas ser nuestra Mamá?**

**- Te prometemos que nos portaremos bien, obedeceremos y te querremos mucho.**

**- ¡Santo Cielo!**... – expresó emocionadísima y los ojos de la mujer fueron imposibles no llenarse de lágrimas al escuchar tan hermosa petición de aquel bello par; así que sin titubear les dijo que sí, y los dos pequeños se echaron a sus brazos y la llenaron de besos; pero el padre hizo un carraspeo para recordarle a Sandro.

**- ¡Ah, sí!**... – y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó otra cajita y de ahí tomó una cadena del mismo material platino con un dije en forma de corazón rodeado de pequeños diamantes y en el centro la palabra… MAMÁ.

Y mientras la pequeña Lizzie sostenía la caja, Sandro intentaba poner la cadena sobre el cuello de la rubia; pero al fallar, Papá tuvo que ir a su rescate, dejando éste un beso en la mejilla de la fémina que abrió nuevamente los brazos para recibir a sus hijos volviendo éstos rápidamente a su mamá que conforme los abrazaba miraba al papá que entre labios le dedicaron un… – **Gracias**.

Él que sonreía de ver la maravillosa escena, después de guiñarle un ojo, le respondía… – **Gracias a ti.**

En eso Eleanor apareció a espaldas de ellos que tuvieron que separarse para que la pareja fuera felicitada por ella.

. . .

Cada miembro de la familia ocupó sus lugares y se prepararon para saborear la exquisita cena muy a la italiana que Eleanor había ordenado. Y en lo que degustaban el postre, la abuela de los niños comenzó a hablar sobre los preparativos de la boda, estaba por supuesto más emocionada que la misma novia y en cada cosa que decía, Candy trataba de llamar su atención, empero la dama no cabía de la felicidad hasta que…

**- Mamá, por favor**… – Terry la tomó de la mano para hacerla callar y que escuchara lo que Candy llevaba rato tratando de decir…

**- Eleanor, yo le agradezco mucho todo lo que quiere hacer por nosotros, principalmente por mí, pero… yo preferiría algo… muy parecido a esto**… – miró a su alrededor… **– donde sólo los más allegados estemos reunidos.**

**- Pero, hija, ¡se trata de tu boda! no es cualquier evento…**

**- Lo sé, pero**…

La rubia miró suplicante a Terry que diría… – **Mamá, lo que Candy pida es lo que será**.

En la cara de la dama apareció un gesto de desilusión e increíblemente se levantó de la mesa y se retiró. El castaño salió detrás de su madre, quedándose Candy para hacerle compañía a los pequeños que no entendían lo que pasaba.

Cuando el arquitecto alcanzó a su progenitora en la sala de la casa, le explicó en breve los motivos de la rubia; y a pesar de que la señora Grandchester demostró pena, alegaría… – **Pero tú no le harás eso, ella debe comprender.**

**- Por supuesto que no, pero yo la comprendo a ella y respetaré su decisión y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Además recuerda que yo también no tengo mucho que enviudé y para hacer todo eso que tú quieres, debemos esperar más de un año para llevarlo a cabo y yo… quiero casarme con ella, ¡ya!**... – él chasqueó los dedos.

**- Está bien**… – dijo comprensiva la dama.

Entonces Terry tomando de la mano a Eleanor, regresaron a donde el resto, y en cuanto llegaron, la amable señora se disculpó de inmediato y todo siguió normal y disfrutaron de la velada familiar.

Sin embargo y aprovechando que Terry las había dejado solas, la señora Grandchester le preguntó a la futura nuera sobre "ese" problema. Candy le dijo que le era difícil volver a hablar de ello; empero se armó de valor y comenzó a relatarle… – **Cuando Terry se marchó de mi vida, sufrí verdaderamente su ausencia; más su recuerdo me hacía fuerte. Pero cuando me enteré que él, ya se había casado en Italia, fue un golpe duro y bajo para mí, porque perdí la esperanza de recuperarlo. Aún así me levanté y me propuse a seguir mi sendero; en éste, desafortunadamente me topé con alguien al que creí sincero y con el paso del tiempo, me fui encariñando con él, hasta que un día me propuso matrimonio y sin titubeos, yo le dije que sí, porque sabía que al que yo verdaderamente amaba no volvería jamás.**

**Tontamente me ilusioné con una boda, como la que Mamá y Papá tuvieron, puse mi tiempo entero en ello… ¡en todo!... Yo no busqué un diseñador, porque quería que mi vestido fuera especial, único. Al igual con el banquete, la iglesia, las invitaciones las hice yo, la recepción, la decoración, en fin ¡todo! ¡Todo fue a mi completa elección! ¿Y para qué? Para que a final de cuentas… me dejaran en la iglesia y de pilón… con la gran humillación a cuesta. **

**Muchas veces me recriminé: "Eso me pasó por egoísta, por querer hacer todo yo sola; por envidiosa porque no quise involucrar a la gente en algo que era sumamente especial para mí; por celosa por no permitir que nadie viera lo que hacía hasta que llegara la hora; por vanidosa porque quería que todos me vieran como ¡la única bella!; por mentirosa porque estaba segura que yo no amaba al que me iba a desposar; por infiel porque traicioneramente toda esa ilusión, entusiasmo, amor, dedicación que empleé, era pensando ilusamente que con el que me casaba era con él… con su hijo, por eso todo debía ser perfecto.**

**Pero mi realidad me golpeó de tajo, me vi sola, burlada, humillada delante de mi familia y amigos, y me costó tres años de mi vida donde dejé de existir ¡tres años! donde no dormí, no comí, no viví… Y sólo me dediqué a trabajar de sol a sol, las 24 horas del día eran pocas para mí, haciendo mil actividades, tomando cursos de todo tipo, en fin, lo que se interpusiera en mi camino, la cosa era mantener mi mente y cuerpo ocupados. Hasta que poco a poco y gracias a terapia psicológica mi vida comenzó a tomar un rumbo normal.**

**Eleanor, no le pido que lo entienda, porque, nadie experimenta en cabeza ajena las penas de otros, más le pido que respete mi decisión. No quiero volver a ilusionarme con cosas que para mí… son banales y carentes de importancia.**

**Yo amo a su hijo, lo hice desde siempre, y así moriré, ¡amándole! pero mi amor no necesita de testigo a la sociedad para afirmarle lo mucho que le amo**. – Candy tomó las manos de Eleanor para pedirle… **– discúlpeme por ser tan dura, pero la vida me ha dado muy buenos consejos**… – le regaló una hermosa sonrisa para hacer sentir mejor a la mujer que tenía enfrente.

Terry que lo había escuchado todo, al principio había mirado a su madre recriminador por haberla obligado a hablar, pero conforme la iba escuchando y la entereza tanto de sus palabras como su postura, le hicieron admirarla y amarle aún más… e interiormente dijo… – **¡Esa es mi chica!**

. . .

Conforme el resto de los ocupantes de la casa dormían, Candy y Terry que había enrollado sus pantalones, estaban sentados a la orilla de la piscina y con sus pies dentro de ésta, jugaban con el agua pareciendo que sus miradas estaban hipnotizadas por las olas que sus movimientos provocaban.

Ya habían hablado de sus planes de matrimonio; el castaño se encargaría de todo únicamente le había pedido un documento oficial. También ya habían comentado sobre su viaje de luna de miel pero la rubia dijo que lo harían en familia. El castaño por supuesto puso un poco de objeción en eso, no obstante al final le dijo que sí con tal de no discutir con ella aunque por dentro se propuso que ya la convencería de lo contrario después.

En eso, unas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. Él se levantó para ayudarle a ella a ponerse de pie, volver al gazebo y protegerse. Allá, Terry se acomodó en su silla y Candy hizo lo propio, empero quedó muy de cerca para echar su espalda hacia atrás y ponerla sobre el ancho pecho del castaño que pasaría sus brazos por la cintura quedando su cara entre el cuello de la rubia.

**- Me encanta aspirar tu olor, tan tuyo, tan fresco, tan natural**… – le dijo conforme la besaba, y aquella sonreía de las cosquillas que le provocaban sus caricias; de pronto una fuerte lluvia se dejó caer.

Y ahí y en esa posición permanecieron un rato viendo como las gotas de agua se estrellaban en el suelo y en la piscina, hasta que Candy… – **Terry ¿puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Dime**.

La rubia se enderezó; y le miró directo a los ojos muy segura de ella que ya llevaba rato queriéndole preguntar, sin embargo… – **No**… – dijo y negó con la cabeza. **– No, no es nada, olvídalo**… – se arrepintió volviendo a ocupar su lugar.

Terry sonrió de su actitud, y siguieron disfrutando de la lluvia en silencio. Cuando comenzó a cesar, el castaño la levantó con delicadeza indicándole… – **Ven, vámonos.**

La mujer no cuestionó ni a dónde; y el hombre, tomando su chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla, la pondría en los hombros de ella para protegerla del agua que todavía caía ligeramente. Caminando bajo la lluvia ingresaron a la casa para salir por el garaje y montarse en el auto. Después de una hora de estar manejando, llegaron al pent-house de Nueva Jersey.

**- ¡Me fascina este lugar!**… – dijo ella mirando nuevamente el paisaje hacia la gran manzana desde la terraza.

**- Y a mí me fascinas tú**… – contestó él rodeándole la cintura por detrás y besándole el cuello; Candy hizo la cabeza de lado y cerró los ojos para disfrutar el momento, pero nuevamente le indicaron… **– Ven, vamos adentro que aquí se siente un poco de viento frío**. – Y tomándola de la mano la condujo hacia el interior donde no se detuvieron porque subirían la escalera de caracol para llevarla exactamente a la cama de arriba, deshaciéndose antes la rubia de sus zapatos y haciendo el castaño lo mismo.

Cuando arribaron a lo que fungía como recámara, Candy admiró desde arriba el enorme espacio topándose segundos después sus ojos con los del castaño para mirarse profunda e analíticamente por instantes.

Con seducción, Terry se le acercó para envolverla en sus brazos y comenzar a besarla. Después la giró lentamente para que la espalda de la rubia quedara sobre su pecho. En esa posición, le besó el cuello entreteniéndose al estar jugando y succionando su lóbulo, en cambio sus manos empezaron a deslizarse por el cuerpo curvilíneo, e ingeniosamente bajó el cierre de aquel vestido y cuando de nuevo la giró, sus miradas encendidas se encontraron nuevamente.

El castaño deslizó el vestido y éste cayó al suelo dejando sus senos al descubierto. La volvió a admirar y casi en seguida buscó su boca para besarla con ternura. La rubia también ya deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la camisa masculina para acariciar su piel y despojarlo de la prenda; después los pantalones cayeron al suelo. Terry se la acercó para que sintiera su deseo pasando. Candy se abrazó de su cuello haciendo que sus senos se pegaran al pecho desnudo de él.

De un paso salieron de sus prendas caídas; empero el castaño se sentó a la orilla de la cama y la puso a ella en medio de él.

Con ese movimiento la rubia sufrió un traicionero deja vu; por un momento se quedó quieta recordando que un momento como ese ya lo había vivido; no obstante no quiso prestarle mucha atención pero… su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando…

Terry había entendido perfectamente la pregunta que la rubia quería formularle, porque él también por muchos años mantuvo la intriga de aquella su primera entrega de amor. Así que, para demostrarle que nunca, ¡nunca! la había olvidado y demostrarle cuánto la recordaba, le daría la respuesta ¡haciéndole el amor como se lo hizo la primera vez!

El corazón de la rubia palpitaba tremendamente de la emoción con todos y cada uno de los movimientos que Terry ejecutaba y cerró los ojos para disfrutarlo plenamente, porque así, tal y como lo hacía, ¡así! había sucedido doce años atrás… bueno, sinceridad ante todo, fue mucho mejor. Así que cuando la culminación de su entrega llegó…

**- Nunca dudes por un instante, que me olvidé de aquella noche. Nunca dejé de recordar la primera vez que fuiste mía y como pudiste notar, la memoricé paso a paso, porque todas las noches mientras no te veía, cerraba los ojos y en mi subconsciente te volvía a hacer el amor**… – se le confesó mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad. Candy se abrazó a su cuello; y de pronto comenzó a llorar, primero por el tiempo añorado y segundo por la felicidad que sentía de volver a estar en los brazos de su más amado que le pedía… **– No llores, vida mía, y mejor envolvámonos en un sueño ¿quieres? hagamos de cuenta por un momento que ésta, ¡ésta fue nuestra primera noche de amor! y que mañana al despertarnos lo haremos sin olvidos, abrazados ¡juntos! tal y como debió ser hace doce años. Con la ventaja de que ahora nadie se interpondrá en nuestro camino ni nos dañará con su envidia ni celos porque nuestro amor con el paso del tiempo ha demostrado que es más fuerte y lo derriba todo. Te amo, Candy. Te amo, Pecosa. Te amo, Mi Amiga. Te amé ayer y te amaré ¡todo lo que me resta de vida!**

Y a pesar de que Terry le daba muchos besos, caricias y muchos abrazos le tomó tiempo para irla calmando porque Candy por sí sola, le era imposible controlar su llanto porque por años tuvo que llorar en breve, a escondidas y en rincones la ausencia de su gran amor, pero muchas veces se detenía porque debía ser fuerte por ella, por él, aunque la distancia estuviera entre ellos dos.

Pero el amor una vez más salió vencedor porque ni con las adversidades que vivieron día con día, ese, su amor nunca les falló.

. . . . .

Después de haberse amado por casi toda la noche del sábado, Terry, vistiendo bermudas, camiseta sport y zapato mocasín; y Candy, en jeans con top en strapless, llegaron a la Residencia Grandchester alrededor de las 6 de la mañana de ese domingo, viéndose ya actividad en la casa, como por ejemplo, el jardinero arreglando unas plantas caídas provocadas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, en la cocina una empleada preparando el desayuno y otra más poniendo los cubiertos sobre el comedor principal.

Aquellos después de saludar cruzaron por el recibidor y tomaron rumbo hacia las escaleras para ir a la planta de arriba. Pero antes de llegar a la recámara del castaño para descansar un rato, Candy quiso pasar a ver a los pequeños que todavía descansaban.

La primera parada fue en la habitación azul de Sandro, que divertidamente dormía atravesado en la cama todo desparramado con su cabecita casi colgando y las colchas sobre el suelo.

Cariñosa y cuidadosamente la rubia lo acomodó, y después de dejar un beso en su frente, se retiró. Luego fueron a la habitación de Lizzie y ésta dormía tiernamente abrazada de un peluche blanco, pero a ella, después de darle un beso, le acarició la cabeza.

Terry vio las muestras de amor de la rubia para con sus hijos y se lo agradeció interior e infinitamente. Ya tomados de la mano ingresaron finalmente a los aposentos del castaño; y mientras éste, corría las cortinas del ventanal con vista al jardín, Candy se quitaba las sandalias y fue a sentarse en el único sillón individual tapizado en piel negro para observar la decoración tan varonil, algo completamente diferente tanto de la casa condominio como la del pent-house.

Esta recámara tenía un estilo muy italiano y consistía: en la cama (cabecera y base unidas en una sola pieza) acolchonada de piel café claro soportada en acero negro, el armario que estaba a su derecha era de vidrio polarizado con puertas corredizas; luego a sus espaldas, sobre la pared y a un lado del ventanal, estaba apoyado un espejo de cuerpo completo con marco de piel, el mismo material empleado para la cama. Atrás de la cabecera, había una repisa larga y sobre ésta una pequeña lámpara y dos cuadros grandes con fotos de sus hijos y a un costado de la cama, estaba una cajonera rectangular con libros sobre ella.

Pero Candy se levantó; y descalza caminó por la alfombra de color gris hacia el frente casi hasta llegar a la repisa para ver algo que llamó su atención; empero giró a su derecha y vio: un acceso de tres peldaños arriba que conectaba a un pasillo que atravesaba y se imaginó conectaba al baño, una cómoda de cajones alta del mismo material y color de la cajonera que combinaba con la cama, y una silla de madera en color negro, el mismo de las sábanas que cubrían el colchón y hacían conjunto con las almohadas.

Y en lo que Candy seguía curioseando, Terry se acostó en la cama, se llevó las manos a la nuca y cruzó los pies observando de lado lo que ella hacía y por un momento se recriminó por su torpeza cometida a lo que la rubia prestaba toda su atención. Cuando la rubia sintió su profundo escrutinio, volteó a verlo y por instantes sostuvieron serios sus miradas en espera de: o alguna reclamación o una explicación, no obstante él no le dio tiempo porque le ofrecería… – **¿Por qué no vienes y te acuestas a mi lado?**

Antes de acatar, la fémina suspiró profundamente y sin querer le respondería con sequedad… **– Sí, por qué no…** – mientras devolvía lo que había tomado: una fotografía de él y Chanel, llenándose traicioneramente Candy de celos; y es que en la imagen tomada estaban aquellos dos no sólo abrazados sino dándose un beso.

La rubia fue acostarse pero molestamente se giró para quedar apoyada sobre su lado izquierdo dándole la espalda al castaño y mirando hacia aquel pasillo pero más que nada observando la fotografía.

Terry al aceptar la indiferencia de aquella, se le acercó, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la pegó a su cuerpo, empero antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, le dijo al oído... – **Lo siento, sé que debí quitarla antes para no incomodarte**.

Medio comprendiendo Candy diría… **– No, no tienes por qué, sino al contrario discúlpame tú a mí, por mi absurda reacción cuando por haber sido tu esposa, es normal que conserves sus cosas y recuerdos con ella**. – La pecosa acarició los brazos que la rodeaban sin embargo no le dio la cara.

El castaño que la observaba, le dio un beso en la nuca y tampoco dijo ya nada porque se quedó muy pensativo, en lo que ella cerraba los ojos tratando de controlar lo que en su interior en verdad le molestaba: los endemoniados celos a pesar de fingir serenidad.

Pero gracias a los brazos firmes que la envolvían y el calor de aquel cuerpo masculino, poco a poco se fue acurrucando y su molestia fue desapareciendo porque era tanta la tranquilidad y seguridad que Terry le estaba transmitiendo, que pronto a ambos les venció el sueño.

. . .

Un par de horas más tarde, unas traviesas risillas inundaron el lugar y despertaron a la pareja, bueno, a Terry que separó tanto su pierna como su brazo que estaba sobre la rubia para quedar de espaldas sobre la cama y encontrarse con los bellos ojitos de su hija que ya estaba sobre el colchón y le miraba dulcemente; y después de darse un beso y un buenos días, Lizzie se acostó a su lado recargando su cabeza en el bíceps de su padre. Mientras tanto Sandro estaba hincado en el suelo y apoyaba su barbilla en el colchón esperando a que la rubia despertara, pero aquella tenía entreabiertos los ojos y sonrió al ver la carita de escrutinio de aquél que lo que le diría le llegaría a lo más profundo del corazón… – **Qué bueno que no eres un sueño**… – le había dicho tiernamente.

La rubia, regalándole a cambio una bella sonrisa, estiró su mano y le acarició el rostro amorosamente. Luego Sandro agarró el brazo de la mujer y se aferró fuertemente a ello demostrándole cuánto la quería, y ella, así como estaba, sólo se removió un poco para hacerle un espacio y que también se acomodara a su lado. El niño lo hizo de ipso facto y Candy se sonrió de la inmensa ternura mostrada de él; y cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos, Sandro de nuevo se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo femenino no dudo la mujer en llenarlo de besos. Pero ya a sus espaldas otros bracitos la rodeaban y Candy doblando su brazo libre alcanzó la cabecita de Lizzie y la atrajo hacia ella diciéndole la nena… – **Buenos días, Mamaíta.**

**- Buenos días, corazón**… – le contestó igual de feliz.

Luego el niño se levantó y fue a donde Papá; y Candy lo aprovechó para girarse y quedar de lado derecho para besar la frentecita de Lizzie y mirar a los hombres que se saludaban muy "amigablemente". Sandro montado sobre Terry y jugaban dándose golpecitos pesados hasta que el pequeño le dio un manotazo fuerte a Papá y éste, sonriente lo abrazó porque de seguro le dolió, notándose así claramente quién era el vencedor de aquella pelea, al cual se le dio un beso en la frente y también se le saludaba… – **Buenos días, Campeón.**

**- Buenos días, Papá… – **que sugeriría…

**- ¿Qué les parece si se van a asear, bajamos a desayunar y nos vamos de paseo?**

Por supuesto los chiquillos dijeron que sí de inmediato, agregando alguien… **– Me gustaría que Mamá lo hiciera por nosotros**… – hubo sido la petición del niño que ya estaba de pie sobre el colchón.

**- Sandro, tú ya sabes hacerlo solo**… – sonó su padre sereno pero con autoridad.

**- Sólo por esta vez ¿si?**... – suplicó chipilón; y antes de que el castaño dijera algo…

**- Claro que sí**… – fue la respuesta de la rubia que ya se sentaba sobre la cama recibiendo una mirada y un llamado de atención por parte de Terry…

**- ¡Candy!**

**- Sólo por esta vez ¿si?**... – ella contestó imitando a Sandro; y al castaño no le quedó de otra más que reír; pero con la contestación de la rubia los chiquillos salieron de la habitación.

**- Eres una consentidora de lo peor. Sólo espero que después a mí me trates igual**… – dijo aquel quejándose y enderezándose rápidamente para alcanzarla porque Candy ya se había puesto de pie y con las intenciones de marcharse. Terry quedó hincado sobre la cama y la rubia al pie de ésta. **– ¿Y a mí no me vas a dar mi besito de buenos días?**... – le solicitó querendón y abrazándola por la cintura.

**- Buenos días, Terry**… – respondió aquella y le dio un beso juguetón en la frente como lo había hecho con los niños; empero el castaño tronó la boca y la rubia con mofada diversión, le preguntaba… **– ¿Qué? ¿No te gustó?**

**- No**… – fue su contestación y de un movimiento rápido la puso de espaldas en la cama y se montó en ella; la sujetó firmemente de las manos sobre el colchón y se inclinó para besarla ardientemente. Cuando se separó, le cuestionaría extremadamente seductor… **– ¿Aprendiste cómo debes de hacerlo a partir de hoy?**. – Ella movió la cabeza diciéndole "no". **– ¿Ah, no?**... – él replicó amenazador, entonces le cruzó las manos por arriba de su cabeza, las aferró con una mano y con la otra, comenzó acariciar lo que se podía, y gracias a la blusa que usaba la rubia ese día, los besos fueron hacia otra dirección.

Candy empezó a disfrutar aquello y su interior se prendió; sin embargo el arquitecto al notar lo que había iniciado, rápidamente se levantó, rió burlón y mayormente de la cara de desilusión de su amada que sólo le dijo… – **¿Ya?**

Terry se aprovecharía de la situación para ofrecer… – **¿Quieres más?**... – haciéndole un gesto por demás cachondo y sensual; así que aquella cínica descarada dijo que sí muy emocionada pero el castaño sacaría el primer as de la manga al preguntarle... **– ¿Nos iremos solos de luna de miel?**... – le miró inquiridoramente.

Ella hizo la boca de lado comprendiendo su juego y volvió a decirle con firmeza… – **No.**

**- Bueno, entonces ya no habrá más, hasta que cambies de parecer**… – él la castigó por su testarudez. **– Aunque, tú te lo pierdes porque hay tantas cositas que quiero mostrarte que**… – le levantó un hombro… **– ¡ni modo!... tendrás que esperar hasta que digas que si.**

La rubia que le miraba desde la cama, primero se acomodó el top y luego le extendió la mano para que le ayudara a levantarse; y cuando estuvieron de frente, se miraron ambos retadoramente advirtiéndole ella… – **No juegues así conmigo, Grandchester, porque también yo puedo castigarte, así que deja a lado tus "tácticas seductoras" porque no me vas a convencer tan fácilmente**.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza Terry sonrió cautivadoramente. – **Eso ya lo veremos después**... – y como afirmación le guiñó un ojo; y ante eso, los dos comenzaron a reír y se envolvieron en un abrazo.

Luego se calzaron sus zapatos y salieron de la habitación, ella: hacia la recámara de los niños y él: hacia la planta baja. Y cuando llegó al primer nivel, salió hacia el garaje para revisar la camioneta SUV azul de donde Terry estaba sacando las colillas de cigarro y la basura cuando su madre apareció a su lado…

**- Buenos días, hijo**… – la dama se abrazó de él.

**- Buenos días, madre**… – le dio un beso en la frente; empero alguien quiso saber…

**- ¿Cómo estás?**

**- ¿Cómo me veo?**... – fue su respuesta pregunta que iba acompañada de una sonrisa como nunca antes recordaba Eleanor que su hijo lo hubiera hecho.

**- Increíblemente feliz, mi vida, como siempre debió ser**… – y le acarició el rostro preguntándole… **– ¿y Candy?**

**- Está arriba ayudando a los niños.**

**- ¿Piensas salir?**

**- Sí. ¿Te gustaría venir con nosotros?**

**- No, quiero aprovechar para llamar a tu padre. Por cierto, ¿cuándo tienen planeado casarse?**

**- Pronto; bueno, dependiendo de lo que me informe mañana.**

**- Mantenme al tanto para avisarle a tiempo a Richard y que pueda estar presente.**

**- Claro que sí**.

En eso se escucharon las risas de la rubia y los pequeños que se unieron a ellos en el garaje; y después de saludarse les avisaron que el desayuno estaba listo. La familia entera pasó al comedor; y una hora más tarde, se les veía montarse en la camioneta para abandonar la casa en seguida de haberse despedido de Eleanor.

Continuará

**Gracias por tus comentarios…**

_Clauseri, María de la Luz, Liz Carter, Invitada, Iris Adriana, Irene, Amanecer Grandchester, Blanca, Celia, Dalia, Puka, Viry Queen, Olga Liz, Pati and Denisse Grandrew._


	17. Chapter 17

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 23 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 17**

**. . .**

La residencia de los Grandchester estaba ubicada en Riverdale: un suburbio residencial al noroeste del Bronx en la Ciudad de Nueva York, y donde es distinguido arquitecturalmente por sus casas construidas al principio del siglo XX, la mayor parte de ellas en estilos Georgiano y Tudor; y hogar de prominentes escuelas privadas como Horace Mann, o los Colegios Manhattan y Mount Saint Vincent.

Pero como Terry había construido esa casa pensando en sus hijos y también en Chanel, después de ver la reacción celosa de la rubia, se quedó pensando en un lugar dónde hacer su hogar precisamente a lado de ella.

Entonces y gracias a que su trabajo le permitía conocer infinidad de terrenos vírgenes y disponibles para construir en diferentes puntos del estado, sin decirles a dónde, les llevó a visitar parte del Condado de Westchester: un área económicamente alta y que colinda a orillas de Long Island Sound.

Después de manejar veinte minutos, llegaron a Pelham y comenzaron a transitar por la avenida principal, la última calle antes de llegar a la playa; la rubia a su derecha podía ver los estacionamientos de yates y por el lado izquierdo las casas habitacionales.

Más adelante, distinguió la franquicia del New York Athletic Club en New Rochelle.

Y mientras transitaban por la Avenida Mamaroneck, comentaban lo esplendoroso, tranquilo y limpio que lucía aquel lugar.

Luego cruzaron otro punto importante: Larchmont, aquí, está el restaurante Sherwoods, famosamente conocido por sus deliciosas "ribs" (costillas), y por supuesto, Terry les invitó a probarlas aunque sería más tarde porque únicamente abre de 17 a 22 horas de la noche.

Y así siguieron admirando y comentando de las localidades, los centros comerciales y las zonas residenciales por las que transitaban hasta que se unieron a la Calle Boston Post en la Ciudad de Rye, NY: una área muy histórica ya que fue hogar de la niñez y también donde descansan los restos de John Jay, el primer Jefe de Justicia de la Suprema Corte y Padre Fundador de los Estados Unidos de Norte América.

A la rubia le fascinó el lugar, además de que la ciudad también cuenta con su propio parque de diversiones llamado Playland y por lo mismo que es considerado Monumento Histórico Nacional, éste, es el único parque de este tipo en todo USA donde es operado y adueñado por el gobierno, aunque por las bajas asistencias tiene la posibilidad de que pronto cierre sus puertas, pero los pequeños Grandchester quisieron disfrutarlo antes de que llegara ese día y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a montarse a "El Dragón": la famosa montaña rusa hecha toda de madera tal y como fue construida en 1929 y que era, en aquel entonces, el icono de atracción principal, además de la playa y los eventos que ahí se llevan a cabo.

La familia estuvo en el parque unas horas y después retomaron el camino para ir, ahora sí, al motivo principal que los llevó hasta allá.

Devolvieron su camino por Playland Parkway para unirse nuevamente a la Avenida Boston Post y avanzarían como 5 millas hacia el norte cuando el castaño dobló en una angosta privada de asfalto y que a pesar de estar muy boscoso, todo el terreno a su alrededor estaba cercado por una barda de piedra de un metro de altura.

Ascendieron por una breve colina curveada y en menos de cinco minutos, Terry estacionó el vehículo al pie de unas enormes rocas. El castaño sonreía de la cara de la rubia que miraba sorprendida tras el cristal la altura de aquella montaña rocosa; luego palmeando sus manos, les pidió a sus acompañantes que descendieran de la camioneta para ir a escalarla.

Todos desabrocharon sus cinturones y obedecieron a la orden del jefe. Ya estando afuera, el hombre tomó la mano de su mujer y Lizzie se agarró de ella y comenzaron a subirla porque Sandro ya les llevaba buena ventaja.

Cuando llegaron al tope de la roca más alta, pudieron admirar el paisaje: la ciudad, las avenidas, los árboles, la desembocadura del Océano Atlántico, las residencias colindantes, en fin…

**- ¡Precioso!**… – expresó Candy en verdad maravillada de la espectacular vista.

**- ¿Te gusta?**... – le preguntó Terry al oído mientras le pasaba un brazo para rodearle el cuello.

**- ¡Ya lo creo! ¡El paisaje es muy bello!**

**- Ahora imagínate desde la ventana de tu recámara**… – le dio un beso en la mejilla.

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – exclamó la rubia y se giró para mirarle de frente.

**- Sí; si a esta altura logras ver esto, ¿cómo será desde el tercer nivel de tu casa?**... – él le golpeteó la nariz con su dedo índice.

**- ¿De qué estás hablando?**... – ella preguntó incoherentemente.

**- ¡De que aquí construiré nuestra casa!**… – el castaño le anunció emocionado.

**- ¿Estás hablando en serio?**... – volvió a preguntar la rubia llena de incredulidad.

**- ¡Claro!... La cimentaré sobre las rocas y aprovechando éstas, haré que brote una cascada artificial que caerá hacia la piscina que la pondremos**… – se había dicho buscando el lugar, y al final se señaló hacia un punto imaginario… **– ¡allá!... Luego de este lado pondré**... – y Terry siguió hablando describiendo, trazando, diseñando y construyendo mil maravillas pero al parecer los únicos que tenían su atención eran sus hijos que le seguían en todos sus movimientos porque la rubia no; y no tanto porque no le interesara lo que él decía sino porque, al haber escuchado que se trataba de SU CASA más la efusividad y emotividad empleada en aquellas palabras que Terry pronunciaba, causaron un efecto de hipnotismo en ella que de inmediato perdió su mirada anonadada en la figura gallarda de aquél, haciéndole recordar que de niño, esa era la misma reacción que tenía cuando le platicaba de sus planes y sueños a realizar.

Traicioneramente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas porque le pareció estar viendo a su amigo de infancia y ya no al hombre en que se había convertido… ¡Cuánto extrañó aquellos tiempos! ¡y cuánto le había echado de menos en los inútiles años perdidos!

**- ¿Por qué lloras?**... – preguntó el castaño comprensivamente limpiándole las gruesas lágrimas que ya le corrían por sus mejillas blancas y haciéndola volver de su letargo en el justo momento de su contacto.

Candy al verlo frente a ella, le confesaría… – **Porque te extrañé mucho**… – y se abrazó de él y dio rienda suelta a su llanto.

Terry sonrió levemente, la cobijó fuertemente en sus brazos y la acunó dándole amorosamente consuelo… – **Yo también te extrañé muchísimo, Candy. Pero no tienes porqué llorar más, amor, ahora estamos juntos de nuevo y esta vez será para no separarnos jamás. Aquí construiremos nuestro sueño, nuestra casa y la llenaremos de hijos y formaremos un hermoso hogar.**

Sandro y Lizzie al verla llorar de aquella manera se abrazaron también a ella y la besaban a donde sus boquitas la alcanzaban. Luego Terry los invitó a sentarse sobre las rocas y ahí se quedaron por un buen rato disfrutando del viento y el panorama hasta que la rubia estuviera más serena; pero mientras eso pasaba, el castaño comenzó a contarles a sus hijos desde hace cuánto ellos dos se conocían; y conforme les explicaba que ese era el motivo de la nostalgia de Candy porque los chiquillos habían preguntado qué le pasaba a Mamá para que llorara tanto y de esa manera, también les compartía muchas de sus tantas aventuras vividas.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, regresaron para ir a comer y a lo prometido, se quedaron en el restaurante aquel.

A las 8 de la noche volvieron a la ciudad y Terry detenía el vehículo justo a la entrada del edificio donde Candy vivía para bajar y acompañarla hasta la puerta del ascensor; no obstante antes de y aprovechando que los niños dormían, no perdió tiempo y… la besó; primero lo hizo tiernamente pero luego fueron encendiendo motores y con dolor de su corazón tuvieron que detenerse porque, ya acelerados nadie los alcanzaría.

**- Te voy a extrañar por la noche**… – confesó él apoyando su frente y nariz sobre la de la rubia y recuperando un poco la respiración y la compostura mientras le acariciaba todavía la pierna.

**- Bueno, si eso sucede, me llamas**… – dijo aquella provocativamente en lo que le sostenía el rostro.

**- ¿Vendrás a mi auxilio tan rápido como el 911?**

**- No**… – Candy se burló y rió un poco.

**- Qué mala eres. ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?**... – se le pidió encarecidamente.

**- Debo trabajar mañana, así como tú**... – ella le besó una mejilla.

**- Pero dejarás de hacerlo cuando nos casemos ¿verdad? **

**- No había pensado en ello. **

**- Ya no tendrás necesidad de hacerlo.**

**- Lo sé, pero… ¿hablamos de eso más tarde?**

**- ¡Candy!**… – la miró recriminador; y ella…

**- ¡Terry!**… – le arremedó.

**- Está bien, pero sólo te daré la oportunidad hasta el momento que sepamos que estás embarazada.**

**- ¡¿Embarazada?!**... – replicó la rubia azoradamente.

**- Claro, aunque no dudo que ya lo estés**... – dijo él irónicamente alardeando al ver su cara de susto; y Candy sólo dijo un…

**- ¡Ay!**... – y debía correr para ir a sacar cuentas y ¡pronto!.. así que… **– Bueno ¿te veo mañana?**. – Terry comenzó a reír por la urgencia que le surgió a aquella, y estaba abriendo la puerta para descender cuando Candy lo detuvo. **– No es necesario que me acompañes, además**… – volteó hacia atrás… **– no puedes dejarlos solos aquí. **

**- ¿Estás segura?**

**- Sí, mañana nos vemos. Pediré esta semana libre para estar con ellos antes de que regresen a clases**… – y volvió a mirarlos.

**- Bien. Descansa entonces y te veo después**. – Candy sólo alcanzó a decir un sí entre labios porque aquél volvía a "despedirse" nuevamente. Luego la soltó con un poco de brusquedad porque se encendían con facilidad y los dos se sonrieron de tal acto; y después de decirse adiós y desearse buenas noches, él la vio descender y aguardó hasta que la vio cruzar por la puerta principal del edificio.

Y en lo que Terry emprendía camino hacia casa, la rubia se encaminaba a su apartamento, llevando una seria y mentalmente tarea matemática; y es que después de su relación con Legan, no acostumbraba ningún tipo de prevención, bueno, a parte de que su actividad sexual dejó de ser frecuente; con Archie fueron escasos sus encuentros y esos, ella lo obligaba a protegerse o estaba precisamente al pendiente de aquél haciéndola no gozar el momento, pero de éste, era tanta su calenturienta emoción que se le pasó por completo autocontrolarse y el número que mentalmente sacó, la hizo llenarse de escalofríos porque para su mala suerte, era una mujer puntual.

Así que en cuanto abrió su espacio, Candy corrió al cuarto que fungía como oficina, encendió la luz y se fue sentar en la silla detrás del escritorio. Hizo a un lado papeles para dejar libre el calendario que estaba sobre el mueble y tomando una pluma, comenzó a contar y a marcar los días.

Cuando terminó, dejó la pluma a un lado, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y entre sus manos sostuvo su cabeza y entre más miraba aquel número ciertamente resultante y si no le fallaban sus cálculos, algo en su interior ya comenzaba a crecerle y no era precisamente la angustia... pero para estar más segura y antes de emocionarse, lo consultaría con Stear, además de que había algo que verdaderamente le preocupaba y no era precisamente el estar embarazada.

**LUNES**

La mañana siguiente amaneció lluviosa en la Ciudad; y conforme Candy aguardaba por su auto, aprovechaba para saludar a Armand y agradecerle por su cooperación y ayuda para con Terry; luego entró el valet parking indicándole que su transporte estaba listo y mientras la rubia se dirigía a la salida, el empleado amablemente abrió el paraguas y le acompañó hasta que subió en el vehículo. Después de dar un nuevo "gracias", Candy manejó hacia la clínica aunque tardó un poco en llegar a consecuencia del tráfico pesado.

Pasados 30 minutos, llegó a su destino; se quitó su chamarra impermeable; y mientras la colgaba, se sacudía las gotas de agua que habían caído de nueva cuenta en su pantalón vaquero pero en color negro y zapateaba sus botas sobre el tapete.

Stear que había escuchado cuando la puerta principal se abrió, salió a su encuentro para saludarle… **– Buenos días.**

**- Que tal, Doc, perdón por el retraso.**

**- ¿A poco vienes a trabajar?**... – le preguntó incrédulo viendo como aquella se sacudía un poco el cabello y la blusa.

**- No**… – ella le sonrió con sinceridad.

**- Sí ya me lo parecía, porque ese Terry es muy moderno pero no deja de ser macho**… – se le aseveró. – **¿Cómo has estado, Chica?**... – le preguntó cuando Candy se le acercó para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla.

**- Bien, gracias, aunque… Doc., necesito preguntarle algo.**

**- Tú dirás, Candy**… – el galeno puso una mano sobre su espalda y la invitó a pasar a su oficina donde la llevó hasta la silla que estaba enfrente de su escritorio esperando la rubia hasta que él ocupó su lugar detrás del mueble.

**- ¿Puedo embarazarme?**… – fue su pregunta directa y Stear hizo un gesto un poco preocupante.

**- ¡Ah, caray! Eso no lo habíamos tomado en cuenta pero… ¡de qué puedes, puedes!.**.. – le aseguró queriendo saber… **– pero te estás cuidando ¿no?**

La fémina lo miró; y haciendo un gesto divertido, ella le confesaría… – **Estos últimos tres días no.**

Stear se rascó la cabeza y expresaría… – **¡Híjole! Y me imagino que aquél ¿tampoco?**… – la rubia le dijo que no con un movimiento de cabeza. **– Bueno, entonces esperemos que el ochenta por ciento de sus espermas esta vez "sí" se hayan convertido estériles; y si se le coló uno, pues también**… – los dos rieron; y el doctor… **– aunque déjame te digo que lo dudo mucho, porque mi amigo… ¡donde pone el ojo pone la bala!**… – había dicho con diversión y Candy volvió a reír confiándole Stear… **– ¡Es en serio! Es muy certero… A Sandro le atinó a la primera, y gracias a que su carrera iniciaba, dejó su vida marital a lado para disponerse a trabajar y a viajar constantemente, que si no, ya tuviera medio equipo de Football formado**… – exageró ¿verdad? pero logró que la rubia se riera con ganas. **– Que me oiga lo que te estoy contado y me pateará el trasero por indiscreto; pero es verdad, porque después de dos años de ausencia sólo regresó a casa para hacer de las suyas y ahí tienes a Lizzie. **

**- Y si es así… ¿por qué no tuvo hijos con Chanel?**... – preguntó extrañada.

**- Ah, porque curiosamente con ella "se hizo impotente"**… – y el rostro de la rubia no pudo desconcertarse más. **– Pero ¿sabes por qué?**... – Candy dijo no ignorante de conocimiento. **– Porque ésta se "ligó" las Trompas de Falopio a espaldas de él.**

**- ¡¿De verdad?!**... – fue la reacción sorprendida de la mujer.

**- Sí, con eso de que era "modelo" le aterraba la idea de deformar su cuerpo.**

**- ¿Y cómo le hizo? Yo tenía idea de que sólo por cesárea se hacía eso**… – ella preguntó con curiosidad.

**- Bueno, en una reunión de especialistas a la que asistí, se habló ligeramente de varios tipos de cirugía que hacen algunas mujeres que no desean tener "más" hijos, por ejemplo: la Laparoscopia, esa se realiza en quince minutos a través del ombligo para no dejar cicatriz cauterizando o engrapando las trompas; también está la Mini-Laparoscopia, esa es una pequeña incisión sobre el vello púbico para que las puntadas de cirugía no se noten; pero en este caso, Chanel usó el método anticonceptivo Essure que es permanente e irreversible y consiste en un dispositivo metálico de titanio en forma de espiral que se injerta a través de la vagina para colocarlo en el interior de las trompas y así obstruir el paso del esperma.**

**- ¡¿Terry lo sabe?!**... – cuestionó la rubia con urgente ansiedad.

**- ¡Por supuesto!... porque él vino a consultarse precisamente porque se le hacía raro que con Chanel ya llevaba un año de casado y ya "aquello" parecía no funcionarle. Todavía recuerdo la cara de horror de mi amigo y más cuando me dijo: "No inventes, cabrón, creo que me hice impotente o me han visto la cara de su penitente".**

**- Pobrecito**… – dijo la rubia compadeciéndose de su amor y mayormente por el gesto divertido del galeno.

**- Pero lo sacamos de dudas y le devolvimos el alma al cuerpo a mi macho amigo, porque todos sus resultados en los análisis salieron positivos y con ello pues las conclusiones de que era Chanel quien lo estaba evitando, pero como ya la enfermedad de Lizzie había avanzado mucho, nunca se lo reclamó pero sí su relación se enfrió demasiado… y se vino a pique.**

**- ¡Qué cosas se entera uno! Pero en fin… ¿entonces yo?**

**- ¿Cuándo es tu período mensual?**

**- En doce días más.**

**- Bueno, entonces esperemos que ese tiempo se cumpla porque si inicias un análisis ahora sería muy meticuloso y tal vez hasta molesto e incómodo para ti. ¿Eres puntual?**... – se le preguntó y aquella le aseveró que sí. **– Bueno, si se presenta el retraso, no nos quedará de otra más que cuidarlos y yo estaré encantado de hacerlo**… – dijo sincero el galeno que le sonrió, le tomó de la mano y se la besó recriminando mental y fuertemente a su hermano al que le mandó un mensaje por telepatía… **– ¡Qué pendejo eres, Archibald! ¿No estuviéramos hablando de la posibilidad de que éste fuera tu hijo?**. – Y es que de verdad, estaba contento por la felicidad de su amigo, pero siempre la honestidad se antepone primero y a él le hubiera alegrado más la existencia de que ese bebé que existía la posibilidad de venir en camino, fuese precisamente de su propia sangre; así que inconscientemente sacudió la cabeza y resopló indignado por la actitud tan irresponsable y estúpida de su hermano.

**- ¿Está bien, Doc?**... – Candy lo sacó de su letargo al verle cierto gesto de molestia que apareció en su guapo rostro.

**- Sí, Candy**… – le aseguró y volvió a sonreírle.

**- Bueno, entonces me retiro**…– los dos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la salida del despacho.

**- Cuídate, por favor, y me mantienes al tanto.**

**- Por supuesto**. – Y al llegar a la puerta volvieron a despedirse.

La rubia tomó de nueva cuenta sus pertenencias y colocó el impermeable; pero ya afuera la lluvia había cesado. Luego, caminó hasta el estacionamiento; y después de ir al restaurante y notificar también su ausencia, fue en busca de los chiquillos.

. . .

Nueva York es una de las ciudades más románticas en el mundo y el lugar perfecto para una Boda de Ensueño y sin tanta complicación. Entonces mientras Candy se dirigía a casa de los Grandchester, Terry manejaba por el Boulevard Grand Concourse en el Bronx en busca de la Oficina Mayor para solicitar la licencia de matrimonio. Allá estacionó su vehículo sobre la Calle 159 o mejor conocida como Walk of Fame ¿Por qué? Porque era de las calles que daban hacia el Estadio de los Yankees.

Después abandonar su auto y de cruzar la avenida ingresó a la Gran Sala para informarse de los requerimientos necesarios, nada imposible: primero, la presencia de los novios para llenar la Aplicación correspondiente, que formula preguntas sencillas como tu nombre, dirección, fecha de nacimiento, número de seguro social y una historia marital. Segundo, depositar a nombre de la Oficina de la Ciudad del Estado pocos bucks con una prueba de identidad o edad, en caso de tratarse de un menor; y tercero, una identificación oficial: en este caso, Terry usó su pasaporte americano, porque al ser nacido en el extranjero era la prueba más legal de hacerlo residente en el país; para Candy sólo fue necesaria la licencia de manejo y listo, nada de pruebas de sangre, ni tantos testigos, ni tanto absurdo papeleo.

Pero como Terry tenía en mente sorprender a su novia, solicitó una audiencia con el Juez Mayor; y después de la entrevista, le facilitaron el formato. Al día siguiente debería regresar con la solicitud llena y el pago ya hecho para que en el día que había estipulado se llevara a cabo la unión, les entregarán su licencia.

. . .

Alrededor de las once de la mañana, Candy, después de haber platicado un rato con Eleanor, caminaba sobre la Calle 79 al Oeste de Parque Central tomando de las manos a los niños; su objetivo era llevarlos al Museo de Historia Natural y disfrutar de las exposiciones especiales que había como: La Carrera al Fin del Mundo; Lagartos y Serpientes Vivos; Viajando por la Calle de Seda; El Conservatorio de las Mariposas y Viaje a las Estrellas.

Los niños y ella estaban fascinados de todo aquello; y después de recorrerlo casi todo, les dio hambre pero a la rubia se le ocurrió ir en busca de Papá y hacerlo en familia, así que, en cuanto estuvieron afuera, Candy le llamó para preguntarle dónde estaba, aquél le contestó animosamente y le informó que seguía en la oficina, así que después de avisarle que iban para allá, la rubia les comunicó a los pequeños y aquellos no pudieron alegrarse más.

Fueron en busca del auto, y transcurridos veinte minutos, ingresaban al Edificio donde estaba la Corporación Grandchester y Asociados donde aguardaron unos minutos sobre el área de espera, porque el socio mayor estaba en una conferencia telefónica y…

**- "No se le podía interrumpir"**… – había dicho muy austera la secretaria que miraba de vez en cuando y de reojo a la rubia que estaba sentada hojeando una revista y fingía no percibir su pesada y despectiva mirada.

Cuando Terry se desocupó y salió, no pudo ocultar su emoción de ver a su prole allá; los pequeños, en cuanto le vieron parado sobre el umbral de la puerta y abriéndoles los brazos, no dudaron en correr hacia él, mientras que Candy se levantaba dejando la revista y sonriendo muy normal. Pero como no le había gustado la manera de tratarla de aquella, a propósito se acercó al castaño y lo besó descaradamente, porque una cosa era que fuera buena onda y otra muy diferente de que todos la quisieran mirar de menos.

A Terry por supuesto le sorprendió su acto y más cuando escuchó el disimulado e incómodo carraspeo de la secretaria, porque Candy se separó, la miró y le sonrió con cierta altanería.

El castaño sonrió de lado y le dio el paso hacia la oficina pero estando adentro…

**- Lo siento**… – se disculpó la rubia.

**- No tienes porqué**… – le contestó él en cuanto cerró la puerta.

**- Es que me estaba incomodando la manera en como me miraba**… – quisieron justificarse.

**- Sí te creo**… – le confirmó el arquitecto y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

**- ¿No será que estará enamorada de ti y está celosa de mí?**... – cuestionó la rubia bromista no contando con lo que Terry le diría…

**- Bueno, creo que es hora de que te lo confiese; y qué mejor que lo sepas por mí a que te enteres después por alguien más.**

**- ¿De qué hablas?**... – respondió aquella extrañada de ver la seriedad de aquél.

**- Candy**… – la condujo hacia el sofá; y antes de sentarla le diría… **– antes de que tú y yo nos reconciliáramos, e inclusive cuando Chanel vivía, tuve relaciones con ella**… – él hizo un movimiento con la cabeza indicándole hacia fuera.

**- ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!**... – exclamó la pobre rubia sintiendo un incontrolable dolor en el estómago.

**- Tuve que romperla para estar contigo**… – contestó el descarado; empero y frente al gesto de horror que Candy hizo, Terry no aguantó más y soltó tremenda carcajada, la abrazó al verla tan pálida y enojada que tuvo que confesarle… **– ¡Es una broma!**

**- ¡Pues no me simpatizan tus bromitas!**... – dijo furiosa no causándole nadita de gracia y el castaño ya estaba doblado de la risa sobre el sofá… hasta que Candy comenzó a contagiarse de sus risotadas, pero antes le soltó un golpe seguido de un… **– ¡Payaso!**. – Terry la jaló hacia él y la sentó sobre sus piernas para darle un beso; sin embargo aquella se hizo la ofendida y le dijo que no y los niños reían divertidos de ver cómo su padre le hacía para convencer a la difícil rubia que no cedía y a ésta en sí, al verla actuar como niña berrinchuda.

Minutos más tarde, abandonaron el edificio, sin beso por supuesto; y el castaño los invitó a saborear la comida italiana del restaurante Olive Garden en Times Square.

Después de disfrutar la cena y la compañía, regresaron al estacionamiento para abordar sus respectivos autos. Los niños se despidieron de "Mamá" y mientras subían al auto de Papá, éste, trataba de convencerla para que se quedara con él; no obstante ella diría con firmeza… – **No. Te voy a castigar por la broma tan pesada que me hiciste**. – Terry volvió a reír ganándose… **– y ahora menos porque te sigues burlando de mí.**

**- Bueno, ni modo… pero ¿mañana sí?**... – se le acercó peligrosamente.

**- Tal vez**… – sonrió seductora al tenerlo tan cerca… **– además debes pasar por los niños al departamento.**

**- ¿Por qué?**... – preguntó extrañado y separándose un poco.

**- Tu madre me pidió cuidarlos, dice que tiene cosas qué hacer y los traerá conmigo temprano.**

**- Bueno ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Hasta mañana entonces**… – él se despidió, se alejó de ella y caminó hacia el auto; entonces Candy al verlo que se iba como si nada…

**- ¡Oye! ¿Y mi beso?**... – le reclamó.

**- Hasta que me digas que sí.**

**- ¿Qué si qué?**

**- Que si nos iremos solos de luna de miel.**

**- ¡Tramposo!**

**- Tú decides**… – y le lanzó un beso al aire y subió a su nave; la rubia sacudió la cabeza y le amenazó sonriente.

**MARTES**

Para este día, la Señora Grandchester pasó a dejar a los pequeños alrededor de las 9 de la mañana; y para sorpresa de la rubia...

- **Vengo por ellos como a las 2**… – le informó Eleanor que se había quedado parada en el pasillo.

**- Pensé que Terry vendría por ellos.**

**- No; me dijo que no podrá hacerlo.**

**- ¡Ah!**… – expresó Candy extrañada, y desilusionada contestaría… **– Está bien.**

**- ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?**... – preguntó la dama con curiosidad.

**- No**… – contestó la pecosa muy segura; más diciendo para sí… **– No que yo sepa.**

**- Bueno, entonces me voy**… – ambas se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

**- Claro, Eleanor, hasta luego**… – y enseguida la rubia visitada cerró la puerta; caminó hacia la sala pero ya los chiquillos estaban bien sentaditos viendo televisor; así que lo aprovechó para ir a la oficina y hacer unas llamadas, entre ellas a su hermano Anthony para informarle que se casaba. Aquél por supuesto, se extrañó de tal cosa.

_- ¿Y contra quién y cuándo te casas?.._. – le bromeó el bello rubio y los dos hermanos se rieron, prosiguiendo la rubia…

**- Te acuerdas de… **

_- ¿Archie?_... – la interrumpieron.

**- No.**

_- ¿También ese ya murió por la patria?_... – el llamado siguió con sus bromas.

**- ¡Asch! ¿Me dejarás contarte?**

_- Está bien._

**- Me caso con Terrence y en pocos días.**

_- ¡¿Terrence?! ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Terrence de siempre? _

**- Sí**… – contestó entre emocionada y sonrojada.

_- ¡Aleluya! ¡Eso sí me gustaría verlo!... pero desafortunadamente no creo poder estar presente._

**- ¿Por qué?... **– un poco desilusionada ella quiso saber.

El hombre se quedó callado por unos momentos pero debía informarle… _– Debo concentrarme en mi Base, probablemente parta a… Afganistán._

**- ¡Oh, Dios, Anthony, no me digas eso!**... – Candy sonó muy mortificada.

_- No quisiera, nena, pero sabes que ésta es mi profesión y debo cumplir con la misión que se me encomiende._

**- Sí, lo sé, pero pensé que ya no enviarían más gente.**

_- Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, linda._

**- ¡Tony!**

_- No te mortifiques, no es un hecho todavía, pero en caso de que tenga que partir, te prometo volver con bien por ti, por mi esposa y por mi hija_.

A pesar de eso, la rubia se cubrió de miedo y le pediría… – **¿De verdad me lo prometes?**

_- Sí, hermanita, así que, tú cásate tranquila, tienes mi bendición, sé feliz y disfrútalo todo. Te aseguro que en menos de un mes, nos reuniremos en familia para ir a felicitarte._

**- Los estaré esperando. Cuídate mucho, por favor, y no dejes de avisarme cualquier decisión.**

_- Así lo haré._

**- Te quiero, hermano.**

_- Yo también, preciosa. Salúdame a Terrence._

La rubia colgó el teléfono no pudiendo contener el llanto; y sentada donde estaba le pidió fervientemente al cielo y a sus padres para que su hermano no fuera enviado a la Guerra.

Luego encendió el computador; y conforme iba por un vaso con agua, pasó a ver a los chiquillos que seguían entretenidos con las series televisivas. Después regresó al escritorio y le escribió un correo electrónico a Albert diciéndole que cuando tuviera tiempo se comunicara. Y el rubio así lo hizo, en menos de quince minutos le llamó todavía desde Tailandia.

Candy, primero le explicó su preocupación sobre Anthony y luego lo de su relación con Terrence.

Albert, a pesar de sentirse un poco consternado por la posible partida de su sobrino sabía que esa era su obligación por la profesión tan difícil que había tomado, así que, le mandó sus ánimos a la rubia, pero más que nada le aconsejó que por nada del mundo se le fuera a ocurrir detener lo planeado y que se concentrara en su felicidad ahora que ya la tenía en sus manos; y también le prometió reunirse junto con su hermano para celebrar todos, su matrimonio.

Cuando terminó de hablar con Albert, Candy se sentía más tranquila así que, para que los niños no estuvieran tanto tiempo en frente de la pantalla, se los llevó a nadar un poco a la piscina del edificio y después regresaron para hacerles algo de comer, bueno, fue un decir, porque les preparó unas sopas instantáneas que le quedaron "riquísimas" como le había complementado Sandro; y ya después de sobre mesa, se pusieron a jugar cartas hasta que Eleanor pasó por ellos.

Casi por la tarde noche, vistiendo su mini pijama (boxers y blusa en tirantes) y en lo que leía un libro que se encontró para matar el tiempo, recibió una "inesperada" visita.

**- Hola, Extraño**. – Aquél a modo de saludo, la besó hambrientamente. La rubia cuando logró separarse, cerró la puerta cuestionándole… **– ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?**

**- Vengo a invitarte a salir.**

**- ¿De verdad?**... – ella se alegró. **– Y ¿a dónde me llevarás?**... – quiso saber conforme se colgaba de su brazo e invitándolo a sentarse en el sofá.

**- ¿Qué tal si vamos a ver una obra de teatro y luego a cenar?**

**- Me parece genial… y… ¿después?**... – dijo muy melosita colando su mano sobre el pecho del castaño, aprovechando que la camisa de él estaba un poco abierta.

**- Después… ya veremos qué pasa**… – le contestó acariciándole la mejilla.

**- ¿Te quedarás conmigo?**... – se miraron a los ojos.

**- ¿Quieres?**... – y Candy también como respuesta, lo besó; y ese beso alentó a las acaricias; y entre besos y caricias pues avivaron a la pasión y el cómodo sofá fue testigo mudo de una rápida pero deliciosa entrega de amor.

Más tarde, se les veía caminar juntos y muy guapos hacia la Calle 48 para ir a disfrutar la obra "La Cage aux Folles" en el Teatro Longacre; y después de 2 horas con 40 minutos de tan espectacular musical, salieron más que sonrientes y fueron a cenar a Ruth's Chris: The Best Prime Steak Restaurant ubicado en la Calle 51, no muy lejos de ahí, pero degustaron de un suculenta langosta y como postre… pues puro amor empero ese lo aguardaron cuando llegaron a casa y ahí lo sirvieron y repitieron cuanto quisieron pero lo más lindo… sin cargo alguno.

**MIÉRCOLES**

A la mañana del día siguiente, la pareja se despidió muy temprano ya que Terry debía regresar a su domicilio para cambiarse e ir a trabajar; y la rubia le notificó sus planes del día a realizar con los chiquillos aunque iría a buscarlos más tarde. Entonces quedaron de reunirse en casa; y él no perdió oportunidad de pedirle de nueva cuenta que se quedara a su lado, pero Candy, le dijo con firmeza… – **Sí, pero no nos quedaremos en aquella casa**… – ¿o en realidad quiso decir… _– Sí, pero no dormiré donde lo hiciste con Chanel._.. – cualesquiera que haya sido, el castaño lo aceptó con tal de no dormir solo.

Sin embargo y como dice el dicho "Uno propone y el otro dispone" porque después de que la rubia pasó por los niños como eso de las 10 de la mañana, los llevó al Zoológico del Bronx, y allá después de estar visitando y admirando todas las especies de animales salvajes, sacándose fotografías con o de ellos y de estar jugando, mientras descansaban y tomaban un refrigerio… "increíblemente" en aquel espacio metropolitano más grande de los Estados Unidos de Norte América, volvieron a encontrarse con Charlie, que curiosamente, trabajaba para aquel lugar y quien causaría problemas.

Continuará


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 23 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 18**

**. . .**

El cubano cuando hubo distinguido a la rubia, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó para saludarla. Candy y los niños ocupaban una mesa de picnic: ella, sentada sola de un lado y los chicos del otro; entonces cuando Sandro vio llegar a su "entrenador" se levantó rápidamente para intentar correr e ir a sentarse a un lado de su "Mamá" y no permitir que aquél lo hiciera. Desafortunadamente, el hombre llegó más rápido de lo normal y se sentó a un lado de la rubia. Por supuesto ésta, lo saludó amigablemente, platicaron un rato, pero Candy vio la molestia en Sandro porque su entrenador le preguntaba ciertas cosas y el niño le contestaba muy agresivo.

Así que para no empeorar la situación, la fémina se disculpó alegando que ya era hora de marcharse; todos se pusieron de pie, empero Charlie astutamente no le dejó todo el paso libre a la rubia; y ella, al intentar salir, se le atoró el pie entre las patas de la mesa y trastrabilló. El hombre al ver que aquella estaba a punto de caer, no se tardó ni un segundo y la abrazó. Candy sonrió apenada por su torpeza; y cuando levantó la cabeza para agradecerle su "caballerosa" acción, sus rostros habían quedado muy cerca y aquél tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad porque la besó sin titubear.

Y si Sandro se molestó con sólo verlo llegar y mayormente cuando se sentó a lado de su Mamá, su furia se sumó al abrazarla Charlie; pero su temperamento Grandchester se multiplicó cuando vio que la besó; así que el chiquillo estalló en gritos muy insultantes y bien merecidos contra el cubano.

La rubia que desafortunadamente no podía sostenerse sola porque seguía peleando tratando de desatorar su pie, no supo cómo reaccionar: si responder primero a la agresión osada de aquél o controlar la histeria del pequeño que ya llamaba la atención de todos.

Cuando Charlie vio lo que había provocado quiso disculparse pero ya la rubia estaba tomando sus cosas y la mano de Lizzie porque Sandro ya había emprendido la carrera.

Así que como único recurso, el hombre corrió tras el niño que ya había avanzado un buen tramo y lo sujetó firmemente, empero Sandro al ver a su agresor comenzó a patearlo, aguantándose él porque precisamente él había provocado todo ese relajo.

Candy llegó y tomó de la mano al pequeño monstruillo y sin darle las gracias a Charlie, salió del lugar. El chiquito iba peleando para zafarse de aquella que trataba de controlarlo hablándole amablemente, sin embargo el niño comenzó a amenazarla con decirle a Papá Grandchester. Lo malo fue que decía… – **¡Le voy a decir que lo mate por haberte besado y si no lo hace él, lo haré yo cuando sea grande!**

**- ¡Sandro no digas eso, por favor!**... – había sido Candy a la que le pidieron…

**- ¡Tú ya no me hables! ¡Ya no te quiero! **

**- ¡Sandro no le grites a Mamá!**

**- ¡Tú también cállate! ¡Además ella ya no es mi mamá!**

**- ¡Sandro no le grites a tu hermana!**

Y entre más gritos, pataleos y berrinches, llegaron al auto. Candy lo subió; y gracias a que tenía activos los seguros para infantes fue que Sandro no se salió por el otro lado que es lo que buscaba intentando desesperado abrir la puerta; pero al ver su frustración, el niño comenzó a llorar.

La rubia le vio el lado bueno; por lo menos ya no gritaba, ahora sólo lloraba; y ella estiraba su mano hacia Lizzie que estaba muy asustada por la acción tan agresiva de su hermano, que en el camino, conforme la rubia manejaba, se fue tranquilizando llevando su carita toda roja provocada por el llanto.

Antes de llegar a casa Candy quiso hablar con él, pero aquél no le dirigió ni la palabra ni se dignó a mirarla; y si ya la rubia estaba angustiada por el trance del chiquillo, no quería ni pensar lo que el padre, sabía de antemano, era capaz de hacer.

Lo bueno, se decía, es que no lo vería hasta la noche, así que le daba tiempo suficiente para que el niño se tranquilizara, pero… en cuanto llegaron y Candy les abrió la puerta del auto, el chamaco salió disparado cual cuete y entró a su casa llorando como enloquecido.

Eleanor que estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, lo vio cruzar y subir rápidamente hacia la parte de arriba; entonces cuando la rubia apareció tomando de la mano a Lizzie para hacerle compañía… – **Candy ¿qué pasó?**... – preguntó de inmediato y también al verla tan desmejorada.

**- ¡Ay, Eleanor, un mal entendido!**… – contestó aquella en verdad mortificada.

**- ¿Con Sandro? ¿Se portó mal? ¿Te hizo algo?**... – cuestionaba la dama.

**- No, bueno sí, pero**… – Candy comenzó a desesperarse.

**- Tranquila, hija.**

**- Es que en el zoológico nos encontramos a Charlie, estuvimos platicando, pero Sandro se molestó porque… me faltó al respeto besándome delante de los niños y…**

**- ¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!**

**- ¡Ay, no!**… – expresó la rubia queriendo que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara en ese momento, así que rápidamente: se cubrió el rostro, negó con la cabeza, se pasó las manos sobre el cabello y por último dejó sus manos en la nuca como señal de su mala suerte… pero cuando quiso girarse para confrontar al monstruo mayor, éste no esperó respuesta porque pasó a su lado enfurecido y corriendo hacia la planta de arriba en busca de su retoño.

Candy miró a Eleanor en verdad angustiada. – **Lo siento, no tiene mucho que llegó**... – le confirmó la dama. **– Pero, ven, siéntate, y no te preocupes, todo estará bien.**

**- Eleanor, le aseguro que yo no tuve la culpa**… – se quisieron disculpar.

**- Yo lo sé, hija, y nadie lo está haciendo**. – Sin embargo la rubia le indicó mirando por el rumbo que Grandchester había tomado; luego apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas y no le quedó de otra más que… esperar a su violenta reacción. **– Te traeré un vaso con agua**… – le ofreció su ¿futura suegra? pues dudaba que ya lo fuera.

**- ¿Tendrá un analgésico?**... – se le solicitó. **– Me duele la cabeza horrible**… – se aseveró sosteniéndola entre sus manos.

**- Claro que sí, hija**. – Eleanor caminó hacia la cocina; y Lizzie que se había quedado azorada de la reacción de todos, se acercó a la rubia y se sentó a su lado; tomó su mano y recargó su cabecita sobre el cuerpo de Mamá.

Candy se lo agradeció besando el dorso de su manita y preguntándole… **– ¿Tú no estás enojada conmigo?**

**- No, porque fue ese hombre feo quien tuvo la culpa.**

Eleanor llegó con el medicamento y el agua; pero la dejó para ir en busca de su hijo y nieto que ya le contaba a su padre la versión de sus hechos. La abuela quiso controlar al castaño al verlo tan endemoniado, pero no pudo y creo no le faltaba razón porque Charlie no sólo había ofendido a Candy, SU mujer, si no el estado de conmoción en que había puesto a su hijo y eso, creo que ningún padre puede perdonar tan fácilmente.

Después de quince minutos, Grandchester bajó. – **Lizzie, ve arriba a tu habitación**. – Las dos rubias, que pretendían jugar uno de tantos juegos de manos, voltearon a ver al hombre; y Candy al notar que la chiquita no se movía, le tomó de su manita y la bajó del sofá para que obedeciera, empero la niña no se soltaba de la rubia mayor; entonces... **– ¡TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE VAYAS A TU HABITACION!**… – su papá le gritó; y la niña salió despavorida obedeciendo a la alterada voz de aquél a quien Candy confrontaría…

**- ¡No necesitas gritar, además ella no tiene la culpa de nada para que te desquites así!**

No obstante, Terry estaba en verdad enfurecido que la ignoró para preguntarle…** –¡¿Dónde está tu anillo?!**... – le apuntó la mano; y la rubia después de soltar un…

**- ¡Rayos!**.. – recordó y lo sacó de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón siendo peor eso porque…

**- ¡¿Y qué demonios hace ahí?!**

**- Me puse a jugar con los niños y para no perderlo me lo quité y lo puse aquí**… – le explicó sintiéndose una niña regañada.

**- ¡Ya veo!**… – dijo aquél severamente molesto.

**- Terry, no**… – la detuvieron para decir…

**- ¡Ahora no!**... – y él se dio la media vuelta y la dejó. Candy lo vio meterse a su despacho; y después de escuchar el fuerte azote de la puerta, se levantó, llevó el vaso al comedor y cuando se estaba dando la vuelta ya Eleanor estaba espaldas de ella.

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**- No, nada. Eleanor, me marcho.**

**- Pero, Hija…**

**- De verdad, lo siento, no fue mi intención.**

**- Conmigo no tienes por qué disculparte.**

**- Entonces la veo después**. – Y sin despedirse como regularmente lo hacía, la rubia salió de aquella casa para montarse en su vehículo. En el interior y antes de encender el motor, se masajeó las sienes, inhaló y exhaló profundamente un par de veces; luego se dispuso a marcharse; empero su mala suerte no terminó ahí porque para colmo de males, el auto comenzó a fallarle y la dejó a mitad del camino.

Después de orillarse y gritar enfurecidamente frustrada, sacó el celular y llamó a la aseguradora, tardándose más de una hora hablando con ellos hasta que finalmente le mandaron una grúa; y mientras era transportada al servicio mecánico, su móvil sonó y sin importarle quién le llamaba… sencillamente lo apagó.

Mientras tanto en casa de Grandchester, Terry después de buscar y encontrar en su agenda una "dirección", salió en busca de la rubia, siendo su sorpresa mayúscula el no encontrarla ni en la sala ni en ninguna otra parte, aumentando así su ira cuando aquella no se dignó a contestarle el teléfono; así que, si su mentecita ya maquilaba cómo complacer a lo solicitado por su hijo, con mayor razón lo llevaría a cabo.

. . .

Candy llegó a su espacio personal casi a las 7 de la noche y con el dolor de cabeza más grande del mundo porque no tenía suficiente con el disgusto de Terry sino que además le dijeron que el auto no serviría más; so para no seguir pensando, se fue a dormir temprano, y como no quería saber nada de nadie, descolgó la línea telefónica de su casa también.

**JUEVES**

Todo el día se pasó sin novedad, por lo menos para Candy y Terry porque ninguno de los dos se buscó ni se llamó. Pero alrededor de las 8 de la noche…

Charlie regresaba a casa después de un día de trabajo, y estacionó su auto momentáneamente afuera en la calle conforme presionaba el botón para que la puerta del garaje se abriera en su totalidad. Y en lo que el auto avanzaba, una sombra, aprovechando tanto el reflejo de las luces encendidas del carro y la oscuridad del lugar, se coló sigilosamente para sorprender al habitante de aquella casa. Pegando su cuerpo sobre la pared, esperó a que el entrenador apagara el motor y saliera. Empero el cubano se tomó toda la calma del mundo en bajar de su vehículo porque cerró el garaje, apagó el estéreo, luego del asiento copiloto tomó sus pertenencias con paciencia y abrió finalmente la puerta del auto.

Luego comenzó descender; primero sacó su pierna izquierda, y se enderezó para sacar la derecha quedando así de espaldas a su atacante que rápidamente aprovechó su posición para asestarle, con su mano derecha en forma de cunita, su primer golpe que fue directo al oído derecho de su objetivo para hacerle perder el equilibrio completamente.

Charlie al sentir el inesperado golpe se giró trastabillante para quedar de frente a su atacante que aprovechó para darle un segundo golpe que consistió en un puñetazo el cual se incrustó directo a la yugular para ahogarle el grito. Después al cubano le cayó el tercero que fue un gancho al hígado con todo y a las costillas del lado izquierdo haciendo que el agredido arqueara el cuerpo y girara su cabeza a la izquierda, dándole así oportunidad al agresor de asestarle un cuarto para fracturarle la mandíbula derecha. Al rebotarle la cara, un quinto proyectil se estampó sobre la mandíbula izquierda; y para estar seguro de que las costillas le tronaran al cien por ciento, aprovechando que el pobre infeliz se estaba doblando en verdad adolorido y aturdido, el atacante inclinó su cuerpo y con toda su furia le remató con un sexto y lo injertó de nueva cuenta sobre las costillas ya lastimadas.

Todo fue en cuestión de segundos que Charlie ni oportunidad tuvo de reaccionar ni de identificar a su agresor que ya se alejaba como si nada para abrir nuevamente la puerta del garaje y salir, pero antes… –** Espero que con este mensajito aprendas, que a las mujeres se les respeta y más cuando ya están comprometidas**. – Y "la sombra" desapareció.

Y sólo en caso de que el cubano quisiera levantar cargos con su "invisible" agresor, difícilmente lo conseguiría, primero: porque no hubo arma; segundo: tampoco sangre; y tercero: sin testigo ocular, así que, si idea tenía de quién lo había hecho, era su palabra contra la de él.

**VIERNES**

Increíblemente eran las 11 de la mañana cuando Candy apenas se estaba despertando. La noche anterior, entre la computadora, la televisión y escuchando música, se había ido a dormir casi de madrugada, además de que se sentía deprimida por toda esa absurda situación y más porque Terry… no la buscó. Pero ¿cómo lo haría si no conectó la línea de teléfono y ni tampoco volvió a encender el celular desde el miércoles por la noche? Bueno, pudo haberla buscado en el departamento o ¿no? Sin embargo Candy comprendió que aquél seguía molesto y a pesar de todo, no lo culpó porque ella se sentía responsable; pero lo que le preocupaba más era que él con el temperamento que se cargaba, fuera hacer algo que lo comprometiera y se viera perjudicado.

Así que, desde la cama, alcanzó el cable y conectó la línea telefónica; y mientras la grabadora corría casete, tomó el celular e hizo lo mismo porque de pronto sintió la necesidad de llamarle. Lo estaba haciendo, pero antes de teclear "Send"… desistió y mejor abandonó la cama y se metió a la bañera.

Cuando salió de ahí, se vistió muy deportivamente y salió del departamento para ir a caminar al parque, porque hasta eso, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos que teniendo la oportunidad de regresar a trabajar… simplemente no lo hizo.

Entonces, después de caminar por casi una hora y estar tan cerca de las avenidas principales, se dijo… – **¿Por qué no?**... – y se fue a disfrutar de los aparadores de la Quinta Avenida y lo que pocas veces hacía… en todas se metió y en todas, algo adquirió; eso sí, cubriéndolo con la tarjeta de crédito pero parecía que cada vez que salía de una tienda departamental se sentía mejor porque decía… **– Cuando me llegue la cuenta de banco se la pasaré a Terrence para que la pague por mí y sepa a lo que le tira. Además no puede quejarse porque las compré pensando precisamente en él y para él**…. – luego, se quedaba pensando y se detenía porque la duda… **– ¿Y si ya no quiere casarse conmigo?**... – le saltaba; entonces se levantaba de hombros y se respondía… **– Vendo el anillo y con eso lo cubro todo**… – y emprendía el camino; pero luego se le venía otra cosa a la mente y se soltaba riendo solita como loquita. Y así, sus ánimos fueron mejorando y como no tenía nada que hacer en casa, se la dedicó a estarse paseando y cuando se cansaba se sentaba en una banca de los pequeños parques sólo a ver pasar a la gente o a comer o a disfrutar algún antojo y ya después de unos minutos volvía a retomar su andar.

A las seis de la tarde regresó a casa cargada de bolsas y paquetes; y el chico de la recepción que había salido a su encuentro, le preguntaría… – **¿Está usted bien, señorita?**

**- Mejor que nunca, Armand**.

Éste le acompañó hasta la puerta de su departamento donde la rubia se toparía con una sorpresa; luego miró a Armand que le sonrió apenado porque sabía "quién" lo había traído. – **No tiene mucho que llegó, pero como no abrió lo dejamos aquí.**

**- Está bien**… – dijo la rubia y abrió la puerta para darle el acceso al joven que después de dejar las bolsas sobre el sofá, regresó para ayudarle con un arreglo frutal cubierto de chocolate que estaba a un lado de la puerta diciendo Candy… **– ¡Delicioso!**... – porque ya comía una piña que tenía la forma de flor y estaba cubierta a la mitad de chocolate.

Y mientras aquella ingresaba a su recámara, "alguien" le quitó de las manos el arreglo a Armand. Éste se despidió y cerró de inmediato la puerta de la habitación por afuera.

Candy que lo había escuchado marcharse y confiando que estaba sola, comenzó a deshacerse de su atuendo; primero se sentó en la cama para quitarse los tenis y las calcetas y darse un ligero masaje en los pies. Luego se levantó y desbarató el nudo de la jareta de sus pants Abercrombie en color amarillo y los bajó, mostrándole así, al que la miraba de espaldas, sus buenas formas protegidas en una panty por demás corta y muy sexy, haciendo que el espectador hiciera un gesto atrevido pero su "amigo" le traicionó cuando aquella se quitó su camisilla de tirantes cruzados a la espalda dejando al descubiertos sus senos.

Aquél ya no aguantó de sólo ver el espectáculo que la rubia le estaba ofreciendo si no que, quiso ir a "tocarlo", y aprovechando que aquella levantaba los brazos para sostener con sus manos su cabello en una coleta alta, las manos masculinas se colaron por debajo y se posaron en aquellas firmes "montañas".

La rubia al sentir el contacto de esas manos sobre su piel brincó ligeramente porque segundo después reconoció de inmediato al osado que la acariciaba delicadamente.

Al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos, sonrió complacidamente disfrutando el masaje que le daban; luego sintió unos pequeños mordiscos en su hombro izquierdo y poco a poco la boca comenzaba a tomar un rumbo arriba hacia su cuello. Candy dobló sus brazos para pasar sus manos sobre la cabeza de su amado, arqueó la espalda, pegó sus caderas en la ya excitación del castaño y cadenciosamente comenzó a moverlas. Empero la rubia quiso girarse para verle de frente y él no se lo permitió sino que la acercó a la orilla de la cama y Candy supo lo que seguía a continuación porque aportó su cooperación, y con su ayuda se deshizo de su prenda íntima.

Con sumo cuidado, el castaño la hincó sobre la cama; y mientras ella aguardaba por el "ataque" cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse, escuchando como aquél liberaba su camisa y también con lo que la atacaría. Sin embargo la rubia comenzó a ponerse nerviosa o ¿ansiosa? lo que fuere, porque de antemano sabía que lo disfrutaría o ¿no?. Más de pronto sintió cuando las manos masculinas se posaban en sus caderas y la jalaban hacia atrás muy lentamente para acercarla a "él"; iniciando un ritmo lento y cadencioso; pero la mujer abrió los ojos cuando sintió que una mano se pasaba de traviesa y acariciaba un punto clave, así que ella no sólo gimió ante la frontal intromisión sino que puso su mano sobre de ésta… pero detrás y muy cerca de su oído alguien le decía… – **No te preocupes, no te voy a lastimar ni tampoco voy hacer algo que no quieras.**

Candy sonrió un poco cohibida y ¡qué bueno que no veía la mirada de él porque se espantaría!... ya que el enojo del miércoles plus la adrenalina acumulada de la noche anterior lo habían puesto en de un humor que ¡mejor ni contar y mejor disfrutar! y quien mejor si no ella para saciar su instinto animal.

Entonces para hacerla relajar Terry comenzó a besar su espalda, su cuello, la nuca; y conforme hacía eso, la acariciaba con su mano libre. La rubia empezó a disfrutar y después de suspirar cerró los ojos cuando lentamente sentía que el ancho pectoral se apoyaba en su espalda para hacerla reclinar y darle así la oportunidad de cumplir su dominante fantasía sexual. La mujer alcanzó a apoyar sus manos sobre el colchón de la cama y pausadamente comenzó la verdadera intromisión; además Candy al sentir la dirección que aquello había tomado, sonrió aliviada porque conforme el movimiento avanzaba, su placer le aumentaba uniéndose los dos en gemidos excitantes.

Aquella posición, más la profunda y vigorosa intromisión, la estaba estimulando demasiado y sentía que su interior la iba a traicionar porque al parecer su compañero todavía no estaba preparado. Pero el castaño al sentir que aquella ponía resistencia a su placer, la volvió a "acariciar" y encontró su interesante punto "G"; la rubia para ahogar su gemido, alcanzó la almohada y la mordió, y ni aún así, su excitación disminuyó provocando con ello que su amante se le uniera para terminar juntos aquella apasionante carrera y envolverse en el clímax: sensación maravillosa de una verdadera entrega de amor.

La respiración de ambos era incontrolable, a la fémina le temblaba todo y le era imposible moverse; no obstante el castaño, que estaba apoyado sobre la espalda de ella y le rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura cuidadosamente se separó; y colocando su rodilla sobre la cama y con verdadero amor y cuidado la fue ayudando a recostarse, quedando encima de ella y los dos boca abajo, pudiendo Candy escuchar la respiración todavía pesada del castaño sobre su oído y que además le preguntaba… – **¿Estás bien?**. – Aquella que había apoyado su frente sobre la cama y todavía con los ojos cerrados ligeramente asintió. Terry la besó en la mejilla y le dijo… **– Te amo**. – Luego se removió para quedar acostado a un lado de ella, que giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado sintiendo en su espalda las suaves manos de aquél que le acariciaban y ligeramente la arañaban.

Después de unos minutos, Candy giró su cabeza hacia él y conforme se miraban analíticamente sonreían felices hasta que finalmente… se saludaron…

**- Hola, preciosa.**

**- Hola, guapo**. – Y con eso, sus bocas se buscaron.

Luego la rubia se fue acomodando en sus brazos, apoyando su rostro sobre su sudoroso pecho mientras que él la encerraba en un abrazo; sin embargo Candy buscó la mano derecha masculina para entrelazarla con la suya y así se quedaron por un buen rato. Hasta que finalmente la rubia dijo… – **Lo siento. **

**- ¿Qué sientes?**

**- Lo del miérc**… – Terry rápidamente puso un dedo en sus labios para hacerla callar.

**- No pasó nada**. – Ella se enderezó un poco para mirarle de frente sonriendo él como si en verdad no hubiese pasado nada.

**- No lo buscaste ¿verdad?**... – quisieron saber.

**- No**… – respondió aquél mirándola seriamente.

**- Terry**… – ella lo miró con un poco de recriminación. Y de pronto, le demandaría… **– Muéstrame las manos**.

El castaño rió con ganas de su petición. – **¿Por qué?**

**- Déjame verlas**… – le amenazó.

**- Vamos, Candy**… – empero la rubia le hizo un gesto de advertencia; y el hombre sin dejar de reír se las mostró preguntándole… **– ¿Qué pretendes encontrar?**

**- Alguna huella que te delate**… – y él…

**- La única huella que vas a encontrar es que te acabo de tocar**… – se metió el dedo a la boca disfrutando de su sabor.

**- ¡Grosero!**... – le llamó plus le pegó; y Terry sin dejar de reír la abrazó y la atrajo a su pecho.

Mas ¿qué es lo que Candy pensaba encontrar? ¿Lastimaduras en los nudillos del castaño? ¡Imposible! Ya que era un hombre inteligente, porque sí conocía la estructura para hacer derribar y levantar un edificio, por lógica, sabía cómo y dónde golpear y además fracturar en el cuerpo de su contrincante sin permitirse lastimarse.

. . .

Después de volver a amarse se metieron a la bañera y fueron a cenar; y allá en un sencillo restaurante, se citaban para encontrarse al día siguiente en casa de Terry; empero aquella le informó que no tenía auto; por supuesto aquél preguntó ¿qué había pasado? y se molestó un poquito cuando aquella le contó.

**- ¡¿Y por qué no me llamaste?!**

**- Como estabas tan enojado.**

Terry le mandó una mirada a señal de regaño acompañada de… – **Y ¿qué tal si te pasa algo peor en el camino? ¿Tampoco me hubieras avisado?**

**- Pero no pasó nada, así que no te enojes**… – le pidió tomándole de la mano.

**- Bueno, ¿vienes conmigo?**

**- ¿A tu casa?**

**- Sí, mi padre llegó ayer.**

**- ¿De verdad? ¡Qué gusto!**

**- Y como sabrás, quiere verte.**

**- Me encantaría verlo también.**

**- Entonces ¿te quedarás conmigo?**. – La rubia le dio una mirada; y él de inmediato…_**– Sí, pero no en la recámara que compartí con Chanel**__…_ – dijo burlón; y se soltó riendo de la cara de Candy que le calificaría…

**- ¡Qué horroroso eres!**... – y le dio un ligero golpe en la mano que él tomaría para besársela y decirle…

**- No te preocupes, te mandé hacer una especial para ti.**

**- Bueno, así está mejor**… – y se acercaron para darse un beso tierno.

Ya que terminaron su café pagaron y regresaron al departamento de ella para tomar algunas pertenencias. Sin embargo Terry le sugirió llevar algo cómodo porque irían a disfrutar de un partido de Baseball, así que el jersey de los Yankees no pudo faltar.

Una hora después, llegaban a la Residencia; y allá, el encuentro con Richard fue por demás emotivo y mayormente cuando comenzaron a platicar recordando a sus amigos fallecidos y sin dejar oportunidad de decirle lo bella que se había puesto y por supuesto, felicitar a su hijo de que al fin tenía la mujer de su vida a lado.

Era casi de madrugada cuando se retiraron a descansar y es que la conversación entablada parecía no tener fin porque había infinidad de cosas por decir y compartir.

**SÁBADO**

Como en Nueva York se vive la locura del Baseball al máximo, después de reunirse en el jardín para disfrutar de sus alimentos, toda la familia Grandchester partía hacia el Nuevo Estadio de los Yankees en el Bronx. El tráfico estaba pesado, como normalmente se pone cuando el equipo juega en casa.

Alrededor de las 12 30 del día, la familia completa, hasta Richard, portaban sus jerseys con diferentes números del favorito e ingresaban por el área VIP después de esperar a Stear y Karen.

Terry al ser un fan de este deporte y a pesar de asistir poco, contaba con boletos de temporada y en las primeras filas.

Ese día, los Yankees confrontarían a los Red Soxs, entonces la casa estaba a reventar y que mejor para los propósitos del castaño.

Después de detenerse y comprar golosinas y bebidas tanto para grandes como para chicos, se encaminaron hacia sus lugares que daban justo a un lado y detrás de la banca visitante y en dirección a la tercera base. Sandro estaba impresionado de ver a los atletas mientras hacían un poco de calentamiento y su padre conforme lo sostenía sentado en sus piernas le indicaba quién era quién.

Candy sentada a un lado de Terry, tenía a Lizzie paradita entre sus piernas y platicaba muy amenamente con Karen. De pronto, un jugador se acercó y le regaló a la nena, la pelota con que practicaba. Por supuesto, Sandro le pidió la bola a su hermanita; y la niña que ni idea tenía de por qué se la habían dado, se la regaló a su hermano que miraba a Papá sonriente y le decía que sólo le faltaba el autógrafo.

A la 1 05 de la tarde, a todos les pidieron ponerse de pie para entonar el Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos para dar inicio al evento del día.

Instante seguido de finalizado, en lo que todos ocupaban de nueva cuenta sus asientos, un hombre vistiendo traje negro, se acercó a Terry y le dijo algo al oído. El castaño asintió y se levantó seguido por supuesto de la mirada de todos, pero tomó de la mano a la rubia y le pidió acompañarlo.

El hombre desde el campo les indicaba el camino a seguir para ingresar a ello. Candy conforme iba avanzando detrás de Terry y éste sosteniéndola de la mano, un escalofrío le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y el temblor se apoderó de ella y más cuando el castaño le dio el acceso.

Usaron la salida que da a la banca local; y aquella en lo que pisaba el campo de juego se abrazaba al brazo de su acompañante y le preguntaba una y otra vez qué significaba eso.

Aquél por supuesto no le decía, sólo la abrazaba y sonreía; empero la rubia estaba tan sorprendida con eso que no puso atención; y antes de ingresar al Home Plate, había una mesa y detrás de ésta, estaban parados dos hombres vistiendo trajes.

Al llegar, los jugadores se acercaron y los rodearon y la inesperada ceremonia matrimonial comenzó… pero antes de todo eso…

**- Candice, sé que cuando te pedí matrimonio y me dijiste que sí, también me diste tus motivos para no hacerlo ante la sociedad y yo te dije que respetaría cuál fuere tu decisión. Más hoy y aquí, ante toda la afición quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida, la mujer de mis sueños y la mujer con quién quiero despertar mañana. Así que delante ellos como testigos, te pregunto una vez más… ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?**

La rubia que para nada abandonó sus manos, no perdía detalle de su profunda mirada; y conforme le iba declarando su amor no podía dejar de sonreír, o era a causa de los nervios, o de la felicidad que sentía pero eso sí, estaba orgullosa de Terry por el riesgo tan grande al que se confrontó… y por eso lo amó más y sin titubear y con la firmeza que siempre la caracterizaba le dijo que… – **Sí.**

El juez, ante la respuesta, les extendió el acta de matrimonio para que los dos participantes sellaran su unión. Cuando estos finalizaron, dijo las clásicas palabras… – **Con el poder que la jurisdicción del Estado me brinda, hoy, los declaro Marido y Mujer. Puede besar a su esposa**… – y a Terry no le dijeron dos veces.

Por supuesto, sus personas se veían tras las gigantes pantallas y los aficionados que habían escuchado la breve ceremonia, se unieron con sus gritos, palmas y ovación para festejar a los recién casados.

Los jugadores que también los felicitaron y personalmente, les ofrecieron como presente de bodas, abrieran el partido lanzando la primera bola.

Candy, que portaba el jersey con el número 20, correspondiente a su catcher favorito, Jorge Posada, él mismo recibió tanto la pelota que la rubia lanzó como la de Terry.

Después de volver a recibir los aplausos del público por los dos buenos lanzamientos y por su unión, el nuevo matrimonio regresó a sus lugares para disfrutar del partido, no sin antes recibir los abrazos y felicitaciones de sus familiares, amigos y por supuesto algunos espectadores con los cuales compartían asientos.

Como doble regalo, la casa ganó el partido y al finalizar el juego que fue como a las 4 de la tarde, la familia y amigos se reunieron en casa de Grandchester para seguir festejando.

Por supuesto, Karen que estaba parada a un lado de la silla alta que ocupaba Stear, no se quedó con las ganas de preguntar a dónde se irían de Luna de Miel. Candy había dicho que todavía no habían planeado nada en familia. Frente a eso el galeno escupió su bebida para cuestionar… – **¡¿Cómo qué en familia, Candy?!**

**- Sí, Hija, ¿cómo está eso?**... – fue el turno del Señor Grandchester que se acercaba con una charola con botanas.

**- Es que me tiene miedo**… – respondió Terry desde la barra del bar mientras preparaba un cóctel.

**- ¿Quién?**... – replicó la agredida desde el sofá mientras tomaba un jamoncillo ofrecido por el amable hombre.

**- Tú, ¿quién más?**

**- Eso es lo que tú crees.**

**- Entonces ¿por qué no aceptas el irnos solos?**

**- Sí, Candy, además los niños no los dejarían disfrutar lo mismo.**

**- Pero eso no ha sido impedimento ¿verdad, Terry?**... – dijo la rubia mirando a su esposo que también escupió su trago más estuvo de acuerdo…

**- Verdad, Candy.**

**- ¿Ven? Entonces podemos ir en familia.**

**- No, no, no, no, eso no es normal, hija**… – observó el hombre mayor sentándose en el sillón individual.

**- ¿Verdad que no, Padre?**... – preguntó Terry acercándose para entregarle precisamente a éste, la bebida especial que le solicitó.

**- No, hijo, sólo de imaginarme ustedes queriendo privacidad y los niños en medio… ¡eso sería una aberración!**

**- Gracias, viejo, si yo sabía que eras bien sabio.**

Todos se rieron cuando Richard le tiró un golpe a Terry por sarcástico; más el castaño abrazó a su padre amigablemente por la espalda y el buen hombre lo palmeó en los fuertes brazos que lo rodeaban, mostrando así o su felicidad o en verdad así era la relación de aquellos.

**- Pero bueno, en caso de que te dijera que sí, ¿a dónde iríamos?**... – cuestionó la rubia conforme Terry se sentaba a su lado.

**- ¡Ah! eso es lo de menos, yo sólo necesito un sí y lo demás… ¡corre por mi cuenta!**

**- ¡Ah! hasta eso, ¿no me pedirás opinión?**

**- No, porque te estás haciendo mucho del rogar. Pero estoy seguro ¡qué te enloquecerá!**... – dijo abrazándola muy cariñoso y besándola en la mejilla.

**- ¡Terry!.**.. – respingó aquella un poco incómoda porque aquél, bueno, parecía que las manos le escocían.

**- Estoy hablando del viaje de Luna de Miel**… – más le dijo al oído… **– aunque aquello también**… – y Candy se giró para mirarlo gozando de su juego de seducción; y él delante de todos, la besó apasionadamente.

En eso Eleanor que se acercó a su esposo y éste le besó la mano que la dama ponía sobre su hombro, avisó que la cena estaría lista en cualquier momento; Terry se levantó para ofrecerle algo de beber a su Mamá y así, la reunión íntima familiar siguió entre bromas, risas y pláticas serias sólo hasta las 10 de la noche, porque ahora sí el sueño retrasado del día anterior ya les estaba haciendo efecto.

Continuará


	19. Chapter 19

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 23 de Noviembre de 2011.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 19**

**EL FINAL**

**. . .**

Como el calor sofocante seguía en la mayor parte de los Estados Unidos y qué decir en Nueva York, que parecía no querer marcharse a pesar de que el otoño tenía dos semanas que había llegado… Anchorage: la ciudad más grande de Alaska y que en esta época cuenta con un clima soportable y está alrededor de los 40 y 65 F (5 o 18 C) fue la elección idónea para una pareja de recién casados que lo único que buscan es estar solos, alejados del bullicio y como calefacción el calor mutuo de sus propios cuerpos.

Entonces, en una retirada cabaña rodeada de árboles y pastos verdes con una esplendorosa vista al lago y las montañas cubiertas de nieve, Terry y Candy que ya llevaban ahí casi dos semanas y media disfrutando de su amor y paraíso de ensueño, estaban sentados al pie de la puerta: ella, en medio de las piernas del castaño y éste, la abrazaba por el cuello y observaban la puesta del sol, cuando de pronto Terry apuntó a su esposa y le señaló a una pareja de alces que se acercaban y empezaban a comer tranquilamente de la hierba del jardín de aquel lugar.

Esas visitas eran normales para residentes pero para los visitantes era un sensacional espectáculo ver a los animales en su total hábitat; el matrimonio Grandchester ya habían admirado un oso negro, también un grizzli adulto con un cachorro, dos lobos, un zorro y más castores que encontraban en los riachuelos cuando salían a escalar la montaña.

Ya habían disfrutado casi todo lo que la ciudad ofrecía; hasta la Cultura Nativa del Estado envolviéndose en sus relatos de primera mano, demostraciones de canto, danza, juegos y además interactuando y participando con ellos. Una experiencia única que la rubia le agradecía profundamente a su esposo.

Empero como todo principio tiene su fin, así también para ellos, porque debían dejar aquel lugar donde día tras día, noche tras noche, habían disfrutado en pleno de su amor y la rubia no podía quejarse porque Terry le cumplió lo que le amenazó; y Nueva York, la familia y el trabajo ya les esperaba, pero antes de, Candy le había solicitado al castaño hacer una parada en Chicago porque sus padres habían cumplido años de fallecidos y nunca en esas fechas, había dejado de visitarles.

Así que para despedirse de ese lugar y celebrar su primer mes de casados, pues lo hicieron haciendo el amor y sin parar que fue lo mejor confiando que en esta vez pudieran quedar embarazados, porque en la anterior y mientras que Terry hacía los arreglos necesarios para hacer su viaje, a Candy le había llegado su período mensual tal y dentro del tiempo estipulado haciendo con eso que se retrasara su Luna de Miel y saliendo así a la segunda semana de casados.

Partieron del Aeropuerto International Ted Stevens de Anchorage un día jueves por American Airlines a las 8 y 10 de la mañana y después de volar seis horas llegaron a O' Hare en Chicago alrededor de las 2 de la tarde. Se hospedaron en el Hotel Hilton de la Avenida South Michigan y después de dejar sus pertenencias partieron hacia el cementerio.

Allá, estuvieron un par de horas, la rubia les había comprado a sus padres rosas blancas para adornar sus tumbas; y en lo que Terry le ayudaba a acomodarlas, Candy "platicaba" con ellos compartiéndoles la dicha que sentía al estar finalmente a lado de quién más amaba y le amaba. Por supuesto, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes porque los extrañaba y les hacía mucha falta; sin embargo les agradecía toda la bendición que le mandaban donde quiera que estuvieran y que además, habían escuchado su plegaria porque su hermano no había sido mandado a la guerra.

Así que antes de despedirse les volvió a pedir su bendición para ella, para su esposo, por los hijos que ya tenía y por la familia que estaba segura comenzaría a formar, prometiéndoles ser feliz, y no dejarse abatir como lo había hecho hasta ese día sintiéndose siempre protegida por sus dos grandes Ángeles que le miraban desde el cielo y la seguían a todas partes, sin olvidarse por supuesto, al que le habían encomendado en tierra: su marido.

Cuando Terry escuchó eso, de inmediato puso su mano sobre el hombro de su esposa; y además de pedirles perdón por la falta cometida y abandonar a su hija en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, les prometió interiormente estar siempre al pendiente de su pecosa y ninguna otra queja recibirían.

Luego, el castaño le extendió la mano a la rubia y comenzaron a descender por la colina. De pronto, Candy recordó algo y regresó, pidiendo permiso a sus padres, tomó dos rosas, las deshojó y las extendió a donde habían quedado regadas las cenizas de su querida Bombón y a ella también le dijo:

**- Chica inteligente, hasta ahora entendí el mensaje en el silencio de tu partida y es como si estuviera escuchándote: "Ya me voy, llorona, porque ya no tiene caso que siga aquí pero no te quedas sola, alguien importante ha regresado a tu vida y él velará mejor por ti. Me marcho tranquila porque he cumplido no sólo contigo sino con él que me regaló a ti, y yo con mi partida les devuelvo su felicidad, más te aconsejo que no la vuelvas a dejar ir, aférrate a ella y defiéndela con garras si es preciso porque siempre te perteneció a ti"**

Loco o no, Candy, se sonrió y miró al castaño que se había quedado sobre la vereda y mandándole un beso a su hermoso gato, regresó a lado de Terry.

Pero nuevamente, sus pasos erraron o ¿fue el destino mañoso qué los hizo dirigirse a dónde Annie?

Por momentos se quedaron estáticos mirando hacia la placa de piedra. Ninguno decía nada porque sus miradas lo expresaban todo. En el rostro de Candy se notaba su felicidad así que, mantuvo su mente en blanco, pero en el rostro de Terry era todo lo contrario, podía la verse la furia y el odio a través del brillo de sus ojos, pero cuando su respiración comenzó a escucharse pesada, Candy lo tomó de la mano y con su toque hizo que de inmediato pusiera sus ojos en ella, y él al verla a su lado, se relajó y le regaló la más hermosa de sus sonrisas e impulsivamente… la besó, primero con ternura, luego con todo su amor, y para finalizar demostrando toda su pasión; y después de separarse y sin volver sus ojos sobre la tumba aquella…

**- Vamos a casa, mi amor**… – dijo Terry a Candy y emprendieron el camino hacia la salida.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Viernes y sábado se quedaron en Chicago disfrutando de la compañía de Anthony y su familia, y de repente recibieron la inesperada llegada de Albert que no venía solo, sino con una guapísima mujer, la misma que le había acompañado en su viaje a Tailandia. La rubia se emocionó, porque era Louise, la mexicana, que ya tenía el gusto de conocerla además de que su carácter tan jovial y alegre era imposible olvidar.

El domingo regresaron a Nueva York, y por supuesto los pequeños se alegraron y saltaron de gusto de ver llegar a sus Papás.

. . . . . . . . .

Muchos niños chapoteaban en el agua, en las mesas del jardín estaban algunos de los padres viendo a sus crías juguetear; cerca de unas palmeras había una enorme sala blanca y era ocupada por otro grupo más. La plática de Stear era amena y mantenía al resto sin parar de reír, de pronto, un chiquillo todo empapado se acercó.

**- Papá, Sandro me pegó**… – se quejó el chamaquillo; y a pesar de que su padre sólo lo abrazó para consolarlo, la cara del padre del mencionado se tornó seria y buscaba insistente a su primogénito; entonces la dama de a lado, que vio que éste se levantaba, le puso una mano en la pierna de su pantalón blanco y guiñándole un ojo lo devolvió a su lugar.

**- Déjame ir yo**… – pidió quedamente mientras le daba un beso a su esposo; y en lo que la veían dirigirse a la piscina…

**- ¡Qué bien se ve Candy con su embarazo!**... – observó un socio menor del castaño.

**- Sí, y todo es gracias a Stear que no la deja un solo día**… – Terry miró a su amigo, que conforme aquellos portaban linos blancos, el galeno vestía muy caribeño y un simpático sombrero de paja.

**- Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrino menor y que lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo con el mayor que está en serios problemas**… – y miraron hacia donde estaba la rubia que ya le hablaba a Sandro al que de inmediato lo vieron acercarse a su Mamá que estando a fuera del agu, le decía algo y aquel chiquillo sólo asintió y lo vieron acercarse a ellos.

**- Arquitecto Newman, nunca fue mi intención pegarle a su hijo y me disculpo contigo, Mike**… – luego… **– Papá, lo siento, no lo volveré hacer**. – El castaño le sonrió ligeramente; y ante una señal de su padre, el niño regresó a sus juegos invitando a su amigo, empero en el camino dio un beso al vientre de la bella dama que ya venía de regreso.

**- Niños**… – dijo el invitado mientras que Terry miraba agradecido a su esposa y ésta le sonreía.

_**Flash Back**_

**Diciembre**

Tanto el frío que anunciaba el próximo invierno y las festividades navideñas ya estaban presentes en la Ciudad de Nueva York; el árbol de Navidad que cada año es puesto en el Centro Rockefeller ya había encendido sus luces, las tiendas departamentales iluminaban con sus adornos en las noches y por el día, encontrabas en la calle divertidos hombres disfrazados de Papá Noel.

Terry, después de asistir a importantes conferencias impartidas en el Instituto Americano de Arquitectos en Washington D.C., regresaba a casa después de estar ausente por casi dos semanas; la mucama mientras le recibía sus maletas de viaje y él, se deshacía de su abrigo y guantes, escuchaba música un poco alta de volumen; cuando el castaño preguntó a que se debía, su empleada sonriente dijo… – **Es la señora.**

Aquel sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a ver lo que su adorada mujercita estaba haciendo. Sin hacer mucho ruido se recargó en el marco de la entrada de la sala que fungía como el Home Theater que era sumamente espacioso, los sofás en piel blanca, y de alfombra del mismo color; Terry tuvo que aguantarse la risa de ver a su pequeño vestido como todo un Michael Jackson pero se sorprendió cuando su cría, seguía los movimientos del apenas finado Rey del Pop conforme lo hacía en el video de la canción "The way you make me feel". Al parecer ya llevaban rato ensayando, porque terminó la canción y la rubia que estaba sentada de frente al sistema de audio, volvía a presionar el play.

Grandchester veía desde el principio todo el performance de su hijo que no lo hacía para nada mal… pero a mitad de la canción, Lizzie descubrió al espía y gritó…

**- ¡Papaíto!**... – haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo; no obstante ya la niña corría a su lado y Sandro también dejando así su interpretación; la rubia esposa bajó un poco el volumen del audio y también fue al encuentro de su esposo, que lucía guapísimo vistiendo ejecutivamente y que ya bajaba a su nena al suelo para levantar a su "bailarín" y haciendo esperar a su mujer que le sonreía gustosa también de verlo.

Cuando llegó el turno de aquella…

**- Hola, mi bella coreógrafa**… – Terry la calificó conforme la tomaba de la cintura.

**- Hola, mi guapo arquitecto**… – le contestó Candy rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de aquél.

Y después de mirarse por unos instantes, finalmente sus bocas se buscaron con verdaderas ansias; empero Sandro tomando el control remoto y haciendo que aquellos dejaran a un lado sus muestras de cariño, le había pedido a Candy… – **Mami, báilale a Papá como me estabas enseñando**… – y la rubia comenzó a reír escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su hombre que apoyó a su hijo…

**- Sí, Candy, báilame como lo hacías**… – le pidió encarecidamente… y su esposa le miró a los ojos y le afirmó seductoramente…

**- No, lo haré mucho mejor**. – El castaño hizo una cara de "ya la hice" emocionado y sonreía a sus hijos que aplaudían animosos a su aventada Mamá. Sandro volvió a poner la misma canción que practicaban, pero la rubia le echaría su propio estilo cadencioso y sensual.

Así que cuando la rola empezó, mirando de frente a su esposo, comenzó a hacer sus primeros movimientos circulatorios de cadera, hombros y levantando su rubia cabellera; luego lo tomó de la corbata y con su dedo índice le hizo la seña de que viniera con ella cuando la canción dijo…

**- "Go on girl"**… – pero en este caso fue un "go on boy" y empezó a dar pasitos cortos sexys hacia atrás conforme al ritmo de la música; el castaño ante la invitación, por supuesto no pudo negarse y la siguió cual corderito al matadero.

La pareja se detuvo a la mitad de la sala justo cuando la primera estrofa empezó a sonar, siendo Terry el "Tubo Perfecto" para los propósitos de Candy para que se le quitara lo pedilón.

Las letras continuaron y con ellas, el cuerpo y caderas de la rubia comenzaron a moverse, primero de frente a él y a la mitad de la estrofa, se giró para darle la espalda y hacer lo mismo, más aquí lo provocó haciendo que sus glúteos, lo rozaran; aquél no podía hacer una cara por más excitada, porque algo le preocupaba; pero así de espaldas y antes del primer "The way you make me feel", Candy buscó la mano derecha masculina y la colocó sobre su vientre, para que cuando el título principal de la canción llegó, lo incitó e invitó a moverse y seguir el acompasado ritmo de ella.

Él claro dijo ¿por qué no? y se movió un poco con ella, y no pudo dejar de emocionarse con esos excitantes meneos; pero la rubia se giró y comenzó deshacer el nudo de la corbata y con movimiento ágil, la sacó del cuello de la camisa y tomando la otra punta se la pasó por arriba de la cabeza y haciendo el movimiento de cuando "te secas la espalda con la toalla" así lo hizo con la prenda masculina pero la entretuvo más ayudándose a mover sus caderas sin perder el ritmo de la canción; Terry al ver el atrevido movimiento de aquella sonrió complacido después de ver cuando su esposa aventaba de modo despectivo la corbata, así igual cuando te deshaces de algo que ya usaste y lo tiras por allá.

El siguiente movimiento de Candy, fue deshacerlo de su chaqueta abriendo los botones uno a uno y lentamente pero sin dejar su cadencioso meneo y sin apartar los ojos de los del castaño que sólo sonreía pero hizo un gesto de "¡Ey, más cuidado que esa chaqueta me costó mucho!" porque la rubia no le importó cuantos dólares pagó por ella y también la aventó lejos; sin embargo y porque el castaño había seguido el rumbo que su carísima prenda tomó, Candy lo agarró firmemente de la quijada y le giró la cabeza haciéndole volver sus ojos hacia ella y acercándose a su varonil rostro con intenciones de besarlo con voracidad pero no, aquél se quedó esperando… porque la rubia puso sus manos sobre el abdomen del castaño y sensualmente comenzó a descenderlas conforme su cuerpo y caderas lo hacían también; y si él ya estaba emocionado con los movimientos que aquella le hacía muy pegados a su cuerpo, lo que siguió a continuación le alteró los sentidos, porque la rubia al quedar a la altura de la cintura del castaño, atrevidamente acercó su nariz y le acarició "un sentido" que empezaba a notarse ya su reacción… ante eso Terry le sostuvo de las manos y le dijo quedamente… – **¡Candy!**. – Cuando ésta le miró lujuriosa, leyó de los labios de su "cliente"… **– ¡los niños!**... – así que sonriendo burlona, volvió a retomar el camino hacia arriba y lo miró provocativamente y sin dejar de moverse se puso detrás de su espalda y comenzó a acariciar su bien marcado pecho, empero justo en el segundo "the way you make me feel" le regaló un gemido excitante muy cerca del oído y le preguntó…

**- ¿De verdad quieres qué me detenga? Porque los niños ya se fueron**… – le afirmó y el castaño volteó a buscarlos y en efecto, ya habían abandonado la sala a una señal que la rubia discretamente les había dado y ante ese gesto del castaño, Candy comenzó a reír dejando su baile a un lado…

**- Ya veo**… – dijo Terry amenazante… **– entonces ahora me toca a mi enseñarte… the way you make me feel, and you're gonna feel it, baby.**

Y tomándola de la mano, corrieron a su habitación. Y Terry, después de dos semanas sin verla, más sumado el bailecito que le ofreció, le hizo el amor como un verdadero loco apasionado, dando esta vez en el clavo y quedar finalmente embarazados ese mismo día que cumplían tres meses de casados.

Cuando se enteraron de la noticia, toda la familia lo celebró, excepto Sandro, que cuando escuchó que un nuevo miembro llegaba a ser parte de ellos, salió corriendo de la sala y fue a encerrarse en el closet. Por supuesto los adultos dejaron su festejo y se miraron preocupados de la tempestiva reacción del chiquillo.

Terry quiso ir para hablar con él, pero Candy... – **Deja lo hago yo.**

La rubia llegó a la habitación del chico y se sorprendió del desorden que encontró y le llamó; no obstante el niño no le respondió guiándose hasta él por su propio llanto. Candy se hincó al pie del closet y tocó pero aquél no le respondió. Aguardó unos momentos hasta que... – **Todos quieren a ese bebé, pero yo no.**

**- ¿Por qué, si será tu hermano?**

**- Sí, pero tú lo querrás a él más que a mí.**

**- ¿Por qué piensas que así pasará?**

**- Porque él ahora está en tu pancita y yo no crecí ahí y sé que así pasa cuando los hijos no son de verdad como yo.**

**- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?**... – Candy preguntó seria por un momento. Sandro, en su lugar, sólo levantó los hombros. **– Amor, es verdad que no naciste de mí, pero te quiero como si de verdad hubieras estado aquí como lo está ahora este bebé**… – le tomó la mano para que la tocara. **– Los dos son semillitas que el mismo hombre plantó, sólo que éste usó diferentes lugares para que su fruto creciera y llegara al mundo, pero es lo mismo, pertenecen a él… y yo, no sólo te adoro por lo que eres: un niño hermoso e inteligente que sabe comprender, sino porque eres parte del hombre que yo más amo y ese es tu padre; sin embargo voy a decirte un secreto**… – se le acercó al oído. **– Yo te amé más desde el primer día que te vi**… – se alejó al ver una sonrisa… **– y sé que tú lo harás igual conforme veas la evolución que tu hermano vaya tomando y más cuando lo tengas enfrente de ti. ¿Y sabes por qué?**... – el niño dijo no… **– porque he pedido mucho al cielo para que se parezca a ti, que tenga el mismo color de cabello**… – se lo acarició… **– los ojos, tu nariz**…– le tocó la punta… **– tu boca y hasta este simpático hoyuelo que se te hace cuando ríes**… – y le picó las costillas para hacerlo sonreír y el chico así lo hizo; más Candy fue un poco ruda al decir… **– pero si aún así, no lo quieres, cuando nazca lo regalaré**.

El niño eso un gesto espantado… – **¡¿Puedes hacer eso?!**

**- ¡Claro!... pero si lo hago, tu Papá ya no me querrá a mí y me pedirá que me vaya de casa.**

**- ¡No, yo no lo dejaré!**… – Sandro se abrazó de ella y completó… **– no puede hacerlo porque tú eres mi Mamá**.

La rubia lo recibió y le dio un beso en su cabecita. – **Sí, sí puede, porque no le gustará que regale lo que es parte de él. Es como a ti que no te gusta que ni toquen tus pertenencias ¿verdad?**

**- No**… – contestó Sandro.

**- Así igual con él.**

**- Pero ¿me prometes que me querrás mucho aún cuando el bebé nazca?**

**- Por supuesto, corazón, cada día que pasa te quiero más, porque me has demostrado cuánto me quieres y eso te lo debo y te lo compensaré toda la vida.**

Así se quedaron, abrazados un buen rato hasta que el chico se tranquilizó. Una hora después los vieron bajar muy contentos y hasta tomados de la mano y la familia se sintió mejor.

Pero Terry cuando terminó de escuchar lo que su esposa le había contado, no vaciló y como regalo para ella y para los niños, cuando celebraban seis meses de casados y tres de embarazados, puso en manos de Candy, la carta de adopción de sus hijos, convirtiéndose legamente la Madre de ellos y no sólo por ser la esposa de su padre.

Y efectivamente, conforme los meses pasaban la rubia nunca, ni a Sandro ni a Lizzie, les dejó de lado en el desarrollo de crecimiento del nueve bebé.

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

Por la noche, después de dormir a sus hijos y darles sus respectivos besitos de buenas noches, Candy se dirigió a su recámara y encontró a Terry acostado sobre la cama muy pensativo; pero cuando la vio aparecer se levantó y fue rápidamente a donde ella.

**- Te extrañé mucho**… – dijo con puchero infantil.

**- Pero si sólo fui a dormir a los niños.**

**- Pero para mí fue una eternidad**… – y la besó como sólo él lo hacía y la rubia claro, en su estado, era fácil excitarla sin embargo las indicaciones del doctor eran estrictas.

**- Terry… no sigas.**

**- Me muero por hacerte el amor**… – le decía mientras la cargaba y la llevaba a la cama acomodándola con sumo cuidado.

**- Sí, yo también pero… Stear nos dijo que debemos que ser pacientes y prudentes**… – hubo dicho ella gozando y sufriendo a lo que aquél le provocaba con sus caricias.

**- Lo sé, pero**… – el no dejaba de besarla… **– ¿Y si no le decimos?... Anda di que sí, además prometo ser cuidadoso. **

**- ¿Seguro?**

Ante aquello aquél sintió que la gloria se le abrió ya que era difícil convencerla porque seguía muy al pie de la letra lo que Stear le decía. – **Sí**… – respondió rápidamente y la rubia sonrió por la expresión reflejada de felicidad en el rostro de su esposo y lo besó…

**- Te amo, Terry.**

**- Te amo, Candy, porque eres la medicina que cura mi corazón; eres el aire que respiro; eres mi todo; eres mi mundo.**

Y tratándola delicadamente, esa noche se entregaron nuevamente al amor… y lo seguirían haciendo así por el resto de sus vidas.

F I N


	20. Chapter 20

Esta historia del tipo Universo Alterno es de mi original creación. Algunos nombres de los personajes pertenecen a sus debidos autores. Capítulo ya anteriormente publicado el día** 23 de Noviembre de 2010.**

**. . .**

**Capítulo 20 **

**EPÍLOGO**

**. . .**

Los Grandchester para estrenar su nueva casa, lo hicieron celebrando el bautizo del pequeño Kenneth; y como su nombre significa, era un niño, de seis meses de nacido, muy bello, y es que muchos todavía se confundían porque de momentos veían en él, los rasgos del padre, y otros, los de la madre, que en sí, ella decía, eran idénticos a los de su finado padre.

El padrino era nada menos que un futuro soltero, porque su compromiso con la salud y sus pacientes, serían lo primordial: El Doctor Cornwell, que se los había pedido encarecidamente; y eso porque en el momento en que lo trajo al mundo y lo vio, se enamoró de él. Además, desde que les dio la noticia a los padres de su llegada, tal y como se lo prometió a la rubia, los nueve meses estuvo al tanto, convirtiéndose en su sombra y no tanto por las penurias de los primeros meses del embarazo que Candy padeció sino porque se vio un poco delicada nuevamente por una ligera infección. Por eso, las órdenes de "No sexo" eran sumamente estrictas. Él entendía por supuesto que tenían sus necesidades pero la salud de la madre y la del bebé eran primero, era lo que le decía al padre que cada vez que lo veía le reclamaba por haberlo puesto en abstinencia por tanto tiempo y más cuando les recomendó un poco de paciencia para poder encargar un segundo, que sí llegaría después.

A la fiesta no pudieron faltar los principales: Albert que continua con sus viajes frecuentes y por lo mismo, le tomará tiempo en casarse también y no con Louise con quien tendrá su primer hijo; Anthony, que a final de cuentas no será enviado al campo de guerra para así seguir disfrutando de su familia, más siempre al pendiente de algún llamado del Estado Mayor; y los Señores Grandchester que se quedaron ocupando la casa de Terry mientras que el apartamento de Candy, se puso en arrendamiento y que por supuesto, ella no volverá a poner un pie en ningún empleo porque ya bastante trabajo tiene y tendrá con los hijos que le absorben y absorberán todo el tiempo, por lo mientras en lo que crecen.

Y así la vida seguirá su curso y estará en ellos si sólo quieren risas, alegrías y mucha felicidad, pero como pareja saben que no hay nada bello como la reconciliación; así que se enfrentarán a problemas y a diferencias que no pasarán a mayores porque con sus experiencias todo lo superarán porque si lo hicieron en el pasado cuando fueron jóvenes e inexpertos, ¿qué no podrán resolver estando ahora juntos, haciendo un buen equipo y su amor, lo más importante, siempre a lado y a favor de ellos? Bueno, veamos si es cierto porque…

. . .

El área de juguetería en aquel centro comercial estaba a reventar; y en lo que Terry empujaba el cart llevando al pequeño Kenneth, Candy sujetando a Sandro y a Lizzie, caminaban por el pasillo; y estaban doblando para saltar a la otra isla cuando alguien se topó con ella haciéndosele familiar un rostro que sonriente, la saludó llamándola…

**- ¡Candy, ¿eres tú?!**... – pero al ver a su acompañante que también le reconoció, los dos hombres se miraron; sin embargo en uno, a través de todo su ser, proyectaba celos y furia consiguiendo que el otro se paralizará y titubeante lo nombrará… **– Grandchester**. – Éste antes de responder, miró a la mujer que se acercaba a aquél que rápidamente dijo… **– ¿Te acuerdas de ellos?.**.. – observándose primero a la rubia que en ese momento cruzaba miradas con su castaño esposo que enarcó altamente una ceja al oír…

**- Sí, por supuesto**… – y estirando su mano precisamente a… **– Terry**… – y luego a… **– Candy**… – que saludó de lo más normal…

**- ¡Hola!**

Pero gracias a la urgencia de sus pequeños por adquirir sus regalos, el matrimonio groseramente se disculpó cuando dijeron, además de no sentirlo al proseguir con su camino…

**- Un gusto volver a verlos**… – y deseando… **– Felices Fiestas**. – ¿A quiénes? A Daniel Legan y a aquella hostigosa con la cual la rubia hubo tenido diferencias en el colegio ya que rapaba por su amigo ahora esposo y éste nunca le hizo caso.

. . . . .

**Tu presencia le dio otro significado a esta historia. Así como tú, volví a gozarla como cuando la escribí. Agradezco enormemente tu compañía a lo largo de esta travesía. **

_Olga Liz, Amanecer Grandchester, Zafiro Azul Cielo1313, Irene, Liz Carter, Celia, Viry Queen, Vero and Pau Ardley._


End file.
